Flame Devil Dragon King
by KerbrosX
Summary: The day when Igneel leaves Natsu without saying goodbye creates a deep void in Natsu's little heart. To make the situation worse, a group of strange men capture him for their goal without knowing that because of their acts. They create the birth of the Flame Devil King. Dark/Powerful/Smart Natsu.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail, any other anime or manga that appears, Hiro Mahima does, and the others except my OC.

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech

'Fairy Tail' Regular Thoughts

**"Fairy Tail" Dragon/Demon/Monster Speech**

**'Fairy Tail' Dragon/Demon/Monster thoughts**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Birth of The Flame Devil Dragon

July 7th-X777

''Hey Igneel, why haven't you woken up, you big red bastard?!'' yelled a young boy with spiky pink hair, which was slanted over dark green eyes, and tanned skin, wearing dirty orange shorts, without a shirt and he was barefooted. The young boy had been living in a deep forest with strange creatures, using a table, sleeping in a dirty sleeping bag, and some leftovers were all over the place. Instead of hearing a gigantic scarlet Dragon yelling at him for being so loud, he heard nothing and looked around to see if his father was sleeping or simply ignoring him, but to his disappointment, the dragon was nowhere to be seen.

''Igneel...Igneel, where are you? This isn't funny!'' still not hearing any answer, the young Fire Dragon Slayer, being worried, tried to find the scent of his dragon father. He caught a scent deep in the forest and as he walked in the direction of it, he found a white scarf in the middle of nowhere. He took it in his little hands, smelling the scent of the Fire Dragon on the scarf.

''This is Igneel's scent. Why would he leave this thing in the middle of nowhere? Maybe he went to hunt, I hope he will bring deer!'' said the pink haired Dragon Slayer who was convinced that his fire breathing father would bring him food and they would train like they always do. He returned to his place and began to wait for his father. After a couple of hours, Natsu, who was starving, frowned at the sunset, thinking that Igneel needed a good excuse to be this late. When the moon started to appear in the sky, the little boy decide to find the large scarlet Dragon after a couple of minutes and grabbed the white muffler and said with a tired voice.

''Why won't he come back? He always comes back and says how he killed his prey with his awesome skills and then he yells at me take a bath. Did you leave me, Igneel?!'' he fell to his knees and tears began to fall from his eyes.

''Please tell me this isn't true, you can't leave me alone, Igneel...YOU CAN'T!'' he yelled as he looked at the sky and began to cry.

''Dad! Why did you leave me? Is it because I'm not strong enough or because I'm too annoying? Please come back, I can change!'' he cried out with all his might. Then, he grabbed his chest at the location of his heart and felt something dying inside of him. It was like a void that will never be filled in. He didn't understand why his father would leave him without saying goodbye or even why he left in the first place. The Dragon raised him, teaching him **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic**, even if he didn't take training seriously. He couldn't leave like that without instructions. He had forgotten how to act around humans and he didn't start his reading lessons yet. Maybe the Fire Dragon left him because he was a failure that didn't show any potential and was a lost cause.

''You can't leave like that, you fucking stupid big lizard! You can't leave me like this! Did you hear me, I will train harder and I will find you and I will kick your ass, Igneel!'' the Fire Dragon Slayer yelled loudly, standing up on his feet with a look of determination on his face. He wiped away the tears and began to pack his most important items, because he was leaving his life of living with a giant Dragon in a forest where the contact with humans was quite rare. Furthermore Igneel didn't teach him to read yet and he didn't know how to talk to strangers as his social skills were quite poor. After gathering all his items, he heard something strange. He turned his head toward the source of the noise. Then, because of his insatiable thirst for curiosity, he used his keen nose to find a scent, hoping at the same time Igneel finally came back and was only pulling a prank, a terrible prank.

''Igneel, if you're trying to scare me, you'll have to do better than that!'' Natsu expected an answer but before he could speak again, a huge wave of air pressure hit his solar plexus. He crashed against a tree as he spit saliva mixed with blood, then he grabbed the part of his body that was hit and grit his teeth against the passing pain. He raised his eyes to see who or what hit him and saw three men with the same strange outfits. They all wore a red robe with a green and grey triangle with a little spiral on the centre. A white hat with a matching clothes and dark grey cloaks with the same triangle.

''We'll have to take him down quickly, they'll pay us more the faster we get our job done.'' said one of the strange men.

''But this is a Dragon Slayer we're talking about. If you look carefully, you can see that he's a First Generation and the son of the Fire Dragon King.'' added another male.

''But he's just a child and he hasn't had any battle experience so he's not really a threat.'' said the last one.

''But remember what she said: Never underestimate a Dragon Slayer.'' added another man as Natsu rushed at them with great speed and his entire body covered in orange flames

''You assholes! That hurt, you know! **Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!**'' he yelled. The three man easily dodged the young Dragon Slayer as Natsu changed his trajectory and released a large torrent of orange flames from his mouth.

''**Fire Dragon's Roar!**'' one of them simply raised his hand and a shield of pure magic appeared around them and ricocheted the torrent of flames into two streams. Natsu's jaw hit the ground: he couldn't believe that someone could simply block his strongest roar so easily. 'He blocked my Dragon Roar like nothing! Maybe they can help me find Igneel?' he thought.

''Hey, trio of weirdos! Have you see a big red Dragon around here?'' The three men said nothing and one of them raised his right hand and gathered magic, launching a huge purple beam of magic at the Fire Dragon Slayer. Natsu, who was angry that they didn't reply, saw the purple beam of magic and ignited his hand with fire and created a huge explosion of flames around him.

''**Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!**'' the impact of the two spells created a huge explosion of magic that illuminated all of the forest. Fortunately for the strange men, they could see perfectly in the explosion of magic and one of them teleported behind the pinkette who smelled him behind his back, and as he began to turn to his direction, the strange man created a large blade of wind that pushed the young boy across the forest and left a deep cut on the right side of his neck.

Natsu hit the ground and held the side of neck that was bleeding. He began to feel a strange feeling that he didn't know very well...fear. He put pressure on the cut with his scarf which was already dotted with red spots. He raised his head with difficulty as he moaned in pain, feeling his injury becoming worse every time that he tried to stand up. Unfortunately for the Dragon Slayer, one of the men appeared in front of him and before the pink haired boy could take action, the man gave a heavy kick to his head that knocked him in the ground. Natsu's face hit the ground harshly, feeling disorientated, he could already feel a bruise on his cheek, but it wasn't enough to bring him down. With opened eyes, he glared at the strange man with a feeling he didn't normally feel...hate, rage. Hatred for his father for leaving him all alone, rage that he was easily batted down by three simple attacks. The masked man gave no reply to the glare, but was surprised by the things he saw. The irises of the little Dragon Slayer began to slit like a reptile's, his dark green orbs became glowing emerald green. The man didn't take any chances as he launched another blow on Natsu's head and once he made sure that the boy was completely unconscious, he slung the young Dragon Slayer over his shoulder and walked toward the two other men as they nodded their heads, leaving the forest in silence which had been a home for the boy.

When the three men stopped walking, they saw two young women with odd appearances. The first seemed to be of average height and weight, yet possessed an exceptionally large chest and a curvaceous hourglass figure. Covering her form was a skin tight suit that further emphasized her chest and revealed her thighs and partially revealed her buttocks. Her shoulders and arms were concealed by a long, striped jacket with flaring sleeves, a four-way split tail back and a tall, gaping collar that completely concealed her neck. Said sleeves covered most of her hands, which took the form of sharp, scaly talons, whilst a thick pair of bands wrapped around the woman's thighs, stopping where a similar set of bird-like feet began. Furthermore, her head was covered by a helmet that covered almost the entirety of her face save for her eyes and mouth. From the sides of the helmet, two long wing-like pieces of hair protruded, curving out around her face. Her hair fell from the back of the helmet as well, passing through her hood to fall to her lower back, being wrapped tightly into a thick band. Finishing the helmet is a large gem of sorts, which sits directly over her forehead.

The second woman was more normal-looking. A beautiful young woman with long black hair and red eyes, her most noticeable feature being the two large gold-looking horns protruding from the sides of her head and pointing upwards. Upon her head is a white band which separates her hair, creating bangs from her hair below the band. Worn upon her forehead is a small circular symbol with a small dot on the inside and surrounded by several dots around the top. Tied around her neck is a small white-colored strap. She wore a very revealing beige-colored leopard-printed kimono, bearing the decorative marks on her shoulders. The kimono was wrapped around her torso with a thick, decorative yellow ribbon that was tied behind her back, and her outfit was completed by thigh-high socks that revealed her heels and black painted toes.

''It seems that your job took a little longer than expected. Care to tell me why?'' the curvaceous woman who acted like she was the one in charge, asked with a voice of curiosity yet also indifference.

''The Fire Dragon Slayer fought back for a couple of minutes, but it was easy to knock him out. He lacks experience and his temper helped us a lot, but this kid has a lot of potential'' said one of the men.

''I believe you since I know his no-good father. As I promised, I will finance your organization if you continue your personal project and hand over the new subject this moment.'' she gave them a red necklace with a black chain.

''Anything else you would have us do, Kyouka-sama?'' one of the men asked as he took the necklace.

''...For the time no but make sure to put my precious little prince with someone who can make sure that he will never search for the arrogant flame-headed idiot.'' She said with disgust in her tone, clearly have some issue with the Fire Dragon King.

''Understood, Kyouka-sama!'' nodded the three men as the Demons left the three men behind with the unconscious young boy.

''I don't know what that woman is going to do to this kid, but I don't ever want to be on her bad side.'' one of them said as the others nodded their head in agreement.

* * *

In a dirty cell with rusted steel walls, there were multiple old bunk beds with blankets that have seen better days, a dirty toilet and sink with an odd smell. On one of the beds, a young teenage boy was lying down, staring at the ceiling which had spider-webs with a bored look. He had messy orange hair with glowing sea-green eyes. He had a very tan skin with bruises on it. He wore a dirty old white tank top with a pair of green shorts, was barefoot and had two strange tattoos on his forearms. With nothing to do, he looked at the spiders playing with their food as he yawned out of boredom. The only time he was allowed to get out was when he went for his fucking tests, or 'exercises', as they called it.

Suddenly, the door of his cell opened and he turned his head, seeing two guards throw a small boy on the floor. Curious, the orange haired teenage boy got up from his bed and talked to the guards.

''What's going on? You're giving me a new roommate? Couldn't you at least give me someone of my age?'' he sneered as they ignored him and smacked the door of his cell shut. ''At least throw a joke asshole...'' he muttered to himself. Curious about his new roommate, he took a better look at him. For some very odd reason, he had pink spiky hair. The boy was short for a boy of his age and covered in dirt, a bruise on his cheek and wore a pair of orange shorts and a white scarf tainted with dark red spots, a bandage was wrapped around his neck.

''They really gave me a brat as a roommate? I wonder why they put him with me.'' the young man took a closer look and sniffed around the younger boy, his eyes widening as he smelled a familiar scent.

''A Dragon Slayer huh? Looks like someone here will have fun'' he grinned and turned around as he heard the now conscious boy groan.

''My head hurts so badly! Where am I?'' Natsu yelled as he looked around him and saw an older boy staring at him with a curious gaze and a raised eyebrow.

''Hey, who are you and what is this place? By the way, you smell like a Dragon!'' he pointed out to the orange haired teen. He snorted as he face-palmed, knowing exactly what Dragon the boy's parent is.

'Out of all the Dragon Slayers in this kingdom, I get the son of the arrogant asshole Fire Dragon King as my roommate, thank you karma' he thought.

''My name is Dyrus Ghazan, this is a cell and unfortunately I'm a Dragon Slayer like you'' Dyrus said with a bored tone.

''You're a Dragon Slayer like me! What is your element? Where's your parent and have you seen Igneel?'' Natsu shouted as he asked a lot of questions to the older Dragon Slayer.

''Shut the hell up, you brat! Jeez, your father didn't teach you manners, huh? My father left me when I was twelve and I tried to look everywhere for months, I was so exhausted that when I woke up, they had already put me and other kids in this hellhole.'' Dyrus's green eyes turned to a glowing orange as he felt the Fire Dragon Slayer beginning to get on his nerves.

''Then I will search harder than you, Igneel is the only family than I have.'' Natsu said with annoyance. Why does this Dragon Slayer not understand the meaning of looking for his parent? Every parent should take care of their children. Dyrus only growled as he took the Fire Dragon Slayer by his neck and smashed him into the steel wall. Natsu tried to use magic to break the grip of the orange haired Dragon Slayer.

''You can't use magic in here. The walls are made of a strange metal that blocks any magic power. To make this simple, you try to use magic, the wall will absorb it. You think that Igneel cares about you? You're damn wrong! Dragons are nothing but powerful, destructive and selfish creatures! My dad told me that your dad enjoyed killing humans for fun. The only reason that he took care of you is because you're a fool like me and the others.'' the last sentence confused the pink haired boy.

''A fool?''

''You think Dragons will trust humans with their power? They did that four hundred years ago and humans betrayed them, killing them and they will never make the same mistake again. Instead they bred with normal humans to raise children until they leave. You can't change the heart of Dragon by loving them...this is so stupid.''

''...But he did care for me! I will find him to get some fucking answers!'' Natsu said with determination.

''You're a fool, just like your father. Brat, if Igneel wanted you to find him, he would have left something to find but this is the reality. Something in life, if you keep up that kind of attitude, you will get killed. Igneel probably said you win or lose but sometimes, you live or die.'' He released Natsu as his eyes turned back to normal and before he got back on his bed, he turned around one last time.

''If you want to survive, talk to me, but if you want to live in a Fairy Tale be my guest, but don't cry to me if you think life is unfair, kid. Igneel raised you to be his legacy: a warrior, a killer and a proud Dragon Slayer. Finding him will waste your potential if you actually get out of his place. By the way, if you keep yelling really loud, I'll break you.'' Dyrus said with a cold glare as Natsu stared at him, stunned.

'Maybe he's right...Igneel left me and he will never come back for me...I don't know what to do' thought the Fire Dragon Slayer, sitting on the ground as he began to cry.

'...I will never forgive you, Igneel. If I find you, I will take your titles and show to all the Fire Dragons that I'm better than you' he said to himself with dark thoughts as he grabbed the location of his heart feeling a deep void settling in his heart.

Few weeks later

After a couple of weeks, the situation of the young Fire Dragon Slayer became painful and weird. Every morning, some guards did some tests on him that were painful, but strangely, he could feel his magic container becoming larger and stronger every day. He could only eat two meals with his roommate in their cell. The food was not bad and he had eaten worse. He had tried to talk with the older Dragon Slayer, but he could never find the right words. Learning that Igneel used to hate humans made him wonder why Igneel said he would have to protect humans. Why would he do that, if he hated them in the past? Later, he noticed that Dyrus passed his time on his bed, watching the ceiling, lost in his thoughts and it didn't help that he started to have nightmares about Igneel leaving him and said how weak and useless he was, a foolish little boy with a silly goal and because of the atmosphere of the cell, that didn't help him as he couldn't wash the dry blood spot off of his scarf.

But strangely, after the third week, he met Kyouka and Sayla: two strange people with very odd appearances, but that didn't bother him at all, actually he quite liked it. Sayla was very kind, and since he couldn't read, the woman was eager to help him. Every time he asked, she replied with a kind smile and helped with his vocabulary and way of speaking. The Fire Dragon Slayer found her pretty and liked her presence, but was too proud to admit it. With Kyouka, things were more complicated. Sure, she treated him with kindness and devotion and he didn't mind it. She was like a nurse; she healed his injuries, but left the scar on the right side of his neck. She even bathed him, which made him blush every time, he even noticed that she enjoyed it. After some time he knew she and Sayla treated him differently from the other guardians. The lessons with the black haired woman made him smarter than he was before, he still blamed Igneel for that. Right now, Natsu was with Kyouka, and she was injecting something in his shoulder with a happy smile as they were in a hospital-like room.

''Is something bothering you, Natsu-kun?'' she asked worriedly, the Fire Dragon Slayer could see the expression on her face even with the mask.

''...Huh Kyouka-chan, can I ask you a question?'' he said worriedly, afraid that he would offend the mask wearing woman.

''Of course Natsu-kun. You can ask me anything you want'' she said with kind smile.

''Why do you and Sayla-chan act different compared to the other guards? Also, your scent is quite strange and your appendages don't help.'' Kyouka was shocked by the smart question of the pink haired boy. Looks like the lessons with Sayla paid off.

''You figured that out by yourself huh? This is impressive, Natsu-kun, but you're quite right, me and Sayla are different...I hope that doesn't change your view of us.'' she was careful, she wanted to know if the Fire Dragon Slayer would accept what she was or acted like his father, she wanted to make sure.

''The reason why my appearance is strange and Sayla has horns on her head is that we are Demons. If you have a problem with that, you can tell me and I'll understand.'' she said as she was waiting for Natsu's answer.

''...This is so cool! I knew that humans couldn't have awesome horns! But I think that makes you and Sayla-chan more awesome!" Natsu said smiling his trademark toothy grin. The Demon wasn't expecting this, especially when she started feeling something weird building inside. The feeling was odd but she didn't mind that it came from the Fire Dragon Slayer.

''You're truly a nice boy, Natsu-kun.'' she patted his head.

''But it's the truth! Kyouka-chan, can I ask you another question?'' Natsu asked.

''Sure you can'' she replied.

''Why did Igneel leave me and why did those people bring me here. I don't understand what they did to me...I just want some fucking answers.'' he put his hands on his head, feeling truly lost and alone. The Demon looked at the young Dragon Slayer with another strange feeling she wasn't quite familiar with, she had the strange desire to hug him and say that everything was alright. She never showed sympathy for humans, she only cared to follow her female teammate and her master.

''This is not your fault, Natsu-kun. Igneel feared your potential but someday you will be a better Dragon King than him.'' Natsu raised his head and had a confused expression on his face. He didn't understand the last part.

''What do you mean about fearing my potential? How can I become a Dragon?''

''Well, I don't know how to explain it, as my knowledge of Dragons is limited, but if I remember it correctly, Dragon Slayers become Dragons with age or by using too much of their magic.'' Kyouka explained as she remembered the last Dragon Festival and heard about the birth of the current Dragon King from her master.

''I will become a Dragon!'' Natsu yelled. In this mind, it would be cool to become a Dragon, but at the same time he was a little scared.

''No quite, but yes, but this is not the only reason. You see, four hundred years ago, a Dark Mage named Zeref created an artificial race of Demons called the Etherious. He did this using Black Arts and the Demon Factor of the Demons of Goatia to be his servants and soldiers. Each Demon he created came from a book that he made. Sayla and I came from different books, but travelled together until we met our master. One day, Zeref wanted to create the ultimate and most powerful Demon that ever lived: E.N.D. Our master E.N.D came from a book like us, but Zeref injected the Demon Factor and Body part from a powerful Demon. By creating the most powerful Demon, Zeref was hoping to be killed by his best creation, but master E.N.D had other plans. Our master wanted to rule the world of humans with the corrupted Dragon Slayers. The Dragons and other magical creatures created a huge army as a war was waged between Dragons, Humans, Demons etc. Igneel, your father, tried to kill E.N.D, but for some reason he couldn't so Master E.N.D was sealed with a powerful magic seal, but only after he changed Sayla and I into a mixture of two races of Demons.'' Kyouka explained.

''So everything that happened is the fault of Zeref and his Demons and Igneel feared my potential as a Dragon Slayer?'' he asked as he still had questions in his head. Kyouka nodded her head.

''Yes, he also helped Acnologia to find Dragons to kill. If I remember correctly, Acnologia killed twenty percent of the Dragon population when he was a human.'' she said as Natsu studied the white walls of the nurse-like room.

''So why did they bring me here? I'm sure that I'm not the only one that was captured right, Kyouka-chan.'' the pink haired Dragon Slayer said as he stared at the Demon woman.

''You were brought here because of your potential and you survived the injection that I created for you. Master E.N.D said that too many Etherious and Demons of Goatia walk free and believe in Zeref's cause. Some Demons are easy to kill, but they can be reborn and gain a new body, Devil Slayers can do the job by eating their soul, but they are not to trust so Master E.N.D came up with a plan.''

''Sorry what is a Devil Slayer? Another type of **Slayer Magic?**'' Natsu asked, curious about another slaying magic another than Dragon Slayer Magic.

''A Devil Slayer is mage who can easily kill and hurt any Demon he fights, they can eat the soul of Demons to get stronger, but because of the magic, they develop antibodies that weaken the Demon Factor in their blood.''

''But you found another way, didn't you?'' Natsu exclaimed. Kyouka nodded as she stroked his hair gently with her claw-like hand.

''Exactly but this procedure is quite tricky. For the Demon Factor to work at its full potential, we need to change the host to become a Demon hybrid and then become a Devil Slayer. We put the particle of the race inside the body to modify the host, but this operation is quite risky'' she was interrupted by the Fire Dragon Slayer.

''What do you mean by risky?''

''The chance of success is limited, that's why this place takes kids like you, to learn if they can be compatible. You passed the blood test.''

''Some kids like me did the test. How many became Demon hybrids?'' he asked, very curious to meet these people.

''...Only twelve, including you'' she said with embarrassment. Natsu's jaw hit the floor as he heard the number twelve.

''Only twelve people! I'm so fucking lucky that I'm compatible.'' 'That means Dyrus is one of them' he thought.

''Indeed, that proves you're very special, Natsu-kun. But out of curiosity what do you think about this? Do you want to become a Dragon Slayer with Demon powers?'' she stared at the young boy as he was in deep thought, and after a couple of minutes Natsu looked at her with a serious glaze.

''Igneel left me because he feared my potential and the Demons created by Zeref. He always told me to become strong so I can protect the weak and the humans who couldn't defend themselves. Why should I only become strong to protect, when I can be strong for my own sake and the people I'll care about? Don't get me wrong, Humanity can die for all I care, they're nothing to me and to waste my potential for them is dumb. No, I'll make a name on my own to become strong to fight and kill Zeref and his puppets, even if I need to become the First Flame Devil Dragon in history and protect the people that I love and take my old man's title, so Kyouka-chan change me as soon as you can!'' Natsu had the same determination before he came here, but with a new goal in mind, giving up the search of Igneel. Dyrus was right. If the Dragon wanted to be found, he could just do it himself.

Kyouka was speechless, but on the inside she was jumping with joy that the plan worked more easily than she had thought, her master's plan did work, it even involved Natsu to her surprise. She kissed him on the head with a little blush on her cheeks that nobody could see because of the mask.

''You make me very happy, Natsu-kun, but that will take a while. You have to work harder in your lessons with Sayla. If you're a good boy then you will get a gift.'' she giggled. Natsu simply let a smirk appear on his face but the next word he said made the Demon uncomfortable.

''Kyouka-chan, can I see your face?'' he asked innocently.

''Why do you ask such a weird question?''

''I just wonder if you're pretty without it, like Sayla-chan.'' Kyouka didn't know what to do, even female Demons like to be called beautiful, but that happens often since Demon males are the most perverted beings in Earthland.

"If you want to." she took off her helmet and Natsu saw one of the most beautiful women in Earthland. Her long green hair fell behind her head as two strands framed her face, she also showed her pointed ears.

''I don't know why you wear that helmet, Kyouka-chan, you look very pretty like that'' Natsu said before going to the door and giving her one last smile before a guard took him to his cell, leaving a speechless Kyouka until she sighed and put her helmet back on and giggled, 'You're truly something, Natsu Dragneel, or I should say the new Flame Devil Dragon King.'

* * *

''Kyouka-sama, you look a lot happier than usual, can I ask why'' asked the black haired Demon who was reading a book in their private room. A luxury place for two members of the Dark Guild Tartarus.

''Indeed, Master E.N.D's plan worked quite well and I'll see Natsu-kun today, I should say that I'm curious of what he will become after the last test of demonization.'' the part with Natsu grabbed the attention of Sayla.

''This is about Natsu-kun?'' she asked, the green haired Demon nodded her head.

''It seem our little Fire Dragon Slayer wants to become a little Demon with horns on his head'' she giggled as she pictured the Dragon Slayer in her mind.

''He will look very cute indeed. Should we recruit him into Tartarus, so we can keep an eye on him?'' Sayla suggested.

''No, Master E.N.D said that he needed to follow his own path and making him Lord Mard Geer's new puppet will not help. Besides, Lilith said she would teach him, train him and report his actions to us.'' at the mention of the name, Sayla frown.

''I could take her place, I'm sure Natsu-kun will not mind.'' she tried to persuade the green haired Demon, feeling jealous, a feeling not familiar with Demons. Kyouka sighed and took off her helmet.

''I know, he will love it too, but we need to keep your cover in front of the others. Lord Mard Geer will be suspicious and that can blow up our plan. You, Master E.N.D and I are the only ones who can know about this. Also, Lilith is a Fire Demon Lord and she can unlock his true potential. But, I can allow you to see his rebirth as the future Flame Devil Dragon King, king of Fire Dragons and Demons.''

''Thank you very much Kyouka-sama'' Sayla said happily as she returned to her book before thinking of the new title of the Dragon Slayer.

''The Flame Devil Dragon King, I would like to see that'' she giggled.

* * *

Natsu and Dyrus's cell room

''Hey pumpkin hair, are you awake?'' Natsu said he poked the head of the older Dragon Slayer who was completely annoyed.

''Stop poking me, you brat! You want to die already?!''

''No, just want to get your attention'' he replied simply.

''What for, midget?''

''To ask you something.''

''Ask what?'' he raise an eyebrow.

''The funny part is if I just ask you, your face will turn fifty shades of red!'' Natsu smirked as the older Dragon Slayer was about to explode.

''You're lucky that they need you or I'd make sure myself that you never reach puberty.'' Dyrus growled as he eyes turned glowed red.

''Actually I need your help with something'' Natsu said seriously. Dyrus was a little bit surprised that the Fire Dragon spoke to him for the first time in weeks, seemed to have developed his vocabulary and was calm.

''So what do you want to talk about, Fire Dragon?''

''I want you to teach me everything you know.'' Natsu said, straight to the point. Dyrus put his arms on his hips and raised an eyebrow.

''And why should I do that? I made it clear that if you want to find your father, don't talk to me-'' he said, but Natsu interrupted him.

''I don't want to find Igneel anymore. He's not worth searching for: if he wants to hide, not my problem. I want to be stronger for myself and you're the only one here.'' he exclaimed.

''And why me, genius?'' Dyrus said suspiciously.

''You're a Dragon Slayer and you've already passed the demonization. You're also a Demon hybrid, genius.'' Natsu replied as he gave a look of 'are you serious?'. The older Dragon Slayer simply smirked as he raised from his bed and ruffled Natsu's hair.

''If you've dropped off this stupid goal that means you're ready for three things that I will tell you. You can call me, Dyrus or bro, but not any derogatory reference to my hair.'' he said as Natsu nodded his head.

''Firstly, you need to know about demonization. They will put you in a tank with tentacles that will infuse the Demon Factor inside of you for a bit. When the transfusion is complete, you need to control your power.''

''Why should I control my power?''

''Because when you're a Demon hybrid, your appearance changes. Your mind as well. Our powers are based in three parts. The first part is our human form, after the demonization, the body will change quite a bit and to walk among humans and mages, you need control. Learning **Devil Slayer Magic** will keep your human appearance, but we can still use our demonic powers to some point. You also will gain a tattoo like me to seal your powers. The next stage is you releasing half of your demon power. Your appearance will be the same as when you get out of the tank. The last part is the best one: Demon Form or Devil Triggers or whatever. That is the part where we can use our powers as your most powerful form and since you and me are Dragon Slayers, we can use our magic with Demon powers. The others and I have mastered the first two phases and I'll teach you how to do it.'' Dyrus explained to the Fire Dragon Slayer who absorbed everything he said.

''Wait, other kids like us are here! Why haven't I met them?''

''I met them two years ago and we share a telepathic link only for us. The reason that you didn't meet them is because the two of us are in a different place or they found a way to leave this place. I think the last time I saw all of them was two years ago.'' he said.

''Then why didn't I see them?'' Natsu asked as Dyrus simply shrugged.

''I don't know the reason, I don't know the person who is behind this. The only reason that I have a telepathy link is because all of us became demons on the same day.'' he replied.

''So what's the element you use Dyrus?'' Natsu asked, curious. Dyrus simply spat on the wall and it began to melt.

''I'm the Lava Dragon Slayer or the Lava Devil Dragon.'' Dyrus said.

''...you use Lava? That's so awesome!'' Natsu said with stars in his eyes. Dyrus simply rolled his eyes and said,

''You should sleep, tomorrow I'll teach the rest of the stuff but don't be too loud.'' the older Dragon Slayer returned to his bed.

Then, Natsu clenched his fists and said to himself. 'With this power, I'll able to kill Zeref and his cronies. Watch your backs, Demons, a new Devil Slayer is coming!'

* * *

Three weeks later

After a couple of weeks, the demonization of Natsu was ready. Dyrus taught him everything he knew and after a time the Slayer mages grew a bond. They treated each other like brothers, Dyrus taught Natsu the things that Igneel didn't have the time to teach him, except for the flowers and the bees; Sayla would teach him that. Despite not being able to use magic in their cell, he taught the younger Dragon Slayer the same advice that his father taught him, it was clear to show that Natsu had no desire to find his father, any mention of the Fire Dragon would make him upset and angry. In the last ten minutes before Natsu began his demonization, he and Dyrus created a plan to escape this place. Natsu told the plan to the two Demons of Tartarus since they were the only adults he could trust. He was a little scared that they would not like his prison break, but luckily for him, the two Demon women were on his side and were hoping that it would work.

''Okay cherry, remember the plan. When they will take for you for transformation, don't do anything suspicious and don't look at everything around you. You just have to go in the tank and let the tentacles do their work. You will be in a comatose state for a couple of days and the moment you wake up, instead of controlling your power, you have let loose and ignite the tentacles on fire to create an explosion. The tentacles are connected to the room that control the magical barriers." Dyrus said.

"How did you know that? They can't just tell you that." Natsu raised a brow. Dyrus started to sweat as he scratched the back on his head.

"I had to make a deal with a strange girl in exchange for her to modulate your appearance as she wants."

"…" Blink.

"What?!"

"Hey, don't take it personally! You're the last person to come here in two years. I imagined the moment that I can find a way to get out of his fucking place. Don't worry, she'll give you an awesome Demon look. Just imagine how cool you will be with horns on your head.'' the older Dragon Slayer tried to convince that the pink haired young boy.

"...Well, if she can give me cool horns." he shrugged. Then, the door of the cell was opened and two guards escorted a strange little black haired girl with long rabbit ears on her head. She stared at Natsu for a while until she squealed. She donned a light fluffy coat with large pom-poms over a dark skirt and shirt, and completed her look with a pair of tights that run into knee-high boots. Around her neck, she wore a tie that said 1/16.

''He's so cute! A little cute Dragon Slayer! Don't worry cutie. Lamy-chan will turn you even cuter and handsomer, even if my life depended on it!'' she said as she had a serious face that shocked the young Dragon Slayer.

'I don't why, but I have a feeling that given half the chance, she will rape me in my sleep!' Natsu thought, unknowing that was exactly what the strange little girl thought.

''We better get going before Kyouka-sama gets pissed, say goodbye to your attractive friend. Long-time no see, Dyrus, you still look the same, as I remember. Maybe I can reshape this little cutie like you.'' Lamy said as she put her hand on her face.

''You too, Lamy-san'' he said nervously as she took Natsu's arm and guided him out of the cell, Dyrus took the white muffler and hugged Natsu by surprise.

''Take that with you. Brat...during these last months, you've made this place seem less dull and boring, even though the first time we met, you were annoying as hell. You make me see you as a younger brother.'' he put his mouth close Natsu's ear and spoke not to be heard by anyone else.

''If this works, you better train. If you don't, I'll find you and kick your ass, pinky'' Dyrus murmured.

''Same thing, pumpkin'' Natsu whispered back as Lamy took his arm and spoke in joy.

''I'm quite happy that you're a little cutie pie because the last one was a little girl and I hated her. Changing her was a pain in the ass'' she said to Natsu who curiously asked,

''What did you do to her?''

''She likes plants so I changed her to a plant-girl'' she replied with a psychotic grin on her face. Natsu sweat-dropped as he thought, 'At least she won't turn me into something ugly...right?'

Then, Lamy and Natsu arrived at the strange lab with a bunch of empty tanks with green tentacles. While Lamy sang happily, Natsu watched the tank with interest and curiosity. He noticed a strange body in one of the tanks, the body missed a couple of limb and the head and one large wing, Natsu who want to look more clearly was stopped by the voice of the black haired young Demon.

''Pretty impressive right? This is part of a powerful Demon who fought a Dragon a long time ago. Thanks to my skills, I was able preserve the last remains of his body, a task that Kyouka-sama gave me. My life depends on it.'' she said as her face turned serious. Natsu continued to study the tank as he saw the glass door of a tank open.

''Before we can start, you need to be naked so take off your shorts. I won't watch.'' she giggled perversely as Natsu took off his shorts behind her and covered his private parts. Then Lamy turned around and pouted.

''You're not the first cutie that I see naked, I've already seen many shapes of dicks so you don't have to be embarrassed. Besides, you need to take this necklace for the demonization.'' she said, showing said necklace.

''Why?'' he said, blushing red during the first part.

''Kyouka-sama said you will need it.'' Natsu stared the necklace for a while until he shrugged and took the necklace as he entered in the tank and put it around his neck. The tank was filled with a strange liquid and a bunch of tentacle who appeared from nowhere began to touch his body and enveloped his little arm and legs. At the contact with his body, Natsu began to feel really tired. Slowly he felt his eyes begin to close and after a couple of minutes he fell asleep.

* * *

Everything was dark around him, not a single ray of light. Natsu didn't understand where he was as he knew that he had fallen asleep, but his mind was still active. Suddenly, a little red orb appeared in front of him and curiously, like many children of his age, he touched the red orb. Everything turned to a foreign area with active volcanos surrounding him. Natsu didn't understand what was happening as he saw from afar, a large flame standing, the orange sky like a sunset. Natsu was watching the flame, wondering if he could eat it until it started to move and floated towards him. The flame hit the ground in front of him and began to change its shape into a tornado of orange flames. When the tornado disappeared, Natsu saw one of most beautiful and exotic views he'd ever seen.

Standing in front of him was a young tanned naked woman. She had long orange flaming hair with glowing amber orbs and two large dark horns pointing upward from the sides of her head. A beauty mark was located under the right side of her mouth, pointed ears, an exceptionally large chest and a curvaceous hourglass figure, toned stomach and long legs. Long black fingernails and foot nails with a devil's tail. Her nipples and areolas were dark tanned and orange pubic hair was above her pussy. Basically, she was sexy as hell. Despite being a kid, Natsu couldn't help but stare at the volcanic ground with fascination as this was the first time he'd seen a naked woman.

''Look what we have here, a young Dragon Slayer and the son of that bastard, Igneel, I hit the jackpot here.'' she smirked as she noticed that the Fire Dragon Slayer didn't look into her eyes.

''What's the matter kid? Never seen a naked woman, I presume? You're lucky that you're the first person who's visited me in four hundred years and plus, I don't really care if you see me naked.'' she shrugged as she wasn't shy to be naked before a kid, it wasn't like she can have sex with him...yet. Natsu finally looked her in her eyes with a slightly red blush on his cheek and gave her a calculative look.

''Who are you and what is this place?''

''Kyouka never told you about me, huh? It's better like this since at least I know you are not a pervert. I'm Lilith, The Fire Demon Lord, one of the elemental Demon Lords of Earthland or Goatia whatever, and it seems I'm your new teacher?'' she said as she scratch her neck.

''My new teacher? What do you mean and what is this place?''

''This place is my mindscape and I will teach you my Demonic power. If you're strong enough, maybe I can let play you with these…'' she said with a teasing grin as she grabbed her breasts and started bouncing them. Natsu tried to ignore it, and raised an eyebrow.

''If you're a Demon Lord that means you're really strong, right?'' she nodded her head. ''Then can you fight against a Demon like E.N.D?''

''Look kiddo, I've fought several times with Demons Lords, Dragon Kings and Etherious and other powerful magic users. E.N.D is very powerful for an artificial Demon and I clashed several times with your dad, but they are on two different levels. My training can show you their level, but this will be harsh and difficult. Fire Devil Slayer Magic is hard to learn and I don't train any goody two shoes, if you want me to accept you as my student, you better choose now or go fuck yourself.'' she said seriously as she crossed her arms, waiting for Natsu's answer. Natsu simply smirked and said,

''You better be hard, how can I get stronger if my teacher's soft?''

''...I'm liking you brat, you seem different than your old man.'' Lilith said as she saw the hateful expression on Natsu's face.

''I'm not like that fool! He's not worthy of my time anymore.'' he replied.

'I don't know what Igneel did to his kid, but I'm liking him more and more. It's a shame that he's a kid, oh well I've only got to wait a couple of years before I have some fun with him' she thought.

''Alright, before we can start your training, we have to do something first. You see, four hundred years ago, my last Devil Slayer sealed me in that necklace and for me to train you, you need to break it. By breaking the seal, I can walk free again and share a telepathic link with you, but first, you need to do something.'' she explained.

''Like what?''

''I have to give you some of my Demonic Powers to use my **Devil Slayer Magic** and the large amount of Demon Factor in your body and my power will create an explosion of magic that will break the seal and liberate the other person in the place that captured you.'' she explained.

''Will that work right? No backstabbing or anything, no lying or anything funny?'' he asked suspiciously. Lilith look offended as she put herself on her knees to look at Natsu's green orbs and grabbed his face.

''Let's find out, Natsu Dragneel.'' she gave a little kiss with a large amount of magic power on Natsu's lips and suddenly a tornado of orange flames appeared around him and on his right arm, a strange tattoo with flames appeared.

''This power is so huge!'' Natsu shouted as he noticed his new tattoo on his right wrist. Lilith began to grin until she laughed madly.

''This is just the beginning, boy! Time to wake up!'' she said loudly as the tattoo on Natsu covered his entire body and the landscape began to crack and shattered.

In the real world, after two days Lamy was watching the newly made Demon hybrid or Devil Dragon Slayer with Kyouka and Sayla who admired her work. In the tank, the appearance of the son of Igneel changed drastically. He seemed taller than before and more muscular, his spiky pink hair had a little shade of red to it now. Two large red horns on the sides of his head with pointed ears and sharpened teeth. His arms were covered with scarlet scales and his fingers turned into red claws, black marks ran across the entire length of his new body, his legs and feet turned to dragon-like talons with scarlet scales and long scaly tail with an arrow-shaped head grew from is back.

''The demonization is almost complete. I could say that is my favourite creation ever! Too bad that he's so young, but he will be very gifted when he becomes a man.'' Lamy said as Kyouka and Sayla stared at the new Devil Dragon with fascination and pride.

''Very impressive Lamy, you've surpassed yourself this time with Natsu-kun...what do you think, Sayla?'' Kyouka asked the black haired Demon.

''Are you sure that we can't keep him with us? I would like to see him grow.'' she said. Kyouka sighed heavily and placed her claws on the other's shoulders.

''We can't let Lord Mard Geer or any of the other members of Nine Demon Gates know. Master E.N.D gave us this task because we are the most trusted Demons in the guild and Master said so.'' she was interrupted by a sudden huge surge of power. All the present Demons of Tartarus saw the new Flame Devil Slayer opened his eyes, his sclera was black and his irises became glowing green.

His body began to shake as he began to glow. Knowing what was happening, Kyouka attracted the attention of the other Demons.

''This isn't normal, and we need leave this place. Lilith can take care of the rest and if this blows up, the other Demon hybrids will have the chance to escape.'' Kyouka explained as the other Demons nodded their heads and walked toward the door before giving one last glance at Natsu.

''Goodbye little cutie! I can't wait to see you become a hunk thanks to my work!''

''See you soon, Natsu-kun.'' Sayla said with a small smile.

''Grow strong, Natsu-kun.'' Kyouka said smiling.

The three Demons left the room, leaving the Flame Devil Dragon in the tank until the glass exploded and Natsu, who finally woke, released a huge wake of magic that shook the prison.

''Grrrraaaaaaa!''

''I can't believe that the plan worked. Freedom, here I come!'' Dyrus said as he felt the magic seal on his tattoo disappear, his body coursing with raw magic again for the first time since he arrived.

* * *

One day later, unknown place

''Wake up, sleeping beauty, you don't have enough time to slack off.'' Lilith said as she poked Natsu who growled. Natsu opened his eyes and realized that he was in a forest, tucked in a sleeping bag with black shorts and to his surprise Lilith was wearing a red kimono with black trimmings and was drinking out of a bottle.

''Lilith! You're wearing something!''

''Yo! And that is the only thing you have to say when you first wake up? I like you kid'' Lilith said as she stretched. Natsu gave her an odd look as he took note of a strange tattoo on his right wrist and his appearance changed quite a bit, but was still in his human form.

''If I have this tattoo, that means the demonization worked! Wait, I have to find Dyrus to tell him!'' Natsu yelled as he jumped out of his sleeping bag, but Lilith blocked his way.

''Sorry kid, but we have a tight schedule. We better start training and find a better place to do it. Your friend is far away and I'm sure that he's taking his time to savour his freedom like me.''

''So everything you said is true, huh? We better start searching right now so I can start kicking your Demon ass!'' Natsu sneered as flames danced around him, he could feel that his flames were stronger than before.

''Oh, is that challenge brat?'' she sneered back as orange flames danced around her, the heat rising dangerously.

''I, Natsu Dragneel, the Flame Devil Dragon Slayer will kick your flaming ass!'' Natsu yelled as he ignited his right hand with a large orange flame.

''Then make that a reality, kiddo.'' Lilith yelled back as she felt excited knowing that despite his new strength, the Fire Dragon Slayer could not match her. Maybe training the son of her rival wasn't a bad idea after all.

* * *

New idea came in my mind when I read a fanfic for a while, my updates are slower since I got Dragon Ball Xenoverse. This story will show a different Natsu as he still be a Fairy Tail member but not the way you will expect. When he will join Fairy Tail, don't expect to friend with everyone and nice with them, sure he will care for number of people but people who annoying him like Gray will be in his shit list, He will respect strong people like Makarov, Gildarts but he will see the rest as weak and scum but not like Laxus and he will have some trust issue and same thing with OC, arrogant, mean darker but not brooding and smart and a huge competition side. He will have a harem, Kyouka, Sayla, Mirajane, Kagura and Erza the first know members. See you in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail and any other anime or manga that appears, Hiro Mahima does and the others except my OC.

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech

'Fairy Tail' Regular Thoughts

**"Fairy Tail" Dragon/Demon/Monster Speech**

**'Fairy Tail' Dragon/Demon/Monster thoughts**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Strauss

May 8th-X778

''Again...'' Lilith the Fire Demon Lord said. She watched her young apprentice and Slayer standing over a beaten Wyvern which was covered in bruises, burn marks and one of his wings was gone. She was sitting on a dead Wyvern who used to have all of his body, with a cup of sake in her hand and her kimono covered with blood but she didn't mind it, in fact she was enjoying the spectacle in front of her with a smirk on her tan lips.

''He already lost one of his wings and you want me to kill another one?'' the Flame Devil Dragon Slayer said not looking the Demon Lord. Lilith simply took another sip from her cup.

''Look, Natsu-chan, this exercise is a part of my training. This exercise is to help when you fight Demons. You remember those guys that attacked a colony of Wyverns for no reason, they tried to kill their babies and kill the males to rape the females. But you only attacked those ones and not the colony, care to tell me why?'' she explained as a bunch of dead gray-scaled Wyverns were laying on the ground, missing part of their bodies.

''They did nothing and I didn't like the look in their eyes. Also I'm not the type of guy who kills everything around for fun'' Natsu shrugged. He didn't feel any threat from the Wyverns living here. Before the orange haired Demon could reply, the one winged enraged Wyvern rushed at him with his jaw open showing his sharp teeth. Natsu didn't have any reaction and just disappeared from the injured Wyvern's sight and reappear on his back with his right arm covered with a large orange flame.

''**Flame Devil Dragon's Hell Hammer!**'' because of the huge blow of fire piercing the scaly skin of the winged beast's back, the wyvern gave a loud roar before falling to the ground lifeless. Natsu smirked as his entire arm was covered in blood. Then he turned his head toward Lilith who finished her bottle of sake.

''You can perfectly control your demonic flames after one year. That's really impressive, but what I said earlier is because it's time to kill you first Demon and that's why we came here.''

''You teaching a lesson? Are you sick or something'' Natsu teased his master who was blushing and cutely pouting.

''I'm an excellent teacher, you damn brat! Like I was saying, the reason why you killed all the gray Wyverns is that sometimes Devil Slayers make mistakes when they go to hunt Demons. The normal Devil Slayer kills both good and bad Demons, only because they want to purify the world from them. But those fools don't know that sometimes Demons only want to be alone or sometimes even protect humans. I know it's surprising that they kill the good ones and not the artificial ones, like the Etherious, which breaks the balance in the Demon world'' she explained seriously.

''So you bring me here to form my own judgement and my own opinion rather than just killing to get stronger? So that's why there are so few Devil Slayers? Natsu asked.

''Exactly, some Demons made the mistake to take adults and teach their magic rather than teaching children. Children are easier to raise giving them value and Devil Slayer Magic also effects the mind of the user especially if he's an adult. Recently, I met up with one of my fellow Demon Lords, Fenris the Ice Devil Wolf, and he took some guys who wanted to kill all the Demons. He wanted them dead because of Deliora, who killed his family. He's still alive, but you get the point. I hope you will not kill me'' she said with a little hope. Her last Devil Slayer sealed her in the necklace because that was the right thing to do...yeah right.

''Don't worry, I may become a dick because of you, but not an asshole, even though sometimes you stand naked in front of me'' Natsu said the last part with a blush. Even after one year, seeing the tanned naked body of Lilith still affect the young Devil Dragon Slayer, he couldn't help but stare when she wasn't looking. She even used her body as a weapon against him to feel embarrassed and awkward and he entered puberty.

''That's so sweet! My little Devil Slayer cares for me'' she said as she grabbed the pink haired young boy and put his head in her large chest to his embarrassment and her pleasure.

''Shut up! Can we get out of here now?'' he tried to change the subject.

''Hump! Even though you try to change the subject, you care for me. The second phase of your training is finished. The next phase is to join a human guild'' she said seriously.

''What! Are you serious?''

''Very serious, even if you turned into a Demon Hybrid, you'd still have your human appearance and you need to know how to act around them. Like that, you can hide in the crowd to avoid attention.''

''So, you're telling me to join a human guild like that so when I search for the Etherious and Demons of Goetia, the Magic Council will leave me alone? Do I have to choose a powerful guild or a weak one?'' he asked.

''I seriously don't care, but choose well, because the name of a guild can affect your reputation'' the orange haired Demon Lord explained as Natsu changed his clothes covered with blood and parts of the Wyverns. After living with an exhibitionist for an entire year, Natsu didn't have a problem changing in front of her. He barely changed in a year, he was taller with a bit more muscles, his irises had been slitted ever since his transformation. Then, he decided to wear an opened black sleeve-less shirt with red trimming and a giant skull on the back, the lack of sleeves showing his Devil Slaying tattoo on his right wrist. A pair of black pants with a white belt, a pair of red boots, his necklace and white muffler finishing his attire.

''Alright, I hope whatever guild I join has strong members. Lilith-chan, you need to enter the necklace'' Natsu said as the Fire Demon Lord didn't look very happy. Even though the magic seal was broken, Lilith could enter or leave her prison whenever she wanted, but she didn't like to do it.

''Stupid necklace...'' she muttered to herself as she disappeared in a dark red flash, entering the necklace. Then, Natsu grabbed his bag and began to leave the fly-filled corpses.

''Too bad the gray Wyverns' meat tastes like shit, I haven't had meat for weeks'' the Fire Dragon Slayer said to himself as Lilith sweat-dropped at Natsu's declaration.

'Do you always think about eating?'

'Hmmm...let me see, I think about Fighting, Sleeping, Burning stuff, Shiny things, Spicy Food, Money and Making Friends' the last answer surprised the Demon.

'Friends? You want to have friends?'

'What? I know that humans are sometimes stupid, annoying and weak, but some of them can be worthy of my friendship. I don't want to be the lonely guy who only has allies instead of friends. Between you and me I may like you sensei, but we both know that you only want me to get rid of my virginity' Natsu remembered everything that Lilith and him had been through in awkward moments and nudity.

'How could you! It's just that we didn't truly finish the bond of a master and her student and it's not because I found you attractive or anything' she said with little blush as Natsu give a look which screamed ''are you kidding me''.

'Whatever. Hey Lilith, how much do Wyvern's teeth cost?'

'Well, that depends on the era, but I remember that one of those can get you a lot of jewels. Find a village to sell them, and you won't have to worry about money' she said as he nodded in agreement.

''Well let's find a village!'' Natsu yelled he started to pull out the big teeth of the dead Wyverns.

Three day later

''Finally, I can see civilization!'' Natsu said after finally seeing a town after travelling for three days while carrying his bag along with a huge bag filled with teeth.

'You're so happy to see a village with humans?'

''Well for three days, I've only eaten wolves and deer, I may not like them, but they can make for awesome food'' He replied to his necklace.

When Natsu finally entered the village, he noticed there were not a lot of people, but that was not his concern. Unfortunately for him, he didn't find any restaurants, so ignoring his hunger he decided to find a merchant to sell the teeth to. Thanks to his enhanced vision, he saw a vendor under his stall and walked towards him. When he was in front of the stall, he saw that the vendor was an old man.

''Hello youngster! What can I can do for you?'' the old man said with a smile on his old face.

''...Yeah, I have a bunch of Wyvern teeth and I was wondering if you can take them?'' he replied politely, ignoring the shocked expression of the old man.

''You did that by yourself? Are a mage or something?'' he asked. Natsu felt insulted, but ignored the last comment.

''Yeah I'm a mage'' he created a flame in his palm, much to the old man's surprise.

''Incredible! Mages usually don't come through our village, they prefer towns since they have Guilds. I see you have 226 teeth and one is 10,000 Jewels... you made a pretty large profit, kid'' he said as he took the teeth and gave the money to the young boy.

''You said mages prefer to go to towns, right? Do you know the town closest to here?'' Natsu asked with hope.

''Hmmm. The closest town from here is Magnolia Town but it's a ten day walk. You have to pass by the desert and take the path to Bosco to walk to Fiore'' the old man explained.

''Alright, thank you, old man'' Natsu simply said as he took the money and walked toward the exit of the village. Suddenly, he heard some noise that gained his attention. He walked toward the source of the sound and saw a bunch of angry looking villagers, standing in front of a house with tools in their hands.

''Get out of here!''

''Leave this village!''

''You damn demon-possessed bitch!''

''You cursed family!'' a villager yelled as he grabbed a rock and threw it at a window, breaking the glass. Natsu curiosity led him to the scene.

'Hey Lilith you hear that, they got a Demon here' Natsu said his teacher.

'Hmmm..., this is very odd. A demon could take care of a village by themselves, but you should analyze if the demon is an Etherious or from Goetia' the orange Demon Lord replied as Natsu gathered demonic energy in his eyes as the pupils became golden yellow and his sclera's blood red with orange eye liners. To the surprise of Natsu and Lilith, they saw the aura of a human with a Demon Factor.

'This person has a Demon Factor inside of him or her? This is not normal, maybe that person is like me and Dyrus?' he thought.

''I wouldn't count on that. You and the others are Demon Hybrids, but this person is a human with Demon Blood inside of them, like the factor is beginning to awaken. Even if it's a human with the Demon Factor, you need to stay on guard' Lilith explained as the Flame Devil Dragon Slayer agreed and walked into the house, ignoring the angry villagers.

''Hey, kid, what are you doing?'' a villager asked. Natsu didn't pay attention to him as one of the villager grabbed Natsu's arm.

''What are you trying to do, kid? In this house, a demon is hiding with some others, kids like you shouldn't go near them!'' a villager tried to explain as Natsu's eyes narrowed and the villager dropped his arm as his hand became red. Before he could understand, the house was covered in a large ring of fire.

''Touch me again you scum and my flames will end your pathetic life.'' Natsu threatened the villager as the others ran, scared of the flames.

''Y-You are a demon just like the little witch'' he yelled.

''Get out of this village, you freak! We don't need a demon with a stupid hair color'' a villager yelled before being completely consumed by a stream of fire coming from the ground. The other villagers couldn't help, but to watch the man burn alive until he became a burning corpse. Then the villagers turned to the young slayer who had a dark and cool expression on his tanned face.

''Listen to me, you jackass, I don't care if you don't like magic, but the next who says shit about my hair will get the same fate as the fool you just saw die...is that clear?'' the villagers stepped back as they nodded their head. After scaring the shit out of the villagers, Natsu went into the house and began to open the door and what he saw surprised him.

In front of him, he saw three children about the same age as him, two girls and one boy. The boy had messy white bowl cut hair, dark blue eyes with skin tanned greater than his. He wore an elegant, Western-looking attire, consisting of a black suit over a white shirt, with a red bowtie around the neck, and polished dark shoes. A young girl who seemed to be the youngest one had short, white hair and blue eyes. She wore a simple, pink dress paired with dark red shoes. The last one who seemed to be the eldest was a girl with white hair and blue eyes with a cloak that covered her entire body and her head with two spikes on the side. She had a terrified look on her pale face and her head was angled to the floor. Thee moment, Natsu closed the door, they all turned their heads at him.

''Who are you?'' the little one asked.

''Please don't hurt our big sister, she's just trying to help'' the male one.

Natsu didn't reply to their pleas as his attention was on the elder sister whom he stared at with curiosity and for some reason, he found the scared white haired girl quite cute.

'So she's the one with the Demon Factor? She doesn't look like a Demon, but I see her arm has the appearance of one' Natsu thought.

'I don't understand? In all my life, I've never seen anything like this...to think that after four hundred years, I had seen it all. I was wrong' Lilith added.

'Funny to hear that from a Demon who is drunk half of the time' he said with a teasing inner smirk. Lilith didn't reply, but she was embarrassed.

''So you're the one who defeated the Demon, huh?'' Natsu waited for an answer. The girl was shocked that the mysterious boy didn't attack her. She reclaimed her courage and began to speak.

''Yes I am, but I'm not a Demon. My sibling and I heard about a Demon who attacked this village's church. I decided to attack the demon, but when I touched him, my arm turned into this'' the young girl said as she showed her arm. To Natsu's surprise, which he didn't show, the arm had strange look with a sinister aura. Natsu examined her arm as the white haired siblings were surprised he didn't have a disgusted expression on his face.

''Well, it looks like you absorbed the power and the soul of the Demon and this is a side effect of the absorption'' he explained.

''You don't seem to have a problem with this. You're not with the villagers, are you?'' she asked with distrust.

''With those idiots? Hell no! I came here to sell some stuff to gain some money and to search for a guild. Besides, why should I have a problem with a fellow mage?'' he said with a smirk that showed his white teeth and made the girl blush.

''Wait, you said you're a mage! Can you show your magic to us?'' the little one said with excitement in her voice. Natsu, who didn't have a problem with it, created a small flame which danced in his palm and the three siblings stared at the flame with awe.

''That's so pretty!''

''This flame is so manly.'' Natsu simply chuckled a little as his face turned serious and the white haired siblings caught the changing expression. Then he checked if the villagers were still near the house and to his disappointment, the villagers ignored his threat and tried to extinguish his flame which was impossible for them, as only a powerful water mage or slayer could do it.

''It seems that those morons want you dead, but I forgot to tell you my name. I'm Natsu Dragneel'' he presented himself.

''Hi! I'm Lisanna Strauss and this is my big brother, Elfman, and my big sister, Mirajane'' the little girl named Lisanna talked first.

''Well it's nice to meet you, but I have to leave you'' he said as he walked to the door. Suddenly the older sister, Mirajane, grabbed his arm with a pleading expression on her cute face.

''Don't leave us, we have nowhere to go and our parents are dead. Those villagers want to kill me and my siblings because of me.'' she explained. Natsu stared at her for a bit. One small part of him wanted to leave the Strauss' alone and continue his journey, but another part of him wanted to travel with them and teach a lesson to the villagers.

''What is your problem? I just met you guys ten minutes ago and I don't have time to babysit'' Natsu replied coldly but the white haired girl didn't let go his arm. Before Mirajane could reaply, Lisanna spoke first.

''Please Natsu, we don't want to see Mira-nee sad! We even tried to talk to them, but they didn't listen'' she explained as Natsu snorted.

''That's no surprise, humans are mostly recognized for being closed-minded, wanting to control everything and killing everything they don't understand. Mages are quite different, but in the end they are all the same, but you make me wonder, why didn't you join the villagers? After all, your sister has a Demon Factor inside of her yet you don't hate her?'' he asked, wanting to see if the two siblings really did love their older sister.

''Never in my life would I treat Mira-nee like that! Even if she were to become a demon, Mira-nee will stay Mira-nee to my eyes and I'm sure she would do the same thing if I was in her place'' Lisanna said with determination on her cute face.

''Lisanna is right! I don't care what she becomes, she will stay the same because she's a man!'' Elfman said with determination as Mirajane began to cry.

''Lisanna...Elfman'' she said quietly.

'So this a siblings' bond huh...I have to stop this cheesy moment, or it'll make me want to throw up' the Flame Devil Dragon thought as Lilith shook her head in agreement.

'We're in the same boat, kiddo.'

''Alright, you can travel with me until I find, we find, a guild. Is that is acceptable for all of you?'' he asked. Mirajane's expression turned from sad to a happy as she hugged the Dragon Slayer, surprising him.

''Thank you very much, Natsu-san. It means a lot to us'' Mirajane said as Natsu was confused and felt something strange inside of him.

'Well, looks like that I got companions. That's too bad for you, Lilith, you can't leave the necklace now' he said to the demon who didn't reply and kept quiet. Unknowing to them, the orange haired Demon Lord was checking the aura of the white haired young girl.

'Hmmm... no this is not possible, I thought his blood would die with his stupid sons. Well looks like you met some interesting girl, Natsu...This will give me more time to check her aura' she said to herself.

''Get your stuff and get behind me, I will create an opening since we can't go through the door. Also they don't need to see what I can really do'' Natsu muttered the last part which Mirajane heard, but said nothing about. Natsu walked toward a wall, ignited his arm in a large flame and hit the wall with great force, creating a huge hole in it. The Strauss', who were watching the pink haired boy's actions couldn't help but have their eyes nearly pop out of their eyelids.

''What? Never seen someone destroy a wall before?'' Said Natsu not really caring about what he did. The Strauss still stared at the wall with the same thought.

'Never get on his bad side'

10 Days later, Magnolia Town

''Finally we got out of this weird forest'' Lisanna said as she, her siblings, and their companion, Natsu, reached their destination. During the past few days, the Flame Devil Dragon Slayer created bonds with the Strauss siblings much to his surprise. At first, the pink haired young boy ignored Lisanna's plot to start a conversation with him until her sister joined Lisanna's plan making it worked. Natsu watched the siblings talk to each other which brought back memories of Dyrus. Even with the training he got from Lilith, he still missed the presence of his older brother figure even though he will never say it aloud.

''Heh, too bad Vulcans taste like shit. Eating fruit is not bad, but I love red meat'' Natsu said as Elfman smiled in agreement while Lisanna and Mirajane giggled.

''So, Natsu, do you think this town has a guild?'' Mirajane asked.

''Well I don't know, but this is the only town we found in the past ten days, so I hope it does'' Natsu replied as he looked at the town around them, while some civilians were watching them with interest.

''Natsu, if we find a guild, will you stay with us?'' the little white haired girl asked with hope. Lisanna developed a crush on the pink haired boy during the last few days and losing him would make her sad. Unknowingly to her, Mirajane developed a crush on Natsu as well.

''Well...maybe I won't, maybe I will. I want to see all the guilds in Fiore to see which is the best, but let's hope that I stay with you guys'' he said with a little smile as he patted Lisanna's head.

'I hope he will stay with us... I don't know why, but I think he's hiding something' Mirajane thought.

Natsu and the Strauss siblings walked through the town until they saw a big building with a large banner which had 'Fairy Tail' written on it. The three Strauss siblings watched the building with awe while Natsu simply glared at the name of the place.

'Fairy Tail? That doesn't make sense. Fairies don't have tails, right? Right Lilith?' he asked the orange haired Demon.

'Well I'm not sure, Fairies are quite complex magical creatures, but surprisingly quite strong and nobody has seen them for nearly four hundred years' Lilith answered.

''So we're finally here, are your exited Mira-nee?'' the younger asked her older sibling who didn't reply and looked at the door. She then gave a glance to the pink haired boy who had a blank look on his face.

Deciding to go in, the four young kids opened the door and what they saw shocked them to the core. Tables were flying across the area, people fighting, drinking and laughing. Elfman and Lisanna was stunned at the show while Natsu and Mirajane were not impressed. After looking around, they was a little man standing in front of them. The short man had black eyes and was mostly bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also had a thick white mustache.

''Guests, huh? What I can do to help you four young ones?'' the short man said with a kind smile as Lisanna talked first.

''Are you the guild master? Because my sister, Mira-nee, needs a checkup on her arm'' she explained as Mirajane showed her arm which made everyone in the guild stop their actions. Feeling the embarrassment of the older sister the short man turned back and yelled.

''Don't just stare at the poor girl like that! Get back to your own business!'' the elder man said as everyone returned to their occupation, while the short man returned his attention to the four guests.

''Can we go somewhere private? It's quite personal'' she said with quiet tone. The elder man nodded his head as they went into his office with his eyes on the four children.

''So, what exactly do you want to show me in private, my dear?''

Mirajane showed her arm to the elder man who was shocked at first, but quickly regained a neutral face and examined the arm. Natsu simply watched the old man fix Mirajane's demonic arm, waiting for his reaction. Even though he tried to hide it, Natsu could feel the powerful magic aura of the short man. After fixing Mirajane's arm, the old man step back.

''How did you get that, dear?''

''My siblings and I lived in a small village since our parents' are death. One day, a Demon chose to go into our village and went on a rampage. The villagers were terrified so I met the Demon in a church and when I touched him, the Demon disappeared and my arm took the shape of his arm, this made the villagers think I was possessed and this is how we met Natsu'' she explained as the short man looked at the Fire Dragon Slayer who stared at him with a curious glance.

''You seem quiet, you don't seem bothered by her arm and by the look you gave me, I think you tried to figure out my reaction...am I right?''

''You caught me there, old man. No, I didn't care, since I knew she absorbed the demon and you could say that I don't trust and like humans very much'' Natsu said.

''You don't trust humans and yet you hang around them. That is hypocritical, don't you think?'' the old man said.

''I don't like them, but not all humans are bad. I only like the ones who earn my respect and the strong ones. Those two never treated Mira like a monster or left her side, but that doesn't change my view of humans. But if you don't do anything that can piss me off, you're good'' Natsu said seriously as the short man simply chuckled.

''At least that is a relief. It can be stressful if a boy like you despises me.''

''Don't worry, if you're in my shit list you will know'' the pink haired boy said smirking a bit.

'This kid is quite strange and has an odd aura around him...' the short man thought. Then he returned his attention to Mira still wondering if she was possessed by the demon she fought. The old man released her arm and spoke.

''This is Take Over Magic, a kind of magic. You haven't been possessed by the Demon. Rather, you possess the power of the demon who's now inside of you. That also means you can take the power of other demons you touch or defeat'' the short man explained as Lisanna and Elfman looked to their older sister with joy and relief after hearing she was not possessed by the demon. Mirajane, in other hand, still looked at her demonic arm at eye-level as she stared at it with sadness. She then turned her head towards the pink haired boy who had a curious gaze on her arm.

''The Demon power...I never asked for that...'' she muttered to herself but Natsu heard it.

''So knowing that you're not possessed by a Demon, what will you do now?'' the old man asked as they all left his office.

''I didn't really think about that...maybe we can stay here?'' Mirajane replied with hesitation in her voice.

''Mira-nee we can stay here! I kinda like this place and it's so full of life'' Lisanna said smiling.

''Lisanna is right, and we've been walking for days now. It's been a while since we've eaten a normal meal and I'm pretty sure we're all hungry'' Elfman said as they heard their stomach growl.

''Well, that depend on the older man's decision'' she said as Elfman and Lisanna turned their heads toward the older man.

''I don't see why not, you two look like good kids to me, what about you two?'' he said to Natsu and Mirajane.

''I'm not so sure...'' Mirajane replied.

''Well, I was hoping to look at all the guilds in the kingdom to find which is the best, but it's been a long day and I'm down for a meal'' Natsu said as he scratched the back of his head.

''Well, as the guild master, Makarov Dreyar, I hope you will enjoy your time here and I'm hoping that you two young ones change your mind. EVERYONE, THE BOOZE IS ON ME, SHOWE OUR NEW VISITORS THE SPIRIT OF FAIRY TAIL!'' Everyone in the guild cheered and started making more noise. Makarov left Natsu and Mirajane alone as he was about to drink a bottle of beer. Natsu and Mirajane were stunned from what they saw.

''They're really something?''

'Screw that! These people will make me go crazy'' Natsu thought.

'You're not already crazy? Because brat, you're one of the weirdest people that I've ever met'' Lilith said.

'I don't know what the problem is with me being a pyromaniac is. It's a way for me to show my emotions and what I think about the world and plus, they don't look really impressive.'

'Don't judge a book by its cover and don't tell me you're going to leave the Strauss siblings'

'Don't tell me you care about them, Lilith?'

'Not really, but it's surprising that they didn't reject her and the only sibling who is interesting to me is Mirajane' she said.

Natsu and Mirajane ate far away from Elfman and Lisanna who seemed to join a bunch of children in the guild. Mirajane stared at her plate as Natsu ate a huge piece of meat. Then, she turned her head towards the Fire Dragon Slayer who seemed to stop eating.

''Natsu, what are you going to do next? It seems you don't enjoy being here'' she asked.

''The food may be good, but those in the guild are not very impressive. I was hoping they would have some strong members and not a random group of nobodies'' he replied.

''So strength is the only thing that matters to you?''

''...No. Sure I want to get stronger but only because it benefits me, but that doesn't mean I don't want to have any friend. I just don't make friends on the first meeting'' he said seriously as Mirajane still stared at him.

''De you think of me as your friend?'' her blue orbs still gazed at his green ones.

''Well...I think, yeah, I don't know why, but I feel like I can trust you like I trust Elfman and Lisanna, but at a lower level. Why do you ask that?''

''I'm just curious how you got that tattoo on your wrist and the odd magical aura around you and your necklace'' Natsu's eyes widened as Mirajane was a little bit scared that she offended him.

'Shit! She can sense my Demon powers, well let's see how she will react to my secret, maybe she will accept me' he thought.

''You and me, outside'' he said seriously. Before she could reply, Elfman and Lisanna arrived with happiness on their face and with them were a young girl with scarlet hair and a boy with spiky black hair. The girl had her hair in a braid and she had brown eyes, a white shirt with a long blue skirt, a breastplate and a sword on her thigh. While the boy only wore a pair of boxers.

''Mira-nee, look! We've already make friends, this is Erza and this is Gray. Erza and Gray, this is our sister Mirajane and our friend Natsu'' Lisanna said as the two named were just about to leave.

''Lisanna talked about you two and she said that you're quite strong, Natsu. Are you interested in joining the guild?'' she asked with a smile as Natsu completely ignored her and began to leave as he took Mirajane's arm.

''Hey!'' she said feeling offended that the pink haired young boy didn't reply. Gray who didn't like the cold shoulder of the pink haired boy, blocked the way with an annoyed on his face.

''Hey she's asking you are question! You should say something'' his dark blue eyes narrowed as Natsu simply ignored him and went towards guild door, but the raven haired boy still blocked his way.

''I asked you a question, you should reply, you weirdo. Besides, I have never seen someone with such a stupid hair color, seriously, pink?'' he taunted as Natsu's green eyes narrowed and gave a deadly glare that could kill the young boy several times over.

'This loser dares to mock my hair. Hump, looks like I need to release some steam' the Fire Dragon Slayer smirked as Lilith perfectly knew what would happen.

'Looks like this brat will learn the hard way not to insult your hair. Show him who the boss is, Natsu' she said with lust in her voice. Natsu heard the lustful tone, but ignored it.

''What did you say, Stripper...''

''I said your hair looks stupid, you weirdo!'' Gray yelled as Natsu simply chuckled until he got a predator-like smirk that the Strauss' knew perfectly well.

'Oh No, he did it. Gray, you should never insult Natsu's pink hair' Lisanna thought.

'At least Gray will not die, right...right?' Elfman thought.

''Funny from a guy who wears nothing, but a pair of boxers. Didn't your mom suck enough cocks to buy clothes for her little son?'' Everyone in the guild stopped what they were doing as they all heard the insult of their guest.

''What did you say?!''

''You could hear it perfectly well, but I guess the truth hurts. I'm pretty sure she's a stripper as well since you took the example of her and I guess your father didn't care about you. I mean, what dad would want their children to have the same tendencies of the people they fuck. Yeah, I'm sure your dad prefers to use his money with strippers and whores rather than his bitch of a wife and bastard son'' Natsu grinned madly knowing that he touched a sensible spot.

''You bastard! My parents are dead!''

''Good for them, they should feel ashamed to see their son turning into a 5000 jewels stripper. What is you scene name, Ice Princess or Ice Popsicle or even better, Ice dildo. Don't tell me you treat your clients like this? Your guild has pretty low standards in choosing their members if they accepted you'' Gray saw red, an aura of cold ice and energy covered him and with his hands, he created a large hammer of ice.

''You will regret insulting my parents and our guild!** Ice Make: Hammer!**'' Gray yelled as Natsu watched the hammer of ice coming at him and surprised everyone present, excluding the Strauss'. Natsu simply stopped the attack and the ice hammer disappeared in the blink of an eye.

''So you're an Ice Mage? This is the weakest Ice that I've ever seen, I've even met monsters with ice stronger than yours and at least they don't use it to create ice sex-toys to play with themselves... do you prefer big ones or small ones?'' Natsu sneered as Gray was still shocked that his spell was so easily stopped.

''Natsu, you shouldn't use such language in front of Lisanna and Elfman, they didn't get the talk yet'' the older Strauss said with a cute pout as Natsu quickly changed his expression and had a sorry face.

''Sorry, but I don't give a shit.''

''Natsu, they're only twelve and eleven years old!'' Mirajane said as Natsu shrugged. Sayla gave him the talk but Lilith gave more details since she was the Demon of lust. She explained her sexual adventures with men and women as Natsu was forced to listen. Ever since, he sometimes imagined doing the same things with Lilith. He hadn't even reached puberty yet, but he already saw women in another way.

''Hey, don't ignore me you asshole! Apologize for what you said about my parents, what about your parents? They should feel ashamed to raise a dick with a girly hair color'' Gray taunted, hoping that the pink haired boy, but to his disappointment, Natsu didn't get angry and still had smirk that he hated on his face.

''Well I didn't know my mother and my dad left me last years ago and I'm glad they did. Even if they didn't, I'm sure that I wouldn't have become a whiny stripper with no talent in magic. Seriously, Ice Make is dull, this is a waste of time, spending it on a little bitch like you. Seriously, a hammer? Of all the things you could possibly think you chose a hammer. Furthermore, don't tell me all of you treat guests and future members like that or is that just your thing?''

''At least I don't hang around with weirdos!'' Gray yelled as he pointed at Mirajane.

''Gray that's our sister, you dummy!'' Lisanna said annoyed that Gray insulted her big sister. Before he could reply, Natsu appeared in front of him with flames dancing around him and grabbed his neck before smacking him into the ground with little effort. At the moment of the impact the little body of Gray created a hole in the wooden floor. Barely conscious, Gray glared at the young Fire mage with hatred.

''Y-you flaming bastard...You will play for this'' Natsu put his foot on his chest and put pressure on it. Gray was in pain as Natsu stopped smirking and had a cold expression. Everyone in the guild could feel the heat rise up a bit.

''Listen to me, you cheap stripper, I don't care if you insult me, but never insult my friends you piece of shit and if you do that again, I'll make sure that you'll never reach puberty'' Natsu finally said as he spat on Gray's face and went to the door with Mirajane who had a scared expression on her face. She had only seen the expression of the Fire Dragon Slayer once before during their travel. That was when they met the angry villagers who followed them, The Strauss' had then seen a side of the pink haired they had never seen before.

''How could you do that to him! You almost killed him!'' Erza yelled, shocked from what she had seen. Natsu didn't look at her as he shrugged.

''Please, even if I really wanted to kill him. I wouldn't have done that until the moment he decided to insult my hair, you should tell him that it's rude to judge the appearance of your guests if they want to be members of your guild'' Natsu said as he shrugged, not caring about Erza's words. The scarlet haired girl tried to talk back, but in the end, the pink haired bot was right.

''You seem smarter than this weakling so I will make this simple. Talk shit about my hair and you will never see the sunrise again.''

''But that doesn't give you the right to beat him up and I don't see the big deal about your hair, even if it has an odd color'' Erza said but didn't see the glare of the Fire Dragon Slayer.

''I bet nobody said that your hair has the same color of period blood'' he muttered loud enough to hear. Mirajane released small giggles as Erza saw red. She took out her sword from her scabbard and pointed it at Natsu.

''Take back what you said!'' she yelled as she charged at him. To her surprise and the surprise of everyone in the guild, Natsu appeared in front of her and sent a fist covered with fire into her stomach. The blow sent Erza flying across the guild before she hit a table. Erza who was still conscious and holding her stomach couldn't believe what was happening.

''He's defeated Erza with one attack!''

''No way! That kid is strong.''

''Not bad, you can take a punch unlike this weakling over here. If you take training seriously, maybe you can touch me'' Natsu with a smirk that enraged the scarlet hair girl as he took Mirajane's hand and left the guild.

''Master, you have to do something, he can't leave like that after what he's done to Gray and I'' Erza tried to explain, but Makarov stopped her with a serious face.

''Technically he's right. Don't expect everyone who will join the guild to take an insult as a way to join our family. I can't control his actions since he's not a Fairy Tail member and I wouldn't be surprised if he decides to join another guild.''

''Humph serves him right! We don't need a jackass like him here'' Gray said but everyone ignored his comment. After that, Lisanna walked to the side of the short man and said.

''Do you think he may join your guild, Gramps? Because I don't want to lose a friend and my sister too. She didn't seem happy about being here'' Makarov expression changed to a soft one as Elfman put his hand on her shoulder.

''Don't worry, Lisanna, I'm sure that they will join Fairy Tail too'' Elfman said as he tried to reassure the younger Strauss sibling. The short man didn't say anything, as he was lost in his thoughts.

'He's very different from the other kids, but I see something different in him. He may be exactly like her, but the same, no...If you join this guild boy, you'll make things much more interesting' he thought.

* * *

''Okay, now that we're alone, tell me how you can feel the strange energy from my necklace?'' asked an agitated Natsu of a confused and terrified Mirajane as they were alone in the deserted town at midnight. Natsu still tried to understand how his white haired friend could feel the energy as Lilith was silent and waiting to see what would happen.

''I didn't know how, but at the moment we met you, I saw a strange aura around you which was similar to when I absorbed the Demon. But I didn't tell anybody about it'' Mirajane explained as Natsu's face turned neutral.

''Look, Mira, I consider you to be my friend, but if I show something, you must promise to keep my secret for yourself and only you.''

''What about Elfman and Lisanna?''

''It would be smarter if you're the first to know. But please, don't freak out'' the pink haired young boy said as an aura of orange flames covered him completely much to Mirajane's surprise. Then, shortly after, the aura of flames disappeared completely showing the new appearance of Natsu. Mirajane was shocked from what she saw. In front to her was her friend with red locks in his spiky hair, black marks on his body with two large red horns on the sides of his head with pointed ears. His arms turned completely into scarlet scales and his hands became two red claws. Black marks formed around his eyes and a long scaly red tail with an arrow-shaped head grew from behind his pants.

Natsu awaited the reaction of the white haired girl who stared at him with big eyes. In his heart, he was hoping that Mirajane would still consider him as a friend, but his head told him to put her down if she considered him a like monster to protect his secret.

''...That's...amazing!'' she said.

''What?''

''Your claws look very sharp and your ears are exactly like an elf's...and is it normal that your tail is moving on his own?'' she said with curiosity in her eyes that caught Natsu and Lilith off guard. He expected her to start crying or to run away, but Mirajane gave him praise on how he looked.

''You're not afraid of me? I'm not human, you know and I'm not sure if it's me or the tail himself'' he scratched his hair.

''Well, at first, I was scared when we traveled with you. I expected you to kill us while we were sleeping, but you proved me wrong and I didn't tell anybody since I didn't want to upset you'' she stared at the floor as she had a little blush on her pale cheeks.

''So you're afraid of me?''

''Not really, but I want to know how you became like that'' she said as she raised his head and showed a glance of determination. Natsu hesitated for a bit before finally shrugging his shoulders and explained everything to the white haired young girl on how he became a Demon Hybrid. Mirajane was shocked when she heard that her friend was a Dragon Slayer raised and abandoned by his father, she couldn't help but feel sorry for her friend. However the part that caught her attention was when he explained how he got his demonic powers and his Devil Slayer Magic and meeting Lilith, his master who was helping him in controlling his powers. She looked at her arm deep in thought. She thought having Demon powers would make you a bad person, but after seeing Natsu and hearing about his older brother figure Dyrus, her problems seemed to not bother her anymore.

''Natsu...can you teach me how to become like you?''

''Wait, can you repeat that again?''

''From the moment I touched the Demon and my arm became like this, I believed what the people of the village said. But after meeting and seeing the real you, it changed my mind along with what the old man said. I decided to embrace my powers and accept that being different is not a bad thing. Also, I don't want to lose you...you're a very precious person to me'' she explained as Natsu simply listened to her with his arms crossed.

''Are you sure about that? My view of humans did change after becoming a Demon Hybrid. I don't love them, but I don't hate them either. You and your siblings are the exception of the rule. But if you want to train with me, you have to give up your humanity. That way that you never can go back. Are you ready to take the risk?'' he asked.

''Since my parents' death, I always was scared and worried for Elfman and Lisanna because I didn't have the power to protect them, but after meeting you and becoming like this, I will gladly become a Demon to become stronger for myself to protect the people that I love!'' she said with determination. Natsu simply smirked as he turned into his human form and put his hand on Mirajane's shoulder.

"Then you gave me a reason to stay, Mira, I'm really glad that you accept me as I am and not follow those mindless sheep."

"You better be, you don't think that I'd control Scarlet alone by myself? You won't get away that easily." she replied with confidence in her voice that surprised Natsu.

'Her attitude changed in a fraction of a second? I will never get girls. What do you think Lilith, feeling happy to have a female apprentice?' he asked to the orange haired Demon who didn't answer back as she stared at the young girl from the necklace.

"This strange magical aura...no it can't be him unless he had children, you're a big puzzle, Mirajane Strauss, and I will enjoy this when Natsu will claim her as his mate. Yeah, that will be exciting' she thought with lust.

"So when will we start training? Tomorrow or now, I'm so excited!'' Mirajane said with excitement. To her surprise, Natsu let out a small chuckle that seem unimaginable.

''You have to wait and we need to find something important first and why you looking at me like that?''

''You chuckled…I thought you couldn't do that?''

''Hey, I'm not heartless you know!'' Natsu pouted as Mirajane giggled. Unknown to them a strange shadow had been watching them since they got out from the guild.

''Time to make my report to Kyouka-sama'' the shadow said before disappearing into the shadows.

''Let me go! I have to find that bastard!'' said an annoyed Gray who was tied up to a wooden beam. Makarov simply watched the young boy struggle for his freedom.

''Gray, you should think twice before you speak to people and you can't get revenge just because he insulted you'' the short man simply said.

''But Master, shouldn't you worry that a mage like him is walking freely in the town? That boy can be very dangerous'' Erza said as she still remembered the short fight with the pink haired young boy.

''I don't think that is a problem anymore'' he replied as Erza was confused. Then the guild doors opened and they saw Natsu and Mirajane enter. Elfman and Lisanna walked in their direction.

''Mira-nee! Natsu you came back!'' Lisanna yelled happily.

''Did you change your mind?''

Before any of them could respond, Makarov interrupted them with a serious look on his face.

''So did you make your decision, child?'' Makarov asked. Natsu took a deep breath and finally said.

''We want to join the guild, old man'' Natsu declared. If Makarov was surprised, he didn't show it. The two younger Strauss' were happy that their friends and big sister decided to join the guild. Erza and Gray were not happy that the pink haired boy joined their guild, but they had no say in the matter.

''For real, Natsu?'' Lisanna asked with stars in her eyes.

''Well, it would suck to be alone and you're one of rare people that I don't want to miss'' Natsu shrugged as he was thinking that he might meet stronger members of this guild if he stayed.

''Before both of you join, can you show me your magic?'' Makarov asked of Natsu which got the attention of Elfman and Lisanna as the Strauss', excluding Mirajane, always wanted to know. Natsu simply nodded as he tried to use his normal dragon flames. Then, he gathered magic in his mouth, puffed his cheeks and released a large stream of orange flames into the air. Everyone was surprised by the size and the power of the flames. Then, Natsu finished with a smirk showing his pointed teeth and his iris' slitted.

''Watch out bitches, never mess with a Fire Dragon Slayer or you will get burned!'' he pointed himself as Makarov's jaw dropped on the floor.

''...''

''...''

''...''

''Shit.''

* * *

Unknown location

''So he joined a human guild, huh?'' Kyoka said as she stared at the strange shadow in front her.

''Yes, Kyoka-sama, and he found a girl who has the power to absorb Demons as well. Natsu-san decided to train her in controlling her Demon Factor'' the shadow said.

''Hmm, interesting, he joined a human guild and this girl is quite intriguing. What's the name of the guild he's joining?''

''Fairy Tail. Should I kill the girl?''

''...No, if Natsu-kun befriended a human, she's special to him so he needs to be alive. Your new mission is to get more information on this girl and only her'' Kyouka said as the shadow nodded and disappeared into the dark. Then the green haired Demon turned herself toward a young beautiful woman. The young woman looked to be in her twenties with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flowed all the way down her back, featured a long braid on each side with two small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. She is seen wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory.

''I've found a new task for you. You are to be the maid of Natsu-kun. You will watch him over and help with his Devil Slayer Magic training and you are to follow his orders. I trust Lilith, but you're also a Demon hybrid and this woman will jump on him at any second.'' Kyouka explained as the silver haired maid bowed to her.

''Should I tell him about you?'' she asked with a stoic face.

''You may if you need to earn his trust. I also expect you to give me a report every day, is that clear Grayfia?''

''Yes, Kyouka-san, I must prepare my baggage if I am to travel to Fiore'' the silver haired Devil Slayer bowed again before leaving the room and leaving Kyouka alone as the green haired Demon brought out a picture of a sleeping pink haired boy.

''Soon, Natsu-kun, I will be able to take you in my arms'' she hugged the picture with a bit of lust in her voice.

* * *

Hope you love this chapter, I was really surprised for this story that I really want more to write. Next chapter will bring a bit more action and your favorite only cannon female Dragon Slayer and Grayfia, recently I started to watch High School DxD for the character and a lot of free time XD. I got bad news and good news. I will not continue writing Salamander rises because I lost the inspiration for the story and don't like the way of the story go but don't worry, I will bring up some of my idea in this story like: Female Laxus( I could see Laxus have attraction with Natsu if he was a woman, don't if you don't believe it look it up on my page) (Lanillia of course!,) (Volkner as well, every man character need a best buddy to support their silliness even I will change his story a bit and the way that this Natsu will go, he will never considered Gray as a friend) and some of the God Slayers that I created. Please review and see next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail and any other anime or manga that appears, Hiro Mahima does and the others except my OC.

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech

'Fairy Tail' Regular Thoughts

**"Fairy Tail" Dragon/Demon/Monster Speech**

**'Fairy Tail' Dragon/Demon/Monster thoughts**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Sky Dragon

June 25th-X778

''I'm bored'' said Natsu sitting by himself with his head on a table as he stared at the guild members drinking and fighting. After a couple of weeks, his life at Fairy Tail changed quite a bit. After Natsu and the Strauss' joined the guild, Erza, the scarlet haired mage, saw the Fire Dragon Slayer as her rival because of their short battle and his attitude. He also gained Gray as a rival, but he didn't seem to really care at all. In his eyes, Natsu saw the scarlet haired girl as a worthy opponent in the future with the right tools if she took training seriously. As with Gray, he saw nothing extraordinary in him. He had nothing against Ice mages and heard about Ice make, which is a common magic, but could be very dangerous if the user had an imaginative mind which, in Natsu's mind, the raven haired boy didn't have. What was annoying for him, was that every time that Natsu entered or left the guild, Gray launched himself at him with an attack that could easily be dodged or blocked and Natsu simply knocked him away.

'For Baal's sake, do something! I can't take this anymore. If you're so bored, why don't you go on a fucking mission or hang out with the Strauss'?' Lilith said annoyed. Sometimes, she regretted that she couldn't go outside and kill everyone in the guild, since that would bring the attention of the Magic Council. She could take them by herself, but unfortunately, Natsu, even at his current incredible level, couldn't take them...yet.

'She's training with Elfman and Lisanna in **Take Over** magic. They're still in the basics and Elfman can't completely transform, I don't know why' Natsu said to himself. It was odd for him that the male Strauss could only change his arm instead of his entire body.

'Then get a job! No way my cute apprentice will turn into one of those...people' she said with disdain in her voice. During the last weeks, the orange haired Demon watched the members of the supposedly strongest guild in Fiore. They passed the most of their time drinking, fighting, hanging out with their friends and going on jobs only when they need money. Lilith didn't have a problem with that, she used to do the same thing with her fellow Demon Lords with a few extras, but unlike them, they used some part of their time to train their skills and get real action with their rivals or enemies. But the Fairy Tail members passed the time by slacking around and growing arrogant as well. Believing that if you've got comrades close to your heart is a one thing you're strong, but letting it rule your life can be dangerous.

'Look I find them as annoying and noisy as you do, but aren't you exaggerating a bit?' Natsu asked.

'Exaggerating a bit? Brat, I love fighting, drinking, sleeping and having sex, but I not only train to not lose my title, but also to not lose to the face of my enemies. Those people barely use magic to do their jobs. Humans, back then, could do very surprising things with their magic, their skills were very impressive, even for Demons. But every human possesses the same weaknesses, pride and ego' she explained.

'Pride and ego?'

'To make it simple. Just because you join a strong guild, that doesn't mean you're automatically considered strong by the others. Look at me, I'm one of the Demon Lords and one of the most powerful ones. My strength is comparable with one of the four elite knights of the Demon King. But I didn't become a Demon Lord just because I joined them or received the mark, it is because of my actions and reputation that brought me to them. Demons and magical creatures know my name and my rank. I didn't let my ego control me because I know that other Demons will be stronger than me and they can kill me and the others easily. Some people join the strongest guilds to feel secure or to have fame and feel invincible and let the powerful ones do the jobs and use the excuse that this guild is family. Family can make someone strong or vulnerable, thinking that having bonds will make you invincible is bullshit. In Earthland, people will judge you for your name and strength not for the name of your guild.'

'So, to make a guild strong, the guild needs strong people who are always working and improving to be the best, but if you take those people away, the guild will be just an ordinary guild like the others...' Natsu tried to understand.

'Not bad, brat, don't forget that being strong is not just about destroying and defeating opponents with flashy moves, real strength is different, don't forget that' Lilith finally said as she cut their connection. This caused Natsu to finally move from his table to go to the request board with a bored look in his face.

''Well let me see...no boring, not enough money, fuck no, hmmm sounds interesting'' as he took a request with 600,000 jewels on it. Then, before he left he saw a little girl trying to reach a request with her little arms. She blue hair and hazel eyes, she wore a yellow shirt with red trimmings, brown skirt and red sandal.

''Hey, do you need help?'' he asked. The little blue haired girl stopped her action and glanced at the Fire Dragon Slayer with surprise.

''Are you talking to me?'' she said with a low voice, but thanks to his enhanced hearing, he heard what the little bluenette said.

''You're the only person next to me and it's not like I'll eat you or something...You really thought I would eat you?'' he asked confused.

''What! No! It's just that because of what you've done to Erza and Gray. Everyone thought we wouldl get the same thing if we spoke to you'' she replied.

''Well you got it wrong, shrimp. Scarlet annoys me with her own stupid rules and her bossy attitude. The stripper was in my way so I put him in the place where he belongs. If you don't annoy me or insult me and my hair, you won't be in my shit list'' he said coldly as he remarked the little girl was about to pass out.

''I'm in your shit list?''

''So far no, but you're quite interesting to me, Levy McGarden'' he said as Levy's hazel orbs widened at the mention of her name.

''Y-You know my name! How?''

''Dragon Slayers have better senses than regular mages or humans so I heard some of your conversation with Lisanna. You're very surprising, you use a form of** Letter Magic** at a very young age'' Natsu explained as Levy was surprised by his knowledge. Unknowing to them, Makarov was listening to the conversation as most things about Natsu were unknown.

''Do you know a lot about magic types? I think you're the fifth person who knows my magic.''

''Well, just because you're a mage, that doesn't mean you need to be limited by doing jobs to get money. Even if I use my **Fire Dragon Slayer** Magic it is important to know other types of magic to not get in trouble. Unlike those losers over there I train myself every week and I love to go treasure hunting'' Natsu said with a little smile knowing that Levy paid attention to what he said. Sure, he liked the Strauss siblings, but the person whom he was the most closest to was Mirajane. Elfman was too shy and Lisanna annoyed him sometimes with girly stuff and how Fairy Tail is so awesome. Speaking of Mirajane, during the last week, she changed quite a bit when he finally got her to control her new power, but he put that on his list for later.

''Really! It's nice to finally meet someone who does something with his life rather than to pass all their time here. Don't get me wrong, I love the guild, but some people here are not very interesting and rather lazy'' she said as Natsu snorted in agreement.

''Magic is a gift to be used and grow stronger and not something you use to take a shit or something. Well, looks like I've got to leave now. It was nice to talk to you, Levy McGarden, hope we can have another conversation like this'' Natsu said as he took the mission that the Levy tried to reach. When he almost reached Makarov location, Levy called his name.

''Wait! Do you mind if I tag along with you? We can go as a team to make it easier'' she said.

''A team?''

''Guild members can create teams when they do a hard job and since you're alone and I have nobody we can make one'' she asked with hope in her voice. The pink haired mage was nice with her and more interesting than some members even the older one. She preferred to make her own opinions rather than listen to what Gray and Erza said about him. Natsu stared as if he was looking into her soul or talking to someone in his head. After a couple of minutes the Fire Dragon Slayer finally replied.

''It's a good idea, but it's too soon'' he said simply as Levy and Makarov were confused by his reply.

''What! What you do mean?''

''It is a good idea, but I want to know if you're capable of doing a mission by yourself. I'm starting to like you, but I don't trust becoming friends with someone that I just met. This is nothing about you, but it's one of my principles to befriending someone. If we make a team together, I don't want to be with someone who will always complain about everything, whining, scared about everything and importantly, doesn't contribute but still takes credit just because they were on the team. But since I'm not like those morons who rejected you. I'll give you a chance'' he said as he put his hand in his pockets.

''For real?'' Levy asked smiling.

''Yeah, but you've got to be alone with no help from anybody and you have to protect my necklace during your job got it?'' Natsu asked as he took off his necklace and put it in Levy's little hand.

''Don't worry I will do my best!'' she yelled with determination as she validated her job and left the guild. Natsu simply smirked and went to Makarov to validate his job as well.

''Hey, old man, I'll take this job so I'll be coming back late'' Natsu said. As he was about to leave, the old man stopped him.

''Destroying a group of Orcs, huh? I didn't hear from them for about ten years. They usually live in Bosco. Are you sure you can do this alone, kid?'' Natsu smirked as he showed his white teeth.

''If I can take out a bunch of Wyverns by myself, Orcs will not be a problem. Furthermore, a group is easy to fight, but an Orc Stronghold is another story. Besides, I get used to fighting these kinds of things'' he said as he shrugged. During the last year of his training, he and Lilith traveled a lot around Earthland. He did have to train like crazy to control his demonic flames, he trained his flames against magical beings which were tougher and had better stamina than human mages.

''But it would be better if you're with someone, after all, everyone here in Fairy Tail is a big family and family takes care of each other' Makarov said as the last comment made Natsu growl a bit.

''Maybe in Fiore it's a cool thing, but in the real world, like the rest of Earthland, something like that can get you killed. Only dumb people trust others at the first meeting, see you later, gramps'' Said Natsu as he left the guild, ignoring the stares directed at him.

''So young and already that cynical? I already have one cynical teenager and having another one will get things messy, it would be better if the two never met'' the old man sighed as someone walked towards him.

''You're quite quiet, master. Are you alright?'' asked a young girl. She had wavy brown hair in a ponytail, brown eyes and tan skin. She wore an orange sun-dress with sandals.

''It is nothing, Cana, it's just odd to meet a young boy so cynical like that. I just wonder what happened in his life to become what he is today.'' Makarov explained.

''You're talking about Natsu Dragneel, the Dragon Slayer?'' she heard quite a lot about the pink haired mage who defeated Erza like nothing and insulted Gray's dead parents. Strangely, he's nice to the Strauss sibling, but ignored the other members.

''Yes, him. I never met a Dragon Slayer before and I suppose he won't share who taught him his magic. But he's still surprising to me, a few minutes ago Levy was talking with him about creating a team.''

''Really? That is a very bad idea!'' Cana yelled as Makarov didn't understand.

''What?''

''I heard from Lisanna that if someone tries to get him in a team. Mirajane will be pissed!'' before he could replied. The ambiance change when the named Mirajane entered in the guild with Lisanna and Elfman.

''Someone dared to talk about me?'' she said menacingly as everyone in the guild tried not to look at her. Everyone in the guild and even her siblings and Natsu were not prepared for the new she-Devil. When she mastered her magic, she changed her outfits to wear a dark, skimpy sleeveless shirt adorned with some light curved motifs on the chest, a pair of leather shorts held up by a studded belt with a demonic-looking buckle and thigh-high boots with stiletto heels, each bearing a skull adorned by a flower on their upper front parts. She also sported a bracelet shaped like a demonic arm around her right wrist, a ring on the same hand's middle finger, and dark nail polish. She had most of her hair tied in a high, larger ponytail on the back of her head by a massive dark ribbon, with a strand falling freely over her forehead.

''H-Hey you're finally here, Mirajane. How was training?'' Cana asked as she saw Elfman and Lisanna tired and covered in bruises.

''Pretty good, but Elfman can't fully transform. By the way have you seen Natsu? I want to do a job with him'' the older Strauss said as she looked around the guild.

''He's not here'' Cana replied.

''What!'' Before the brown haired young girl replied. Gray who was at another table and listened the conversation as he stripped his pants barged in the conversation.

''Flame-Brain went on a request. Levy even asked if they could create a team, Flame-Brain said no, but said something about testing something or whatever, he gave his weird necklace to her to see if Levy can succeed on her own'' he said with disinterest. He didn't understand why Levy wanted to make a team with the Fire Dragon Slayer. Thinking about Natsu made the raven haired boy angry. To him, Natsu was just an arrogant prick who got lucky and had a stupid hair color but he was the most pissed that his rival didn't recognize his presence. Then, when he was talking negatively about the Fire Dragon Slayer, he ignored that Mirajane was covered in an aura of a dark purple color.

''OH NO! SHE'S PISSED!'' yelled a random member.

'Why does Levy want to create a team with Natsu and why did he give his necklace with Lilith in it? He didn't ask me to make a team, I'm his first friend, damn it!' Then, she hit Gray who crashed against a table.

''Why did you do that, you psycho?!'' Gray annoyed but he quickly regretted his words. Furious, she launched a table at him, which he barely dodged as Mirajane continued her rampage.

''What did you say, you pervert! Tell me and I will keep you alive...for now.''

'You better, don't add Scarlet Natsu!' she thought as she threw another table.

* * *

''Is it me or is someone talking about me?'' Natsu said as he felt a shiver go up his back. He quickly forgot about it and put his attention towards a camp filled with Orcs. All the Orcs had green or gray skin with the same leather armor, large teeth that were visible with weapons made of bone. Eating a carcass that looked like a Vulcan's. Natsu was hiding behind a tree far away from the camp.

'Alright, I see ten young male and female Orcs and none of them can use magic so I don't have to use my **Fire Devil Mode** to take all of them. Besides, they're quite far from their Stronghold so their treasure will be mine' Natsu thought happily. Lilith taught him that Orcs always has a special trove of treasure with them and the only way to get their trove is to break into their Stronghold which was a difficult task for mages below high S Class and SS Class. Deciding to get it over with, Natsu ignited his feet and propelled himself in the air before crashing into the camp, causing a huge shock-wave of flame that sent the Orcs flying away.

''What the hell is that?'' said a male Orc who was shocked at what happened. He found the answer as he saw Natsu covered in flames with a smirk on his face.

''Shit, a human mage! Those damn villagers sent a mage after us even when we let everyone out alive'' said another Orc.

''Hump! He's just little boy with a strange hair color and he's alone so we can kill him easily'' added another Orc as he received a hard punch to his face, which sent him flying before he crashed into a tree.

''You shouldn't underestimate me, I'm not a regular human mage that you can kill easily. Besides, it's been a while since I got to have fun'' Natsu said, still smirking.

''So what? Are you here for the stuff that we stole from those villagers?'' asked a female Orc.

''From those idiots, hell no! I'm here to take the treasure for myself!''

''You're a pretty arrogant brat, you think that you can take us by yourself?''

''Hey, don't call me a brat! All you of look barely older than me. Today is your lucky day, you'll see a Dragon Slayer before I turn everyone here into an Orc Barbecue!'' Natsu said as he pointed to the one who looked to be the leader of the group. The male Orc had black hair with an eye-patch on his left eye.

''A Dragon Slayer? Don't bullshit me, human shit!'' before the leader could reply again, Natsu quickly covered his arms with large flames swung them, sending the Orcs flying with two large wings of fire.

''**Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!**'' Then, he gathered magic and air in his mouth as he puffed his cheeks and released a large destructive beam of intense orange flame that burned and consumed three Orcs at the same time. ''**Fire Dragon's Roar!**'' The leader was shocked by what he saw. Three of his companions and childhood friends were dead in a single move. Then, he watched one of his friends rush at the Flame Devil Slayer with a large battle Axe in his hands and tried to hit Natsu. Natsu dodged the slash easily and sent a hard fist on the Orc's green face, which made him drop the Axe. Natsu then took and smashed the Axe into the Orc's head which caused dark red blood to splatter upon the pink haired Dragon Slayer's face. After that, two other Orcs charged at him again and Natsu created a large fire-ball in his right palm before launching the fire-ball.

''**Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!**'' the fireball expanded and completely consumed the Orcs. Natsu turned his head and saw the last living Orcs in front of him. The two males and two females were shocked by what they saw and were scared, he wiped the blood from his face away and prepared to finish them until one of them talked.

''Wait! Don't kill us, we can make a deal'' the Orc with the eye patch said. Natsu stopped what he was trying to do and decided to listen.

''Talk or I finish what I started...''

''We give half of the thing we stole and you let us live.''

''And I should believe you because?''

''We may be young, but we can show respect when we see it fit and you, young Dragon Slayer, can show you're not like the other human mages. Naturally, we don't mind to die in battle, but our Stronghold was recently built so we need the funds'' Orc explained.

''...Fine I accept your deal and the next thing you attack better be bandits. Nobody cares about them, but can I ask you a question? Are you all related?'' Natsu asked to prove a point. The four Orcs looked at each other as if they didn't understand the Dragon Slayer's question.

''Our father is the Stronghold's leader.''

'So it's pretty much true huh... Lilith will do her stupid happy dance' he thought.

''Alright, put all the treasure in a bag and you're free to go'' Natsu said as they nodded their heads and put a large pile of gold in a sack. Then, Natsu saw a strange silver diadem with sapphires and odd marks, but the interesting part was the strange feeling the radiated from it.

''Hey, where did you find that?'' he asked as he pointed at the diadem. One of the Orc replied at his question. She had gray skin with long black locks and green eyes.

''We found it at the village, but we think it was created by the Elves. This diadem is made of Elf silver and we possess another copy.'' she explained.

''But this one emits a strange feeling and it's very cold'' Natsu examined the diadem as he picked up another which was almost the same. Suddenly, coming from nowhere something tried to put the diadem on his head, he quickly shook his head as he put the two diadems in a bag filled with gold.

''It was a pleasure to make a deal with you and I'm sorry about your friends'' he said as he looked at the dead corpses around the fire-camp. He didn't feel sorry to kill the Orcs as he felt excited from the fight, but he showed his respect to the young Orc survivors.

''We're warriors, dying in battle is an honor for us. Our leader will understand. It seems odd, but can you not reveal our location'' the eye-patch Orc asked. If the villagers knew about their location that would be trouble for them.

''Yeah whatever, I don't care about those villagers so your secret is safe with me'' Natsu shrugged. Not caring that he would lie to the villagers and affect Fairy Tail's name he got what he wanted.

''We appreciate your words, human. I'm Kragus and this is Glazut, Orgna and Laris. Can we know your name Dragon Killer?''

''My name is Natsu Dragneel'' he replied as well.

''Well, Natsu Dragneel, let's hope that we will meet again, but in different circumstances'' Kragus said as Laris interrupt him. She was the small of the group, big blue eyes with dark red hair and her teeth are very small, she was cute, in Natsu's opinion.

''Please take this Axe in sign for a future alliance'' she said as she gave a large heavy-looking Axe to Natsu. Natsu took the weapon and was surprised by the weight and the strength of the red haired Orc.

'What the hell am I thinking...sure she's green, but she has cute teeth, pretty blue eyes and strong as hell. Why do I care how she looks, Lilith did something to me' the Flame Devil Slayer thought unknowing that he started puberty.

* * *

''Thanks for taking care of those beasts, youngster'' said a fat man who looked to be the village's leader. Natsu explain that he found the Orcs location, defeated them, but was not fast enough to take back their stuff. Fortunately, the village ruler believed his lie since before going to the village, Natsu hid the bag of treasure far away.

''This is a shame, we lost most of our valuable objects, but at least we don't have to worry about those Orcs, here, this is your pay'' the man said as he gave 600,000 jewels to Natsu who had a fake smile on his face.

''Thanks, old man!'' 'I can't believe that fat-ass accepted that lie. Humans are very stupid these days when getting someone to do their dirty work' he could easily burn the old town by himself and kill everyone, but since he joined a guild of goody-two shoes, this option was not available. Natsu said goodbye to the older man and walked in the direction of his bag.

''What a great day. I've got a bag full of gold, cool and old weapons, and an odd object that will make me rich'' Natsu said to himself thinking about money. Normally, Lilith would reply, but since she was not here, he felt a little alone. He was about to check the silver diadem once more until he heard a high-pitched scream in the forest. Then, he used his nose to find the source of the scream in the air as his eyes widened at what he found.

''That scent...a Dragon Slayer that young? She is at the camp where I was minutes ago...with five strange scents, it can't be the Orc since they have nothing do with that camp'' Natsu said as he gathered magic in his feet and propelled himself into the air towards the camp's location.

* * *

A very little girl was surrounded by a group of five men with lustful expressions on their faces. The little girl was scared, she had short blue hair with big brown eyes and pale skin. She wore a white shirt with a baby-blue skirt and black shoes. She was terrified as the five men licked their lips with anticipation, the five men had the appearance of regular punks with a strange mark on their shirts.

''Leave me alone!'' the young girl tried to be brave.

''Oh? What's the matter, why so hostile? We just want to ask some questions about your friend and maybe play with you'' one of the men said grinning madly.

''My friend? What do you want from Jellal and I don't want to play with any of you!'' the blue haired girl replied.

''Sorry this is top secret, but if you asked gently, we would answer your questions'' said a tall man with flames on his jacket

''Why is this taking so long, it's been a while since our last victim and I have urges right now'' said a very fat man.

''Don't worry guys, we're alone so we can make all the noise we want. Also, our boss said he wants his companion alive so two times the fun for us!'' the tall one said as the others laughed loudly. The bluenette had no idea what those evil men were talking about, but she knew in her mind of a six year old girl, that they wanted to hurt her and her friend, but she couldn't even defend herself. She tried to move her legs, but they didn't respond and as they walked toward her, she closed her eyes and murmured.

''Please Jellal, anybody, save me!'' she said. At the moment the five men was in front of her the heat in the forest rose drastically. They saw a large fire ball coming at them and crashing into the ground, creating a large cloud of dust. When the dust lay back down, they all saw a young boy between twelve and thirteen, with spiky pink haired hair, a large Axe behind his back, carrying a large bag while having an emotionless expression on his face.

''Look at what we have...a little girl with five pieces of shit with no sense of fashion in a forest at an abandoned camp-fire. A dream come true for any pedophile'' he said as the five men glared at him because of the last word.

''What did you call us, brat?''

''We're not pedophiles!''

''So, there's five of you and one scared little girl, you said out loud that you wanted to play with her yet you claim that you're not pedophiles?'' he said sarcastically as he raised an eyebrow. Inside of him, he was shocked to see a Dragon Slayer that defenseless. Dragon Slayers were supposed to be fearless warriors with the power to kill Dragons...not be bullied by trash like this.

''Screw you, you bastard! We're murderers and we respect women too much to rape them. Even though we're Dark Mages, we have standards and our guild master will kill us if we do that.'' said another man.

''I don't see any difference, but I need to release some steam. Get out of here or you will feel the power of my flames'' he said. The five didn't believe him as they laugh at him.

''Are you serious, kid? We're the Elemental Five, A Class Dark Mages in Fiore, everybody know us!''

''Never heard of you.''

''What!'' They exclaimed shocked. This boy with a strange hair color didn't know about the awesome Elemental Five members of the Dark Guild Aqua Zero, one of the most notorious dark guilds in Fiore and Iceberg, they were mostly known for their collaboration moves, robbery, public insults and crimes and rarely murder. They followed a mysterious leader whom the Magic Council seemed to ignore. Natsu had a better look at the five men. The one who seem be the leader was a short-haired blond tall man with purple eyes. He wore a black jacket with an open collar and gold trimmings. There was a yellow lightning bolt on the sleeve and a strange guild mark on the back, he was shirtless and had a gold ring on his finger. He also wore black pants with two lightning bolt on each sides and brown boots. The four other men possessed the same outfit with different motifs. Natsu saw a very tall man with shaggy red hair and brown eyes, tan kin and fire motifs on his outfit. A spiky blue haired man with green eyes and who seemed to be the tallest, he had pale skin and wings motifs on his clothes. A very long black haired man with blue eyes, he was of average height and had wave motifs on his outfit. The last one was very short. Natsu was taller than him. He had very short green hair with brown eyes, he was also very fat and seemed to have dust on him yet he didn't have any motif on his outfit.

''Hey, where did you get your outfits, they look very cool!'' Natsu couldn't help himself, but to think to himself that they all had very good outfits. The five men and the little girl were shocked by his reply.

''Really? I told you guys that someone will finally like our very awesome clothes. We found a shop in Crocus which uses a special material that permit our clothes to never be damaged by our own magic'' the red hair man said happily as the blue haired one slapped him on his head.

''Why did you tell him that?! He is our enemy and we if we don't finish our job, Boss will be pissed'' he said with a hysterical tone.

''He's right! Boys, time to show the powers of the Elemental Five...position start!'' the blond said as they all nodded their heads while the two Dragon Slayers stared at them with confusion. They took a lot of distance from each other and the leader of the group take out a mini radio from his pocket and a background music began to play as the red shaggy hair start to move.

''Pyro!'' the now named Pyro raised his arms in the air and covered himself in flames.

''Tempest!'' the blue haired man threw air-blast in the air as he spun himself around.

''Hydro!'' the black haired one created a multitude of balls made of water above him.

''Dust!'' the short man created two large pillars from the ground.

''Bolt'' the blond leader creaked as he covered his body in yellow electricity as he launch two lightning bolts from his hands.

''Together We Are The...Elemental Five!'' they all take a strange pose. Natsu and the little girl sweat-dropped from what they were seeing as their eyes almost popped from their sockets, especially Natsu who had to watch the most ridiculous thing in his entire life...so far at least.

'I can't believe it, this will scar me forever! If Lilith were here she would mock me for eternity. No holding back for those five idiots, they may have a good looking outfit, but their stupid choreography needs to be burned from my mind. But the Dragon Slayer needs to stay out of my way' Natsu thought to himself as he would finally use his **Flame Devil Mode** against humans. He did not have any particular reason to save the young Dragon Slayer, but since this is the first one he had encountered since Dyrus, so it would be nice to speak to another one.

''Whoa that is the most ridiculous thing that I've ever seen in my entire life...yet'' Natsu said with mocking tone, disappearing in a tornado of flames and reappearing behind them with the young Dragon Slayer.

''You...Don't move and don't get in my may, things here will get messy'' he said and before she could reply, he ignited his arm with a large flame and charged at them.

''Your dance sucks!''

''What! How dare you!''

* * *

Meanwhile, Fairy Tail Guild

''Damn it! He was supposed to be back by now.'' Mirajane said as she waited patiently for the pink haired Flame Devil Dragon Slayer. It had been hours since Natsu left and she had broken the remaining tables. She sighed as she looked at the other guild members having fun. Unlike her siblings who loved to pass the time with their guild-mates, she just stared at them with disdain, they just used their time to slack off and had useless fights that don't make sense. When she asked the guild master why they always fight, the old man replied by saying'' That's how Fairy Tail is'' she simply snorted at his remark, but she respected the elder man even if he didn't share her point of view. She didn't want a bunch of losers and nobodies to be considered family, all she needed was her siblings and Natsu.

''Don't worry, Mirajane, I'm sure he has a good reason to be late'' Elfman tried to calm down his elder sister.

''But it's just a bunch of Orcs, he can easily take them out like nothing and we're supposed to train together.'' she was about to learn to control her demonic powers. She was also training with Lilith, but the Demon Lord passed her time drinking, sleeping and giving sexual comments.

''Orcs? I thought they didn't exist'' Lisanna said innocently.

''Just because you've never seen something or someone doesn't mean they don't exist, like Demons. Natsu told me that magical creatures don't just live in Fiore, they live all over the world and I think Orcs make more sense rather than a Vulcan, if you know what I mean'' Mirajane explained to her little sister. Before Lisanna could reply, the guild doors opened and they all saw Erza enter with scorn written all over her cute face when she saw the broken tables.

''Who did this?!'' she asked with a bossy tone. Everyone in the guild pointed to Mirajane who seemed to not give a shit about it. She wasn't surprised that they preferred to blame someone rather than to feel the wrath of a thirteen years old girl...Truly pathetic. Erza walked toward her with a stern and serious face as she put her hands on her hips.

''I suppose that you have an explanation for your actions...care to explain?''

''Yeah, I just threw a few tables because nobody here is interesting and Natsu is not here'' she shrugged. Erza's brown eyes narrowed as she couldn't stand the name of the Dragon Slayer.

''You could seriously hurt your comrades and why would you hang out with him? He's nothing, but a trouble-maker who thinks that he's invincible and can do whatever he wants'' she said.

''I don't consider a bunch of losers my comrades, I don't even know them. Just because he beat you in three seconds doesn't mean you can talk about him behind his back when he's not here, Red'' the white haired girl glared at the scarlet haired girl.

''Hump, you follow him like a puppy, not surprising'' she said with venom.

''Following is not my style. It's more about hanging out with a friend who knows how to have fun and beats the shit out of a carrot-head who thinks she's the law'' Mirajane replied with the same tone. Elfman and Lisanna could feel the tension rising up.

''Always with style, huh?''

''In the hall, who is the one who had a cheap sword and hair the color of my period blood?'' Mirajane asked as she rubbed her chin with a thinking face. Before Erza could reply, the temperature of the guild dropped a lot. The liquids were completely frozen as some members complained that they couldn't drink anymore.

''What the hell?''

''Who did this? Gray is that you?''

''Are you stupid? Gray is not that good to completely freeze everything and change the temperature.''

''What's that supposed to mean, you asshole?!'' the raven haired boy said as he felt offended by the last remark. As a random member was about to reply, his attention was attracted by the young woman in front of them. They saw a young silver haired beautiful woman in a maid outfit with luggage in her hands. She had a calculative look on her pale face as she glanced around the guild hall. Makarov walked in her direction with a smile on his face, showing that he was attracted by the woman's beauty.

''What I can do for you, young lady?'' he said politely as he couldn't help but stare at the hourglass figure of the woman. Grayfia averted her eyes to the short man and said with the same calculating expression.

''Good morning, sir, I'm here to find a young man named Natsu Dragneel'' she said as she showed him a picture of Natsu.

''Sorry to disappoint you, ma'am, but he's on a job right now, but you can stay here to wait for him'' Makarov said as he was hoping that she would stay, like many other men in the guild. Grayfia's expression didn't change as she bowed respectfully.

''Sorry, but no thank you, I'll stay in a hotel, if you don't mind. But can I have someone to guide me?'' she asked. Before the men could propose themselves, Mirajane beat them as she stared at the silver haired woman with a calculate glance.

''I'll do it. I can even show you Natsu's house since we are neighbors and I'll be better than those perverts who've never have seen a woman in their entire life.'' she glared at the guild members who were embarrassed by her proclamation. Grayfia had a little smile on her red lips until her expression changed, quickly returned to a stoic one.

''It will be lovely, young miss'' she bowed as she picked up her luggage. Mirajane stared at Erza one last time with smug smirk and put her glance toward Elfman and Lisanna.

''Don't leave to late and don't wait for me'' she exclaimed as they nodded their head. Erza watched her rival leave with the maid as she closed her hands and tightened them. The older Strauss had successfully got under her skin without using violence or magic and she couldn't forget her defeat.

'I will beat you, Strauss, and especially you, Dragneel. You're my top priority...' she thought, clenching her fists as she left the guild as well to train.

* * *

''Thank you for helping me Mirajane-san, I was having a hard time dealing with your male guild-mates'' Grayfia said, respectfully. Mirajane didn't reply as she continued to stare at the silver haired woman.

''Stop the bullshit. I saw your demonic aura the moment you entered. What are you, a Demon or something?'' the white haired mage said seriously. Grayfia stopped in her tracks as she stared at the young girl with a cold glance.

''So you can see and feel my demonic aura, Mirajane Strauss. Not bad for a little girl'' she said with no emotion in her voice. Mirajane felt intimated by the older woman as the temperature was very cold, but she didn't show it.

''What do you want with Natsu? Are you an Etherious or something?'' she asked.

''I'm not an Etherious and I've no bad intentions towards Natsu-san. But since he's probably told you about my kind, I must give my full name. My name is Grayfia Lucifuge, a Demon Hybrid and the Ice Devil Slayer of the Demon Lord Fenris'' she explained as her eyes turned golden yellow as the iris slit.

''An Ice Devil Slayer?'' Mirajane said as she rubbed her body from the cold.

''You and me need to talk'' Grayfia said as she grabbed Mirajane's shoulder and the two disappeared in a tornado of snow.

* * *

''Your dance sucks!''

''How dare you!''

''Our choreography is awesome and stylish! It represents the power of the Element-'' Dust said before he was interrupted by the blow of the pink haired Dragon Slayer. The short green haired spit saliva as he was sending flying across the forest, this action shocked the Elemental Five.

''He's so fast!''

''Watch out boys! This little guy is not a nobody'' Bolt yelled as he saw a strange tattoo on Natsu's right shoulder. Then Tempest came behind Natsu with his arm covered with a large tornado of wind, ready to strike him.

''Ha! You're fast, but nobody can dodge my **Wind Palm** with no damage!'' When the blue haired man was about to strike his victim. Natsu gathered magic on his right eyebrow as he hit Tempest's guts and released a large stream of orange flame.

''**Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!**'' the large stream of fire completely engulfed the blue haired man as he let out a cry of pain. As he continued to be burned, Pyro and Hydro took the opportunity to strike back. Pyro attempted to punch Natsu who dodged with no effort before Hydro tried to strike him with a giant arm made of water. When it almost reached Natsu's face, the fist evaporated in the blink of an eye, much to Hydro's surprise.

''What! My attack is gone?'' He yelled.

''Dude, your water is weak!'' Pyro taunted. As Hydro was about to replied, he was sent flying by receiving a hard blow to his jaw which made him bite his tongue. ''Arrgh my tongue!'' Natsu put his hand on his stomach and launch a large fire-ball that sent him across the forest until the fire-ball exploded. Then, he turned around as he receive a fist covered with fire to his face. ''Ah! Taste my special **Pyro Punch!**'' the red haired man said grinning that his attack hit, but to his disappointment and surprise, the pink haired mage didn't move a bit and didn't flinch at the fist, hell he didn't even get a burn mark on his cheek.

''What the hell? Nobody received my special** Pyro Punch** without at least a bruise!''

''Your flames really suck! Seriously, I expected more from a Dark mage. I have a guy in my guild whu uses stronger flames than you.'' Natsu sneered as he knew that his words affected the shaggy red haired man.

''I'll show you who the pathetic excuse of a Fire Mage is. Hey, can I give him a lesson that he will never forget?'' Pyro asked. The blond leader crossed his arm and nodded his head as the three other members showed their faces. Tempest's clothes were completely burnt as his skin was covered in second degree but he still standing. Hydro was in the same position except that his skin was completely healed thanks of his Water Magic. Dust had some minor injuries, but had a big black spot on his stomach and seemed to be pissed.

''Yeah Pyro, give him the same treatment'' Tempest panted.

''That little shit-head, he got me good'' Dust added.

''We don't need to worry. Pyro is the second best in the team and his fire spells are very hot'' Hydro said as he clenched his fists, water was supposed to beat fire.

''Be ready, brat! You will feel the power of Pyro!'' the red haired man released a stream of fire from his mouth. Natsu look unimpressed as he even signs of boredom. Pyro's eyes narrowed as he saw the action of the pink haired mage.

''Ah yeah? Time to show the power of Pyro! **Pyro Kick!**'' the shagged haired man charges his body forward with his leg arched up, raising his knee covered in flames. Natsu quickly countered by lighting his entire body ablaze and charged himself at Pyro. When the two fire mages were only centimeters away, thanks to his height Natsu gave a roundhouse kick to Pyro's ribs, but to the surprise of the older man, the kick was surprisingly powerful and strong. Natsu sent two punches at the red haired man and turned himself, sending another roundhouse kick with his other foot. Furious, Pyro quickly got back on his feet and threw a barrage of large fireballs with his hand. Natsu simply raised his hand and threw the fireballs back to Pyro's surprise.

''You can control my flames? Nobody can control my flames!'' Pyro yelled as he dashed towards his opponent surrounded in orange flames and raised his left fist putting a lot of magic power into it.

''Time to taste my **Pyro Mega Punch!**'' Natsu counterattacked by lighting his right fist with flames, but this time larger and darker. ''**Flame Devil Dragon's Hell Hammer!**'' the two fists of flame created a huge impact of magic that sent them all flying away. Pyro got back to his feet as he saw his skin completely burned.

''What the hell? I have never gotten burned by fire in my entire life! I'm Pyro, the best Fire Mage in Fiore and Iceberg!'' the shagged red haired man yelled as his teammates nodded their heads in agreement. The blue haired girl still watched the fight between the Fire Mages, far away enough to not be hurt. She stared at the pink haired Slayer with fascination and awe.

''I didn't even get started yet and what I see you're quite pathetic. Don't tell me that this is the power of the great Pyro?'' Natsu asked with a mocking tone. Pyro couldn't control himself with a loud cry, he expel fire from his body like a firestorm.

''You want to see the full power of Pyro? This is what you will get! Prepare to meet the wrath of my special **Pyro Eraser Cannon!**'' the firestorm of fire disappeared around Pyro as he puffed his cheeks with fire and magic in it. Then he launched a large orange beam of flames and magic toward Natsu. ''**Pyro Eraser Cannon!**'' Natsu didn't move as he was simply smirked at the large beam.

''Your spell is cool, but you fought the worst opponent that you will never be able to beat'' Natsu said as he completely consumed the breath spell with his mouth. The other Elemental Five's jaw hit the ground as Pyro was shocked as well. 'That little punk ate my attack. How is that possible?' he thought as Dust came at him and tried to take his arm.

''Forget about it Pyro, you can't win against him. This is a Slayer Mage just like Mistress'' he tried to convince his teammates who didn't move and still stared at the pink haired young boy eating his spell.

''No way! I won't let a fucking brat with stupid hair kick my ass and be a better Fire Mage, Slayer or not!'' Before the plumb man could answered back, Natsu took advantage of the moment by puffing his cheek and gathered magic, the flames of a Dragon and Demon and sucked in air, his tattoo on his right wrist seemed to slightly glow with a dark red light.

''**Flame Devil Dragon's Roar!**'' Natsu unleashed a large destructive blast of orange flames and heat from his mouth and the attack enveloped the Dark Mage as the attack moved across the forest and caused destruction. When the attack died out and the smoke disappeared, Pyro and Dust were laying on the ground completely burned as their clothes were gone and they smelled of a mixture of charcoal and sulfur, their skin burned and browned, but still alive. The other three who were still active of the Elemental Five dashed at their companions' and checked for signs that they were still living.

''Hydro, heal them, quickly!''

''I can't Chief, those burns are stronger than I thought and when I tried to heal them, the magic seems to burn away the effect'' Hydro explained as he tried to save the life of his two companions.

''You can't help your friends with your magic. My Dragon flames are far superior and stronger than any flames you've ever seen. You should quickly see a doctor or your teammates will be turned to ashes in one hour, my flames will continue to burn the victim if not treated. Big decision, right, Bolt? The mission or your comrades'' Natsu said with a dark grin on his face, knowing that the blond man needed to make a choice.

''What we do Boss?''

''...''

''We're going home. The lives of Pyro and Dust are more important than finding that brat. Mark my words, Dragon Slayer, we will have our revenge and you will face the cold fury of our Mistress and us!'' he said with determination in his voice.

''I don't care, as long as she has a nice pair of boobs or ass'' he shrugged as the three men were about to explode.

''You little Bastard!'' Hydro yelled as he was about to attack, Tempest stopped him.

''That's what he wants us to do, don't go into his trap.''

''We don't have the time to messing around. Time to use Unison Raid: Teleportation!''

''Hai!'' Tempest and Hydro said as they all vanished in tornado of water, wind and lightning leaving Natsu with the blue haired little girl.

''Well, I won't miss those weirdos, but too bad I didn't finish my fight'' 'Damn it, I would have had a problem if I didn't have my **Fire Devil Slayer Magic** with me, my **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic** is weak for some reason' he thought. During his training with Lilith in Earthland, he also trained his main magic but for some reason his** Dragon Slayer Magic** is not on the same level as his demonic one. He put the same amount of time into each magic, even Lilith had her own theory, but nothing that actually helped him. Then he walked to the blue haired girl who was staring at him with fascination and awe.

''So who are you? I should thank you for not leaving with bag and Axe but as a Dragon Slayer yourself, you can at least defend yourself right?'' Natsu asked.

''M-my mommy, Grandeeney, only taught me Healing Spells and the Dragon Roar'' she said scared, fearing what the older Dragon Slayer would do.

''Grandeeney? You mean as the Sky Dragon Queen?'' Natsu said as the blue haired girl's brown orbs widened at the mention of her mother.

''You know Grandeeney? Did you see her?'' she said with excitement but the glare of Natsu stopped her.

''No, I didn't see your mum and I only know her title. Besides, why are you here alone...in a forest?'' he asked.

''I was with my friend, but I could smell your scent so I thought maybe you would know where Grandeeney is?'' she asked as she was still scared, but happy that the Fire Dragon Slayer didn't do anything… yet. When Natsu was about to speak, a voice interrupted him.

''Wendy! Are you there?'' Natsu turned his head as he saw a young blue haired boy of his age with a tattoo on the right side of his face, a bag and a long old staff on his back.

''Jellal!'' the young girl named Wendy got up and rushed to the young boy to hug him.

''I'm so sorry, Jellal! I should never have left your side!'' Wendy cried as tears fell from her eyes. The boy named Jellal only smiled and patted her back.

''Don't worry, Wendy, at least you're safe now'' Natsu simply stared at the two bluenettes in confusion and disgust.

'Why is she crying? Did Grandeeney raise a cry-baby? Dragon Slayers never cry, Dyrus said the same thing' he thought. Suddenly, he remembered what the Elemental Five said.

''Wait! You're the one who they were looking for?'' Natsu asked and raised an eyebrow. Jellal stopped his hug with Wendy and put his attention on Natsu as he sighed.

''Yes, I'm the one who they're looking for, but I'm not an enemy'' the blue haired boy tried to convince Natsu who simply stared with a curious look.

''I don't care what you did to them, but you piked my curiosity, so tell me who are you?'' he asked as Jellal nodded and walked toward with Wendy at his side. But the young Dragon Slayer didn't understand what was happening.

''Jellal-san, why are they coming after you?''

''Don't worry, Wendy, I will explain it to this guy'' he said with a reassuring smile on his face and returned his attention to Natsu.

''My name is Jellal and I came from another dimension'' he said seriously as Wendy was shocked and surprised. But Natsu didn't change his expression.

''...''

''...''

''Okay...''

* * *

Meanwhile, Natsu's house

In a tornado of ice and snow, Grayfia and Mirajane entered into the Fire Dragon Slayer's home. Natsu's house is a two-story house with a spacious living room connected to a walk-in kitchen, a guest room connected to the living room, stairs leading up to the second floor, three bedrooms, two bathrooms and a basement. This house is also near to the Strauss' house.

''How do you know where he lives?'' Mirajane asked as she was still in shock.

''My sense of smell is pretty high compared to a Dragon Slayers', and this house smells like Natsu-san and Lilith-sama's demonic aura'' the silver haired Demon hybrid explained as she sat in a chair and Mirajane mimicked her action. When the white haired girl sat up, she glanced at Grayfia nervously.

''So... will you tell me what you are or are we going to wait for Natsu?''

''I don't like to repeat myself so we'll have to wait for Natsu-san, but I may answer some of your questions if you have any. If not, I will make us some tea'' she replied with a stoic face.

''Yes, I have a couple of questions, if you don't mind'' Grayfia nodded her head and Mirajane sighed in relief.

''So, you're a Demon hybrid like Natsu and you use** Devil Slayer Magic**, right?''

''Exactly, I'm exactly like Natsu-san and I learned** Ice Devil Slayer Magic** from my teacher and mentor Fenris, he taught me everything that I know'' she replied.

''But you didn't seal your master like the last Devil Slayer of Lilith.'' Mirajane implied as she remembered the talk with the Demon Lord of Fire.

''Unlike those human fools, I have no reason to seal my master. You should know that Devil Slayers who learn their magic too fast will have their mind corrupted, although some mage came to visit my teacher two years ago to learn his magic. If I didn't visit Fenris-sensei at that time, he would probably have been sealed away or something...that's proof that you can't trust humans.''

''Do you know the name of this Slayer?''

''His name was Silver Fullbuster'' Grayfia said the name with disgust in her voice as she saw the shocked face of the white haired girl.

''Silver Fullbuster? That's the same last name as Gray! A member of this guild.''

''..Interesting, a relative of that bastard. Shame that Fenris-sensei is not in Ishgar, he would have enjoyed to know that the bastard had a relative'' she said with a small smile.

''What do you mean not in Ishgar? What is Ishgar?'' she asked, confused and didn't think about the fact that Gray may have a living relative. In her opinion, the raven haired boy was annoying and called her a weirdo so she didn't give a damn about him.

''Humans had forgotten the name of this continent. How surprising'' she said with a sarcastic tone. ''Ishgar is the name of this continent, one of the five continents of Earthland. Ishgar was the land of the Dragons before they made the mistake of trusting humans too much'' said explained as the older Strauss listened eagerly.

''Five continents?'' the silver haired Devil Slayer nodded her head.

''Where I came from is Goatia, the land of the Demons like Fenris-sensei and Lilith-sama. Humans do live there, but they don't control anything since the continent is ruled by the Demon King Baal.''

''The Demon King? Demons have a king!'' she asked, shocked by the revelation. Natsu told her that the Dragons had a King who was named Acnologia and was the current one since he killed the last one.

''Of course, the human civilization and the new Demons did forget about him, but never the older Demons and magical creatures. King Baal is the most ruthless and powerful King that ever lived, with his legions, his four gates of the Apocalypse. He's the man that the Demon Lords fear like the Dragons fear Acnologia. It is even said that his strength didn't find a match'' she said with a bit of fear in her silver orbs.

''He's really that strong?''

''Igneel, Natsu's father had fought King Baal several times, but he was not capable to defeat him with his full strength. Some say that his strength is comparable with Acnologia'' Mirajane was about to speak when someone knocked on the door. The eldest Strauss sibling got up from the chair and went to the door, she opened it to see Levy standing there with a couple of bruise and out of breath.

''H-hi Miraja-ne, is Natsu h-here?'' the little bluenette began to stutter at the view of Mirajane.

''Hey shrimp...wait how did you find Natsu's house?''

''Lis-anna told me, I came here to return his necklace, but since you're here, I can give it to you'' Levy said as she tried to look in Mirajane's eyes and put the black necklace in her hands.

''Whoa, you didn't break the necklace so that means you're stronger and more useful than I thought. Well see you later, partner!'' Mirajane said with dark grin.

''What do you mean, 'partner'?'' Levy's face turned white at the mention of partner.

''Since you passed Natsu's test that means you, me and Natsu will make one hell of a team'' Levy didn't say anything about that as she said a brief goodbye and ran away. Mirajane simply chuckled as she returned to the living room, then Lilith appeared with a bottle of sake in her hand and wearing a kimono.

''Finally home! I finished my last bottle of wine...Grayfia-chan is that you?'' the orange haired Demon said as she saw the Ice Demon hybrid and in a blur of orange, she hugged the poor confused silver haired maid.

''I'm here too, master!'' Mirajane pouted cutely that her second teacher didn't acknowledge her presence.

''Don't be so jealous, my first female apprentice! It's been four centuries since I've seen the Devil Slayer of that old wolf. By the way, how is Fenris?'' she asked as she threw the empty bottle in the garbage.

''Good actually, except for the fact that he made the mistake to take a human disciple on only for the same disciple to try and kill him'' Gray explained with a frown on her pale face.

''What? That ice cube of brain-cells made the same mistake that I did! His new Slayer was strong enough to kill him?'' she said with surprising seriousness.

''Not even close. He tried to kill him or seal him after learning the basics'' she answered.

''Also, that guy had the same family name as Gray!'' the white haired girl added.

''...This is very bad, this is fucking bad! If the Demon King knows about an unregistered Devil Slayer walking free in another continent, that stupid mutt can get big consequences'' she said with a panicked look.

''I'm sorry but why is this so bad?'' Mirajane asked. These Demon things were quite new to her so she tried to understand them more so she could become stronger to protect her siblings and Natsu, hell, how could Natsu deal with Dragon and Demon business anyway? The two Demons put their attention to her as she felt uncomfortable.

''I forgot about her too...You know what, go to your house and I'll explain everything to you and Natsu. Also, tomorrow is physical training, so don't be late and bring those things that you can put hot sauce on, what are they called again?'' she asked as she forgot the name.

''You mean a burrito?'' Mirajane sweat-dropped.

''Yes, that shit!'' Mirajane sighed as she nodded her head and left the house, leaving the two woman alone.

''Did you tell her of the condition of King Baal?''

''No, I prefer to wait since it also concerns Natsu-san'' Grayfia replied.

''Not a bad idea. How to explain that the current Demon King is a Demon Hybrid as well...''

* * *

Midnight, with Natsu, Jellal and Wendy

''So basically you came from a parallel universe where people don't have magical powers and use tools with magic, but those are extremely rare. Your sperm donor is the King who went mad because he takes magic from Earthland by using Anima and he disinherited you because you don't agree with his view, you banished yourself to control Anima so, like, that you keep the portal shut and he will be super pissed?'' Natsu said as Jellal nodded his head in agreement. The three young kids made a campfire far away from their last location.

''Whoa, your dad is really a greedy asshole. You watched that portal for a year?''

''Exactly, my father was always a power-hungry person, but that became worse with age. Someday, I was hurt and he didn't care about it'' Jellal frowned as he remembered the memory.

''Welcome to the club of shitty dads.''

''But he's still your dad, right? Every parents should care about their kids'' Wendy said as Natsu snorted.

''Please, it that was true, Igneel would have not left me alone without a note or something. Not every parent wants to have children. Sometimes, they prefer to sell them for money'' Natsu said darkly as Wendy was shocked.

''That not true! Right, Jellal-san?''

''...Sorry, but he's right, Wendy. Not every parent is nice to or deserves a child. My father did teach that with his actions, I know that you miss your mum, but-'' Jellal stopped talking as he felt the energy of Anima.

'He's doing it again...I have to put my full attention on it or things here will be pretty bad. I can't leave Wendy alone unless...' he put his glance on the pink haired mage who stared at the young girl with a dark look. Jellal saw that the Slayer was powerful for a boy of his age even he was pretty pessimistic, harsh and seemed angry when the young bluenette asked the question about his foster parent.

'He's a bit hardcore, but he can protect and raise Wendy...I just hope that he will not reveal how the world is not as kind and beautiful as her mother said' he thought.

''What's the name of your father Natsu-san?''

''...Igneel...'' he said with venom.

''He's the one who taught you your magic?''

''...Yeah'' 'Even though that bastard had never planned to finish my training' he thought.

''Did he talk about my mummy Grandeeney? Mummy Grandeeney talked about the other Dragons who had Dragon Slayers like us! But she's been gone for one year and I miss her. Do you miss your father, Natsu-san?'' Natsu was about to explode, but he remained calm.

''No...''

''What! How can you not miss him, I miss my mummy everyday...'' the six year old girl was about cry. Before Natsu could reply, Jellal interrupted them.

''Sorry to break up your conversation, but I have bad news'' he said. Wendy was surprised as Natsu just raised an eyebrow.

''I constantly feel Anima form and after what happened today, I can't stay with you, Wendy.''

''But why?'' tears began to fall.

''My father tried to open the portal and I can't focus on my task and take care of you at the same time. You see, those men who want to hurt you to get me, my father sent a spy to our world. I had to hide and I can't watch you at the same time'' Jellal continued to explain as Wendy started to cry.

''W-Why do you want to leave me too? I-I don't want to lose you too, Jellal-san'' Wendy replied.

''I know, but this is very difficult for you and for me and I don't have the power to protect you'' He turn his attention to the Flame Devil Dragon Slayer who stared at them with a calculative look on his tan face.

''I know we only met a short while ago, but can you take care of Wendy? She has nobody and I'm sure that you will be of great help'' the blue haired boy said as Natsu was lost in his own thoughts.

'Hmm...I have no interest to take care of a cry baby, but she's a Dragon Slayer, but a very weak one and young too. But, I was in the same position one year ago and Pumpkin-head took care of me and explained the truth about those bastards...maybe I can use this to my advantage. Yeah, I will do the same thing that Dyrus did to me and she will not be a tool to protect humanity. No, a Dragon Slayer that will surpass her mother's title' He thought as he wanted to break their parents' plan.

''...Fine, I will do it since you didn't make the same mistake as our foster parents'' Natsu said as he crossed his arms. He simply watched the goodbye between the bluenettes.

''W-Why do you have to leave...I want to help you'' she said as she rubbed her tears away from her pale cheeks. Jellal had a sad smile. ''I know that, but you're too young to protect me...Natsu will take care of you and I think that you'll be happy with him'' he said as he hugged Wendy for the last time.

''Will I see you again?'' she asked with hope. The blue haired boy nodded his head and ruffled her dark blue hair. Then he put his attention on the Fire Dragon Slayer.

''Make her strong, Natsu!'' he said seriously.

''Don't worry about that and your secret is safe with me. If you want to see, go in Magnolia Town and search for the Fairy Tail guild'' the blue haired prince nodded as he said goodbye for the last time before he vanished to Natsu's surprise.

''Never saw that coming, he's very intelligent for someone who doesn't have any magical powers on him...for a human'' he said to himself as he put his attention to the blue haired Dragon Slayer.

''Hey you, stop crying! Crying will not bring you mother back'' Natsu said as Wendy looked at him.

''But I miss her so much! I'm sure she misses me too'' Wendy tried to convince the older Dragon Slayer who simply snorted.

''Really? So you're telling me why a Dragon would leave her six year old alone without any support or money, did she expect that someone will help you or something?'' Natsu said as Wendy tried to find an answer.

''She said that I was her precious daughter and would never leave my side...she's gone?''

''Look, Sky Dragon, I know you miss your mom, but this is a waste of time. Your mother decided to choose humanity over you.'' Natsu smirked mentally as the saw the shocked face of the little girl.

''She chose humanity over me? I don't understand''

''I didn't know much about your mum, but my older brother told me things about her. She was recognized for her healing abilities and get under people's skin or scales...and the only reason she gave was to be a tool of the humanity.''

''A t-tool of humanity?''

''Unlike some Dragons who completely hate the humans, your mother loves them so during the Dragon Civil War, she took their side and even killed their race using Dragon Slayer Magic. Also, because of this mistake, they decided to take orphans like us to be future protectors like them and never bother to finish our training. They want us to be weak so they will keep their titles'' the last remark surprised the blue haired Dragon Slayer.

''S-he feared my future pon-tential?'' she said the word with difficulty.

''She may fear that you will surpass her someday. Look, I know this is a lot of information for you, but I don't want you to do the same mistake that I did'' he took off his scarf as Wendy saw the scar on his neck. ''When...Igneel left me alone in a forest, I was lost and scared and I was attacked by Dark Mage like those weirdos, if my older brother didn't save me...I would be dead'' he lied at the last part, no way he would reveal his Demon Hybrid secret to her, he didn't trust her.

''Your older brother? You have an older brother!''

''No, technically he's just an older Dragon Slayer who I saw as my older brother. He taught me everything that my bastard of a father didn't want to teach me. He said that he tried to find his dad for months but he never succeeded...after everything I said, what is your choice...become the tool of a race who doesn't deserve it and be a permanent cry-baby or be like me. A Dragon Slayer, a warrior and killer, depending on your mood, a mage that will never be scared of those trash'' Natsu explained as he waited for an answer.

In the mind of the blue haired Slayer, everything was confusing. It began in the attack of the five weirdos, meeting a Dragon Slayer, Jellal coming from another world and that her mother chose humanity instead of her. She always hoped that her mother was just playing a game and she will find her like always but not this time. This realization caused a hole to appear in her heart. She wondered why her foster mother loves humans so much and why she was so kind to them, with some exception like Jellal and Natsu. She didn't have the best experience with humans, they laughed at her, criticized her and insulted her when she asked questions about her mother. Even the presence of Jellal couldn't help her. But then she saw the Fire Dragon Slayer and what he could do. He was like her, an orphan who was abandoned by his father and almost died because he cried.

Then, she wiped away the tears from her pale cheeks and stood up with a determined look on her face that surprised Natsu.

''So, did you make your choice, Sky Dragon? ... Will you become strong or be a tool?'' he awaited her answer.

''I-If I become strong l-like you...will you never leave my side?'' Natsu was quite surprised by her reply. He almost thought that she would take the side of her mother despite everything he said.

''Sure, whatever, but don't complaint if this is too hard for you'' he shrugged as the Sky Dragon Slayer caught him off-guard by hugging him. Natsu didn't reply as he felt uncomfortable.

'Why is she hugging me...weird, but nice' he thought as he looked to the stars.

* * *

Magnolia Town, June 26th-X778

''Are we almost there yet, Natsu-san?'' Wendy said tiredly as she rubbed her eyes. The two Dragon Slayers slept by the campfire before they left for Magnolia and during they short travel, the younger Dragon Slayer asked a ton of questions to the Fire Dragon Slayer who gave simple answers since he was annoyed, but not to Lisanna's level. Natsu remarked that the little bluenette tried to mimic his movement and be serious in which she failed every time he said something funny. For Natsu, it was like the feeling that he got when he was with Dyrus and felt nostalgic thinking about him.

''Almost, I need to get my reward before we go to your new home. If everything passes nicely, you can meet my sensei...she's very special...and don't be surprised if she's naked'' Natsu said as he said to himself to not transform in front of the Sky Dragon Slayer.

''Is your teacher the one who made you this strong?'' she asked innocently as they walked into a building with the name Fairy Tail on the banner. She was intrigued by the name of the guild, but Natsu caught her attention.

''Oh yeah, on the same level as your mother and... that fire bastard. By the way, don't confused by the name, nobody has seen Fairies in centuries. Oh, and if you see a boy in his underwear, call me and I'll deal with him'' Natsu said seriously as she didn't understand, but nodded her head anyways.

Then, the two Slayers went into the guild and saw everyone turn their heads toward them, they especially looked at Natsu who had a big battle Axe on his back with a big bag.

''Yo Natsu! How have you been, I thought you would be done easily with your job and who is that little girl with you?'' Makarov asked as he saw the Axe and Wendy.

''I had some complications and this is Wendy, she will be staying with me'' Natsu replied simply as Wendy stared at the floor.

''Hello, Wendy, how are you doing?'' Wendy didn't reply as she was listening to something intently.

''You see that little girl over there.''

''Yeah. I bet this is another orphan who lost her family.''

''It sucks that it's another brat, there aren't a lot of chicks around here.''

''Hmph! I bet she would say something sad to have attention and she's with Flame-Brain.''

''Gray! Seriously! She just came in one minute ago and you're already judging her...you're an idiot!''

''It's not my fault if she looks like a weak girl.''

''Gray! Remember what the master said.''

''Hmph! we don't need another cry-baby...'' the last voice made her clench her little fists.

'Natsu-san was right, they don't deserve to be save' she thought.

''Hey, are you alright, sweety?'' Makarov asked as he saw that Wendy didn't reply. Wendy raised her head and saw the concerned look on his face with wrinkles. Like Natsu said, there were always exceptions.

''Y-Yeah, Old man-san, I'm just tired'' she lied as he caught the lie, but didn't say anything, he just smiled.

''So are you here to join my guild like Natsu?'' Wendy nodded her head with a little smile. She turned her head toward Natsu who nodded his head in agreement. Then, he took a magical stamp and stamped her right shoulder where the guild mark of Fairy Tail appeared.

''All done! I cannot wait to see your progress, Wendy. Natsu, you can go home, someone's been waiting for you with Mirajane since yesterday'' Makarov said.

''Got it!''

Then, the elder man left them and suddenly Levy arrived with a huge smile on her face.

''Hi, Natsu!'' she yelled happily.

''Yo, Levy, you did my test, huh? Looks like you, me, and Wendy will form a team after all. Wendy, this is Levy, my new teammate. Levy, this is Wendy, a Dragon Slayer like me and she just joined the guild'' he said with a small smile.

''That's nice! What element do you use, Wendy?'' before the little bluenette could reply, two voices interrupted them.

''Levy!''

''Levy!''

They saw two boys around their age. The first boy had orange hair, a sharp face, a prominent, flat and defined nose pointing downwards, and distinctive teeth, with a protruding, sharp, triangular-shaped upper molar complemented by a chipped portion on the lower row. The other boy had black hair kept in an unusual, distinctive hairstyle.

''Hey, Levy, you want to make team with us!'' the orange haired said.

''Yeah we'll make the most awesome team in Fairy Tail!'' the black haired boy added.

''...Are you kidding right? I asked and both of you laughed at me!'' Levy said furiously as the two boy flinched and the Dragon Slayers just watched.

''Come on, it was yesterday and you did a job by yourself so that means you're pretty strong!''

''Yeah, come on, just leave those losers. I mean look at that little girl, she looks like a person who will cry-'' before the orange haired boy could finish, he heard a huge cry and he saw the bluenette Dragon Slayer's bangs covering her face.

''I'm not a cry-baby! **Sky Dragon's Roar!**'' she released a huge twister of air at the two boys from everyone surprise. The roar crashed against a wall and the two boys hit the floor unconscious. Everyone's jaw hit the floor as Natsu grinned madly.

''...''

''...''

''Not another one!''

* * *

''Very impressive, Wendy, you gave those two idiots what they deserved'' Natsu said, smiling as he put his key into his door while carrying his Axe and bag of gold.

''It's a good thing, right? Grandeeney said it's not good to hurt people for no reason'' Wendy replied.

''She's not here anymore and you need to stand up for yourself or everyone will treat you like crap'' the two Slayers entered the house and as they walked into the living room, they saw Mirajane with Lilith who was drinking and in her human form with a beautiful silver haired woman in a maid outfit.

''What the hell is going here! Who is that! Lilith don't tell me you slept with a maid in my bed along with Mirajane!'' Natsu pointed at the orange haired Demon as she punched him towards his bed.

''Fuck you, you stupid brat! I don't do that shit with kids!'' she put her hand on her hips.

''So you would actually do it?''

''Of course I would do it! But with you, it's been years since I tas-'' she was interrupted by the silver haired woman.

''I'm sorry to break up your conversation, but we have a kid over there'' Grayfia said as her face was red just like Wendy's.

''...Fine, Natsu, this is your new maid Grayfia Lucifuge and your new teacher'' she said as Grayfia bowed to him.

''It's nice to meet you, Natsu-sama' she said simply.

''...''

''What!''

* * *

Chapter three is done. I can't believe school is finally over. Oh yeah, next chapter will take what I left...too lazy too continued. The Elemental Five will return since I want the villains that Natsu meet and will meet clash with him, during his adventures. I got the idea from them when I play DBXV...grinding to level 99 leave some mark on my mind. Also Natsu will have an all new team composed of Levy, Mirajane, Wendy and one last member with the Exceed...Should Natsu keep Happy or make a new Exceed because Natsu and Mira will bond in the next chapter with the Exceed and Gildarts and Laxus appear. So review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail and any other anime or manga that appears, Hiro Mahima does and the others except my OC.

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech

'Fairy Tail' Regular Thoughts

**"Fairy Tail" Dragon/Demon/Monster Speech**

**'Fairy Tail' Dragon/Demon/Monster thoughts**

* * *

Chapter 4: Natsu vs. Lexie

June 26th-X778, Natsu's house

''...Fine, Natsu, this is your new maid Grayfia Lucifuge and your new teacher'' she said as Grayfia bowed herself.

''It's nice to meet you, Natsu-sama'' she said simply.

''...''

''What?!'' Natsu was shocked that he got a maid that he'd never seen or heard of. The young woman in front of him was beautiful and something was off around her as he saw his arm glow in a strange red light as everyone in the living room saw it.

''What the hell!? What's happening to my arm?'' This the first time that the Flame Devil Dragon saw his tattoo react this way. Mirajane and Wendy were surprised, as well, when Grayfia and Lilith were not shocked.

''Natsu-san, are you alright? I can use my magic to ease the pain'' Wendy asked with worry on her face.

''Don't worry about me, Wendy'' Natsu said as Mirajane walked toward the little bluenette.

''Who are you? Do you like him or something?'' she said with a suspicious look on the Sky Dragon Slayer who didn't understand the question and felt intimidated by the white haired girl.

''I'm sorry, but I don't understand your question'' she tried to not stutter in front of the Fire Dragon Slayer who told her that no Dragon Slayer will stutter so she tried to not be affected by the cool glare of the silver haired maid.

''Hold down, I didn't tell you anything about that with her. She's Wendy Marvell, a Dragon Slayer like me, that I found yesterday during my job'' the three Demonic women were surprised to see a Dragon Slayer that young.

''A Dragon Slayer like you, but...she's to cute!'' Wendy pouted as the white haired girl called her cute.

''A Dragon Slayer like Natsu-san. I've got canine teeth to prove it'' she showed her sightly long canine as Grayfia walked toward the little bluenette and stared at the teeth.

''She's a Dragon Slayer indeed. If Natsu-sama decide to take you in, that means you have a huge potential'' Grayfia said with a kind smile as Wendy blushed by the praise.

''You really think so?'' Mirajane answered first.

''If Natsu saw potential inside of you, that means it's true. No way will he take someone so weak into his home'' Mirajane said with a small smile as Wendy looked at the pink haired boy for confirmation and he smirked, as well. Lilith didn't say anything, she knew that Natsu didn't reveal his secrets to the younger Dragon Slayer and seemed to be the best time to tell Grayfia.

''You, Mira, can you show the kid to her room, me and Natsu need a serious talk, specifically how he got that axe'' Mirajane understood what the orange haired Demon tried to say as she took the hand of the little girl.

''Come on, kiddo, let's go find you a room'' she said with a little smile.

''Who is the orange haired woman?'' Wendy asked innocently.

''Mine and Natsu's teacher. She's the one who made Natsu so strong.''

''Can she make me strong like Natsu-san?'' she asked with hope.

''Maybe, but you have to tell me how you met Natsu'' the little bluenette nodded her head happily as the two walked up the stairs. When they were finally alone, Natsu turned his head toward Grayfia with a curious glance.

''Tell me, what are you, really?'' the silver haired maid nodded her head.

''Like I said, I'm Grayfia Lucifuge and I'm a Demon hybrid like you and the Ice Devil Slayer'' she said as she saw the shocked face of Natsu.

''You are exactly like me...and the Devil Slayer of Fenris. How do you know Lilith-sensei?'' Natsu was on his guard. the silver haired maid expected the hostile reply of the pink haired Slayer.

''I've known Lilith-sempai for over four hundred years'' Natsu's jaw hit the ground when he heard the number four hundred.

''Y-You've known her for four hundred years...you're too beautiful to be that age!'' Grayfia giggled a little at his reply.

''I'm indeed more than four hundred years old. Demons have a long lifespan, but they do grow up as when until that stop.''

''But you're a former human, like me'' Natsu asked. Grayfia nodded her head in agreement.

''So that mean you see the other Demons hybrids, right?''

''Not exactly, to be honest. I'm the fourth one and finding people compatible is difficult as some people die during their first tests. If you also added that ten percent of the people of this planet use magic, the number is very low, but this is a blessing and a curse. This power can corrupt people. I'm sorry if my reply seems long to you, Natsu-san.''

''Don't worry, it's nice to talk to someone who knows us. But how did you find me? I only tell the people that I trust and I want to keep it that way'' Natsu said seriously. That's why he didn't reveal anything to Wendy, he needed to know if she was worthy to know his secret.

''Good thinking, Natsu-san. I worried a little that you'd be a little bit naive with the new people, but Sayla-sama was right about you'' hearing the name of the Demon caught Natsu by surprise.

''You know Sayla-chan!'' she nodded her head.

''I came here due to Kyouka-sama's orders. She said if I reveal my connection with her, I'd gain your trust. I'm here to be your maid and train you in the arts of Demon Hybrids.''

''Be my maid and train me...No offense, but can you train me? What I'm trying to say is that Lilith is a Demon Lord, the equivalent of an Elemental Dragon King or Queen, but a Slayer mage, like you and me, can be in the same league with them?'' the result with his **Dragon Slayer Magic** start bother him, if the Dragons are one of the most powerful race in Earthland, why he seem that the magic is a bit weaker compared with his **Devil Slayer Magic**.

''What the matter with you, brat? I've never seen you act like you're self-suffering'' Lilith said as Natsu sighed.

''Well, it's just that I noticed that my **Dragon Slayer Magic** is weaker than my** Devil Slayer magic**. I thought what's the point to have the power to kill Dragons if that doesn't give the results that I want'' he replied.

''This is strange, I meet some Dragon Slayers during my time and I can tell you that some of them are really worthy opponents. I remember the destructive powers of the Dragon Slayer who have better potential than Dragons themselves. I fought a couple of them and I can tell you that I lost quite a few times'' Grayfia said as he remembered her confrontation in the pass.

''When you speak about that, it's true that every time you used your **Dragon Slayer Magic** something isn't right'' Lilith said as she channeled her demonic powers into her eyes and saw the magic signature of the Fire Dragon Slayer.

'Hmm...no this is impossible! Those bastards did do it, did they really care about their childish feelings and potential' the orange haired Demon thought furiously as Natsu saw her expression change.

''What's the matter? You see something?''

''Nothing you need to know, kid. I need to reveal you something important'' she said with a serious tone.

''The serious face, that you will teach me something useful'' Natsu smirk as he dodged a punch from the Demon.

''You take me more seriously Natsu-san, this is about the Demon hybrids and the Demon Lords'' Natsu stopped smirking and put a serious expression on his face, showing that he was ready to listen.

''You see, the other reason why they have a few number of Devil Slayers on Earthland is because of the Demon King.''

''A Demon King? Demons had a king?'' Natsu asked, surprised by the revelation.

''Of course we do. If Dragons can have one, why not the Demons. Four hundred years ago, in the continent of Goatia, things here were pretty shitty. The continent was ruled by the previous Demon King Mundus, a right straight asshole, this asshole was so big that he could shit a large mountain of shit. He had his own Empire, his words were the law and everybody had wanted to kill him, but nobody was strong enough to do it. Me and the others could fight him, but our loyalty was to the empire and the King and if one of us was trying to break that code, the sentence would be by our souls either being eaten by him or destroyed. Literally, he will eat our souls to expand his powers. Humans tried to fight his dictatorship, but as stupid as they are, they tried to join our side, but ruling the continent but we already see that they want the power to themselves. Most of us pay the price by teaching them our magic and writing book about that...I'm of the one who made that mistake'' Lilith said with anger as she clenched her fist. Grayfia continued the explication.

''But one day, a young human spoke to us that they wanted to have the power to slay Demons, but by becoming one and show that he was not like the other Devil Slayers. Fenris-sensei said that he was a human like you, but a bit older with good intention. Normally, the Demon Lords were suspicious about that human intentions until one of them read his mind and heart to see the truth in his word.''

''Really? It's too hard to believe that guy wanted to be a human by his own agreement. I mean no he was thinking about something right?''

''To your surprise, he didn't had any negatives thoughts about us. Hell, he even admired our race. During that time, any of us didn't how to change a human to a Demon until we met...E.N.D'' Lilith was Natsu's eyes widened.

''You met E.N.D! You too, Grayfia-chan?'' the two Demon looked at each other as they nodded their heads in agreement.

''What does he look like?''

''...To be honest, you make me think a little bit about him...both of you have the same type of hair and the...smirk and he was a Fire Demon like me'' Lilith said with hesitation.

''He's so cool! No wonder why he made Kyouka-chan and Sayla-chan more awesome...but that means he's the one who changed humans into Demons?'' Natsu said as Grayfia had a little smile on her red lips.

''You're right indeed, Natsu-san. E.N.D-sama was the one that changed me, before he was sealed, he taught everything to Kyouka-sama.''

''No bad, brat, you're fucking right. You see, the humans became Devil Slayers with an absolute control of his magic, so good that the magic didn't twist his mind. He saw E.N.D like a brother, or a rival if you prefer and to be at his full potential, E.N.D created the demonetization with the help of a human named Azazel...a weirdo with a strange fixation of our kind...hell, that bastard did turn himself to an Etherious to live longer...don't try to see that guy. After that, the demonetization, the humans didn't change his view of us and he even killed the Devil Slayers that we mistakenly created. During the following years, he surprised us with being at the same level as us and E.N.D. To make a more clear image, a Demon hybrid who can kick the ass of Igneel'' Natsu imagined the scene with a smirk.

''Seems like he's a nice guy, after all.''

''He was. Until Mundus tried to destroy E.N.D-'' Lilith was interrupted by Natsu.

''What? He tried to kill E.N.D?''

''For Mundus's eyes and other Demons, E.N.D was a abomination to them, something unnatural that needed to be wiped out. E.N.D was strong, but not enough against Mundus's strength. To protect his friend, the human allies with Demons, who were rebels, and with E.N.D to defeat Mundus.''

''I'm one of Demons who helped in the rebellion. That was a huge battle, but in the end, we won'' Grayfia said as Natsu's eyes glowed.

''Really? That means you're in the same league as the Demon Lords?'' Grayfia smiled a little bit.

''Not just in the same league, kiddo, she can take the place of Fenris if she really wanted. Everyone on the continent knows by her nickname, the Silver-Haired Queen of Annihilation'' Lilith said as the silver haired maid blushed from her praise.

''So what happen with that Mundus guy, they did win, right?'' Natsu asked, he want to know what happen to the first Demon hybrid.

''Surprisingly, we won as the Etherious, created by Zeref, fought for us because of E.N.D. Humans did fight on our side. We did that so they wouldn't scheme to stab us in the back to gain the control of the empire, but something happened that we didn't accept. During the battle against Mundus, a human on Mundus's side tried to seal the Demon hybrids by taking away his demon powers with **Devil Slayer Secret Art** but to everyone's surprise, E.N.D sacrificed himself to protect his rival, Baal. Baal didn't take it very well as he defeated Mundus, but while killing him in the process, he consumed his soul. When you consume the power of a demon, you also get his memories and his powers. The stronger the soul is, the stronger you will become. After the fight, Baal decide to take the place of Mundus and changed the rules to his own accord'' Grayfia said as she remember the day.

''So this Baal became an asshole, as well?''

''...No, before I was sealed, Baal became paranoid as he killed the Devil Slayers who was a traitor except the one who sealed E.N.D. To make something will never happening again, he created the law that every Devil Slayer that is created will register and be judged by a council of neutral Demons since nobody will ever trust humans. If the Devil Slayer was no threat to them, they would let him live''

''But he did stop after that. He created a government similar to Ishgar's, but the demons are in power, every country or kingdom is controlled by his empire as the humans are still civilians and share the privileges with the Demons, but they can't speak or work in the empire.''

''That makes sense, they alway wanted to be the superior race and and a word in everything, The Magic Council is the proof that giving them too much power was a bad thing. But someone had tried to take a place right?''

''You're quite right, a lot of Demons, Humans and magical being tried to take his throne, but he's not an arrogant king that he will let the power consume his mind. On his day, he trained and polished his skills. He also have a his own personal guard called the Four Gates of the Apocalypse. To make it more simple, imagine he's the guild master and his guard are the S Class. Don't get the wrong idea, even with his guard, he's the same league as Acnologia'' Natsu didn't say anything as one thing still bothered him.

''If Devil Slayers have to be registered, that means I've been registered as well?'' he asked.

''Pretty much, but don't worry. I just showed your file to the Demon Council and with the support of Grayfia, Kyouka and Sayla, you didn't have to show yourself, but this is another reason that Grayfia is also here. Since I was sealed for four centuries, I have a lot to catch up on. Until I come back, Grayfia will be your trainer, instructor, and your maid. You can also bring your team to receive their training, they may not become Devil Slayers, but they can help you during your hardest missions.''

''It's the second time that you had a good idea. I need someone to train Wendy and Levy. They are very useful in their domain, but lack in the offensive department and physical development'' Natsu said as he was not stupid to bring the bluenette on dangerous missions without proper training.

''One last thing, Natsu. If you see someone with that emblem on their clothes...never put a fight with them.''

''Why?''

''You didn't think that the Demon King will allow other Devil Slayers on other continents to walk free without supervision? Attacking someone of his empire will be seen as an act of war and at your level, you will be crushed by one of the Gates of Apocalypse's soldiers'' she explained as she created a symbol with her flames. Then she change her outfit by wearing a black tight open jacket with orange trimmings and orange spiky fur around the wrists, a black jeans with torn and a red tank top with brown high heels boots.

''Damn it's been awhile since I've worn clothes underwear. Look, brat, I hate to say this, but promise me that you will never let someone change your view of what is good or bad and killing is not the solution. For an entire year, you came this far by feeling the true meaning of loss or some bullshit like that. If you want to be truly happy, don't change what you are to be loved or have friends. Those kind of people are not worthy of your time...like those Fairy Tail members...what I'm trying to say is if I saw you acting like one of them, you're dead to me'' she released a huge aura of magic that made the pink haired Slayer flinch as Grayfia was a little affected.

''Do you see me being friends with Fullbuster? Maybe in another life, but hell no in this one!'' he said with determination. To his surprise, the orange came to his level and kissed his lips. Natsu blushed a little bit as Lilith smirked as well.

''We share a link now. If you have a question, you just have to put magic in your necklace. When I come back, you better start to kick some Etherious ass'' she said as her entire body was covered by orange flames.

''Try to not been naked when you're drunk'' Natsu sneered.

''You little bastard...I trained you well'' Lilith sneered as she disappeared in a tornado of flame, leaving the two Demon hybrids in the living room.

''She's gone for now...I guess I forgot to tell her that she will one of our bet'' Natsu said as he took the bag and pulled out the golds and objects to Grayfia's surprise.

''How you get that, Natsu-san?''

''During my job. I meet a group of young Orcs...they give half of their treasure and I let them live'' he said as he held the silver diadem.

''Can you help me to create something from these things,? the first time that take in my hands. I've strange sensation that the diadem wants me to wear it'' he said as he still staring the diadem.

''I created a box of ice until you got another solution Natsu-san'' she took the diadem as she felt the cold aura that emitting, with the contact the diadem was in a large block of ice. '' You should bring Mira-san and Wendy-san to our training session'' Natsu look at her as he raised a eyebrow.

''Training already? Well, I have nothing to do and I alway wanted to see the power close to the Demon King. Can you put the gold and that thing in the basement...I'll put the Axe on the wall'' Grayfia nodded as the pink haired mage go in the first floor. Then she appear a little lacrima in her head as the lacrima showed a image of Kyouka, the green haired Demon.

''Mission accomplished, Kyouka-sama. I perfectly found Natsu-san'' she with a stoic face.

''Excellent, You'll bring a report every month. Lord Mard Geer seem to suspect something, I'll send Sayla to his place as a librarian to avoid suspicion'' Grayfia nodded her head.

''Before you go, Kyouka-sama, I have to tell you that we have a serious problem about Natsu-san's magic. It seems that Igneel did something before he left.''

''What! If that bastard did think what I think it is he did. That will be a problem in the future'' Kyouka as she cursed the Fire Dragon King. She never liked the giant red Dragon for his arrogant nature.

''If it is indeed that kind of spell, he will probably never activate Dragon Force by his own and will have no chance to winning if he fights a Dragon'' Grayfia added.

''I'll find a solution, until then, see you next month'' the green haired Demon cut the connection as she stared at the diadem in the block of ice.

''Hmm..strange...''

* * *

Iceberg Kingdom, unknown location, Aqua Zero's base

In a big and large tundra, a large made it of ice was standing the middle of nowhere as the strong wind of ice and snow tried to blowing away the gigantic castle. A woman was staring the view on a balcony. She was in her late twenty and early thirties, She had a long platinum blonde hair, ice blue eyes with lavender eyes shadow, a very pale skin, tall and a exceptionally large chest and a curvaceous hourglass figure with a white ivory dress with transparent sleeves and long trail cape, bare foot. She seem to be annoyed about something everything around her was covered with ice. Her room was large and elegant with supplies for a woman on her age.

Then, a little girl with short pale pink hair and eyes enter in the room panting, she wear a wears a blouse with a large collar and has it mostly open, revealing a pair of black-and-pink striped straps which cover her breasts. She also wears a very short skirt and two pink-and-black striped belts crossed together. the little girl also wears a pair of high heeled shoes with crossed straps.

''Mistress! The Elemental Five have return from their mission and two of them are in pretty bad shape!'' the little girl said as the blond woman only raised a sightly shocked face.

''Really? Bring me Captain Bolt and the ones who are not injured'' she replied with a cold and annoyed tone. The little girl quickly nodded her head and disappeared in a pink blur that released a loud sound. In in blink of eye, the pink blur returned as Bolt, Tempest and Hydro who appeared by the pink blur who left the room once more.

''Report, Captain Bolt! Nafe told me that two of your men are injured. Did you fail the mission, as well? she gave a dark calculative look that made the three men in the room flinch. Bolt tried to gather his courage, but the glare of his master and the coldness in the room didn't help him.

''We failed, mistress, but it's was not of our fault! We found the companion of the exiled prince in a forest in the Fiore Kingdom but some mage took the defense of the companion. He caught us off guard by taking my team by surprise and Pyro failed in his trap. He was able to take Pyro without any effort and defeated him with Dust in single attack...the mage was a Dragon Slayer, ma'm'' he said nervously as he saw the cold expression of the woman change into a furious expression as the storm seemed to be affected by her fury.

''A Dragon Slayer...exactly like my niece?''

''Yes, mistress, to be more clear, he was the Fire Dragon Slayer'' Hydro said as spikes of ice appeared in the room.

''Give a description of him and go to the research room and find everything about that Dragon Slayer! Captain Bolt! I'll forgive your incompetence, but this is the last time. If you fail again, the tundra will not even be close to comparing with me...is that clear?'' she said as she gathered cold energy in her long fingers. the blond haired nodded as the three left the room with great speed as she turned to watch the blizzard who seemed to calm down a little bit.

''With your existence, you have to ruin my life, but one of your fellow Slayers had to mess up my plan...time to prove to the world that the reign of the Dragon Slayers is over'' she created a shard of ice that she threw at a mirror by her side.

* * *

June 27th-X778, Magnolia Town, East Forest, Fiore Kingdom

''You two seem to be friends'' Natsu states as he stared at Mirajane who talked with the Sky Dragon Slayer with a smile while Wendy smiled as well.

''She's not as bad as I thought. She a little bit shy, but she not a pushover and I've also wanted to have a little sister who wants to train'' the two young girls bonded yesterday as they made the room for the little bluenette. She was a bit annoyed that Natsu brought the girl only after one day, but she quickly chased that thought away when Wendy explained the reason why she came with the Fire Dragon Slayer, she quickly changed her opinion of her as Wendy was scared by Mirajane's presence, but she got used her scary aura.

''Actually, Mira-san is quite nice, but she seemed to be mad about something'' Wendy said innocently as the white haired Strauss glared at the Fire Dragon Slayer. Natsu simply raised a eyebrow as he was not affected by the glare of the white haired girl.

''Why are you give me that glare, Mira?''

''You perfectly know why! You decided to make a team with shrimp and you didn't invite me'' the expression of the pink haired mage didn't change as the temperature did rise up.

''I don't need to tell you that because you already are in my team! You're the only person that I pass my time with except Lilith, never believe that I would choose a nobody instead of you and the reason I chose Levy is because she would be useful and had a potential that she doesn't need to be wasted with the goody-two shoes...is that clear?'' Mirajane nodded, embarrassed, as Wendy remarked the other blue haired girl was not here.

''Natsu-san, was Levy-san supposed to train with us?''

''She goes to the libraries to find other forms of **Letter Magic** and something about healing for Wendy'' he replied as the three stopped as they saw Grayfia in her maid outfit, but the entire area in the forest was covered in a layer stop of snow.

''What happen here? Grayfia-san did you did this by yourself?'' Grayfia nodded her head.

''We needed an area far away from the town with privacy, this place will be our personal training ground. For the next years, we will train five days at week for the next several years. You will only be able to go in the guild to take jobs. Since we will wait Levy-san, I will show what level you'll be able to attain if you take training seriously. It'll take time and discipline, even if you complain that it was too hard. Since Lilith-sama is not here at the moment, Natsu-san and Mirajane-san will continue where they started. Wendy-san, you will start by the basics with Levy-chan. I may not be an expert of your domain of magic, but I have a lot knowledge during my travels. Natsu-san, Mirajane watch carefully'' Grayfia said as she bows down and points their hands downwards, with all the fingers closed except the index and middle fingers then begins to slowly move his right hand until it points upwards, causing the clouds above them to begin circling around, forming a hail as the skies darken. From the center of the swirling formation, a glowing orb of ice begins to form, growing in size as the user draws in water from the atmosphere. The glowing orb of ice take explanation as everything in the forest begun to freeze, then the orb take the shape of a giant floating iceberg as the eyes of Natsu, Mirajane and Wendy popped from their orbits as they stared the giant iceberg begun to fall from the sky.

''Time for a little spectacle'' she yelled as she created two ethereal long swords of cold energy as she vanished in a explosion of snow. Thanks to their enhanced sight, they saw the silver haired Devil Slayer reappear in front of the falling iceberg and yell.

''**Ice Devil Zeroth: Sword Dance Slash!**'' In blink of eye, the gigantic iceberg was sliced in two as Grayfia spun around her and sliced the two large block of ice. The three young mage glance with awe the Ice Devil Slayer cut the giant iceberg into many pieces as they fell to ground like a rain of ice shards.

''That was...so fucking awesome!''

''Grayfia-san sliced the iceberg in the most gracious way'' Wendy said with stars in brown orbs.

''She created a motherfucking iceberg in the air...is that the power of Demon Hybrids?'' Mirajane watched the silver haired mage arrived in the ground with no difficulty. She didn't even look tired.

''This is the level that I want all of you to achieve. The spell that you witnessed is** Devil Secret Art: Abyss Zero: Frozen Meteor**. I created this spell after mastering my magic, If I can do it, you can too.''

''It's very nice to have you as a teacher, Grayfia-san You're the most powerful person in the country!'' Wendy said respectfully as Grayfia blushed lightly.

''It's nothing, I couldn't still match with the tops of the world but I can win against your mother, Wendy-san. We better start and watch out for the ice blocks'' the three young mage looked at the large blocks of ice that charged at them.

''Piece of cake! I'll just destroy with my flames'' Natsu said as he lit a fireball if the size of a basketball in his palm and threw it at the block. The fireball completely destroyed the target as Natsu smirked, but suddenly something was falling at a great speed. Before he could do anything, the strange object smacked his face, to the girls' horror.

''Natsu/Natsu-san!'' the three girls quickly ran to him as they see a large white egg with blue strange marks on it. The marks had the same shape of a flame. Natsu got up, putting his hand on his face as the large egg rolled at his side.

''What the hell! I get hit by this fucking egg...How did an egg fall from the sky?'' They all asked the same question a the Ice Devil Slayer saw another egg falling at their direction, Grayfia caught the egg as well, the egg was similar except the marks were pink.

''Another egg? It's not a coincidence, they are fall from the sky'' Mirajane said as Natsu watched the egg on his side.

'This is not a coincidence...maybe they came from that world, if only something found the way to talk with different people that big, big enough to the pocket' Natsu thought as he take the egg in his hand.

''Natsu-san, do you think this is a Dragon egg?''

''...No. A Dragon egg is more bigger and Dragons are not stupid enough to leave an egg alone nearly a human town'' Wendy nodded sadly as she thought maybe they could a chance to know where her mother''s location until she chased off that idea from her mind, she will not follow that anymore.

''So what do we do? We train or do something about those eggs?''

''I'm go to hatch this egg so what creature is in that thing. Wendy, we go in the guild to tell shrimp that we will train after that. Grayfia, we will train after that..is that clear?'' Natsu figured how she should treat the silver haired maid since she was older...very older, strict and so powerful that she can froze or destroy the all town in fraction seconds.

''I'm not an object, Natsu-san, I want to know what creature is in this egg'' she replied simply as inside, she dying to know that thing will come in that egg.

''Hey, Natsu, can I help to hatch the egg of Wendy and your?'' she hesitate since she want to hang out with him but seen to desperate.

''Hmm...sure why not'' he shrugged simply. He's just had to go the guild to tell levy that the training is cancel to go to his home, simple right.

* * *

Fairy Tail Guild

''Hey Natsu!'' Levy shouted as she had a lot of book in her little arms. Natsu, Mirajane and Wendy arrived in the guild as everyone gives them a odd look as they see the large eggs in the Dragon Slayers's arm.

''Sup Shrimp, listen training is cancel because of those things'' he said as everyone looked the eggs with a curious glance.

''How did you find those eggs?'' Levy asked.

''In the East Forest.''

''Look at that...they did something right after all. Flame-Brain and Wendy you got for everyone?'' the two Dragon Slayers didn't acknowledge his presence as he was irritate.

''Gray your clothes'' Cana said as the raven haired boy looked his current outfit.

''So until the eggs hatched, we will stay in our house...you can came over, of course and only you'' he said as they the two boys tried to recruit to their team. Since that day, they boys seem to slack Levy in her back but unfortunately, the little bluenette don't same or want to acknowledge their existence, when they to talk, Natsu or Mirajane send them a cold glare that force them to run.

''Are you sure that you can take care of that? Giving birth is something that requires your attention'' Makarov said as he stares the large eggs in the Dragon Slayers' arms.

''We can do it on our own and besides, my maid can help us'' he said Makarov nodded his head. Then Erza arrived with her hands on her hips and glance the eggs and the Dragon Slayers.

''To thinks a mass of destruction will give birth to something with a six years old girl. How can she stand to be with someone like you, you're a not good example to follow'' she said with a bossy tone. Natsu simply snorted as he put a arrogant smirk on his tan face.

''Because you're the perfect model? Don't make me laugh, if Wendy want to be a loner weak she hang with the losers. You think that acting by like the law will you loved and respect? Look the Magic Council, tell if someone in this room love them?'' Erza clenched her fists.

''Someone needs to maintain order in Fairy Tail. What do you think if nobody controls their bad behavior? The name of Fairy Tail will pay the price and you seem to not care about it!'' she didn't understand the pink haired boy since he joined. Since her defeat against Natsu, she trained like crazy to beat the smirk off his face and act like a true member of Fairy Tail. But every time she challenge the Dragon Slayer, he only ignored her or pushed her buttons.

''You think that I give a shit about Fairy Tail? I hear that this was the best guild in the country and what I see here is a bunch of slackers, losers, and lazy people with no talents or ambition. Nobody here except a few take their role of mages seriously and almost every guy treats women like they're objects! This guild is supposed to be filled with strong members, but the only people here that I can consider strong here is the old man, my team, and Elfman and Lisanna but you, Hmpf you're just a ginger who thinks that she has the right to criticize them or judge them! You considered yourself like a Knight, but you're just a little girl who plays like a sword...with a boy chest'' the last remark was the last straw of Erza, she quickly pulled her sword from her scabbard and rushed at Natsu as she gathered magic in the sword. Natsu simply gave the sign to Mirajane as he waited for the scarlet haired to come at him.

''What's the matter, red...too proud to accept the true?'' he sneered as Erza tried to slice him diagonally with her sword, he easily dodged the slice as she raised her sword in the air and tried to hit him with a heavy attack, but to her surprise, Natsu blocked the blow with his hand with the same face as blood fell in the floor.

''Next time, don't use cheap swords against me'' For everyone surprise, Natsu shattered the sword with little pressure as Erza saw her sword broken in many pieces.

''Y-You broke my sword? How you c-can do that?'' Erza was still shocked. Natsu walked toward her as he ignored his bleeding hand and he murmured in Erza's ear.

''The reason you will never defeat is because I use my own strength to fight my opponent when you take the strength of weak people...learn properly to use a sword and maybe I'll fight you seriously, but at this rate, you're still a weakling'' said with a low voice but enough that Erza can hear. Then Natsu turned to take his egg as Wendy picked her's off the ground and went over to Natsu.

''Are you fine, Natsu-san?'' she asked with worry, Natsu simply let a smile on his face.

''Don't worry, that didn't even hurt at all'' he said, but Wendy was not convince. She took his hand in her little hands, a blue light appear from her hand as the cut on Natsu's hand disappeared.

''Whoa...I forgot that the Sky Dragon had the power to heal...nice job, Wendy, it was a good idea to take you with me'' Wendy smiled at the praise.

''That was cool, Wendy, you will certainly be the healer in our team'' Levy said, fascinated by the healing spell as Mirajane nodded her head in agreement.

''So we going to hatch those eggs or what?'' she said impatient, she didn't care that Natsu had broken Erza's sword it was time that time that someone put her in her place. Before they could replied, he heard a slow clap and everyone turned their head toward the source and see a tall teenage blond girl. The blond had a long messy hair that fall on her shoulders, orange eyes with dark circles, with each of them possessing a single, prominent eyelash jutting outwards. She wore a dark yellow shirt with black sleeves, dark green skinny jeans with a blue belt and black high tops, but the thing that attracted their attention is the lightning bolt shaped scar on her right eye. She also have a very voluptuous figure paired with very large breasts and curvy hips and magic earphones in her ears.

''Congratulation for beating the shit of that red hair, she annoyed everyone with her stupid rules'' she said with an arrogant smirk.

''Who is that blond chick over there?'' Natsu asked as he could tell the blond had a very huge magical power similar on his own.

''That's Lexie Dreyar...the master's granddaughter'' Levy replied as her teammates are shocked.

''The old fossil had offspring?''

''What sane women will accept the seed of a old pervert!''

''Hey!'' Makarov feel offended.

''I saw what you did the first time you came, Dragneel and I can say that I'm impressed from a brat like you. You're not like those idiots who slack off every day and ruin the image of the guild'' she said as Natsu glanced at her with a curious look.

''Why should I hang out with a bunch of losers? You seem that you don't care about them either and more importantly why do you want to speak with us?'' he still had the same position.

''Well, it's just if any of the new members did have something that was worthy of my time or just a bunch of older mages and I could say that I'm intrigued with this new team. Also, I may bear the same symbol with them, but that doesn't mean that I like them, they are pretty boring'' she chuckled as everyone in the guild felt insulted by Natsu's and Lexie's comments.

''So, you're just here to say hello or you just want to hear your own voice?'' Natsu asked as she sneered.

''I'm just here to tell you that even if you beat Erza and the stripper, you are no match for me and maybe I'll join your little group if you asked nicely'' she said with a cocky grin, the girls seemed to be annoyed as Natsu didn't change until he put his own arrogant smirk on.

''Why should I bring a girl who seems to fail to put make up on, your scar is a accident or you just have very bad at putting make up on'' everyone in the guild was shocked that the pink haired mage insulted the blond with her scar which was a taboo as even Gray didn't speak about it. Instead of pissing her off, the blond young woman's expression didn't change.

''You can talk about your hair, pinky, did you dye your hair because you don't how to read or do you just have a very bad taste in fashion?'' she sneered back as the temperature rose up as every liquid began to evaporate.

''What the hell!''

''My beer is gone?''

''Macao stop using your magic!''

''Are you crazy! Macao is not even that good.''

''Srew you Wakaba!''

''You said that I have a bad taste in fashion, let's talk about your clothes, did your grandpa buy them for you?'' flames began to dance on his shoulders.

''Hmpf! Talk about the guy who doesn't know what a shirt is!'' sparks of lightning cracked around her body.

''At least I don't need an ugly shirt to hide my poor taste in fashion! Did you even consider your a girl? I mean, for a second, I thought that you're a dude'' Natsu couldn't wait, he finally found a opponent with his strength.

''Are you blind or what? Of course I'am a girl. Don't tell me that you've never seen boobs in your life?'' she thought the exact same thought of the pinkette.

''Sure! Bigger than yours!'' Makarov, who was listening to the mages trash talk, knew how is going to end.

''Stop, you two! No way two of my mages will fight in my guild!'' Mentally he wanted to know who was stronger between his granddaughter and the Dragon Slayer, but since Erza is still shocked for what happened, he decide to play the law.

''Screw you, old man! You don't need to tell me what to do!'' she yelled annoyed that her grandfather decided to stop the fight.

''Yeah, Blondie, listen to your gramps's orders like a good girl, You're no match for me anyway'' Natsu grinned madly, knowing he touched a sensitive spot in the blond.

''I'm going to kick your flaming ass, brat!'' she rushed at Natsu with great speed.

''Make me, bimbo!'' he rushed as well as the mage raised their fist with their respective elements and they collapse, creating a huge shock-wave of magic and brute strength that send everyone flying around them.

''You got strength in you, brat.''

''I could say the same thing to you, bitch'' Natsu taunted as the two used their another limbs to strike the another, resulting the same shock-wave of magic.

''Shit! That guy can match Lexie in term of strength!''

''Damn it! That Pyro bastard is showing off again...'' Gray said as he clenched his fists. Then the two mages put distance between themselves as Lexie threw a large lightning bolt at Natsu who dodged effortlessly and threw a large fire-ball at the blond who counter with another lighting bolt creating a explosion of magic. Taking of the opportunity, Lexie charged at the pink haired boy with her hand covered with yellow spark of lightning at great speed, she tried to hit the Fire Dragon Slayer but he dodged again as she send a barrage of punches and kicks. Natsu had no problem to avoid the barrage of punches and kicks as he lights his hand and land a hard punch covered with flame at the older blond.

''**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**'' Lexie blocked the blow as it exploded on the contact, she was pushed around as she tried to break his defense. Then Natsu launched a fireball at her that she easily deflected and she disappeared from Natsu's sight only to reappear in front of him and grab his arm and send a barrage of punches ignited with electricity.

''Tell how that tastes! **Lightning Punch!**'' she laughed madly as Natsu didn't even flinch by her fists as he sent an uppercut to Lexie's jaw as she released a cry of pain.

''Like shit! Tell me about this!'' the blow released the strong grip of him as he sent a roundhouse kick in her ribs, sending her crashing against a table. She groaned in pain as Natsu suddenly appeared at her side, sending a kick covered with flame in her gut, forcing to spit saliva and crashing against the wall, creating a hole. Annoyed, the lightning mage surrounded herself with yellow electricity and charged against the pink haired boy who was caught off guard, smacking him multiple times.

''What the hell! She can change into a lightning bolt?'' Natsu said as he was sent flying into the air, Lexie took her normal form and generate a massive bolt of lightning and launch at the fire Dragon Slayer. ''**Rajiin Bolt!**'' Natsu quickly countered back as he create a fireball from his hand and threw as well, the fireball tuned to a massive fire ball and clashed with the lightning bolt. The clash generate a explosion that blew up the roof to Makarov's dismay.

''They blew off the rooftop!'' Natsu took the opportunity to light his right foot into a large flame and tried to hit the older mage. Lexie saw the Fire Dragon Slayer coming at her as she ignited her hand with sparks of lightning, the lightning take the shape of a large hammer and slammed it at Natsu's covered feet.

''**Fire Dragon's Claw!**''

''**Mjohnir!**'' the two attack create another shock-wave of electricity and flame. Natsu, annoyed, released a massive stream of orange flame at the blond.

''**Fire Dragon's Explosive Comet Fist!**'' the blond saw the column of flame coming at her with great speed. She gritted her teeth as she changed into a living lightning bolt. Natsu groaned in annoyance as he lowered the power of his spell to not harm the girls but creating a huge hole in the wood floor. Then to everyone's surprise, his entire body turned similar to a fire-ball and go at the direction of the Lightning mage. Then everyone get out of the guild to see a lot of multitude of shock-wave in the air until the fire-ball and the lightning bolt change their direction to Magnolia Town. Erza watched the mage fighting in their respective elements.

''That the real power of Dragneel and Lexie...How much step I've to walk be at their level'' she clenched her fist in determination.

* * *

The civilians of Magnolia didn't understand as they saw a living lightning bolt clashing against a fire-ball as they crash against houses and apartment, causing the falling of the wood and brick of their houses. Lexie could help but feel the adrenaline in her body as he tried to have the advantage in Lightning body against Natsu, After that, she regain her normal form in the air as Natsu was still covered in flame, then she lights her hand with lightning and threw five large bullet of electricity.

''**Thunder Bullets!**'' Natsu suddenly stopped as he saw the bullets of electricity coming at him. He dodged them as the blond threw another five as he retook his normal from far away from her and caught his breath.

''Damn it. She's not a pushover, I didn't feel this since the pyramids in Desierto'' he added to himself as Lexie appear in front of him, she quickly send a lightning at him. Natsu didn't see the lightning at him released a roar of pain as he flying in the air, he hit a house Lexie rushed at him and raised her knee covered with lightning and smashed his face. Continuing her fury, she sent a hard punch and gave a kick that sent Natsu flying and prepared her next by releasing a large amount of lightning, but before she threw her spell, Natsu hit her in the guts.

''you though..I like that!'' she spit a mixture of saliva and blood as she hold her stomach and give a the Flame Devil Slayer a challenging smirk.

''I could say that for you. You're the only person in the guild who put me in this situation...But I'm still stronger than you'' she taunted as lightning crackled around her body.

''Bitch please! I didn't use my full strength against you. You're just the second person who's able to hurt me'' he was covered with flame.

''Then show me the power of a Dragon Slayer Dragneel!'' 'I will finally use my **Dragon Slayer Magic** against a real one' she gathered magic magic and electricity in her mouth. Natsu was confused by her movement as he mimic them gathered magic and dragon flames.

''**Lightning Dragon's Roar!**''

''**Fire Dragon's Roar!**'' the two mage released a large destructive of lightning and flame, at the moment that the two roar was about to touch each other, a large shadow arrive in the middle and completely shatter the spell for Natsu and Lexie's surprise. When the smoke die out, they saw a little, muscular man with shoulder-length orange hair usually kept slicked back and a stubbly beard. he wears a long, black, high-collared and tattered cloak with shoulder plates; around his waist is a simple belt. He also wears a loose-fitting dark pants, complete with an armored waist-guard bearing plates similar to the ones on his shoulders, tucked inside simple boots.

''Who is that guy...he completely shatter my Dragon roar?'' Natsu asked confused that someone stop his spell like nothing and also how the blond use a Dragon Slayer spell, he will smelled if she was one.

''Yo, Lexie, if you're so bad to fight the newbie over here, you just should control your hormones'' he said with a smirk.

''Newbie?'' Natsu glared at the older man.

''Shut up, you fucking pervert! That not business of you!'' she yelled felling annoyed by the older man remark. Then the older man turn around Natsu and had the same smirk.

''So you're the one that Master Makarov told me about, damn you're very strong for a little guy''

''Who the hell are you?'' he already started to hate the older man.

''Nobody told you about me huh? I'm Gildarts, the guild's ace'' he pointed at himself as Natsu stared at the man for a couple of minutes until his eyes widened.

''You're Gildarts of the West?''

''Oh? You're a fan?''

''Not really, I know that you took down the Five Bridge Familia by yourself and...is a womanizer'' Natsu remembered hearing some rumor about a man took on a Dark Guild by himself in the Iceberg country.

''For real? I didn't know that?'' the two sweat-dropped at his antic.

''Who cares, you stooped my fight with Dragneel over there! This is the first time that I finally found someone interesting, even he's not in my league'' Natsu's eyes narrowed as he glare the blond.

''I didn't fight seriously, if he was not from that old man over here. you will eat the dust!''

''Are you sure about that, Dragneel!'' Lexie said with a challenging grin.

''I'll make it a reality Dreyar!'' Gildarts sighed as the young mage seemed to start another round.

''Seriously, kids? Both of you almost destroyed the guild and the town. Comrades aren't supposed to hurt each other'' the remark make the two Dragon Slayers snorted in disgust.

''Please, I'll not considered those idiots as my own comrade, the guild need more strength, not nobodies'' she crossed her arms.

''Hmpf! I don't care about that bulshit or the guild. I just came here for the strong one and it seems that I found them'' Natsu put his hands in his pockets and began to leave as the orange haired man stopped him.

''It you don't care about the guild, why did you did join us?'' Makarov explained the mentality of the young boy, but Gildarts preferred to listen to what the Fire Dragon Slayer would say about it.

''I'm join the guild because of a friend's sister and to see if the guild had strong members and I only met two. I'm not antisocial, is what you're probably thinking, but no way I'll become friends with people that I meet for the first time. Almost all of your members are lazy and weak, they don't take their duty as mages seriously and people join the guild to feel secure or to have the fame and feel invincible and let the powerful ones do the jobs and the use the excuse that this guild is like a family. I prefer to have comrades who understand that being a mage is important...and want to live in the real world.''

''The real world...'' Gildarts said a serious face.

'Hmpf! That brat is more interesting than I thought' Makarov granddaughter thought as the Flame Devil Dragon turned around for the last time.

''One more thing! Next time, Dreyar, don't wear a bra with cute bunny on it!'' the pink haired boy laugh so as he show a pink bra with cute white rabbit heads before disappear in tornado of flames.

''KYA! CURSE YOU, DRAGNEEL!'' she yelled as she disappear in a lightning bolt leaving the Ace of Fairy Tail on the roof.

''Priceless! This is kid make things more interesting'' he chuckles as he left as well.

* * *

Three days later

''You thinks this is necessarily?'' Mirajane asked as she saw the Fire Dragon Slayer emit demonic magic from his hands on the large egg. Since they found the eggs, they continued to hatched them as Grayfia decided to take the time preparing the guest room for her own. Levy was also here since she asked the Dragon Slayer if it was okay if she could read here, Natsu simply shrugged as he knew that the little bluenette was teased in the guild for being a bookworm. Also, Natsu had the idea to put demonic magic in the egg to see the result.

''I just want to know if it would effect the thing in the egg. But I don't want to put too much since it can be very poisonous for the embryo...if this fails, Wendy still has her egg'' he said with a very low voice so the Sky Dragon Slayer will not hear their conversation.

''Well, I'm looking forward to what's in this egg'' Mirajane said as she saw Natsu smiling a little bit as they saw Wendy began to fall asleep.

''Wendy, you go to bed'' Wendy rubbed her little eyes.

''But I don't want to miss the moment they will hatched'' the Sky Dragon Slayer said tiredly as Grayfia arrived and took the little bluenette in her arms.

''Time to sleep, Wendy-san. Your bedtime has arrive'' the silver haired mage said as Wendy yawned cutely.

''But I'm not tired'' sleep won the fight as Grayfia turned to the two preteens.

''Do you do need anything, Natsu-san? Mirajane?'' Mirajane shook her head as Natsu spoke.

''We're fine, thanks to asking Grayfia-chan'' the suffice did shocked the women as Grayfia was caught off guard as she had a little smile on pale face, nodded her head and walked in the first floor.

''Maybe we should wake up shrimp, so she gets home, you know, to talk about Demons business'' the white haired girl said as they saw Levy sleeping in the couch with a big book in her little hands.

''We don't need her to wake up, I just had to listen to her heartbeat to know when she wakes up'' Natsu said as he returned his attention to the large white egg as he gathered demonic magic in his palm, touching the egg in the process.

''Natsu, can I ask you a question?'' she said with hesitation.

''Sure, it's not like I'm going to bite you or anything'' Mirajane chuckled as she gain a serious expression.

''Are you going to recruit the granddaughter of the old man on your team?'' Natsu didn't show any reaction as he was surprised that the white Take Over mage spoke about the lightning mage.

''...No, I asked the question to myself a couple of times and the response was no. She may be strong, fast, and has incredible control over lightning, but she's too arrogant, overbearing and a bitch, in capital letters. She had some issue with her father and the old man, she had a superior and inferiority complex, but strong as hell...we need a lightning mage like her.''

''It's not like that you found a lightning mage in your neighborhood'' Mirajane added.

''Lightning mages are very rare in Fiore. But that don't explain how she used her Dragon Slayer Magic.''

''You said that you recognized Wendy as a Dragon Slayer with her scent so why you didn't sense Lexie?''

''In the truth, I did smell her scent in the guild since we arrived, but I didn't bother much and Dragon Slayers can smell each other'' he said as the white haired young girl interrupted him.

''Like your tattoo glowed when you met Grayfia-sensei. She explained the same thing that she said with Lilith sensei...It's sad that she left, she was odd, but nice.''

''She will come back, there's no way she will leave us alone with those losers. I'm slightly starting to regret joining that worthless guild'' he sighed as he stopped channeling his magic in the egg as Mirajane saw his expression change.

''Well, I didn't join because of Lisanna, Elfman and you, but after those weeks, I don't understand them with their beliefs. How is trusting my comrades and having bonds will make me stronger? I get it, the meaning of protecting someone close, but this the only reason to get stronger? The person who created the guild had very bias views of the world.''

''That's why I don't take those clowns seriously, most of them see the world like black and white and their feeling is the key of their answers. I hate to admit, but Scarlet did surprise me with her sword technique but she believed much of the guild's philosophy so she will never fight to kill. I have nothing against the old man, but this guild is not right for me, a guild of slackers and losers will hold me back and I have no chance in hell that I'll trust them, especially Ice Stripper.''

''So you're quitting the guild?''

''Not right now, I want to see if the team will become different or the same like the guild. I'm seeing a lot of potential here and that will be a shame if I don't exploit it. I...want a place when I find people like me and I'm not talking about Slayer Mages. I'm talking about people who live in a world with shade of gray, having fun, but always improve themselves as mage and peoples...I think I found four peoples like me'' Mirajane was surprised by his last sentence.

''You, me, and Wendy already saw how the world is unfair and have a hole in your heart that will never fill up. Levy was teased and bullied because of her height, intelligence and thirst for knowledge. I heard what they said behind her back and I can smell tears. She doesn't show it, but she's affected with their words. I can't believe it that I'll say this, but it will suck if you stay here with your siblings.''

''...Well, I always know that will not be permanent. I just stay because of them and you, but even if I want to protect them, I can't stay here forever and did you imagine if I became friends with Scarlet...the horror right!'' the two laughed as they would never imagine becoming friends with the scarlet haired girl.

''Yeah right! I just hope that when I'll leave the guild, some people will join my side...especially you Mira...you're a good friend'' he said embarrassed as Mirajane hugged him to his surprise.

''You're my best friend, Natsu, I'l never leave your side. But I'll teach Lisanna and Elfman to care to themselves at the right moment. But what will you do with the thing in the egg?'' they stopped their hug.

''If the thing is useful and can learn some tricks, I'll keep it. If not, Lisanna can have it'' he shrugged he didn't want any useless pets in this house or team.

''Why am I not surprise'' she sweat-dropped.

''Because you know me very well'' he smirked as they hear a noise from the egg.

''Natsu did you hear that! The egg made a noise!''

''That mean the egg will hatch sooner or later and the mystery will be solved...what are you doing, Mirajane?'' Natsu asked as he saw the white haired girl mimic his earlier actions.

''I want to know what happens if my put a lit of my magic in that egg. Also, I hope that creature or whatever will kick ass'' she explained as Natsu simply smirked.

'I made the right choice by becoming friends with her...wonder if I met Scarlet first?' he thought as he returned his attention to the egg.

* * *

Meanwhile, East Forest

Erza was standing in front a tree with a poor caricature of the Fire Dragon Slayer and Mirajane, she stared at the drawn with envy and hate. Hate that the pink haired arrogant mage broke her sword like it was nothing even though she trained for two weeks. Envy that the white haired mage is friends with him. She could feel jealous with their friendship and how much stronger they've become together. She also witnessed the fight between Natsu and Lexie and knew how the reef is large to challenge her main rival.

''I don't understand. I thought with my comrades behind me, I would never lose...after knowing what he can really do, this will never be enough'' she summoned two swords in her hands and glared at the caricature with determination.

''If my comrades didn't give that strength, then I'll make my own. I'll become stronger and I 'll defeat Dragneel and Strauss, even if it takes days and nights!'' clenched her fist as she swung her swords into the tree for the rest of the night. Unknown for that the silver haired mage stared for a while in a tree branch.

''Hmm interesting...''

* * *

Next day, Natsu's house

''Natsu-san! Natsu-san! The eggs are hatching!'' Wendy said as Natsu suddenly wakes up with the older Strauss on his shoulder. He saw the two egg with fractures and joined the Sky Dragon Slayer's side.

''Finally!'' 'I finally am able to see what creature is hiding in that damn thing!' he thought impatiently as Levy and Mirajane joined their side as the shell was almost gone. Then the pieces of the two eggs went flying around the room as to everyone's surprise, they saw two small cats laying on the floors.

''A CAT!'' they eyes nearly popped from their skull.'' they had a better look on the little cats. The cat from the egg with blue markings was blue with a white underbelly although his fur was a little bit paler. He has a rectangular head, with pink ears, oddly sharp golden eyes, and two white stripe on his cheeks. He had a stoic look on his face. The other was similar with the other cat except that she was white with pink ears, brown eyes and a frown on her face.

''They look so cute! She's also fluffy!'' Wendy took the white cat as she rubbed her against her cheek as the expression on the cat didn't change. Levy was starting to lose her mind.

''Cats are mammals, they do not lay eggs!'' That was imaginable that a feline can from the egg.

''I know a platypus can produce eggs, but that it's not natural...even for magic'' Grayfia said almost loosing her cool. In four hundred years, she had never seen this strange phenomenon in her life.

'To think that I wasted magic for a cat who is probably useless...Lisanna will enjoy having a cat' Natsu thought as the blue cat frowned at him and to everyone's surprise the cat grew a pair of wings behind his back.

''What!''

''That fucking cat is capable of flying?'' Natsu said as the cat opened his mouth showing his canine teeth who glowed in a strange glowing orange light and tried to bite Natsu to everyone's surprise. But still he was a newborn, the cat had difficulty flying as he tried to bite Natsu's face. The pink haired boy simply smirked as he took the cat by his tail.

''I feisty one, huh? I like you, you read my mind didn't you?'' the cat nodded his head as Natsu put him on the floor.

''He did understand you, so it it not a normal cat and hit seem to use magic'' Levy remarked as the white one in Wendy's hands glanced at the blue cat who seemed to completely ignore it.

''You're right and he seems that one can read my mind too...'' he said as the cat gives him a curious look.

''So Natsu-san, can we keep him? I'll take of mine. I promise'' the Sky Dragon Slayer said as she give puppy look. Before he could replied, Mirajane takes the blue cat in her arms and the cat seem to enjoyed the embrace of the white haired girl.

''You can also make an awesome partner. Think about it, they may be able to learn another magic'' the elder Strauss tried to convince the Flame Devil Dragon Slayer who was thinking. 'Why not, after all me and Mira did put demonic magic in that little guy to is normal that will be awesome, but what should I name him?'

''Alright we can keep them, but they have to learn magic if they want to stay here, no useless pets or partners'' Natsu said as Wendy quickly put her attention on the white cat.

''I'll call you Carla, if you don't mind'' the white cat seemed to not bother as she nodded her in agreement.

''So cool! Quick Natsu-san, name your cat!''

''Hmm..what about Freyr?'' the cat seemed to be happy and glared the pink haired demon hybrid.

''Are you not happy about it...wait I got it! You name will be Happy the Cat'' he laughed as the girls in the room give him a odd glance.

''Happy?''

''Seriously, Natsu, you can't find a better name than that'' Mirajane said.

''You don't get it, do you? I named him Happy because of the expression on his face. I chose the name because it's ironic with this cat...if we were in another timeline, I'm sure that he will give me a stupid answer or something.''

''Did you like it or you want another one?'' the blue cat shook his head.

''Well, welcome to the world, Happy, I'll make you strong'' he smirked as the cat surprising responded to Natsu.

''Aye!''

''...''

''...''

''He's can fucking talk!''

* * *

Unknown location, Fiore Kingdom

In a train station, filled with peoples as the arrived to stop, a young boy in the train stares the window with curious look as he was the first time landscape. The young boy had spiky and messy golden hair with bag that covered his forehead, dark blue eyes and peach skin. He wear a navy blue shirt with yellow stripes with a lightning bolt, navy blue short and wear black shoes. He also wear a pair of headphones on his neck. In his side a big bag and a sleeping cat on his legs. The cat exactly like cheetah with round ears, white underbelly and white ears. The boy stroked the back of the cat who seem to be born with a small smile on his face.

''This is it, there's no turning back now. They will never find me in this country'' the blonde boy said to himself as the train stopped, taking his bag and put the small cat in his arms. He got out of the train as an officer walked up to him.

''Your ticket and your passport, kid?'' the young boy gave his ticket and passport as the man was surprised by the symbol on it.

''You came from the Stella Kingdom? Whoa that was a long ride, huh? Welcome to Fiore and I hope that you will enjoy your time in this country.''

''Can you tell me how I can change my Kellas for Jewels'' he said smiling.

''Right over there'' the officer pointed the location as the blond thanked the man with the same smile as the man was gone, the smile of the blond turned to a frown.

''Anywhere is better than home'' he walked toward a stand where three boys older than him, had a strange smirk. He ignored them as he continued to walk into the station. The woman who seemed to be annoyed was reviled that someone finally came to her.

''Hi, how I can help you?'' she said with a smile.

''Hi, I need to change my Kellas for Jewels'' he replied with a smile.

''Kellas? You came from the Stella Kingdom? I hear that's beautiful country. Did you came here by yourself?'' she asked.

''Yeah, but I came here to see my uncle since my parents are dead and I'm too young to care for myself'' he lied as the woman didn't see it since he was smiling.

''Hope you will find your uncle and enjoy your time in Fiore'' the blond thanks the woman as he leaving the train station with Jewels in his hand, not noticing the three older boys following. After walking a little bit into the town, the blond walked toward a dark alley filled with scum and rats. the blond stop his tracks as he turned around and saw the three boys with dark grins on their faces.

''You really didn't think that I'll not smell all of you behind my back, all three of you look stupid enough'' he said with a smirk on his face. The three boy lost their grins as they turned to frowns.

"You think that you're hot shit or something? You're not in your fancy country anymore. If you give your money and everything you have, me and my friends will let you alive."

"What about no." he said simply the three boys glared him.

''Look kid, we are mages of a Dark Guild and if your don't give your stuff, your cat will pay the price!'' he asked annoyed as the blond didn't change his expression until he ignited his right hand with yellow spark of lightning.

''You think that frightens me will do shit? Pathetic!'' he raise his hand as two lightning bolts hit two of the boys. The last boy was suddenly scare as the blond's expression didn't change.

''You run or I've to teach you a lesson?''

''S-hu-t up! You freak, I'm not scared!'' the boy yelled as he saw the smirk on the blonde lips.

''I hoping that you'll choose the second answer'' he gathered and generated lightning in his mouth and released a large beam of yellow lightning at the boy who didn't have the opportunity to the boy fall in the ground with the half of his body completely covered with third degree burns. the blond take the moment to seize the money on them and make sure that the cat on his head is still sleeping.

''Thanks for your generosity, guys! You really gave me a nice welcome'' he said with a smile as he disappear in a flash of lightning, leaving the three boy paralyzed and heavily burned.

* * *

This chapter is done. You finally meet the last member of Natsu's new team and the change of Happy, I decide to stick with him because I just can switch his annoying personality(Even I like him Aye Sir!) but this Natsu will probably burn to ashes after three minutes...no jokes. As you can see, Natsu and Lexie are no friends but manly rival and that will stay that way for a while until they develop feeling for each-other. I'm completely change the history of Volkner and his personality, you will see his background later in the story. Lilith will still appear as you can see that the situation with the Devil Slayers is pretty stick rather than the other Slayer mages. Lastly for the one who think that I'm too hard with Erza because the way than I need a reason to confusing her and give a reason to become stronger rather to only care to the guild. I'm specially like Erza but I lose respect for her for the fight against Azuma and Kyoka. I'm seriously her five sense are cut off. Next chapter will be focusing on Wendy, so review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail and any other anime or manga that appears, Hiro Mahima does and the others except my OC.

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech

'Fairy Tail' Regular Thoughts

**"Fairy Tail" Dragon/Demon/Monster Speech**

**'Fairy Tail' Dragon/Demon/Monster thoughts**

* * *

Chapter 5: Sky Dragon Temple

Unknown Location,X778

In the middle of nowhere, Lilith walked toward a strange edifice as she remarked that the sky was red. The building takes the form of a giant, slightly ruined, castle. The structure itself is very big in size, containing at least three separate sections all atop one another. The two main bodies of the castle were noticeably squarer in shape and decorated with numerous crenelations, whilst the turrets and roof of the castle are more curved, their balustrade lined with decorative machinations and their spires topped with fancy ornaments. At the gate to the castle stand two large statues, surrounded with a number of spines, these appearing quite large in size.

''That place hasn't changing in four hundred years...still the most creepy castle in this continent...yet'' she muttered to herself as she walked toward the doors. Then five guards srood guard in front of the door.

''Stop right there! No human is allowed to-'' one of the guard was interrupted by the killer intent emitted by the orange haired Demon Lord who glanced at the guard with a dark look.

''Don't call compare to me like those insects, guard. Have you forgotten who I am? I'm Lilith, the Fourth Fire Demon Lord of Goatia!'' she raised her head as a flame appear, taking the shape of a strange symbol and the guard lowered their weapons and they all bowed.

''We're sorry for our mistake, Lilith-sama, it is great to see you again. Open the door!'' the doors of the cattle opened as the orange demon woman ignored the guard and continued her way into the large castle. When she was walked in the castle, she looked at the architecture of the walls, giving her old memories.

''I forgot that E.N.D liked to show off with this place and hearing the sound of smashed skulls on the wall...good times'' she arrived in front a door with two strange roof with spikes. Without waiting, she opened the door as she saw a group of people standing in front a man sitting in his strange throne. He was tall, lean and had the appearance of a young man smirking, he had black hair, long and wavy, reaching his shoulders even whilst the majority is tied up in a very large ponytail. Additionally, his messy bangs all, but obscured his dark, slanted eyes. He wore a long, black jacket trimmed with a dark blue flame pattern; the lapels are a matching as well. The cuffs of his jacket are rolled up, revealing a purple inside, which contrasts the black outside of his jacket, and have a black line cutting through the edge of the fabric. The jacket itself is tattered and splits into four torn fabric segments at the tail. Beneath the jacket, Mard wears a frilly black v-necked shirt, lined in a lighter color, that closes down the middle and is adorned with a buckle just below his clavicle; just below this is a piece of fabric that Mard keeps over this shirt but under his jacket, that circles the majority of the lower half of his torso. The rest of his attire is simple, consisting of light-colored pants that lay lazily over the top of rather plain black boots and have, on each leg, a seam running down the middle, as well as two pairs of buckles that form an X on the thigh and lower calf. The man raised his head as he saw the orange haired demon.

''Still sitting in this chair, are you? Hell, after four hundred years you still have his book in your hand?'' she smirked as the another persons in the room turned as well.

''No, this isn't possible!''

''Did she break her seal?''

''Who the hell is that chick!''

'This demonic power...is so vast.'

Then suddenly, large thorns appear in the room charging at Lilith to everyone surprise as the thorns caught fire that surprised the black haired man who stood up from his throne and put his knee on the floor and bowed at her.

''My mistake, Lilith-sama, Mard Geer was to make sure if you're a imposter or a human, pardon me, Inferno Succubus'' Mard Geer said as he felt the vast power of the orange haired Demon Lord put pressure on him.

''...Hope you keep that in mind, Underworld King. The next time will be the the last. But more importantly, what the hell are you thinking to bring a human here?'' she said as she pointed a tall man with a short black spiky hair with a number of spiky strands pointing backwards with some prominent spikes topping his forehead; his thin sideburns reach down to the stubble covering the majority of his chin, black eyes. He has a sharp face, marked facial features and slight wrinkles below his eyes, as well as a long scar extending from his hairline to his lower left ear. Both of his ears are adorned by silver-colored earrings, consisting of a ring with a little chain ending in a cross pendant.

He wearing a black, closely fitting shirt, with a thick, gray fur collar, as well as light gray over-sleeves reaching to his upper arm with hems secured by two sets of double stitching; the back of his shirt bears a light motif consisting of a circle with a segmented, upwards arc below it. Hanging from his waist and covering his sides are two dark yellow, tasset-like cloths, he wears brown gloves over his hands and forearms and has his dark brown, baggy pants tucked inside brown boots. Over his shirt, dons a gray, segmented metal chest-plate, bearing the writing "Absolute Zerø", epithet, on the left pectoral; secured to it by two round, golden clasps is a long, brownish white cape hanging over the man's shoulders. His armor is completed by two blue, rounded pauldrons, possessing metal-colored edges and squared protrusions on the upper and lower edges, each adorned by a golden Tartaros symbol.

''This is our newest member and the last addition to the Nine Demon Gates, Silver Fullbuster and the Ice Devil Slayer. Mard Geer needed someone to keep the Demons in his garden in check. After the incident with Deliora, we need someone to control them'' he explained as Lilith glared the black haired as she put her attention on the another Demon Gates.

''Kyoka, Seilah, Keyes, Eyeball-freak long time no see'' she waved her hand to the Demons she knew four hundred years ago and ignored the Ice Devil Slayer. Keyes was a Demon dressed in form-fitting robes with a high collar. The robe itself has a checkered pattern, and covers a collared shirt and tie that Keyes wears beneath. Around his face and on his head, Keyes wears an ornate head piece, revealing Tartaros' guild mark, covering his jaw and fanning out over his head almost like a crown. Surprisingly his appearance is based on a skeleton.

The other Demon is a short, round, humanoid creature, with his most noticeable feature being a single eye under the helmet he dons, which hides the rest of his upper face.

''Nice to see you again Lilith-sama'' Seilah and Keyes bowed in respect as the other Demon venerate to the surprise and curiosity as they never have seen the orange haired woman in their live.

''Lilith-sama, this is a pleasure to finally see you again after four long centuries! Your beauty is still as hot as ever!'' Kyoka face palmed at the Demon's antic as Lilith sweat-dropped.

''Franmalth...do you have no shame.''

''Hey who is that chick over there? Why did Mard Geer bow to this bimbo?'' said a demon who had dark brown hair, reaching down to his shoulders and covering the left side of his face, perpetually hiding his left eye from sight, juts upwards on top of his head in a pair of prominent protrusions shaped like ears, his nose is small and black like a canine's; he has a furry tail protruding from his lower back, colored the same as his hair, and pointed, triangular fang-like teeth. His one visible eye, complete with a dark slit pupil, bears a thick dark outline, and black spots are present both below it and above its linear eyebrow; His forearms and hands are covered by a larger variety of similarly colored shapes, getting closer and closer in position as they approach his wrists, in correspondence to which they fuse together to leave his hands completely black.

''You should watch your tone, Jackal. In front of you is a Demon Lord and a rival of master E.N.D'' said a massive, extremely muscular Demon who shared many characteristics with a shark, but also vastly resembles a Lizardman in both build and posture. His toned body is dark pinkish in color, while the plate covering his flattened, angular head, sporting a single fin-like protrusion on its front, is dark red, as are the rhombus-shaped markings adorning the back of his neck; similar markings are also found on the plate's back end, but white in color. Small scales are present around his eyes and at the ends of his head, he lacks a visible nose, and has a golden, elongated armored plate covering his chin. One of his most notable traits are his massive, long arms, each sporting an arched-backwards, fin-like bladed protrusion on the outer side; paired with his somewhat small legs, His arms effectively reach down to his feet. The fact that he appears to be slightly hunched, alongside his flattened head and ground-touching arms, gives him a stocky look. His outfit is entirely colored brown, in varying shades. He wears a dark brown, open short-sleeved shirt, adorned by a number of light brown triangles and trimmed by thick beige fur, over his muscular chest, which is crossed by two dark brown bands, each secured on the front by two small, light grey metallic links. He dons loose, whitish brown pants, possessing prominent dark hems, with an orange-brown band circling his waist, alongside simple brown shoes, with darker toe boxes extending in a stripe towards the ankle.

''She looks strong though'' said a Demon who was the tallest and the largest member of the Nine Demon Gates. He a muscular Etherious with pale blue skin noted for his many demonic features, the most evident ones being his limbs: he possesses no less than four arms, with the additional pair, complete with shoulders, being located in correspondence to his toned abdominals, and his lower body consists of six massive, segmented tentacles, colored the same as the rest of his body, becoming smaller near the tips. A number of spiky protrusions is located both on his upper shoulders and where his hair and ears are supposed to be, replacing them completely; three smaller, less defined and rounded protrusions sit horizontally at each side of his angular face, which, save from his sharp, pointed chin, is rather undistinguished from his massive neck. His yellowish eyes are outlined, he lacks eyebrows, and his mouth is full of sharp, triangular fang-like teeth. In stark contrast to his skin tone, His sports a number of crimson-colored tattoos on his upper body: he has two dark stripes running down each side of his torso, with the inner one outlining a series of rhombuses, and the outer one horizontal triangles pointing sideways, flanked by yet another line of colored triangles positioned the same; these stripes go down to yet another tattoo, occupying the lower part of his abdomen, sporting a rounded pyramid shape, which is colored in the bottom part, and is topped by lines containing yet another row of triangles, this time pointing upwards, with smaller, less numerous versions of the same shape being located on the sides. His four arms sport tattoos as well, each having its bicep circled by a thick stripe containing triangles pointed downwards, with an additional, thin line being located below the shoulder. The Etherious bears his guild's mark too, sitting on the outer part of his lower right forearm.

''She looks like a cock sucking bitch, if you ask me'' he said arrogantly as the temperature to the room raised up. Before Kyoka could talk, Lilith talked back first. ''I didn't know that Tartaros had a dog guard, as well. Did Kyoka cut your balls to not have puppies?'' she sneered as the dark brown haired Demon saw everything red as he was about to rush at her. To everyone's surprise, Jackal was caught on fire until he's completely disintegrate as they all see mass of black ashes on the floor.

''You should choose your members more carefully, Mard Geer, did they know that it is forbidden to insult a Demon Lord, but this is not the reason of my visit. As you can see, I'm free from my prison thanks to my new Devil Slayer, I need to retrieve my stuff that E.N.D guarded for me since nobody can teleport in the Goatia continent. Give me what I want and maybe King Baal will give you an audience with your guild'' Everyone in the room who knew the current Demon King was surprised by the mention of his name. Silver who didn't know any kind of that information was intrigue by that kind of information.

''What is Goatia? Is this another continent or something different?'' he flinched as he felt exactly the huge killer intent of the orange haired woman who seemed to be displeased with his presence. The only time that he felt something similar like that is Fenris and Grayfia.

''Don't you dare speak with me, Slayer. I know what you trying against my friend Fenris, even without her intervention, you will be dead if he fought you seriously. This world is more bigger than you thought and next time you dare speak to me or kill one of my friends, you will share the same fate of that mutt over here!'' she pointed the location of Jackal.

''Lilith-sama, did you forgot that we can revive with Hell Core'' Seilah stated as the orange haired Demon lord still glared at the raven haired Ice Devil Slayer.

''But he can't.''

''I'm sorry for my mistake Lilith-sama. That's was stupid for me and that will never happening again'' he said as the next words in his mind shook him in the core. 'Next time, your son will pay the price with his life, his name is Gray right?' Silver did his best to keep in control but relief that his son is still alive.

''Mard Geer is very sorry of Jackal's behavior and Mard Geer will gladly hand over your stuff only if you can accept one of my requests'' the Underworld King said as Lilith put her attention to the second leader of Tartaros.

''...Speak...''

''Thank you for time Lilith-sama. Mard Geer had the thought since us Etherious had the power to use **Curses**, another kind of power similar to magic based on negative emotions, but strangely, humans show to have the potential to use them. Mard Geer thought if those insect witness these powers, after all the **Curses** are based on the Seven Deadly Sins.''

''Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy and Pride. You want to experiment if humans who fall into those sins have the power of** Curses**?'' the black haired demon nodded his head.

''The only reason is that we need spies everywhere in this continent. Mard Geer think those fools of the Magic Council are living in those sins, but they're too old and I have no use. Mard Geer thinks new blood is what this guild needs. We can influence those fools with our spies and give the guild of Master E.N.D his former glory'' he explained.

''If that idea works, wouldn't it be more simpler if you just turn them to Demons?''

''We have the tools to change them in Etherious-modified humans, they will not be like us but quite the same'' Kyoka said as Lilith was in her thought. 'Basically, is the same process for the Demon hybrids like Natsu and the others, but this one only turn to Etherious-humans...they can be strong like them but not enough to be considered a threat they will never able to use **Devil Slayer Magic**.'

''Alright, you have my permission for your projects and I will talk with the Demon Council, but beware, remember what happen to the last Etherious who wanted to stab in King Baal's back. I hope you don't want to share the same fate with Sulfur still able to walk free if he was not sealed in Tartarus'' she sated as Mard Geer clearly remembered what happened with one of his follow Etherious, one who can challenge his strength.

''Thanks you for your permission, Fire Demon Lord. Kyoka prepare Hell's Core. I'll send Silver, Kyouka and Ezel into the human town to find guinea pigs'' the green haired Demon nodded her head as Lilith talk again.

''Actually, since I have nothing to do, I want you to go with me and the people you named. I want to know what your Demon Gates are capable of doing'' that surprised everyone in the group. To have a Demon Lord with them to search human experiments was a first. Lilith knew that the second leader of Tartaros had a strange fixation with E.N.D as she know that was based of lust or loyalty and she needed to keep an eye on the new Ice Devil Slayer.

''If you asked, Lilith-sama. Kyoka, take care of the book E.N.D. I don't want to spoil his book with my anger and the essence of those insects. Franmalth, prepare Hell's Core with Lamy. Keyes you come with us, maybe you will find humans for your own experiments'' the skeleton -monk nodded his head as he take his staff.

''I always enjoyed to have new pet subjects'' he said as he glanced at Silver who seemed to be lost in his thought.

'That makes my plan more complicated. That Demon Lord is watching me and to do anything to not blow my cover...if that will permit me see Gray is really alive, I've to play the role of a Dark Mage even I don't like it. I wonder if he joined a guild or something.' the Ice Devil Slayer thought was he leaving the room with the others.

''She didn't lose her strength even after four hundred years. She seemed also pissed off about Silver-sama'' the one eyed Demon stated as Kyoka didn't said anything.

'What do you expect if your friend was almost sealed by a insect...a very glad that Natsu-kun is not like that' thinking about the Flame Devil Dragon Slayer made her remember about giving report to her master and since Mard Geer was about to leave was a opportunity.

'It's been a while since I did talk with Master E.N.D and he specially want to know about the situation of his plan' she thought as she leave the room with the book of E.N.D in her claws. The book seem to glow a little bit.

* * *

July 27th-X778, Fairy Tail Guild

''This is so boring! We can't train?'' said the Sky Dragon Slayer with a book in her hands with Natsu who seemed bored as well and his arms behind his head. At his side was Levy who was reading a very old encyclopedia in her little hands. The three mage were in the guild as they sat apart from the others who seemed to be fighting as well with Happy and Carla on the table.

''Look, I'm on the same side with you, but you need to learn how to read and Grayfia-chan said that was the day we have to work...there nothing in the cable'' he said with a sigh. Since the Ice Devil Slayer came to his life, he constantly training and training with his team and his new companion. He couldn't complain since after seeing the level of Grayfia, he was motivate to becoming in the top of the continents and the other, especially since Grayfia told them that she had friends at her level and some of them are humans. He just continued what he left with Lilith as he learned the basic spells of Devil Slayers. Also, he found that his new companion had the capacity to used magic for him and Wendy delight the blue and white cat will be useful to them. But since they born one month ago, they have to take it slow. Wendy's training was pretty simple, she train with Natsu for her** Sky Dragon Slayer Magic** thanks of his knowledge of the matter with the lessons of Dyrus and the notes of the silver haired maid. She learned to write, read and count with Levy since she didn't touch the matter with her foster mother and magical exercise and physical exercise with the silver haired Demon hybrid.

The training of Mirajane and Levy was similar although the white haired mage focusing on her Demonic powers as the little bluenette was learning another type of magic. The four young mages formed a bond as they like it each other company although Natsu and Mira will never say aloud and the demonic Dragon Slayer quite liked the Ice Devil Slayer even their elements are opposed. Grayfia like it her proud students and their progress specially Natsu as her follow Demon hybrid. Unsurprisingly, she resent the Fairy Tail mages and specially the men and Gray. At first, Natsu, Levy and Wendy didn't understand her disdain for the raven haired mage as Mirajane told about the another Devil Slayer who shared the same family name of the boy.

''Wendy, you should take your studies seriously! You can't alway have fun and there's no way that you will turn like those fools over there and male cat'' the white cat said with disdain as Happy glared Carla with his golden orbs.

''Love you too, frosty bitch. Look at Natsu, he may be a arrogant bastard but he take the time to read and look who got him. A guy who play with cats!'' Happy said said as he ignored the dead glare of Carla and Natsu.

''You stupid feline. Be happy that you're useful or you will be dead a long time ago'' Natsu regret to let the blue cat spending time with Mirajane who seem as his own mother.

''But you can't since you love me and Mira-chan will never let you hurt me'' Happy said with a smirk. Natsu snorted and put his attention to Levy who enjoyed her book.

''You change your aptitude male cat, your aptitude may corrupt Wendy's innocence'' Carla put her paw on her little hips.

''The day that I want to listen the advice of a pussy, Gray will stop to strip which means never!'' Natsu snorted and Levy giggled at the remark, no way Gray will never stop his strange antic. The relationship of the two speaking cats is quite bouncy, Carla seemed to dislike the blue cat for no reason as Happy loved to piss off the white cat in the similar way that Natsu teased the scarlet haired girl.

''By the way, Natsu, did you see Mira or her siblings, it's been two days since I've seen them'' Carla asked.

''She went on a job with Elfman and Lisanna, apparently a pack of Vulcans seemed to attack Crocus, the capital of Fiore and since they immunize from their **Take Over** magic, they're the perfect fit. This is so fucking boring, all the jobs on the request board suck and nobody here is strong enough...if only something amazing happen right now.'' Since he fought with the granddaughter of Makarov, him and Lexie developed a rivalry as the two clashed more than once to Makarov demise who always cried since he had to pay the damages, but the two mages didn't have to pay with their own pocket. Then, he smelled the scent of Erza behind him and her neutral face.

''Yo, Scarlet, it's been a while since I saw you, still eating your shitty cakes?'' he smirked as he saw Erza clenching her fist, but for disappointment, she didn't get mad as she keep her neutral face.

''Dragneel, Master needs to speak with you and Wendy'' she said as she saw the surprised look of the two Dragon Slayers.

''Hi, Erza-san, it been a while since we meet you'' she replied with a little smile as Erza returned on as well. Even she hated the Fire Dragon Slayer for beating her and her aptitude toward, she didn't despise the bluenette, Wendy was alway polite with her and seem that she quite like the scarlet haired mage and Erza seem to share the same feeling as well.

''She right, Erza, we haven't seen you for four weeks'' Levy added as Natsu didn't say anything although he stared at the scarlet haired girl with a curious look. 'It seems that she took the time to train...good, maybe there's still hope for Red' he thought.

''What does the old man want?'' she shrugged.

''Beats me, He's with a group of archaeologists, but I don't get why they want to do something with you...''

''Maybe because I'm too awesome and they want to see a real Dragon Slayer'' Erza, the two bluenettes and the speaking cats sweat-dropped at his declaration as for a large distance Gray, Cana, Jet and Droy tried to listen to their conversation.

''Why is Erza talking to them? I don't see why she need to talk with them'' Gray said as he glared the group.

''Maybe it's something important. Seriously Gray, you should leave them alone'' Cana added.

''You want Flame-Brain to feel superior? Since he fought with Lexie, he became a smug asshole and and thinks that he's better than us'' he replied.

''I don't know why Levy-chan wants to stay with those freaks! I mean, mages who eat elements, cats who can speak and use magic is nothing special'' the black haired boy nodded his head in agreement.

''Seriously guys, I know that Natsu and Wendy gave us a strange introduction and took Levy with them, but at least they leave us alone'' Cana tried to calm the boys, since the Fire Dragon Slayer arrived in their guild with the Strauss', the dynamic changed. Some people tried to befriend them or pass the time, the two Dragon Slayers with the older Strauss seemed to completely ignore their existence as Levy began to follow their example for Jet and Droy's sadness. She started fighting back when someone insulted her as a bookworm and doesn't participate in the regular guild fight.

''The worst is that bastard! He managed to hurt Lexie and instead to sharing with everyone he keeps to himself! Why does the old man call him anyway?'' Gray said he take off his shirt again.

''Gray, your clothes...''

''Again!''

''Bunch of brats, the reason why the master needs them is because of their magic'' Macao said as he was drinking with Wakaba.

''What?''

''Yeah, I heard they found a temple or something related with the Dragons and Dragon Slayers or something'' Wakaba added as they all see Makarov with a men dressing as archaeologists.

''Hmpf! Dragons don't exist! I'm sure that Flame-Brain and the Cry-baby said that to get attention'' Gray said as Jet and Droy nodded their heads in agreement with their mutual hate for the Dragon Slayers.

''Well, Natsu did eat fire and I've never see Elemental Mages breath their element like me'' Macao stated.

''It's practically impossible, Gray, I'll stop insulting them behind their backs. They can hear us, you know'' Cana said, unlike the kids of her generation, she doesn't search confrontation as she knew that Natsu, Mira and Erza can beat them without magic.

''Yeah right! This pink haired bastard is too scare of me to fight. I'm mean, he never fights and he's behind my back, isn't he?'' the three kids nodded their head Gray turned around and saw the pink haired Slayer mage with irritated look on his tanned face as his eyes turn emerald green and vertical slits and for everyone surprise, they all saw a giant Dragon with dark red scales with the mouth opened with flames, the three boys watched the phantom Dragon glaring at them with fear as Cana surprisingly didn't feel affected at all.

''What are you bastards saying about me and Wendy?'' with a dark and cold tone thats shiver went through the three boys.

''So cool! Natsu-san, do the thing with Dragon aura again'' the Sky Dragon Slayer stared at the phantom Dragon with awe as everyone in the guild was surprised to the avatar of a Dragon, especially Erza who stare with fascination.

''Dragneel can do that with his magic?''

''That's right, Dragon Slayers can project the Dragon who taught their magic with their own magical power. It's a technique to show their power or dominance and scare their weak enemies'' Levy still reading her book as she could feel the magical power of the Fire Dragon Slayer.

''You piece of trashes think that you can insult me behind my back will make you stronger? Fools, just pathetic like the rest of this guild, you said that you want to kick my ass but you do anything to change. If I was in a different guild, I'll definitely burn all of you alive'' he said as Gray decided to add oil to the fire.

''Stop speaking nonsense, Ash-brain! I know that you're nothing, but talk! You're just too scared to even fight me-'' he was stopped by a hard fist on his chest that making him spit saliva as he saw Natsu in front of him with a dark look that sent a shiver down him, then Natsu sent a powerful uppercut to his jaw as he could hear his bones cracking. The blow sent him in the air as Natsu appeared in front of him and sent a roundhouse kick in his ribs, crashing against the group as to his surprise, Wendy appeared and released a huge wave of wind from her little pawn. The wave of wind become a large whirlwind of air that captured Jet and Droy and sent the three boys crashing against a wall for the third time.

''You see that, Natsu-san! I'm able to manipulate the air around my attack!'' Wendy said happily. Her lesson with the Ice Devil Slayer started to pay off, Natsu walked toward her and patted her head with a smirk on his lips which made her happy since it was difficult to impress the Fire Dragon Slayer.

''You did good, Wendy, but don't be afraid to put more power into your attack'' he said as he smelled the scent of the Guild Master with an archaeologist in his side. The man wear the standing there in an archaeologist uniform with a hat and white scarf. The man seem to be in his early thirty.

''When you said that you have two Dragon Slayers in your guild, I didn't believe you until I witnessed their power of the young lad over here...I'm impressed'' said the archaeologist as Natsu glance the man with a indifferent and yet curious look.

''I may be brash, but you want to me and Sky Dragon Slayer over there?''

''Is nice to me you, mister. I'm Wendy Marvell, the Sky Dragon Slayer of Grandeeney'' she said respectfully as Natsu glared at the little girl.

''What did I tell you about revealing your status with strangers as the Sky Dragon? Some people love to gossip around, especially the adults'' the little girl lowered her head in shame, she forgot that sometimes it wasn't a good idea to reveal your main magic to strangers.

''I'm sorry, Natsu-san, that will never happen again'' he sighed as he patted her head.

''...Fine, but this is the last time. I'm sorry for that moment, but I don't trust adults very much, especially for one who want to know more about Dragons' Natsu said as he was not very sorry.

''I understand, young lad, being a user of a Lost Magic is pretty risky, but I didn't come here from the Magic Council. I'm Jean-Luc Neville, archaeologist and the leader of the Archaeological Society of Fiore, our goal is to preserve the archaeological sites of the kingdom of Fiore'' he explained as Levy left her book to run at Natsu and Wendy's side.

''Are your the great-great grandson of Will Neville, the famous author and researcher of Zentopia'' Levy said with stars in her eyes that surprised Jean-Luc.

''It seem you have an expert here, Makarov-dono. It surprises me to see a kid with that knowledge'' he praised Levy who seem to blush in embarrassment.

''Yeah, the exact term is bookworm!'' a bunch of random member snickered as all of them was crush by a very large boulder. That surprised everyone in the guild except them as they just saw the little bluenette moving a finger.

''T-Thanks, it's just I like to read very old books and all.''

''Well, that helps a lot too. The reason that I call Jean-Luc is that he found a very old temple related with the Dragons'' Makarov said as he saw the surprise look on the Dragon Slayers.

''You said a Dragon Temple huh? Which element?''

''The temple is based for the Dragons who have the power of air and bend wind.'' he said as Wendy's little eyes widened at the mention of her element.

''You found a temple about the Sky Dragon?'' the last piece of information attract the other kid and another members as well.

''Indeed, during your researches, we found a strange temple with Dragons painted on the wall with strange handwriting. As the legend from Dragon Historia goes, when Dragons ruled our continent, some humans seemed to worship them as gods and built temples as gifts to appease them'' he explained as they all listing.

''They built temples for them?'' Erza asked.

''Why did humans decide to built those for them, I mean, they have no reason to consider them as gods'' Gray added as Natsu replied for displeasure.

''The reason is pretty simple. The Dragons were the ruler of this continent when the humans are considered as source of food and insect. During that time, they did have Dragon Slayers to fight them as only a Dragons or a Dragon Slayer can kill them, that mean any of you couldn't defeat them even the old man or Gildarts. So they decide to worshiped them to save their race, but the thinks is some of them begun to love them so much that they basely become fans or fanatic. They also create a group named the Dragon Cult, The Dragons who are also very proud and egocentric give to the mage match their elements a powerful mask given by the deity Akatosh himself, the deity of the Dragons.'' everyone stared with nearly popped eyes.

''How did you get that information, Natsu?'' Levy asked.

''What? You think that I slacked since I joined Fairy Tail? Unlike those fools and weaklings, I take my duty as a mage very seriously and especially as a Dragon Slayer'' he stated as everyone in the guild felt insulted especially the younger generation.

''When you mean deity...you mean a real deity'' Levy asked.

''Yeah like Ankhseram, the God of Life and Death?'' his reply shocked everyone again as he replied by rolling his eyes. During his training with Lilith, the Fire Demon Lord did teach the team about the deity and especially about the reign of the Dragons in Ishgar before the birth of the Dragon Slayers.

''That's fascinating! You also know the names of the other deity, Natsu-san?'' Wendy asked.

''Only the important ones, but it's out of context. So it's cool to know about those temples, but you came here to see us?'' Natsu asked suspicious, especially since it's related with Dragons. Jean-Luc showed a picture of the large temple with two gigantic black doors with a Dragon head and strange glowing blue handwriting.

''You see, me and my team had tried to open the doors with magic or tools, but they never opened and when I heard about two Dragon Slayers in the same guild, that was a golden opportunity and maybe give us more of an understanding of the Dragons a bit more'' he explained.

''So you want us to go in that temple, try to open the door and see what is going on there?'' he asked.

''You sure this is a great idea? I'm sure of the capacity of Natsu and Wendy, but we talk about about a place that exist since the Dark Ages, maybe if I send three team of my brats will be safer?'' he asked with worry as he know that Natsu could take on himself and he will protected Wendy, but like every parents, he worried about his kids.

''That is a good idea, Master! The guild could pass time together'' Erza said said with a little smile as she saw the frown and sad on Natsu and Wendy's face.

''Levy-chan! You want to make a team with us?'' the young boys shouted with hearts in their orbs as Levy was horrified to pass with them.

''Hmpf! This is my time to show how strong I am'' Gray grinned, thinking how he go to humiliate the pink haired mage. Before any of them added something, Natsu launched a fire-ball in the air to attract their attention and they all saw his pissed expression.

''Seriously? Five minutes ago, both of you said that Dragons don't exist and when an adult talks about a temple, now all of you want go? Bunch of hypocrites! That's none of your fucking business, this man came here to see me and Wendy, two real Dragon Slayers not brainless brats. I'll accept to check the temple for you only everything in that place go to Wendy over here'' everyone in the guild was shocked by his proclamation as Wendy stares her brother figure with awe and new respect.

''What!''

''D-did I that hear clearly? You said that everything in the temple will belong to miss Marvell?'' the older man was shocked as Natsu nodded his head.

''Only the the things that will help her grow. Technically, the temple is basically for the Sky Dragons and since she's the Sky Dragon Slayer, she has the rights to keep anything that pleases her. She's too young to learn everything with...her parent. You will keep the rest only if I can bring the people that I want'' he said, Makarov and Erza did hear the disgust tone when he said the word parent.

''Well, if is right she had some right since the temple matched with her magic. I'll accept your request only if you promise me to be careful with the temple. It's been four centuries since the door were last opened and nobody knows what things could be living there, specifically with as young of a child as her'' he explained.

''You really mean it, Natsu-nii?'' Natsu was surprise by his new honorific as he didn't bother him at all, he didn't show it, but was quite happy that she trust with her life.

''Is not like that I grew to like you or anything, but if something there can make you strong so why not. Also, Levy will certainly find a book for you to enjoy'' he said smirking as Erza saw him patting her head of the Sky Dragon Slayer with a small smile.

'You can be nice and kind with the people that you like or respect, but cold and harsh with everybody here...If I get your respect, you treat like them or like the others?' she thought as Gray couldn't stand as he glared the Flame Devil Slayer.

''Wait hold on! Why is to decide to come or not come? That guy came in our guild to ask the members of Fairy Tail to help them, not the opinion of a first class prick and jackass!'' Gray yelled annoyed as Natsu simply snotted and glare the black haired boy with hatred.

''First of all, he came came to ask the help of the Dragon Slayers here so are you a Dragon Slayer...no so shut the hell up! Even all of your stupid gang come to the temple, those are related with us and will respond with our regular magic. You just a pathetic hypocrite little shit, five minutes ago you that you din't believe Dragons exist with those little idiot, but when an adult arrives with information, then you believe him? You're the mean reason why I don't want to hang out with any of you and I don't gives a shit comrade shit, just because we share the same guild symbol that don't mean that I trust you'' he said with the same expression but they all see his glowing with hatred and disgust.

''Natsu! We Fairy Tail members are a large family and family help and respect each other, it's the bonds between us who makes us strong and unite all of us. I know that you're not learning clearly, but you should put your trust in your comrades like everyone does'' Makarov said as some members nodded their head in agreement.

''Just because we share the same mark doesn't mean that they will respect me as a person. Trust and respect and ear not giving and I don't see how bonds can make the strength in this as I concern, except for three people here, everyone is weak as hell, even the adults. A bunch of slackers who are goofing around, barely used their magic and are pretty arrogant because of this mark. I may be young, but I've see enough to see that the true meaning of bonds are to give someone a purpose and accept for his good side and his bad side, but they will never giving me strength. I've met a lot of mages in this continent and all of them didn't join a guild or had bonds to become strong so tell me where the bullshit here old man?'' Makarov didn't say anything as the other members tried something as they could fight his argument.

'That was what I thought...Who the hell gives this state of mind for this guild?' he thought.

'I hate to think about that, but Natsu is right about that, even at the moment that I join the guild, I didn't feel myself stronger and nobody seemed to respect me enough expect them' Levy thought as his new team who give the respect that she miss it.

'I think that Natsu-nii is still mad at Igneel-teme for leaving him...I should never say that, but Natsu-nii said it don't matter' the little bluenette though,t blushing after a bad word in her mind.

''But since I'm not a hypocrite let make a deal, if Fullbuster can beat Happy, they can join us, but if Happy wins. Me, Wendy and shrimp will go alone'' Carla didn't approve his choice.

''Why you didn't say my name and male cat? We're our partner and Wendy is only six years old'' she said as Happy fly in Natsu's head.

''Look, I quite like you, cat...more to the most people here, but you and this little bastard over her are young and both can barely fly for long period. Happy may able to transform, but only for five minutes...and if I could take care of myself for one years alone, I could take care of them'' he explained as the blue furred cat had a fake hurt expression.

''You wounded me, Natsu, I thought that you liked me?'' Natsu didn't believe it a bit.

''Please, You tried to crush my eyeballs because I cured your fucking strange addiction to fish'' Natsu said as the blue furred cat flinched, Everyone now the strange addition of the blue talking cat with fish as one time, the guild reek the smell of musty fish.

''How could I not! You force me to eat a hundred Winged Fish and because of you. I will never eat them for my entire life, you big bastard!'' the Fairy Tail members couldn't believe what they heard, they now how those kind of fish taste so bad, they all see the Fire Dragon Slayer in a different light and not in the good way.

'That guy is a sadist!'

''Too bad for you, but this is happening when you eat your damn fish on my head, I have to wash my hair everyday!'' he said annoyed as he remember the horrible smell that sticks up the house for weeks. Natsu could easily burn the house, but his treasure will be melted and everyone will know the address of his house.

''Natsu-nii is right, the smell was so strong that was difficult to sleep for an entire week'' Wendy asked as Carla nodded her head in agreement. As they listen their conversation, Gray hit his pawn with a smirk on his face, knowing that will be a easy battle.

''Peace of cake, Flame-brain! No way I will lose against a talking, flying weirdo cat, He's practically harmless!'' Gray taunted as he didn't see a huge blue blur smack against him, falling in the ground as he feels a huge amount of pound at his thorax. When he saw th thing who attack him, his entire face turn white. Standing above him was a huge cat that resembles a saber-toothed cat that the size of a hoarse with flames emerge from his feet and tail and two glowing amber orb glaring at him.

''**Like you said...Piece of cake...**'' Happy said with a very deep voice as almost everyone fall unconscious with they see his grin. Makarov glanced at the huge saber-tooth cat as he takes as his drink his bottle of beer.

''I'm too old for this shit...''

''**I'm an Eternal Flame Baby!**''

As the male Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail laugh at his partner sentence and Erza tried to help the raven haired boy, unknown for everyone in the guild a little girl stares the scene with a frown on her face. has very long, wavy, yellow-blonde hair that reaches down to her feet with a single lock pointing upwards; large green eyes that appear to have no irises; peachy skin and a slight child-like build. She wears a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. Around the chest are three blue diamond patterns with two blue triangles above. Each series of these is outlined in a hot pink. She wears wing-like adornments around her ears and small hoop earrings. She also seems to prefer going barefoot.

''So this is the source of this negativity...all the person is as to him...''

* * *

July 27th-X778,Oak Town, Phantom Lord Guild Building, Fiore Kingdom

Phantom Lord was a large guild, a bit bigger than Fairy Tail since the shape was similar to a castle. Phantom Lord was considered the strongest guild in the Kingdom until during a incident with the last guild master meeting which Makarov badly beaten Jose Porla, the guild master of Phantom Lord, for insulting Fairy Tail's name. Since that day, the guild that nobody heard of became so popular that exceedingly tied the two guild to the strongest guild in the country as Fairy Tail was more popular for the people of Fiore, because of that Jose developed a deep hatred to the guild. Currently, everyone can see their guild master in a bad mouth, muttered something related to Fairy Tail again.

Jose was a tall, slim man with long, straight, black hair reaching down to his shoulders and a thin mustache. He has got a long and sharp face, vaguely pointed ears, prominent eyelashes and dark-colored lips. His attire bore a resemblance to the fictional depictions of both a sorcerer and a jester, consisting of a flamboyant coat with a high collar that sported a jagged mantle and jagged lower edges, as well as intricately decorated borders and inners, featuring two prominent wings similar to a bat's, with a matching witch-like hat bearing Phantom Lord's symbol, complete with an extremely long, bent top hanging down on Jose's left; a plain shirt which sported his Wizard Saint's medallion around the neck, with two light ribbons falling down from it, loose striped culottes paired with long socks, and a pair of pointed shoes each bearing two furry balls, one on the front and one on the back of the foot. While donning this attire, his left hand's fingers were adorned by a pair of rings, with one of them sporting a spherical gem.

''Those damn Fairies! They stole a huge opportunity for Phantom Lord! It's unacceptable! Just because Makarov found a Dragon Slayer with the right element, they chose his fucking guild! Who wants a little brat when you have two older...that's it! Gajeel-kun! Juvia-chan! I have new job for you'' the guild master yelled as two young children walked toward him as return and see the ones who he called.

The first one was a boy with short but spiky black hair with red slitted eyes, tan skin with and has no visible eyebrows. Most of his exposed body is covered in sets of simple, round studs. The most visible studs are on his face, with three of them above each of his eyes of sorts, two on each side of his nose, and two on his chin, just below his mouth. His ears are adorned by two sets of five earrings each. He also sports four studs on each of his forearms, with his right one being covered in scars. As a member of the Phantom Lord Guild, he bore his Phantom Lord mark at the top of his right shoulder. He wore a black sleeveless vest with gray trimmings with not shirt, green thorned pants with a gray studded belt and black boots.

The second one was a girl with blue hair which flowed like a waterfall from either side of her head before curling up at the base allowing the hair to frame her face. She had dark blue eyes and pale skin. She wear a navy blue coat, a fur shawl with a teru teru bōzu attached to it, as well as a Russian Cossack hat with stocking and black boots. She had a pink umbrella with heart in her hand and a emotionless face.

''Yes, Master!'' they replied in the same time.

''I have a special job for both of you. You see, the Archaeological Society of Fiore found a very old temple related with the Dragons and rather than visiting our guild, they decided to visit those pathetic fairies since one of them is the Sky Dragon Slayer. Your job is to mess up their job and make sure they fail. Fairy Tail's name will drown in the mud and Phantom Lord will retake their rightful place!'' Jose explained as the black haired boy smirked as he hit his palm together as the blue haired girl didn't change her expression.

''Geeheehee! I can't wait to kick some fairy ass, I heard that a Fire Dragon Slayer joined this guild of pussies, time show the power of Iron Dragon Slayer!'' Gajeel smirking with anticipation, wanting to see the strength of the Fire Dragon Slayer.

''Drip drop drip drop. Juvia will make Phantom Lord proud by unleashing the power of the Sea Dragon Slayer'' she said with a little smile. The guild master chuckled at his two own Dragon Slayers.

''Those Fairies will crushed by the power of the Phantom Dragons'' the older man chuckles madly as the two young Dragon Slayers leaves the guild.

* * *

East Forest, Magnolia Town

Grayfia Lucifuge walked in the green forest, ignoring everything the creature around her as she even freezes a couple of Vulcans on the way. She stopped as she saw a very big tree. At first glance, it is easy to confuse with one of the trees growing in the East Forest, as the base for its construction is most likely one of the local trees. It is hollow in the middle, and there is a fairly large room located inside. Stocks have been pierced in a few areas, creating openings for windows and a massive, ornate door. The land around the house was left unchanged, apart from the creation of paths and a few stairs leading to the main entrance.

Then, someone opened the door, revealing a a slim and tall elderly woman with pink hair, tied in a bun on the back of her head by two large pins with crescent moon-shaped edges, and with two bangs of hair left framing her face. She has reddish eyes, and a beauty mark located below her mouth, on the left side of her face. Her attire consists of a dark green blouse with a tie around the collar, paired with a long matching skirt and simple shoes. Over this, she sports a crimson-colored cape, with a wide collar decorated by massive Dragon horn-like decorations protruding outwards, and edges adorned by white, arch-like motifs.

''For the last time! No humans are allowed!'' she yelled comically with a broom in hands as she saw the silver haired maid with a stoic expression.

''A maid? What do you want, are you one of Makarov's brats or his personal maid or something, perhaps Gildarts?'' she asked. The elder woman knew that the most powerful men in Fairy Tail were perverted. Then the temperature dropped below zero as snow began to fall, she didn't understand until she feel the huge killer intent of Grayfia.

''I'm not the maid of this...little man or his brat, especially that pure excuse of a father. I'm the maid of one of the members, Natsu Dragneel and I need favor from you'' she explained with the same expression as she dropped her killing intent.

''Why should I help you, especially a human? I don't like your race very much!'' Grayfia remain stoic as she sighed.

''I don't like them myself, they're the most annoying and pain in the eyes of species in this world, but this is not for me, I need to teach your healing skills to our counterpart...Grandeeney, The Sky Dragon'' the old woman was shocked by the knowledge of the silver haired maid.

''How did you know?''

''I've already met the Sky Dragon Queen four hundred years ago and both of you had the same reptilian scent'' she replied with a little smirk.

''What do you want from me? I'm just a old hag living in the forest alone...'' she asked, shocked that someone knew her secret.

''I want you to take her foster daughter as your apprentice and if you refuse, Makarov Dreyar will never find your body at all'' her silver orbs glowed at bit as the elder woman's eyes widened.

''Wendy is here!''

* * *

Meanwhile, Magnolia Town Station

''I'm so excited! I hope to find more about Sky Dragons! What about you Natsu-nii...Natsu-nii?'' Wendy asked as her and Levy saw the Fire Dragon Slayer with green face and his hand covering his mouth with his another hand in his stomach.

''Natsu/Natsu-nii!''

''I want to die...how can a stupid train put me in this situation?'' the pink haired mage tried to hold his breakfast in, to the girls' confusion.

''Is this first time this has happened to you? Did you even take the train before?'' Levy asked as she had a big book in her hand in the other side of the cabin.

''I have no reason to take transportation and...I prefer flying rather than those fucking machines...I want to explode this fucking train so badly'' he glared at the train with hatred. Wendy, who was sitting in his side had a idea.

''Natsu-nii, can I try something with my magic?'' Natsu shrugged as he nodded his head since his breakfast tried to get out. The Sky Dragon Slayer put her little hands on each side of Natsu's face and she emitted a blue light glow from her palm. When the glow reached each other, Natsu felt sudden more better than before and his face took his normal color.

''I'm so much better! Thank you, My little Sky Dragon!'' he happily hugged the little Dragon Slayer who blushed by the surprise hug from her guardian. Natsu, who saw what he doing quickly broke the hug with embarrassment.

''L-Like I said, thank you ,Wendy, your healing abilities will really help us and if both you tell what happen, I'll burn you to the ground! the two bluenette giggles as they the treat was very serious.

''The spell that I use is only temporary Natsu-nii and if I use it continuously, it will become useless overtime'' she explained as Natsu pouted.

''That sucks! But why are you calling me Natsu-nii? It's not that I hate it or anything, but I'm curious '' the Flame Devil Slayer asked as she had a confuse look on her cute face.

''I don't understand? You treat me like your little sister so Natsu-nii is Natsu-nii for me like Jellal-san is my second nii-san and I like you nii-san'' she explained with a smile on her cute face and hugged Natsu as he stared at her and simply sighed.

''If you say so, Wendy...So Levy, did you read things about temples'' he asked to the blue haired bookworm who finished her page.

''A lot, actually. It says that only a person who has the blood or power of a Dragon and the place is filled with traps, dangerous creatures like giant spiders, skeevers and Draugr or undead creatures depend of the languages to deal with thief or bandit'' she explained.

''That's good, but since Mirajane is not here we have to be very carefully, especially you, Wendy since you only have two or three offensive moves.''

''I don't need to worry since I got you and Levy-san'' she hugged his arm to his confusion as Levy simply giggled.

''Right...During the time that I traveled, I visited a similar place like that and we can't walk around like we want. I'm sure a temple like that will have a lot of traps and Draugr, they're pretty vulnerable against fire, light attack and physical attack and even if they're dead, some of them can use magic'' he explained as the two nodded their head.

''It nice to have another member who has knowledge on that matter'' Levy said as the Flame Devil Dragon simply shuddered.

''My teacher told me that it's important to have knowledge on other kinds of things than you know. At loud of thing can kill you if you don't know what you dealing with'' he replied as the door of their cabin and the three member of Fairy Tail saw a young blond boy with a bag on his arm and a cheetah-like cat on his head.

''Hi, can we sit in your cabin, it's just that the other ones are filled with old people, strangers and weirdos'' the blond boy asked with a little smile as he could feel three pairs of eyes scanning his soul. The two bluenettes didn't respond as they waited for the spiky haired boy.

'That dude's hair is pink...original and quite surprising with two blue haired girl. I thought that Fiore people are normal folks, I guess that I was wrong' he thought as Natsu finally speaking.

''Fine just don't be a pain of the ass'' he said, not caring for the new passenger although, he was surprised by the cheetah-like cat on his head, similar to Happy and Cat. The blond simply smiled as he sat on Levy's side, putting his sack on his right side as the cat jumped on his legs.

''Thanks man, it's just this is nice to find people of your age, right buddy'' he asked with a kind smile as the cat nodded his head in agreement.

''Strange, any of you didn't seen to be bother by the strange appearance of my cat and that he understand me?'' that was the first nobody was shocked by his cheetah-like partner. Normally peoples and even mages seemed to freak out when he understand their language or speak...even flying.

''Oh, about that! Me and that blueberry shrimp over there have our own cats'' he replied as he pointed him and Wendy who seem to be looking at the cat with fascination. The blond boy and the cheetah-like's eyes widened at his words.

''For real? Man, that so cool! I'm Volkner McStar and this is Orion! I know this is surprising, but we're both mages'' the boy named Volkner pointed to himself and his partner as the cat named Orion gathered magic on his back that created two large wing and flight in the center of the cabin.

''Nice too meet all of you! I'm hope that we can be all friends!'' he replied with a smile as his amber orbs showed happiness.

''Hi Orion! Hi Volkner! I'm Levy McGarden and this is my teammates and friends. Wendy Marvell and Natsu Dragneel'' Levy said with as Wendy jumped in the air to catch the poor confused cat who was capture by Wendy's surprising strong little arm.

''He's so fluffy! Just like Carla and I like his black spots'' she rubbed her face on the cats fur who seem to lose oxygen and conscience. Volkner was surprised by the little guy antic.

''Hey, Orion, are you okay, buddy?'' he said with worried.

''I saw a big light, who's saying my name? Orion, Orion come to the light and you will a unlimited supply of tunas'' the young cat said as the blond mage began to panic.

''Don't go to that light, you hear me! It's just a big trap!'' Volkner wanted to separate the two, but he saw the glance of the pink haired boy who seem to be amused.

''Stop hugging him, Wendy. Did you forget that Dragon Slayers had better strength than regular mages...isn't that right, blondie'' the blond was shocked by Natsu's statement until his panicked face turned into a serious one.

''How did you know that I was a Dragon Slayer?'' Levy was surprised by this declaration even though it didn't really surprise her since Dragon Slayers had a better sense of smell than humans as they could recognize each other at the first meeting, but for the normal mages, they couldn't guess it, it could be anybody.

''First at all, Dragon Slayers can scent each other and your canine are longer than regular humans. Secondly, I feel your magic power behind the door from five minutes ago and the sound of your voice, I think that you came from another country. Did you spy on us or something?'' Natsu asked as the blond boy simply smiled as he was sitting again.

''Believe me, I've got better things to do than sneak behind peoples's back. When me and Orion search for a cabin, I felt three magic powers surprising huge, especially yours and in the world that we live in, everything or everyone can kill you. You are also right, I'm not from here, I came from the Stella Kingdom'' he explained as that shocked the three Fairy Tail mage.

''You came from the Kingdom of Stella? One of the most wealthy kingdom and home of the Rainbow Bridge?'' Levy asked as the three Dragon Slayers stared at her as Wendy finally released the poor suffocated cat.

''Whoa! You're the first person in this country who knows about the Rainbow Bridge. For a little girl, you have a lot of knowledge and are pretty damn smart, although Stella is only ranked 4 when Fiore is ranked 5 for the wealth and guild powers'' she blushed at his compliment.

''What's the deal with that bridge?'' Natsu asked curious.

''This bridge is entirely made of Lacrimas and is almost indestructible. The bridge permit people to go to the capital since...for any explication, all the capital of Stella seem to levitate in the air'' rubbed his chin as he ignored the glances of the Fairy Tail members.

''You mean that an entire capital levitates in the sky? How tall is this bridge?'' Wendy asked as Volkner thought for a couple of minutes as he finally answer.

''I don't really know how the capital is able to fly so I guess some magic or some bullshit too complicated to understand.'' he shrugged lazily his shoulders.

''So why did you come here to Fiore and how did you meet your cat, McStar?'' Natsu asked curiously to the fellow Dragon Slayer who flinched at his last name, but Natsu didn't say anything as he felt a strange feeling that he couldn't explain yet.

''Well, you see, in Stella, kids who have no parents or family alive are sent to an orphanage until they become adults. I know this is not surprising, but the King and Queen are convinced that will lower the number of illegal activities in the country and during that time, my only objective was to find my foster father King Ghidorah.'' he said with pride until he was interrupted by the Fire Dragon Slayer.

''You're the son of Ghidorah the Lightning Dragon King huh...that explains why you named him king.''

''You know my old man!''

''Not only his name. I'm the names of all the current generation of Dragons Kings and Queens and your dad is more prideful and arrogant than my old man'' he smirked as the blond glare him.

''My old man was one of the best and the only King from the third generation who's still alive!'' yellow sparks of lightning appear from his body as the two bluenettes stared at the sparks with awe.

''How scary. You don't like when someone said something about your shitty dad huh? Guess what, my old man is worse than yours!'' Volkner raises a eyebrow.

''Really? which one?''

''...Igneel the Fire Dragon King'' he replied with disgust in his voice as Volkner didn't hear it. ''So you're the son of that arrogant fire crotch, my shitty old man told me about. He was one of the ones who can give a real challenge in strength and pride.''

''He left without saying goodbye, huh?''

''Yup and the worst part after he left me, I wake up in a fucking orphanage'' Volkner said with a hint of hatred in his voice.

''Well welcome to the shitty parent club'' Levy and Wendy sweat-dropped as they see the blond nodded his head in agreement.

''My dad was very arrogant and prideful, but he did love me...I think. After passing an entire year in that orphanage, I found a way to escape it.''

''How did you get out of your orphanage, if you say that it's illegal to walk free in your country when you're a kid?'' Wendy asked as she tried to catch the cheetah-like cat.

''Good question, one month ago I saw an egg falling from the sky for no reason and thanks to the Dragon Slayer's enhanced sight, I know the egg would be crushed in the group since the direction that it was one meter from the city. so I jumped from the Rainbow Bridge and with my** Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic**, I was able to catch the egg in time and fake my death as people thought I wanted to die. When I touched the ground, I ran far away from the capital and waited three day to hatch and this is how I found Orion. This little guy was my key to freedom'' he finished with a smirk on his face.

''Sounds like a good plan, but I think people will try to save someone who is about to commit a suicide don't you think?'' Levy asked with suspicion in her voice as Natsu thought the same thing.

''Peoples will don't really care only is in love with someone or have a family. I'm just an orphan who was abandoned three times in my life with no social statue. Nobody will miss me'' he explained with a neutral face.

''Are you sure about that? I mean you came from an orphanage and orphans stick together, right, Levy...'' He feel something not right in his in his story, like he was hiding something as he saw the blond thinking of something.

''It's not like I hated them or liked them. When Ghidorah abandoned me for no reason like my progenitor, that left a deep hole in my heart that will never be filled again. I don't know my parents as Ghidorah told me that they abandoned me in the forest on cold winter night for no reason and they didn't gave me a name as they didn't even care if I lived or died. The kids of the orphanage found me weird when I told them that I can eat lightning, some of them didn't try to bullies me, but I showed them that I'm not a some fucking cry baby. Although, I didn't show it, I was a bit sad that nobody wanted to become my friend and I remembered what someone told me.''

''He told you what?'' Wendy asked intrigue by the story of the blond Dragon Slayer. Volkner sigh as he continued.

''He told me, Blondie , in life, do not care about people who are not worthy of your time and trust. Some people will only befriend you what you have, not for you and the moment they will have no use of you, they will treat you like garbage and eat you alive until you have nothing. After all, humans are too stupid to see that they're the ones who create their own monsters and too stupid to see it.''

''Whoa, those are wise words! What happened to that guy?'' Natsu asked, impressed by those words...coming from a human himself.

''He died from a stroke one minute after hearing Orion talk. But this showed me that this world is not shiny and rainbow like in the Fairy Tales or some bullshit like that. This world is harsh and will drag you through the mud for being different and mock them for being different'' Volkner said as everyone in the room agreed with him.

''You mean, like a hole in your heart that will never fill up, huh? Well welcome to the club blondie'' Volkner's eyes widened from the words of the Fire Dragon Slayer.

''What do you mean, you know how I feel? I thought that he simply left you without a goodbye?'' he said as Natsu took off his white muffler and the girls gasp at the saw of his scar.

''I was attacked by a group of Dark mages and since Igneel didn't teach how to act around people, I paid the price of my mistake and both of them are teased and bullied'' Natsu didn't know why he said what he said except the part that he was captured and meet Kyoka and Sayla. Maybe because he shared the same feeling of loneliness and was treated as nothing, but dirt and being abandoned, but the people that care about him. But even with this story, that will take more than that to gain his trust.

''That's pretty sick dude! If I were you, I would hunt them down and give the same treatment for what they done.''

''I tried, but since we came from a guild of goodies-shoes''

''We came from the Fairy Tail guild who is on par with Phantom Lord'' Levy replied as Volkner and Orion who seem to regain conscience stares her oddly.

''Fairy Tail?...Fairy who has a tail? I've seen guild names better than that and we see a lot'' he tried to remember.

''You saw another guild, Volkner-san?''

''A lot actually. Me and Orion want to join some of them...before we saw the members that hung there'' they have deadpanned expression as Natsu raised a eyebrow.

''What guild did you finish Blondie?''' he was curious of the other guild in the country maybe that give some advice when he quit Fairy Tail for good.

''Mermaid Heel: a guild for women only. Quatro Cerberus:...I wanted to blow my head after five minutes after listing to the word 'wild'. Blue Pegasus: the guild master creep me out and they have some weird rectangle guy who reek perfume. Lamia Scale: a pretty decent guild with a powerful guy who's named Jura, but the guild master is a old lady who seems to enjoy spinning people and show her old body'' Volkner and Orion finished as they see the green faces of the three Fairy Tail mage's face.

''You're joking, right?''

''Do I like someone who made I joke. I'll have some serious mental scars for weeks!''

''It was so bad that Volkner almost ripped his eye-balls out after he saw the old lady'' Orion explained as the Lightning Dragon Slayer's face was green. Then, to his surprise, Wendy put her little hand on his back and worked her magic in her little palm as a blue light appear. Volkner felt much.

''Cool! What magic did you use...Wendy, right?'' he especially didn't remember the name of the person that he didn't meet.

''I use **Sky Dragon Slayer Magic** and I have the power to heal someone, but not myself'' she said with a smile.

''The power to heal, huh? You're pretty damn cool, kiddo. What you can tell me about this Fairy Tail Guild? I heard that was the strongest guild in this country'' he raise himself

''...Well, me and Natsu-nii joined Fairy Tail one month ago and...I don't what to say. Natsu-nii can you help me?'' she took his hand in her hands with brown puppy eyed look as Natsu simply rolled his eyes and sighed.

''Fairy Tail being the strongest guild is just rumors. The first time that I came here, they drink all night and fight each other for no reason, like they don't care about money. One of them is a bossy thirteen year old red hair old girl who likes to give orders. A guy who constantly strip his clothes and is annoyed of people who mocks them. Two guys who don't understand the meaning of no and stalk Levy. A pervert of a guild master and the rest are nobody who do nothing and drink constantly, but it seems that they like to insult someone for what they do or like and also believe that friendship and bonds make them strong and a family.'' Volkner looked the ground when he hear the name family.

''Family...'' The didn't say anything, but will regarded that information from themselves.

''Since my parents are dead, I pass my time in Fairy Tail. In the beginning, everyone was nice to me until I developed a liking for books and then everyone teased me for being a bookworm and for being smart. I even tried to create a team, but almost everyone laugh at me for being just a brain and no muscles'' said with a frown on her cute face, feeling better after talking about this.

''If they treated you like crap, then why you stay with those losers?'' that question surprised the **Solid Script** mage who never thought about that. Even through teases and the insults, she tried to find some positive points to say and simply takes it, but now after listing the personal story she began to question herself.

''I don't know...I thought maybe they would stop, but after a while...I said maybe it's for the best that I don't do anything until I met Natsu. He was my first real friend not because we're from the same guild, but he respected me as a person who could be better. But if I leave the guild, I'll no home or family and Natsu, Mira and Wendy are the only friends than I have and I'm sure they will never leave the guild'' she said sadly.

''You're wrong, shrimp. I never intended to stay in Fairy Tail forever, the only reason that I stay is because of Mirajane. She wants to teach them to take care of themselves so they're not always dependent on her'' Natsu explained as the blond Dragon slayer snorted.

''This is waste of time. Why stop your dreams for your damn siblings?''

''That means I care about people other than myself, you stupid idiot!'' They turned their heads as they saw Mirajane in front of the door with a frown on her face as Volkner glared at her, as well.

''Mirajane/Mira-san?''

''Why are you here? You're suppose to be on mission with Elfman and Lisanna, aren't you?'' Natsu asked.

''Well, the job was easier than I thought, as I was mostly found it boring since Vulcans are no match for me anyway, but Elfman and Lisanna did have some difficulty since they don't have a lot of offensive spells. When we arrived at the station, I concluded that three of are in mission so I say bye to them as I saw that blond punk spying at you from the door with his cat, so I waited a couple of minutes since Natsu could deal with him in no time. So who is that guy and...he got a cat like Happy and Carla too?''

''Yeah I did have the same reaction. This is Volkner McStar, a Dragon Slayer, like us, and this is Orion the cat'' Natsu said as orion fly in front Mirajane's face.

''Hi I'm Orion, nice to meet you!'' Mirajane simply blinked as she stared at the cheetah-like cat.

''What I weird name for a cheetah, Jet or Speed sounds more cooler for you'' she said bluntly as the cat was in a fetal position in the cabin.

''She didn't like my name! This is your fault, stupid Volkner!'' Orion said with anime tears.

''Don't listen to this bitch! She's just related you to those names because Cheetahs are the fastest animals on the ground when Orion is the name of a constellation'' the blond tried to cheer up his partner as he return his attention the white haired young girl and glare her as well.

''See what you've done, bitch! You made my cat sad! Excuse yourself'' Mirajane simply snorted as she crossed her arms.

''What about no. Hey Natsu, you want kick out this loser so we can talk about your mission?'' she smirked.

''I don't know, he's not bad, maybe he can even help us since this isn't a regular job'' he replied, not caring about the confrontation of Mirajane and Volkner as it was nice to talk with a guy for a change and didn't give a shit about it.

''AH! You see, Snow White, that means he want my company and I'm stronger than you'' his entire body was covered with sparks of lightning.

''In your Dreams, Flashlight! You have nothing to do with this and you're not even a member of our team and guild so basically. get lost'' she snared as she was covered with a dark purple aura as a lightning sparks appeared between their eyes.

''But the others seem to like me and maybe they will need my help, I'm not the son of the Lightning Dragon King for nothing'' he said with an arrogant smirk as Mirajane put on her own arrogant smirk.

''Even with your so-called strength, the decision is Natsu's since he's the leader of this team'' she said with a triumphant smile as the two young mages turned to the pink haired Dragon Slayer with a boring look.

''What do you think, Dragneel, You specially need a guy like me and Orion in you teams and look what Orion can do. Orion transform!'' the cheetah-like cat nodded his head as he suddenly transformed to a young boy with shaggy hair similar of his fur and cat ear on the top, tan skin and wearing a black shirt with black boots. Everyone in the cabin excluding Volkner was surprised by the Transformation Spell of the young cat, they already knew Happy was capable of transforming, but not into human.

''Surprising, huh? I taught Orion that trick as he can only use this mode for five minutes he's too young to maintain the transformation. But he was also able to learn** High Speed** by himself. Amazing, right?'' he said, smirking as he gave a high-five to his partner.

''I admit that was amazing, but Natsu, you won't let a guy that you just met join your job and I'm sure he's hiding something'' Mirajane said with suspicion against the blond Dragon Slayer. Natsu stayed silent, but was lost in his thoughts.

'Mirajane is right, but I'm sure we'll need a guy like him in this job and team, I feel something odd about him. He's not the kind of guy to fake his tears for any reasons, but he's like us, a child who saw the harsh reality of this world and this was nice to talk with a boy of my age who I didn't despise or hate...Happy doesn't count, he's a cat. I could ask Lilith, but there will ask questions my necklace and Happy and Mira will never reveal my secret'

''I could easily choose an answer, but I think the more accurate person here is Wendy since the mission is for her'' his replied, surprising everyone in the room as they stared oddly at each other before they turned their attention to Wendy who blushed by the stares on her.

''WHAT!''

''It's true and I will approve Wendy's decision. So what will you decide, Wendy? Can Blondie and Orion go with us or not?'' the Sky Dragon Slayer was surprised and shocked by Natsu's decision as that showed he was willing to trust her and treat her as a mage and member of the team. She saw the look on Volkner and Mirajane and she saw their expressions were the opposite. Unknown to her, she shared the same odd feeling with her teammates, but she knew that the blond Dragon Slayer is not a treat for her and her team and they need all the help they can get if things become difficult. If Carla was here, she would of spoke with her, but since she's not here and Natsu-nii wants her own opinions, she shine in front of her big brother-figure.

''I think this is a great idea that Volkner-san and Orion-san joined us for our mission and it will be nice to have a big brother who can actually smile'' she said with a giggle as Natsu glared for a couple of seconds until he smirked.

''You little brat...I taught you well. Looks like you can go with us, McStar, but since you're an independent mage you can't touch the reward and the treasure will go to me, Wendy and Levy'' Natsu said as Volkner simply shrugged and gave a thumps up to Orion who also gave a thumps up, as well.

''You Orion we have finally something to do and now, me and Snowflake can finally bond together'' he sarcastically as put his arm on her shoulder, Mirajane's eyes narrowed at him and give a dark look to the Fire Dragon Slayer.

''Are you serious, Natsu?'' he smiled shrugged his shoulders with a smirk.

''This is Wendy's decision and plus it's not like that we already are best-friends...yet'' Levy sighed as she return to his book, ignored the argument between the white haired mage against the blond.

''This is will be a long ride...''she sighed as she did smile a little, they did not trust the blond and his partner but it nice to have someone different for a change, ignoring the fact that this meeting will the strongest team in Fairy Tail.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Lilith and Tartaros, Unknown Location

''I'm surprise that you found us like that, Lilith-sama, but Mard Geer asked why we came to this town'' the second leader of Tartaros as they front at the entrance of a town.

''I didn't chose this town randomly, you said that you needed humans who will be able to use** Curses** and this place is perfect since it reeks with human negativity'' she explain as she stared at the town. Lupinus Town was one of the most infamous town in the border of Fiore, Seven and Bosco, since the town is attached by the three kingdoms, the town is ruled by criminals, Dark Mages, thieves and the scums that you can find. The night is more terrible since anyone can be killed or raped, especially the women and children. The Demon Lord of Fire and the members of Tartaros walked into the town as they could see people drinking, fighting each other and there were prostitutes in the street.

''To think they have such a town like this'' Silver said as he watched the surroundings with a frown on his face. Lilith smirk at his reply and put her hand on her hip.

''This is the example of why humans are just beasts without rules to control them. With no mayor and rules, they do whatever they want and nobody is to stop them. That why this the is perfect place for the deadly sins since they live to their fullest.''

''Mard Geer thinks that master E.N.D would agree with your words, Lilith-sama. Even though Mard Geer thinks of them as insects, but they have their use'' Lilith raised an eyebrow as she spoke again.

''You truly had a loyalty for E.N.D, Mard Geer, but I want to ask why?'' the question the other Etherious wondered as well when Silver stayed silent, but curious to hear information about E.N.D.

''Master E.N.D helped Mard Geer when he was born and taught him and trained everything that he knew. He's always taken Mard Geer when he goes on dangerous missions and made Mard Geer as his second. I have a great admiration for Master and Mard Geer was sad when he was sealed, an emotion that Mard Geer himself didn't normally feel'' he explained as Lilith didn't say anything, but of the thoughts of the second leader of Tartaros said.

''It's seems that guy is clearly in love with E.N.D. I'm surprised that Demons of the same gender can love each other even some of them can change their sex...well, if he found out about Natsu, He would treat him like a precious jewel and prince, but since Natsu doesn't play for the other side...that will be hilarious'' she chuckles darkly in her mind as he got a idea.

''That found fascinating, but you're wrong on three points'' Lilith said as she remarked the people of the town seemed to walk toward them and the members of Tartaros were shocked.

''Mard Geer doesn't understand what you're saying, Lilith-sama'' the black haired Demon said.

''Well you see, I know E.N.D and I know a lot and I'm sure that you thing that you didn't hear is his heart. Even if he's the guild master of your guild, but that doesn't mean that he didn't feel anything. I'm sure that you remember that woman from Goatia'' she smirk as she saw the black haired Demon flinched at the mention of the last lover of his beloved master.

''I know you remember her, she was quite a looker and I'm pretty sure that she certainly rocked his world..if you know what I mean'' Keyes and Seilah did understand, even they didn't have lovers or partners, they have some knowledge as Seilah was annoyed at the mention of the last lover of her beloved master, Ezel didn't understand or give a damn about it.

''What are you trying to say, Lilith-sama'' Mard Geer asked with a respectful, but annoyed tone.

''E.N.D loved fucking pussies and you have the wrong tools. That harsh, but this the true and for the last part, you're wrong. E.N.D is not completely sealed'' this remark shocked the Etherious and Silver expected Seilah, but she had to act to not blow her cover.

''How? I protected the book of E.N.D with my life, day and night, how is this possible?" Mard Geer asked.

''I'm curious as well, Lilith-sama, I thought E.N.D was sealed in a book'' Silver asked as Lilith give a dark look, but said nothing, he knew that orange-haired could kill him like nothing, but the Ice Devil Slayer needed information about the strongest Etherious created.

''The day that E.N.D was sealed was actually half-true, The book contains the demonic power and the memories of him and his body is still out there on Earthland'' She knew that she was pretty much revealing a huge secret, but she was no fool. Nobody knew the real name of E.N.D except for four people including herself.

''Where's the body? Even if our master lost his powers, it's still an Etherious, right?'' Keyes talked for the first time. Lilith shook her head as Mard Geer seemed too excited.

''So, do you know the location of this body? Mard Geer and Tartaros will be grateful that if you showed us the location of his body.''

''You already asked too much, Etherious, but be assured that his body is safe on Goatia...after all we don't need some traitor to kill your beloved master'' she said as a punk walked toward her and looked at her with lust in his dark eyes.

''What we do have here? Hot stuff, a Horny girl, skeleton-man, a tentacle creature, an old man and a messy-ponytail. You seemed to not notice, but we don't like freaks like you here, but if you and your horny friends take care of me and my boys, maybe we will let you guys live'' the punk said arrogantly as the men licked they lips with anticipation as Lilith simply smirked.

''I have a better idea, why don't I put your pathetic little dick in your mouth?'' the man was caught off-guard as Lilith rushed at him and grabbed him by his neck as the orange haired Demon began to choke him.

''You're just pathetic, men like you give a reason to hate your species. You chose the wrong day to piss off a Demon like...what about a little medical operation!'' she said with a twisted grin as she put her hand on the man's crotch and literally ripped off his genitals and put in the man's mouth to stop the scream as blood fall to the from the severed organ. The men are shocked and horrified at the spectacle they seen as they face turn completely white as they see their comrade losing his most precious tools. For the Tartaros members, they seem to enjoy the terrified face of the humans as Silver didn't smile but that don't mean he feel pity for the man but wince at the painful experience.

''I wanted to kill you at first but I'll let you alive just to see your pathetic face'' she dropped the man who vomit his severe penis and digest food. The poor man stares his precious tools as he glance the smirking Demon.

''W-What are you?''

''Your worst nightmare'' she said as she turned to the Tartaros members and with a final glance.

''Kill what ever you want but take the children alive, taking adults is a big mistake and for you Devil Slayer, show that you truly loyal for your guild'' she smirked as Silver glanced at the orange haired Demon Lord as he breaks and turned to the paled men and by moving his wrist, blue spike of ice erupted from the ground and penetrate some of them on they limbs or body. Mard Geer smirk as the large spike of ice are covered with blood.

''Excellent Silver, you show incredible skill worthy of one of the Nine Demon Gates, accepting you in your rank was a good idea. Kill any treat that send in your way but don`t touch the little...children I lost the word there'' the another members nodded their head as they go further in the town.

''Silver, you shall to the north, Mard Geer and Lilith-sama will staying here'' the Ice Devil Slayer nodded his head and disappeared in a flash of ice.

''Are you sure this is a good idea to have a Devil Slayer in you ranks, you could easily take him, but why?'' she asked as she saw dark green thorns erupted from the ground and charged at the men who couldn't defend themselves as the vine wrapped around them.

''Mard Geer would not let have let Silver join if he was not one of Keyes's experiment. The lives of Silver is bonded to his Curse Necromancer and if Keyes die, Silver will die as well'' the thorns crushed the victims as they heard an explosion from the town.

'I wonder that was a good idea...who care' the orange haired Demon thought as she walked toward new direction toward destruction.

* * *

A young boy tried to search something to eat in a garbage as he ignored the sudden sound of destruction as he show not care about the peoples of this town. Everyday here is kill or be killed, his father leaves him when he was a baby and his mother leaves the town to her new job and didn't bring her one night stand with her. Normally, the boy will asked why his parents leave him alone but he was not like the another boys. He was pretty angry for everything as the situation of the town, for his progenitor and the asshole who run the town like they bitch. The boy seem to just begin his puberty with his blond beige dirty hair and blue eyes. A pale skin with dirt on it, he wear a old dirty shirt with red and yellow, a red dirty pant with bandages on his hand and arms and old sandals. A large bag on his back.

''Bunch of piece of shit, throwing this good after three bites'' he said as he take the almost eat food on his bag as a building collapse at four meter in front of him.

''Jin-kun! Jin-kun! Look what I found!'' a feminine voice said as he turn around to saw the source of the voice and saw a young girl of his age. The girl had short green hair falling to her shoulder with red eyes, pale skin and dirt. She wear a white dirty dress who seem to have better day, old very old mary-jane shoes and a very expensive necklace. Strangely she was covered with blood.

''Vivette? What are you doing here and where did you find that necklace?''

''I couldn't stay in our base because of the sudden shock-wave and that bitch who always sneered at us for being homeless, bye a new necklace and since I wanted that thing. I took the opportunity to kill that bitch and stole her money'' she giggled, ignoring that her action was pretty serious as she didn't even care and the boy named Jin only sweat-dropped. The life of a child who had no family is petty harsh in this town. You can trust nobody and every move can lead to your dead. Some homeless kids can count of each others. They usually live to the orphanage of the town until the mayor cut the funding for selfish reasons. For the mayor, foster home for orphans was a lost of money and recourse and the care-keeper was forced to throw them in the street, that didn't help that the victim of Vivette was the daughter of the mayor.

''Vivette, you know what you've done? You killed the daughter of the most douche-bag and asshole in the town...where are the others'' the blond said as he tried to find his fellow orphans.

''They took some stuff before we left that fucking place. This attack is a golden opportunity for us and Finn will finally find his brother.''

''You know the source of the attacks? I found the north part of the town completely frozen, a multitude of slash on the walls and people who suicided or something? I should found the person who did that to thank him'' the young blond alway wanted to burn the all town by himself.

''I don't know, but I should thank them to give everything that I wanted from her ...but the thing that wanted the most is her beautiful raven locks'' Jin sweat-dropped at his friend's declaration. Vivette alway wanted the things that another girl wanted to the point that she may even kill someone to have it. When she had her things, she became one more envious with a another victim. Then, Jin and Vivette heard a a huge noise as they see a young woman with golden horns surrounded by men with swords and hatchets in their hands. The children didn't move from their spot as they know that they will probably be attacked or killed.

''We have to see the others, They have no hope for her and she will probably be rape by any second'' Jin said, not caring about the woman's fate.

''But oddly she has horns on her head...I want her golden horns'' Vivette said the blond boy sighed, strangely, the horned woman didn't seem to be afraid by the group of men as she kept her blank expression.

''Look what we got, a sexy girl with freaking horns in the middle of the street, Our luck seems to work tonight'' one of the men said as he licked his lips.

''Well, I have nothing to say against new meat, it been a while since we got a new plaything'' another man said as Seilah sighed.

''Humans are the most nuisance, boring, hypocrite and disgusting creatures on this planet. You are willing to rape one of your kind just for you own pleasure and amusement as you didn't even think of your own mother who can have the same fate. But since I don't really care about your miserable lives'' by just moving her hand, for a strange reason, the men took their weapons as they turned on each other in position to strike for their confusion.

''What the hell is happening?''

''I couldn't move my arms?

''What kind of magic is this?''

When the men tried to understand what happen to them, Jin and Vivette watched the scene with interest and curiosity as they already witnessed magic, but that was the first they see something like that.

''You're wrong, the power that you're witnessing is not **Magic**, but **Curse**. A power largely superior than magic and I have a absolute control on your movements and actions'' she said stoically as the men began to kill themselves as they put their weapons in each other bodies and the street was completely changed into a pool of red blood.

The two young kids couldn't help, but stare in horror to the show they witnessed as they didn't move as they heard a sound behind them and saw three kids on their age. The first one was a dark-skinned young boy with short messy black hair with sea blue eyes, he wears a open blue sleeveless shirt with white flower on it and a black t-shirt, blue short with white sandals. the young boy had large bags under his eyes and seem to be tired. The second one was a boy with short black hair with hazel eyes and tan skin, he wear a black tan-top with the picture of a skull on it with a black wristband with spike on it. He also wear a black short with combat boots with chain-blade. He had three piercing on his right eyebrow completed with a scar. The last one was a very young girl between five or seven years old, she had long pink hair with purple eyes and very pale skin. She wore a pink dirty dress with old red shoes. Also she had a bag of food on her little arms.

''Finn, Kazar and Kira? What are you doing here?'' Jin asked.

''What you think, genius? Some tentacle monster slashed a building by himself with his arms and kill thirty men by one attack...one fucking attack, you bird-brain!'' the blond's eyes narrowed as he rushed to the raven haired boy by rising his fist, but the dark skinned boy interrupted them.

''Sight...I don't care if both of you want to hit each other, but this is not the time to fight. The town is attacked by some weirdos and if I want to find my brother alive we need to get our ass out of here. Me and Kira put a lot of effort to not slowing you down guys...I'm so tried that I didn't want to move here and take a nap'' this remark made everyone sweat-dropped.

''I'm know you're lazy, Finn, but seriously, you're thinking about napping right now!'' Vivette asked Kira the youngest search something in her bag.

''Like I said, a huge effort and also, someone needs to watch Kira for the food'' he said shrugged by the fact that we want to take a nap right, but something important was happening here and he can alway sleeping later.

''For a guy who sleep ninety-eight hour in a week and want to found your brother, you have your sense of priority'' Jin said as the raven haired simply sight.

''I missed my potato-chips! We need to get back to the store!'' the younger one aid panicked as Finn and Kazar starring at her with a blank look.

''Are you serious? You just ate four bags on the way'' Kazar said.

''Yeah and I wonder where the food goes'' Finn added as the another raven haired boy nodded his head in agreement as Kira cutely pouted.

''But I'm hungry'' she winded as they ignore her antics as they know her pretty well.

''No time to stop, we saw something amazing and terrified. You saw the chick over-there with gold horns. She took out a entire group of pieces of shit by herself and she didn't move a finger'' the blond boy said as the green haired girl continued.

''They all killed each other without controlling their movement! I know this is a crazy idea, but maybe we can ask them to teach their magic'' Vivette as she envy the black haired woman's powers.

''Are you crazy, broccoli-head? If that chick takes care of those bastards, she can easily destroy us'' Vivette frown as she put her hand on her hips and glare the raven haired tanned boy.

''If you had a better idea, I'll be glad to hear it, Kazar'' before he could replied, they saw the black haired woman with horn with a skeletal-like monk and a giant creature with tentacle for legs.

''Found anything interesting, Keyes?''

''...Not really. Most of them don't show any potential on **Curses** and are rather pathetic, but it seems that you found some interesting candidates here'' Keyes replied as Ezel look around him.

''What? What the hell you talking about? I don't see any vermin around here'' Ezel said pissed as Seilah replied.

''Because they hide themselves and I could easily sense their negative emotions...for a bunch of little humans, they could quite surprising'' the horned Demon said with a smirk as she turn her head at their direction to their surprise.

''What do we do with them? Lord Mard Geer told us to not take children although we can play hide and seek'' Ezel said with a smirk.

''We have no time to play, we need a lot of test subjects and I'm sure they will find their way to us'' Keyes said as the three members of the Nine Demon Gates left the street, leaving the children alone.

''So what do we do? Because I could sleep right now'' Finn said as he sight.

''...I'm going to follow them, if they didn't kill us, this is a chance to finally learn how to defend yourself. Finn, you way able to have the power to found your brother'' Jin said as the dark skinned boy stay silent for a while as the only sound was the noise Kira's eating a bag of nachos.

''...Fine, but we do this together. I'm to tired to chicken out, after all'' he smirked as the others smirked as well.

''If I become more awesome then I know, so why not'' Kazar said with a arrogant smirk as Jin turned toward the Demons.

'If I get the power to fight anyone of my way, I don't care if this is dangerous'' the blond boy thought as they all walking toward their destiny.

* * *

Meanwhile, With Natsu's team and Volkner and Orion, unknown location

''I don't like this!'' said an annoyed Mirajane with a smiling Natsu who stared at their new companion who seem to enjoyed his talk with the two bluenette and his talking-cat partner. They walked into a forest as they began to saw a large shadow from a far distance, meaning they almost reaching their destination.

''Why did you bring that shocking bastard with us? We don't know this guy and I don't know why, I have a feeling something off about him'' the eldest Strauss said as she glare the blond Dragon Slayer. Natsu simply put his arm behind his neck and stared at the blond as well.

''That was the decision of Wendy, not mine. Also, since he's the son of Ghidorah the Lightning King, I want to see what he can do.''

''Basically, you want a guy in your team who is cool in your book?'' Natsu smirked as her replied as Mirajane sighed and put her hand on her forehead.

''You're really something, Dragneel, but you can admit that something strange about his aura right?''

''I guess, I know that he's a Dragon Slayer like me and Wendy, but different from Lexie, but I have a feeling that this guy had a thirst for battle like we do and doesn't give a shit about taking lives'' Natsu remembered the first time that he heard about the current Lightning Dragon King Ghidorah from Dyrus, The Dragon was one of the most strongest and fastest and a lot of pride. He took a full army of pro-Humans Dragons by himself with the power of lightning with him. His control was so great that he can become faster than lightning and become lightning himself and he can covered a entire battle-zone with a thunderstorm with the sound of his roar but extremely arrogant and prideful.''

''So he may be like his father but even more annoying'' she asked.

''I don't know, Some times kids the trait of their parents and thank god that I didn't become like my shitty old man'' he shrugged.

''But what if he hiding something? You going to really trust him?'' she asked with worried.

''At this moment, no, but if he proved that he can trusted and no arms to this team...maybe yes, but if that blond has secrets...well I don't care since both of us have our owns'' Natsu replied as he stay silent, he smelled two different scents behind them since they got out of the train. Natsu didn't said nothing as he couldn't identified the two following scents.

''Natsu-nii! Mira-san we arrived!'' the two young mages saw one of the most beautiful architectural temples they never see on their lives. The temple was gigantic as two stone of the shape of a Dragon standing in front of two large doors. The temple seem to better have as the entrance was covered by the nature but didn't lose his beauty. Strangely on the doors was the shape of the head of Dragon with fur and somewhat broad and flat. The fur extends down the neck and to the upper chest region with the mouth open.

''T-That's the shape of the head of Grandeeney? I thought that I'll never see her face again'' said a shocked Wendy who saw the face of late adopted mother. Before she could make another sound, she felt two hands on her little shoulders as she saw Natsu and Mirajane with different expressions.

''You need to let go Wendy, if you can't accept the past, you will never be happy'' Natsu said with a bit of worried in his eyes.

''Your mom is not here anymore, but you can count at us. Is not use to chase after the past and know you have friends that will never abandon you'' she said with kind smile that don't usually happen often. The Sky Dragon Slayer didn't expect to see a statue with the face of her mother but like they said. She had stop thinking about her mother and focus what she had now.

''So this is a Dragon Temple, huh?''

''The archaeologist didn't lie when he said that nobody can enter. I used one of my runes to see if the door had any kind of protection and sadly they do'' Levy said as Natsu stared at the large door as suddenly a strange writing appear on the doors.

''Is it me or did I just see strange writing on the doors?'' Orion asked.

''This is strange indeed, but it's not a regular language, it's much been very old, Levy can you read that with your **Gale-Force Reading Glasses**?'' Mirajane asked as the bluenette shook her head.

''No, I can't read this, this is a language that I've never see before'' she said.

''I can'' Natsu and Volkner said at the same time as Mirajane, Orion and Levy looked at them with surprise.

''Really? How you can possible read that?'' they asked.

''I don't know. When I look at the writing, that was perfectly readable to me'' Volkner said as Natsu spoke.

''It mean, show me your voice...I have an idea, but is pretty risky. Volkner throw one of your spells'' this request surprised the Lightning Dragon Slayer and his team as they didn't understand his request.

''Wait, Natsu! This temple is named the Sky Dragon Temple, Wendy should be a better choice for that part'' Mirajane said as the two bluenette nodded their heads.

''I know, but I need to test something. If I understand clearly, only mages with** Dragon Slayer Magic** of any element can read the writing so I want to see if a Dragon Slayer of another element can open the doors as well'' this replied makes a lot of sense as if Dragon Slayers can read the strange writings, can they opened the door as well.

''Looks like this is time to show how awesome I am'' he said with a smirk as he cracked his joints and the white haired Strauss frowned as well.

''Are you sure this is a good idea, Natsu? This idiot can blow up the door or even hurt himself'' she said with a sneer. Volkner turned toward the white haired mage with sparks of lightning appeared on his body.

''Well, sorry for you, Snow-Flake, that you not pretty useful right now. Maybe you can melt the door with your venom, Bitch!''

''Please! I can do better than just melt a door. I can break you into pieces, Flashlight! Want to be the first crash-test dummy and I will turn you for cat toiler what about that, jackass!'' she yelled as her arm began to change as they was about to hit each other, Natsu stopped them by grabbing their arms.

''I don't give a shit if both of you want to kill each other, but we have a job here so you can kill each other later'' the pink haired boy said dryly as the two break their glare competition as Volkner walked toward the door.

''You should cover your eyes, Witch of the West. My awesome spell will burn the ugliness inside of you'' she snarled as electricity cracked around his hand and began to glow a yellow light. The members of Fairy Tail Guild saw the Lightning Dragon Slayer bend his arm as he releases a large amount of lightning as a large orb of electricity appear from his palm and with a cry, he threw the orb who took the shape of a massive spear of lightning, which takes the shape of a traditional Chinese halberd toward the doors.

'**'Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!**'' the massive spear of create a massive explosion of electricity so bright and massive that forced the girls of the Fairy Tail. When the light die out, they saw the head of the Dragon's eyes glowing and to everyone's surprise, they felt a huge amount of magic coming from the mouth of the Dragon. Natsu, who quickly understood what was happening pushed his teammates, Volkner and Orion to other side as the Dragon head launched a huge hurricane-like blast across the area. Natsu grunted as he could feel a blade of wing slicing his back as the attack died out, but leaving a huge path of destruction.

''...That was so awesome! We should do that again!'' the blond mage yelled as the older Strauss punch him on the head with a annoyed look on her face.

''Are you fucking crazy! Not that was dangerous and we could all die! Natsu, your idea sucks!'' Natsu grunted in pain as he tried to stand up.

''At least we know why nobody can enter in those things but besides, Wendy will able to survive since this roar is based off of air'' he ignored the white haired girl as he turn to the youngest was shocked and excited as well.

''Wendy, use your roar against the door, The meaning of the writing was talking about the breath attack of the Dragons and Dragon Slayers and you're the only one who can open this fucking door'' he explained as she stared at him with awe and worry and quickly heal his back.

''Are you sure Natsu-nii? It seems very dangerous'' she said.

''You can't make an omelet without breaking some eggs. Besides, this roar is based off of your element and you can just could eat it'' he shrugged as that was pretty obvious. Volkner's spell didn't work because of his elements but better know than later. As the little Sky Dragon Slayer had completely healed the back of the Fire Dragon Slayer, she walk toward the door with fear and determination on her brown orbs as she clenched her little fists and stared at the giant door, similar to the size of her foster parents. Then, she gathered magic inside of her mouth as she absorbed air around her and puffed her little cheeks and with huge loud she cried.

''**Sky Dragon's Roar!**'' she releases a large raging tornado toward the doors as Volkner and Orion was surprised by the size and power emitted from the little Dragon Slayer. The roar of air and wind clashed toward the Dragon head as strangely, the empty eyes of the Dragon glowing a slight blue light as the roar of the bluenette was absorbed by the Dragon's head. When the roar was completely absorbed, the young mage expect that the doors will resend the spell more stranger, but to their surprise and relief, the gigantic doors opened in the first time since the aftermath of the Dragon Civil War to the young mages excitement.

''It worked! Thank you, Wendy!'' Mirajane and Levy hugged the poor little Slayer who her little cute face turned blue as the other Dragon Slayers chuckles and had a smile on their face.

''For a little kid, she's strong, to think that she was capable to put a roar of this size at her age is surprising'' Volkner said.

''She was training with the best'' Natsu added with a smirk as the blond boy smirked as well and put a hand on his hip.

''You didn't see anything yet of the power of King Ghidorah's child. He didn't train me to be a soft little Dragon.''

''I hope so because it suck to have no one can match my level'' he said as he took the attention of the three girls.

''Now it'a time to get serious, We will enter to a place that has never been visited in four centuries and I'm sure in that place, some creatures and traps so nobody stay alone, especially you Wendy since you're the only one who can open the doors with your magic...is that clear?'' Everyone nodded their head in agreement as they begin to enter, Mirajane took the arm of the blond Dragon Slayer with a serious glance.

''Look, I know you're hiding something and I don't like you very much, but know this, if you or your cat tries to attack or kill my friends and teammates. I'll kill you'' she murmured with a killing intent as the blond Dragon Sayer didn't seem to be affected as he put an emotionless face and said in Mirajane's ear.

''You're not the first or the last who will threaten me, but I hope that you have the power to do it...Witch'' Volkner turned around and walk toward the temple as the white haired mage was stunned by the blond's reply. She continued to stare at the blond as she was shocked and follow them.''This guy is more crazy than I thought''

* * *

''Whoa! this place is so huge!'' Wendy said with awe as the other mage stared at the inside of temple, as well. They contemplated the old architecture as the Fairy Tail mages remarked that the room was quite similar to their guild halls with the tables and benches, but covered with vegetation and dust. Around the room, the walls was covered with strange paintings with a large statue of a Dragon's heads and one large door across the room.

''I think that build that high for the Dragons can move freely'' Levy said as Natsu looked around him as he saw very old object on a table.

''That will fit with the size of the doors. I'm sure Dragons and Dragon Slayers passed their time here'' take a very old book covered with dust as he blew away the dust and saw the tittle.

''**Basic Sky Dragon Slayer Offensive and Supportive Spell Volume 1**? Wendy, I found something interesting for you'' Wendy quickly walked at his direction and stood at his side with a curious expression.

''What is that? A Book for me?'' she asked with hope as she tried to read the write on the book as she stand up on her little toes.

''A Spell Book of your magic, that will probably save you a lot of time to developed your own spells...Look! A bunch of journals!'' Volkner, Mirajane, Levy walked their direction and saw a lot of journals with different names on it.

''Whoa, this is a lot of journals we've got here. I suppose that during that time. Sky Dragon Slayers were pretty common'' Mirajane said as Volkner smirked.

''For a now Slayer-mage, you're pretty smart, aren't you'' Mirajane give a glare that would kill him repeatedly as before she could replied Natsu talked first.

''We need to continue our search. We need to go further into the temple, Levy can you put those book in your backpack?'' he asked as he know that the bluenette care more about books than people...except her teammates.

''Sure, this is so easy'' she said happily as by moving her hand, the books on the table surprised everyone in the room. ''How you did that, Levy-chan'' Wendy and Orion asked with curiosity.

''I learned** Requip** to summon my book rather to travel with them, it's more easy and they won't be damaged if we fight'' she explained.

''A pretty useful skill that you learned, shrimp, that will save a lot of time. I scent a strange smell in this direction and we had to be car-'' Natsu stop his sentence as he smell two different smells coming from the open doors as they see two young child on their age with two different emotions. The first one had a grin on his face and the second one a emotionless glance.

''Well, well, what we got here. A bunch of Fairies standing a fucking like a bunch of jackass. You get our job easier to pen those fucking doors!'' Gajeel said smirking as Natsu glance the Ion Dragon Slayer with a curious look.

''Who the hell are you...no piercing eyebrow?'' his answer shocked the black haired boy who was caught off-guard.

''What did you call me you punk!''

''Piercing Eyebrow since you don't have any natural eyebrow which is pretty sick'' he answered simply as the black haired boy growled as well.

''Is that a popular thing that you do in Fiore or is it just him'' Volkner said as Gajeel's eyes narrowed as he glared the blond Dragon Slayer.

''Fuck you, you fucking blond! At least my hair is not the same color as my piss'' he sneered as Mirajane sneered as well.

''I agree with that piercing eyebrows over there, your hair is exactly like my piss'' she dodged a lightning bolt who was coming for her head.

''Fuck you, you stupid bitch! At least, I don't have hairy armpits and wearing trash clothes like this eyebrow piercing over here'' Volkner pointed the young boy who seem to take it to be called by his new nickname.

''For the fourth time! My name is not freaking piercing eyebrow!'' he yelled as he clenched his right fist.

''Then what the hell are you...why's that girl over there is gloomy?'' Natsu asked as he remarked the blue haired young girl seem to be sad about something although she didn't even show any emotion.

''Drip drop drip. People only notice Juvia when she's not annoyed people with her rain'' she stared the floor to everyone's confusion as the Fairy Tail mages and Volkner and Orion didn't completely understand her sentence.

''People of this country are very odd with a capital'' Orion said as Gajeel and Juvia stared at the flying creature with their eyes nearly popping out.

''Is it just me or did that cat just freaking talk?''

''You didn't imagine it, Gajeel-kun, Juvia perfectly heard what the flying cat said'' she added.

''I don't get it why people are so surprised to see an animal talk.''

''People are simply stupid'' Volkner said.

''So can you tell me who the hell are you?'' Natsu asked impatiently as the two newcomers were a treat for their mission and he hid his surprise when he smelled their own scent.

''The name's Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer and this is Juvia Lockser, the Sea Dragon Slayer and we're the the Phantom Dragons of Phantom Lord'' the Iron Dragon Slayer said proudly as Mirajane and Levy had a shocked expression as the Dragon Slayers were different. Natsu was surprised by their elements when Volkner and Wendy were excited by seeing their kind...even the blond couldn't stand the raven haired boy in front of him.

''The son of Metalicana, the Iron Dragon King and the daughter of Levia, the Sea Dragon Queen together...amusing'' he said as the two Dragon Slayers of Phantom Lord were surprised by the sentence of the pink haired boy.

''No wonder why his scent smelled like shit and metal'' Volkner snorted.

''Another female Dragon Slayer...I'm so happy'' she said with anime tears as everyone in the room sweat-dropped.

''Three in the same day? I thought **Dragon Slayer Magic** was supposed to be a **Lost Magic**?'' the white haired mage sighed.

''How didn't we sense their presence behind us without to be noticed'' Levy asked as she knew that Natsu, Volkner or Wendy could smell several scents from a far away distance.

''Well, I don't know, maybe because I was more concerned about your safety than smelling a bunch of phantom slackers'' he replied sarcastically as return his attention the two Dragon Slayer in front of him.

''So why you did follow us?''

''Our master gave us the mission to stomp on Fairy Tail's reputation in the dirt by messing up your mission'' Gajeel said proudly as he expected the members of Fairy Tail to get angry or defend the guild, but to his and Juvia's surprise, they didn't react at all.

''You don't give a shit about your guild?''

''Not really, I just joined Fairy Tail because of a friend. Mira is staying for her siblings, Levy had no family left and no experience in travel. Wendy followed me every where I go since I'm the one who took her in'' he explained as Volkner spoked.

''I just met those guys a couple of hours ago so I don't really care about that guild'' the blond shrugged his shoulders.

''Anyone who had a sane mind knows that joining a guild with destructive tendencies will lose a big amount of money'' Orion added.

''Juvia didn't think that the job will be compromise by the members of Fairy Tail although Juvia wanted to test her strength against the Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tail'' she said with her emotionless face, but you can hear her excitement in the sound of her voice.

''What a good idea, Juvia! No, I can test my strength against the Fire, Lightning or Sky Dragon Slayer and kick their asses GI HI HI HI!'' the black haired Dragon Slayer hit his palms together as he was smirking in anticipation as Wendy was getting excited, as well.

''Yes! I will finally be able to fight another Dragon Slayer rather than Natsu-nii, he never lets me hit him'' she she said with a cute pout as the pink haired boy rolled his eyes.

''You're not fast enough to touch me and I'll fight them in your place. You just learned three offensive spells and you're just to cute to be hit'' he smirked as the bluenette felt offended as she clenched her little fist the most cute way and glared at the Dragon Slayer.

''That's not fair, Natsu-nii! You alway take the biggest fight and I have to watching you every time because you said I need to learn how to fight. I'm a Dragon Slayer so I can't be cute!'' she put her little hands on her hips.

''Well, I don't know, Mira what do you think. She's too cute to be a Dragon Slayer'' Natsu said with a smirk as the white haired mages smirked as well.

''I don't know, Natsu, maybe she can defeat her enemies with that cute glare of her'' Natsu and Mirajane had the tendency of teasing the poor Sky Dragon Slayer when they have the occasion which mean particularly every time.

" You should go, Wendy, me and Dragneel will beat the shit of those clowns as you continue to your researches with Levy and Albino Witch and Orion" Volkner said.

" That's a good idea. I'm sure that we will beat some spiders on the way" Levy added as Gajeel listen their conversation with curiosity.

" No way that a shrimp can actually hurt someone with those noodles arms" he said as for everyone surprise, a large lightning bolt coming from the sky as he gritted his teeth after the shock of electricity.

"Say that again, you fucking iron jerk! " her team was really surprised by the suddenly behavior of her. Normally, they only seeing her when her book was damaged or treated poorly by people as becoming friend with the Fire Dragon Slayer and the white haired **Take Over** mage did had some side-effects after-all.

''Damnit! That little bitch got me good'' he said with annoyance.

''You should be more careful, Gajeel-kun, you're a living lightning rod as Juvia is a living conductive'' the blue haired sea Dragon Slayer said with a bit of worry of her pale face as the iron Dragon Slayer raises up and glared at the group.

''I don't care if I get hit by lightning until I kick the asses of those two clones. Time to destroy some Fairies!'' he hit his palm with his fist as the slitted eyed boy's arm was completely covered with black iron.

''Juvia agrees! Time to the show the power of Phantom Lord!'' she generated a large amount of water who seemed to change every second.

''Don't try to blow the entire place, Natsu'' Mirajane said with a teasing grin as Natsu smirked.

''I can't make any promises if I know that will never happen'' he replied as he turned his head to the Sky Dragon Slayer.

''Be careful and never leave Mira or Levy's side and this is not a suggestion, this is an order'' Wendy the seriousness tone of his voice as she nodded her head in agreement and ran toward door with her teammates and Orion.

''Orion, don't leave their side!''

''Got it'' the cheetah-like cat yelled as he gathered magic in his back, causing two large wings appearing and flying at the Fairy Tail's team location, leaving the four Dragon Slayers alone in the large room.

''It seems that you and I are going to fight together, even I could practically defeat them myself because of my element's superiority, but I'm curious how good they are'' the blond Dragon Slayer said as Natsu smirked as he ignited a large flame on his right palm.

''Pretty arrogant, aren't you, but since this will be the first time that I can fight serious opponents rather to fight some drinking losers who are already exhausted after five minutes of work, I better hope that you're not all talk and no skill, McStar. I already got someone like that in my guild and he has a strange habit to strip himself for no reason'' the entire body of the blond was covered with yellow spark of electricity.

''Sounds like a loser! Even if you and me are fighting as a team, don't get in my way!'' the blond charged at the members of Phantom Lord as Natsu mimicked his actions.

''You took the words right out of my mouth McStar!'' Gajeel and Juvia looked at each other as they nodded their heads, mimicking the actions of the two boys with incredible speed as only a mage with experience would follow the four blurs as the four Dragon Slayers were about to hit each other with their hands covered with their receptive magic. Natsu ignited his right arm with a large orange flame, is was pointless to his demonic flames against them even they're Slayer mages. Volkner challenging a large amount of electricity om his left hand which took the shape of an orb. Gajeel's entire arm was covered with an iron-like scaled skin to Natsu and Volkner's surprise. Juvia's arm was completely coated with water as that took the shape of a claw.

''**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**''

''**Lightning Dragon's Demolition Fist!**''

''**Iron Dragon's Hard Fist!**''

''**Sea Dragon's Pressure Fist!**''

The four spells clashed with destructive force. The result of the clash created a massive shock-wave that shook the entire room and the temple that created cracks on the wall as the four Dragon Slayers skidded backward by the force of their attacks as Juvia took the opportunity to strike first. She gathered a large quantity water around her with her arms as that took the shape of a whirling torrent of water which resembled a cyclone and sent it to the two boys.

''**Sea Dragon's Wing Attack!**'' Natsu and Volkner dodged it easily as they got each side of the room as Gajeel jumped in the air with his taking the shape of a large club and charge at the Fire Dragon Slayer.

''**Iron Dragon's Club!**'' To Natsu's surprise, the club extended on size and length as he dodged the spell and jumped in the air with his fist covered with and was about to lend a blow on the raven haired boy who seem to see the blow a bit slower, but luckily for him, the attention of the Fire Dragon Slayer was attracted when he saw a dozen large sharks made of water coming at him.

''**Sea Dragon's Sharks Die Missile Barrage!**'' gritted his teeth, he released a large fireball at the sharks who at the moment of the contact evaporated the sharks of water in a small fraction of seconds to Juvia's surprise.

''He stopped Juvia's attack with a fireball?'' she asked to herself as she was hit by a massive lightning bolts coming from the blond who challenging electricity between two fingers. She released a cry of pain loud enough to give the opportunity for the Iron Dragon Slayer to lend a blow with a another steel club in Natsu's right side.

'Damnit! I forgot about that' he wince in pain as he gathered magic in his feet who released a large quantity of flames and propel himself with great speed against the raven haired Dragon Slayer who was surprised by the strange move of the pink haired mage who smacked him into the wall. Furious by the sneaky move of the blond, Juvia rushed at him as her entire body became liquid and charged with great speed to Volkner's confusion until he was hit in the back by the blue haired girl who seemed that her speed was boosted greatly.

''Shit! She burn my back with hot water!''

''Juvia can change the temperature of her water by changing the molecules in the water and it's impossible to catch Juvia in this form'' she said stoically as the blond simply smirked as he rubbed his back.

''Impossible to catch, huh? Both of us can play this game!'' his entire body was crackled with yellow lightning as he vanished in a flash to Juvia's surprise until she was hit two times in her back and her right side which causing her to return to her normal form.

''How were you able to hit Juvia twice?'' she asked as the blond return to his normal form.

''You think that I wasted my time after my dad abandoned me? I take the time to learn new tricks instead of finding Ghidorah, the gigantic bastard'' he explained with hatred when he mention the name of the Lightning Dragon.

''Juvia agrees with your words, Master Jose trained Juvia and Gajeel to be the best of our guild although Juvia is still pissed about the departure of Levia'' she said with the same stoic expression as Volkner could feel that bluenette was still pissed as well as he hear the icy tone in her voice.

''I hope you do because I hate to hold back for someone weaker than me!'' he charged at her as he raised her fist as Juvia mimicked his actions as a orb of water covered her entire fist.

''Juvia agrees!'' she creates a single wave of multiple blades that resemble scythes which may be used as projectiles at him. ''**Sea Dragon's Slicer Fury!**'' Volkner quickly change to a living lightning bolt as the Phantom Lord member change to her liquid form and start to clash each other. Meanwhile, the Fire Dragon Slayer smashed Gajeel against the wall as he tried to lose up the grip of the pink haired mage on him.

''You're tougher than you look, Fire Dragon!''

''You're smarter than you look, Iron Dragon!'' he replied with a mocking tone as Gajeel transformed his arm to a club, but to Natsu's surprise, he created multiple, smaller clubs from the end of the original tries to hit as he loosen his grip and jumped backward to dodged the attack as Gajeel took the opportunity and used the wall behind to propel himself as he changed his iron arm to a large, jagged steel blade, with spikes on it.

''**Iron Dragon's Sword!**'' Natsu quickly counter by releasing two large stream of flame on his limbs as they take the shape of two Dragon wings and spin himself at the Iron Dragon Slayer.

''**Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!**'' at the moment that the two spell touch each other, that create a huge explosion that send both of them flying across the room as Juvia and Volkner finished their clashing race and return to their normal form with bruises.

''They are more skilled than I thought, they didn't waste their time'' Volkner said as Natsu nodded his head in agreement.

''If you can that they're practically working as team. But we have the advantage, if I take down Gajeel and you Juvia, we will able to join the others'' Natsu added as he ignited a large fire-ball in his palms.

''You think that you can get us this easily? We didn't show you our best trick'' Gajeel yelled as him and Juvia prepared their next spell.

"You're right, you said that you can make a promise that you can't keep. Just don't blow up the entire place! " the blond Dragon Slayer shouted as he gathered electricity on his hands as Gajeel puffed his cheeks and gathered magic and air in his mouth.

"**Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!**"

"**Lightning Dragon' Blitzkrieg!**"

"**Iron Dragon' Roar!**"

"**Sea Dragon's Whirlwind Vortex!**"

Natsu and Volkner released a massive fire-ball and a bolt of electricity as the two spells fused together making a large blast of flame and lightning. When the roar of Gajeel, a large tornado of sharp metal shards fused with the big whirlwind of water, creating a giant twister of water and metal shards. When the two spells touched each other causing a huge explosion everything was turned in white the four Dragon Slayers feel a huge amount of magic at their side.

* * *

With Mirajane, Levy, Orion and Wendy

''**Evil Explosion!**''

''**Solid Script: Fire Wave!**''

''**Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!**''

The three female members of Fairy Tail launched their spells at a group of giant spider who seemed to taste a new kind of meals as they rushed with great speed with their eights legs. Mirajane threw a large beam of darkness, Levy launched a large wave of flame and Wendy threw a large whirlwind of air with her both arms. Spiders had been crushed, sliced or burned as other spiders kept coming, leaving the girl with a little tome to defend herself as a yellow blur strike the coming spiders.

''There are too many of them! I can't keep this up for too long!'' Orion said with his human form as he crushed two spiders's head with his hands as he run across the room and smacking the spiders away with his incredible speed. With the number of spider lowered, they see the source of their problem when they see a giant spider, more bigger than the others and seem to be the mother.

''That's the mother spider! If we kill her, the others will certainly run away!'' Levy explained as she dodged a spider who was coming to her right side and with hand movement, a big writing appear in front her with word **Fire Storm**.

''**Solid Script: Fire Storm!**'' the words quickly became a large storm of flame that swallowed a bunch of spiders, which their burning as the little Sky Dragon Slayer release two large blasts of air from her little palms, sending the spiders crashed against the wall of stone. Mirajane sighed in relief as the only spider let was the mother who seem to glares them with hatred. She kicked herself to put them in this situation. If she did take the other door, her and the others would continued to explore the temple. Volkner don't need to know about this.

"This is it, the moment we kill that eight-legs bitch. No spiders will come at us."

"But Mira-San, I feel something odd about that room, like something attracting me with a magical power similar of a Dragon" this sentence surprised the two member of Fairy Tail and the cat-turned human who seemed to panting a little bit. But their attention returned to the mother spider who prepared her next move.

"Hey speedy cat, how much time you can stay in that form?" Mirajane asked.

"Two minutes."

"Alright, you grab her attention long enough to find her weakness" she explained as Orion nodded and gathered magic on his back as he started flying which grabbed the attention of the giant spider leaving the opportunity for the girls to strike back.

"Levy! You and me will go at the big spider's side to crush that bitch and Wendy will use her Dragon Roar to send her In the air which leaves her vulnerable." The three girls nodded their heads in agreement as Wendy stared in disgust the giant spider, she never liked spiders.

Orion started to feel tired as he dodged the stream of dangerous poison coming from the mouth of the spider, which Orion was happy to dodge when he saw the stream of poison touched the wall and started to burn because of the acid properties. The giant spider seemed to change her strategy as she shot web from her mouth as the cheetah -like cat turned human doubled his speed as the giant spider didn't see the little bluenette running in her direction and go behind her at the location of her abdomen. before she could realize what happened, Wendy puffed her cheeks and gathered magic and air in her mouth as the air become a little bit denser. Then she released a large tornado of air that smacked against in the spider's abdomen and send flying in the air of the room.

''**Sky Dragon's Roar!**'' Mirajane and Levy quickly went in the giant spider's sides as they were prepared their spells. Mirajane's forearms and hands become covered in scales, and each sprouts a fin-like protrusion on its outer side as a large ball of darkness appear in her palms as Levy extended her right arm, with her index and middle fingers outstretched, which word **Thunder Strike**.

''**Soul Destroyer!**''

''**Solid Script: Thunder Strike!**'' a large beam of dark energy and bolts of lightning hit the mother spider who exploded because of the pressure of the two spells as the entire room was covered with her remains as everyone covered themselves but Wendy was not really luckily as she take the filth of little face.

''That's so disgusting! I even got it in my hair!''

''At least we don't smell, I will freak out if the scent was in my fur'' Orion said as he returned to his normal form and like the others, he was entirely covered with filth and glare the white haired girl who only raised an eyebrow.

''Are you happy now, we all have a taste of dead spiders in our mouth and I'm sure Volkner will be happy that your bough us to the good room, but with a bad direction...I wonder what he will think about it, but of course with a hundred can of tuna he will never know'' the cheetah-like cat said with a grin that shocked the white haired young girl until she simply smirked and put her hand on her hip.

''Blackmail material huh? You have ambition for a little cat, fine, but cross me and you will regret it'' Orion nodded, satisfied as they walked toward the door which was covered with a spider web. Levy sent a little ball of fire which give the opportunity to open. Mirajane and Levy opened the doors as they see from a distance, a entire room who like a crypt is filed with gold, jewels other things with a coffin.

''Whoa did you see that! All the things that Dragons put'' Levy said as she tried to find that place had any books...to make sure if they were, of course.

''I can't believe that all this stuff belongs to a six years old girl, well better than some greedy bastard'' she said to herself as Wendy ignored her and walk further in the crypt. At the moment she entered, Wendy heard a strange but weak murmur. She knows that is more better to tell to the others but since her curiosity was strong she decide to listen to her instinct as Mirajane and Levy tried to find a way to take everything in the room.

''So how are we going to put all this stuff...it's not like we have pocket who have infinite amount of space with us'' she said as Levy tapped her chin, trying to find a solution.

''What about **Requip**? We can store in your pocket dimension and filled the rest in your bags.''

''That's is a good idea, but even **Requip** had limits. We take the most important and leave the rest to the archaeologists, like that they will not have suspicion on us'' Levy added as Orion speak.

''What about the coffin over-there'' he pointed with his little paw at the coffin in the crypt as Wendy continued to walked further as she saw a strange white oval sphere limited a strange aura.

''What this that? It's so shiny'' he said to herself.

'**It's been a really long time that I finally meet one of my fellow Sky Dragon Slayer**' someone said in her mind. Wendy was shocked to heard something as she looking around her to find the source as she know that voice belonged to grown woman which kicked out Mirajane and Levy.

''Someone did talk about me?''

'**Of course, my dear child. This is not the product of your imagination, I'm grateful to see another Sky Dragon Slayer alive**' the feminine voice said as Wendy was speechless.

'You're a Dragon Slayer like me?'

'**Of course, dear child, the same element and my teacher was a Dragon just like you.**'

'How can I hear you in my head and not see you? I know this is not my teammates who speak in my head' Wendy thought.

'**Well, technically, I'm here but you can't see. Actually, I a'm sealed to the white sphere on your feet**' the female voice explained as Wendy put her glance to the white sphere.

'You're in the sphere? That's bad.'

'**Exactly, someone sealed me in that thing for centuries and I can't break from my side, but you can. If you can do this, I will teach you everything that I know**' the voice with plead in her voice that forced Wendy considered the request.

'Natsu-nii said to never let old artifacts to play with my mind, so how I can trust you?' she asked with she hear the voice sighed.

'**Who is this Natsu?**'

''My big brother, the Fire Dragon Slayer' she said happily as the voice was shocked.

'**A Dragon Slayer of Fire huh? If you take me with you, I'll teach you everything that I know and finish your training. Dragon Slayers and Dragons had a code of honor and only word. You will be a powerful Sky Dragon Slayer like your predecessor**' Wendy was confused. The proposition is tempting, but Natsu taught her to be very careful with magical objects, but she's deadly need to know about this Dragon Slayer. For the mind of six years old girl, the decide to the sphere to herself and if something she wanted bad, she just ask to Grayfia to take care of the problem.

'I will do it.'

'**Good choice, little Dragon, but I have to warning you, the moment you take the sphere in your hands, you and your comrades will face something very old and powerful**' the little Sky Dragon didn't understand the phrase of the very older Dragon Slayer at the moment she took the white sphere with her little hands, a huge amount of magical power erupt from the coffin was opened and reveal a strange looking person with a old robe with bone scales, a strange looking mask with a magic staff held by his long finger and seem to levitate in the air.

''How give the right to come in the sacred booty of your greatness teacher Grandeeney! Your presence will corrupt with your human's negative and greedy emotion!'' said the priest with anger in his voice. Mirajane, Levy and Orion stares the flying newcomer as they tried to understand what happened.

''What the hell is that!''

''A Dragon priest. His mask had the similar symbol on the doors and in the walls. I think someone put him in a old magic spell to attack any who will coming here'' Levy said.

''But that guy is dead! How is this possible?'' Orion asked.

''i don't know, but the real problem is about to start if he use the power of this mask'' Levy added as the Dragon priest created a sphere of pure magic on his skeleton hand as he throw at them and for their surprise, the sphere become enormous, but Wendy quickly counter by releasing a huge hurricane-blast of air at the magical ball.

'**'Sky Dragon's Roar!**'' the roar of air send flying the magical ball across the room as the priest used his staff to created a magic barrier to Wendy's surprise.

''A child who dared to use the sacred of the Sky Dragon against their precious follower? Blasphemy!'' the Dragon priest released a huge wave of magic that push the intruder away.

''But I'm a Sky Dragon Slayer!'' Wendy yelled as she cover her little face with her arms as that didn't helped the situation.

''Lies! No Dragons should teach to I such backstabbing race! You will play this lie with your death!'' the priest raise his staff as everyone feel the air tensed as a huge blue ball of magic energy appear in front of him and launched at the Sky Dragon Slayer who didn't posses any spell to counter, do nothing, but standing let the beam of magic hitting when suddenly everything became white...

* * *

Chapter five is finish...Sorry to take so much time, I was fonding some ideas for another story that I will publish later and school... I never expect that this chapter will so long. Team Natsu team is now complete and next you will see the issue with the Dragon Priest and Natsu's team battle. Tartaros will a had earlier role in the story as they will bee more involve in Ishgar and I hope you like the introduction of Volkner and Orion and the members of Tartaros. Chapter 7 will kick start the canon story with Lucy I hope that you like Juvia the Sea Dragon Slayer, my first idea was to make Oc Dragon Slayer with Gajeel but something hit me when I see a picture of Gajeel and Juvia and I saying to myself ''Come on Keb, You use the potential of Juvia to make her important that just a poor girl who reject every-time by Gray and make a bad-ass Dragon Slayer with Gajeel as her partner, so please review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail and any other anime or manga that appears, Hiro Mahima does and the others except my OC.

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech

'Fairy Tail' Regular Thoughts

**"Fairy Tail" Dragon/Demon/Monster Speech**

**'Fairy Tail' Dragon/Demon/Monster thoughts**

* * *

Chapter 6: Team Fallen Fairy

''Lies! No Dragon should ever teach to such a backstabbing race! You will pay for this lie with your death!'' the priest raised his staff; everyone felt the air tense as a huge blue ball of magic energy appeared in front of him and launched at the Sky Dragon Slayer, who was caught off guard. The beam of brilliant blue magic enveloped them, suddenly everything became white...

When the light finally died out, Mirajane, Levy and Orion expected to see the bluenette Dragon Slayer gravely injured by the beam of magic, instead, they saw the Fire Dragon Slayer in front of Wendy with Volkner, who blocked the attack. They were covered in dust and bruises with their hands raised up.

''Natsu-nii! Volkner-san!'' Wendy exclaimed.

''Always coming with style, aren't you?'' Mirajane said smirking.

''What happened with the Phantom Lord members? Did they follow you?'' Levy asked. She hoped that the situation would not become worse.

''They left the moment they felt that huge burst of magical power...it seemed that they are now rivals '' Volkner said dead-panned, as he remembered their last conversation with the Dragon Slayers of Phantom Lord.

* * *

Flashback

When the light died out, the four Dragon Slayers saw the result of their spells all mixed up. They all had bruises on them and had torn their respective clothes. Natsu and Volkner tried to understand what happened.

''What the hell happened, Dragneel? Do you have an idea or something?'' Volkner asked.

''The hell that I know, but it's probably Mirajane. Or maybe Wendy touched something very old and dangerous," he replied as he returned his attention Gajeel and Juvia who seem to be confused as well.

''What the fuck did you do?'' Gajeel asked.

''Juvia sensed a huge amount of power coming at this direction, perhaps the members of Fairy Tail made our jobs easier," Juvia stated as Gajeel's eyes widened at this mention.

''You're right! If one of them did do something stupid, Fairy Tail will get a hard kick in the balls Gi Hi Hi Hi!'' Natsu and Volkner stared at the black haired Dragon Slayer with dead-panned looks. They looked at each other and nodded, walking towards the direction that their friends took, but they stopped in their tracks when they heard the Iron Dragon Slayer yell.

''Hey, we didn't finish yet! We didn't finish our battle...don't tell me that some pussy fairies are scare of Phantom Lord?'' he taunted arrogantly. Natsu simply shrugged his shoulders.

''Not really, I don't give a shit about the reputation of my guild. I've better things to do than deal with a man who sends his pawns because of a grudge,'' Natsu remarked coldly. He heard about the reason why the two guilds hated each other, but it wasn't any of his concern.

''Not me, me and Juvia came here only because we heard that Fairy Tail had Dragon Slayers and we want to see who is the best!'' he clenched his fists as Juvia agreed, even with her emotionless face.

''Juvia also wants to finish the foreigner over here, he attracted enough of Juvia's attention to continue your battle," she said stoically. The blond was feeling a bit uncomfortable and turned to the Fairy Tail member.

"Seriously man, I feel uncomfortable around her. We need to know what happened over there. "

"You think this is easy? Those Phantoms have never heard the word no. I've got an idea, but you have to follow my lead," Natsu said. Volkner nodded his head and he returned his attention to the other Dragon Slayers.

He said with a sneer on his face, "Aright, you won. You really got me there, it was clever: following us and masking your scent so we couldn't find the both of you. I never thought that your guild master would send his best champion to makes your jobs more difficult. I really did feel your spell. I think that both of you deserve a win," he said with a fake smile. They looked at him like he grew a second head until the blond caught his act.

"Yeah, the both of you should be proud of yourselves. I'm sure that your master will be proud to announce that the Fairy Tail guild caused damages to a temple four centuries old. Because of your mistake, Phantom Lord will be considered better than Fairy Tail," the two members of Phantom Lord were confused. Their opponents are happy to get a bad reputation for the guild, rather than defend it?

''What the hell are you trying to do Fire Dragon? We haven't finish our battle here!'' Gajeel said, annoyed that their fight was interrupted by the huge wave of magic. He was about to show the real deal.

''Juvia thinks that the Fire Dragon tired to stay since they activated something really ancient which can ruin the reputation of Fairy Tail, we have no reason to stay here,'' Juvia explained to her follow guild-mate. Natsu lost his fake smile and replaced it with a frown.

''Damnit, one of them actually has a brain. Look you win or whatever but I've better things to do right now and your presence is quite annoying. We have to deal with more important issues than our stupid guild rivalry and we will anyway.''

''What! Are you crazy Fire Dragon? You really think that me and Juvia will walk away? We have a fight to settle and I just got started!'' the raven haired Dragon Slayer said annoyed.

''Please, me and Dragneel over here could kick your ass any day at any moment. You just don't have balls to report your fight piercing eyebrow'' Volkner sneered. Gajeel was about to reply, but Juvia put her hand on his mouth and said:

''Juvia thinks that the Fire Dragon and Lightning Dragon are right, we could report our fight later and the next time, we can truly show the power of the Phantom Dragons without any obstacles.''

''Hmpf! Fine, but know this: you're losers, on this day we're rivals and we will finish what we started and we'll show the true power of the Phantom Dragon Slayers! " Gajeel said smirking.

"Juvia considered both of you as my rivals, consider it like an honor," the blue haired young girl said as Natsu and Volkner looked each other with a deadpanned look.

"Better train your ass off because I won't let a gloomy girl and a walking iron can kick my ass.''

''I think the perfect term is iron trash or scrap brain. Your eyebrows grow so much! More than the other parts of your body,'' the blond snickered as Gajeel exploded at the mention of his eyebrows.

''Fuck you Flash-trash! You think I didn't know that! I'll crush you into becoming my personal charger and the Fire Dragon, my fucking lighter!'' he was about to charge at them but was interrupted by the bluenette.

''Gajeel-san! You almost lost your cool. Master Jose will want to know our report,'' Juvia said. She glared at the male Dragon Slayers and Gajeel finally calmed himself down and pointed at Natsu and Volkner with a dark grin.

''Geehee! Next time, you will be crushed with this hand and I will make a Fairy Tail smoothie with our left-overs!''

''Be sure that you wash your hands. I don't want to get tetanus because of you.''

''ARRRGH!'' the raven haired Dragon Slayer yelled. The blond grabbed Natsu's right shoulder and vanished in a flash of yellow.

* * *

When they finished their explanation, Mirajane, Levy and Orion looked the two boys with dead-panned looks. Wendy had a confused expression on her cute face, ''Really Sparkle-Brain, do you really need to push that much?'' Mirajane asked.

''Of course, Hairy Witch, playing with the emotions of peoples is truly a gift that needs to be used with great responsibility,'' he replied as Natsu and Levy face-palmed at his declaration.

''We have no time for your quarrel, can someone explain to me why there is a flying zombie with a Dragon Mask, that can shoot beams of magic with his staff, in front of us?'' Natsu asked as he glanced at the strange opponent.

''This is one of the Dragon Priests that told Dragon Historia. I think the temple himself reactivated the corpse to defend everything in here. But as far as I know, we still don't know anything about his abilities,'' she explained.

''What? This is blasphemy! Another child who dares to use the magnificent power of the Dragons! Vokun, the Guardian of the Sky Temple, and I will eradicate all of you!" the old priest shouted loudly as he released a massive wave of wind from his own dry body. They covered their eyes. Taking the opportunity to fight back, the young Dragon Slayer opened her little mouth and ate the huge wave of wind, to Mirajane and Levy's surprise. They had never seen a Slayer mage eating his or her element.

"This is very delicious! I feel my magic powers completely recovered!" Wendy exclaimed as Levy stared at the priest with a calculated look.

"This priest has huge amounts of magic powers and a control so high that he can change the form and the shape. We should be careful with him. If he has powerful control with Wind Magic, not all of us are immunized against his attacks. But, we don't know if he has other tricks" she explained. Volkner smirked as he ignited his hand with electricity and charged against the flying corpse.

"We don't need a plan to take out this fossil! We are young and we have the speed, no way an old mummy can defeat the son of Ghidorah!" Natsu was about to stop him but the white haired girl put her hand on his shoulder, to his surprise.

"What the hell you do want, Mira?"

"Just wait and you will see," she replied. When the blond was about to strike, he yelled loudly and said. "**Lightning Dragon's Demolition Fist!**" Volkner expected that the spell would shatter the dry corpse but to everyone's surprise, excluding Mirajane, the blond was sent back by a magic barrier, which appeared from nowhere. Volkner crashed into the ground. He moaned in pain and glared at the oldest Strauss sibling with a dark glare.

"You fucking hairy whore! You expected this to happen, and you would stop Natsu so he would fall in your trap? " Mirajane giggled darkly as she responded with a sweet smile.

"I thought that you like surprises? I expected something like that would happen but I can't let the poor Wendy-chan get hit by the horrible mean mummy," Volkner was about to talk back but Wendy was faster.

"You'd really do this for my protection Mira-san? You're really kind" She said with a big smile as Mirajane patted her head.

"Anything for you Wendy-chan" she replied with a smug grin as Natsu, Levy and Orion stared the scene with a sweat-drop on their heads.

"We're totally a bad influence on her" Natsu said.

"But with those two snapping at each other, things will never get bored" Levy added.

"Hope Wendy doesn't become like her or the Fire Dragon Slayer" Orion smirked.

"Watch your tone cat. I don't care if both of you want to kill each other but we have a serious matter and we need to work together if we want to get out alive. That old dry prune is capable of creating magical barriers, maybe a powerful magic style but we have the advantage in numbers. Levy, you will be our defense and support. Your magic can allow you to use spells at long-range and you can cover Wendy as well. Wendy, you will use your supportive spells on us and use your Dragon Roar to collaborate the spells. Orion, you stay with them since you practically use all your magic to fly and transform. Mira and Volkner, the three of us will be the assault strike. We have to break that old bastard up without destroying the place and one of you has to cover me since I lack in defensive spells,'' he explained as the Fairy Tail members nodded their head and Volkner stared him with awe.

''You figured this out by yourself? By watching and analyzing our skills and strengths, you found a way that everyone fights with a strategy that will fit for all of us...you're smarter than you look Dragneel. With my speed and White Harlot's long range and close rang spells, the flying skeleton won't be able to follow all of us. To think that I will fight with a bitch,'' Volkner smirked and the white haired mage smirked as well and gathered magic in her magic which created two large pairs of wings which were reminiscent of a bat's, and came with small spike-like protrusions on their upper edges.

''The feeling is mutual blond bastard. Just don't get in my way'' her arms and forearms were covered with a light, which quickly disappeared and showed her two arms covered in scales, each sprouted a fin-like protrusion on its outer side.

''Now, I've a good reason to burn somebody today. Wendy, use your spells now!'' the Fire Dragon Slayer shouted as Wendy nodded her head and raised her arms. She was covered by a blue light aura and the three mages were covered by their own distinguishing aura. Natsu was bright orange. Volkner was golden yellow. Mirajane was purple.

''**Vernier! To Arms!**'' The three mages felt their sensations strengthen, but Orion didn't understand what happened. He looked the bluenette who had a smile on her face.

''What happened? Why are they covered in an aura?''

''Wendy's Dragon Slayer Magic has the capacity to heal but also to support and increase attack power and speed, to both herself and her allies. She's the best support that you can find in Fiore,'' The priest stared at the younger ones with a curious glance as he remembered the support spells of many Dragon Slayers four centuries ago.

''You may use the power of my dear master but this is futile against the great Vokun, the Priest of the Sky!'' Natsu and Volkner rushed at him with their speed duplicated and covered in their respective auras. The priest raised his staff in the air which emitted a purple light of magic. Then he created a massive beam of magic, but fortunately for the Dragon Slayers, with increased speed, they dodged the beam of magic and each took a side and struck with their fists covered in their own elements.

''**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**''

''**Lightning Dragon's Demolition Fist!**''

The strike of flame and electricity crashed against a wall of magic as Mirajane took the opportunity to fly in the air and gathered dark magic in her palms which took the form of a purple orb and was about strike when the priest rose his head up. ''**Soul Smasher!**'' Unfortunately for her, another barrier blocked her spell but the barriers did show some cracks.

''Your assault is futile. My barriers are stronger than you could ever imagine, son of fire. The temple is giving the magic that I need to protect against trash like you,'' Natsu smirked as his entire figure was aflame and struck his barrier with his shoulder which put the all the concentration on the priest.

''You're surprising Dragon Slayer but your move is waste of magic energy,'' Vokun taunted. The pink haired boy simply grinned.

''Are you sure about that dry bastard?'' Before the priest could register what Natsu said, he was hit by a massive ball of darkness and electricity coming from Mirajane and Volkner.

''**Evil Dragon Blitzkrieg Explosion!**'' the massive attack created a huge explosion of magic, which surprised them since they actually did a **Unison Raid.** Vokun who felt pain for the first time in four centuries didn't see the two bluenettes preparing their spells. Wendy gathered magic and air into her little mouth. As Levy moved her hand, a big word appeared in front of her which was **Water Tornado**. Wendy released her Dragon roar as the word transformed into a giant tornado of water, the two spells met each other and became a cyclone of air and water.

''**Cyclone Script Dragon's Roar!**'' the priest raised a shield that protected him from the blade of wind and water pressure but didn't see the Fire Dragon Slayer coming from the air with his entire fist covered in a large flame.

''**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**'' the priest felt a huge pain as the fist of fire created an explosion at the contact, to his surprise. When the smoke died out, he saw the five young mages staring at him with serious glances.

''I'm impressed young mages. For mere children, all of you have good control over your respective magic and usage of **Unison Raid**, but your adventure has met its end. I have a ton of knowledge about magic and spells that you've never seen!'' he tapped his staff on the ground which created three small portals. When the three portals died out, it revealed three massive monsters made of fire. They had a humanoid female wearing black metal armor. They possessed horns, pointed ears, three fingers, and two toes.

''What is this magic? That old prune actually summoned three monsters from nowhere?'' Volkner asked as one of them charged at their direction. The creature raised one of her arms and smashed the ground which resulted in a massive shock-wave. Volkner and Mirajane took Wendy, Levy and Orion in their arms as Natsu propelled his feet with flame and charged against the massive monsters of fire and ignited his entire body in flames.

''**Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!**'' the pink haired boy pierced the monster's chest with incredible speed and force. He held a strange organ which seemed to be the heart but with an orange color.

''You can do better than that! If you didn't forget, I eat and am immune to fire?" Natsu said arrogantly as the priest snarled.

''Is that right? So let's change that for something more cold!'' he raised his other dry hand with long fingers in the air and opened his palm. A large mist of cold suddenly appeared, to everyone's surprise, shards of ice started to fall like rain as Levy quickly made the movement with her hand the word: **Thermic Protection**, making it appear in the air.

''**Solid Script: Thermic Protection**!" A large shield of heat protected them as Natsu dodged or burned the shards of ice and evaded the dangerous blow from the monster. But to his surprise, the two last monsters started to change. They were covered in snow and ice, looking more male and bulky.

''What the hell? Those things can change their elements by contact with other elements?'' Orion asked as Levy maintained the protection and tried to understand what was happening.

''If they can change their element and appearance because of the condition of the room, that means we have to destroy that cloud and the three monsters at the same time. Volkner! Mirajane! Destroy the remaining golems, I'll destroy the mist'' Levy explained as she saw the two monsters of ice and snow releasing two large blizzards of ice, air and snow from their mouths which forced Natsu to counter them by igniting his arms with flames which took the shape of Dragon wings.

''**Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!**'' the spells nullified the two blizzards, before the two golems of ice could strike back. The two ice golems got pierced in the chest by blurs of yellow and purple.

''**Demon Rush!**''

''**Lightning Dragon's Lightning Blade!**''

Natsu clearly saw the white haired Take Over mage covered with cloth of** Darkness Magic** and the blond Dragon Slayer had a large amount of electricity on his hand and his body was covered in sparks. Then Levy took a moment to move her hand to cancel the spell.

''**Solid Script: Weather Cancel!**'' the spell quickly dispersed the mist of cold, making it disappear. Levy sweated a little bit, unlike the other members in her team, she had lower magical reserves compared to Natsu, since it has only been one month since she started her career as a mage and strategist to the team seriously. Sure, she had more magic than before, but she still had her limits and the fight with the spiders took one half of her magical reserves.

''Levy-san, are you alright? You seem to be a little tired'' Wendy said with worry in her voice. She simply smiled as she breathed.

''Don't worry Wendy, this is a little more intense than the training session with Grayfia-sensei but I can't let down the team!'' she said with determination as the cheetah-like cat stared at the bluenette with admiration.

'Even with this small amount of magic compared to the others, she doesn't give up. Fiore mages are more interesting than I thought,' he thought. At the same time, Natsu, Mirajane and Volkner stared at the priest of four centuries who seemed to be plotting something as Mirajane started to lose her patience.

"That's starting to become annoying! For a very old guy with almost no flesh, he has a lot of tricks up his sleeve" she said with a glare.

"This is the first time that you've said something smart witch. But if we continue like this, we will waste our magic reserves for nothing'' the blond added as Natsu simply listened and stared at the priest.

'They are both right. Even with my **Devil Slayer Magic**, I will lose all of my magical reserves for nothing if it continues like this.' Then, Natsu suddenly remarked that the strange staff of Vokun was glowing a purple light. Curious, he gathered the demonic magic in his eyes. He could perfectly see that the staff absorbed the magic in the room which also healed the dry body of the priest. 'So the staff is the reason why our spells had almost no effect on him. I could tear up his arm but that old sack of bones would see me coming and we'd have to take him by surprise!' he thought again as he turned his head in Levy's direction.

''Levy! Create the most powerful spell that you can create and throw it at him!'' the others looked at him, confused by his request.

''What?!''

"Are you trying again to eat another element Natsu? You can't eat something just because you found it delicious'' Mirajane said as Volkner glanced at him like he grew a second head.

''Funny you say that since I've got the same idea'' Mirajane stared him with a similar expression as Levy and Orion tried to understand his request.

''Did you understand what he said Levy?'' the cheetah-like cat asked, Levy shook her head.

''No but I think I've got a pretty good idea what he's trying to tell me." Then, she turned to the little Sky Dragon Slayer who seemed to be trying to understand the situation. She saw the other bluenette staring her.

''What this is Levy-san?''

''I need to boost my speed and my strength to help Natsu and the others. Can you help me with that?'' she asked as Wendy nodded her head furiously. She restarted her spell. Then, the Solid Script mage was covered in a white aura.

''**Vernier! To arms!**'' Then, Levy ran towards their direction. She jumped in and used her right hand to write the word **Light Punisher**. ''**Solid Script: Light Punisher!**'' the word quickly became a giant orb of light, which smashed against the priest and blinded him because of the intensity of the light, Natsu found the opportunity to strike back and turned his head towards the Volkner and said.

''Volkner! Do you have a spell that's something softer than metal?'' he asked. The Dragon Slayer of Lightning didn't understand the question until his eyes widened and he replied,

''I get it!''

''Get what you moron?'' the white haired mage asked annoyed as she glared at the blond and returned her attention to the Fire Dragon Slayer.

''Follow my lead and you will see,'' he said simply. Mirajane didn't say anything but she trusted the pink haired mage's judgment. After that, Natsu rushed at the priest who seemed to have destroyed Levy's spell with his staff. He saw the young Fire Dragon Slayer and the Take Over mage with their receptive magic on their hands.

''I don't know what it is your plan, but this is futile child! I'm just toying with all of you and when I live off your bodies, my master will thank me for bringing him three carcasses of Dragon Slayers!'' he said loudly as he blocked the barrage of fists from Natsu and Mirajane and suddenly, his hands started to ignite with flames as they took the shape of two Dragon claws. Mirajane's hands were covered with dark energy as her fingers were cloaked with large purple nails.

''**Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!**"

"**Evil Razor Fang!**"

Natsu struck in a circular fashion at the priest as Mirajane mimicked his movements as Vokun blocked the attack with his other hand and created a huge barrier. ''Fools! You didn't understand the first time, as long as I have this staff in my hands I'm invincible!'' when he was about to strike with the staff, he gathered a large quantity of magic. The old staff glowed a purple aura and before he could smash it into the ground, he stared at the Fire Dragon Slayer and the Take Over mage who tried to break the barrier and said arrogantly,

''No matter how hard you try or put your magical powers in a single fist, the Dragons gave the power to use magic at his full potential and pure form! With this staff, I'm invincible!'' before he could talk any further, he moved his arm in the blink of an eye, his arm which maintained his staff was detached from his body. He saw the blond boy at his side with a yellow ethereal long sword of electricity in his hands which held the form of a long katana.

''**Lightning Dragon's Shining Blade!**'' the priest let out a cry of pain as he saw his severed dry limb caught on fire because of the temperature of the electricity. Before he tried to reach the staff with his other hand. Orion caught the staff, with an incredible speed, as he was already on that side of the room.

''Booyaa sucker!''

''You little pest!''

''Volkner, destroy that old stinky mummy!'' the priest lost his cool as he yelled loudly.

''For the last time, I'm not a mummy-'' he was interrupted by the flaming fist of the Fire Dragon Slayer who, with the eldest Strauss, jumped into the air and they both released magic into their hands and in the blink of an eye, they attacked furiously at the priest with claws of flame and darkness.

''**Evil Dragon Crushing Razor Fang!**'' Multiplied slashes of fire and darkness tore apart the old body of the priest who, without his staff, could not regenerate his injuries. Natsu and Mirajane took their distance. They saw that the Dragon priest tried to stand up, with difficulty.

''How is this possible...the Dragons gave the ultimate power of manipulate magic and extended my life with their gift. The irony is I was defeated by their children...''

''You have become too dependent on your toy and even the Dragons may have extended your life, but that proves how you're just a pathetic human who seeks the favor and respect of another being more powerful than your own species. And look at you, old and soon to be forever forgotten.'' The priest simply chuckled darkly.

''Even with me dead, they have more priests to give his mortal life to our master who seeks to protect the great secret of our masters, Dragon Slayer. You haven't seen the true power of the Dragon priests!'' he yelled as Natsu simply smirked. He prepared himself to take down the priest for good, who had lost reason. The white haired Strauss and the Lightning Dragon Slayer prepared themselves as well.

''And that day will never see the light!'' he puffed his cheeks with magic as he took a large quantity of air into his mouth. Volkner mimicked his actions. Mirajane gathered energy from the surrounding area between her hands, which subsequently took the form of a large, black globe. Then, Natsu released a large destructive beam of hot orange flames. Volkner released a large beam of yellow electricity and magic and Mirajane's globe: a large black-purple beam that upon contact, creates roars that create massive explosions of magic, flame, electricity and darkness.

''**Fire Dragon's Roar!**''

''**Lightning Dragon's Roar!**''

''**Soul Extinction!**''

The explosion was so huge and bright that it forced Levy, Orion and Wendy to cover their eyes as the light was so intense. When the explosion died out and the dust settled, they saw a huge hole in the ground with the completely destroyed body of the priest and his remains in the middle. Natsu and Mirajane sighed with a little smile on their lips as Volkner released a cry of victory. He raised his fist and the others followed his example.

''We finally did it! We defeated the big mummy bad guy'' Wendy said happily as Natsu simply chuckled and took the mask off of Vokun from his remains.

''That was quite a challenge, this priest could have killed us easily, but he was too arrogant. At least, this place is still mostly intact, thank god the guild didn't come with us'' Levy said as Mirajane snorted.

''With that bunch of idiots, we probably wouldn't even enter because of the door, but at least we got a guy stupid enough to do it'' she said with a smirk, as Volkner glanced at her and smirked as well.

''Sure and walking towards a nest of giant spiders is not stupid enough? But I guess I could forgive you with your new skills. Behind that colossal amount of bitchiness, hides a mage with descend skills'' Volkner replied with a mocking tone. He still hated Mirajane's guts but respected her skill in magic. She would be a good rival for the future.

''I will remember the kindness of your word in my dear heart'' she put her hand on her heart with sarcasm in her voice but like the blond, Mirajane only respected the Lightning Dragon Slayer as a mage.

''That was one hell of an experience. Who knew that an old sack of bones could be so difficult to kill. Too bad we couldn't just blow up the entire temple, but at least we will become rich and Wendy will finally be able to finish her training...and rich!'' the pink haired mage said as he looked at the large quantity of gold.

''I can't wait to get started! You will help, right Natsu-nii?'' the little bluenette asked with hope on her cute puppy brown eyes. Natsu simply glanced. He knew that the relationship between him and the little Sky Dragon Slayer changed over the month. He would never admit it, but he considered the Sky Dragon Slayer very close to him, to the point he would even kill someone for her. She reminds him of the innocence that he had at her age. Wendy seemed to follow anywhere and mimicked anything he did, which he found strange but it was funny to see the reaction of Carla when she would swear. He made the promise to himself that nobody would take his dear young sister, even if burning the damn world was necessary.

''You wound my heart Wendy! You really thought that I would refuse you? How could anyone refuse such a cute blueberry Dragon Slayer with such cute glare?'' he pinched the little Dragon Slayer's cheeks playfully.

''Natsu-nii!''

* * *

Tartaros's Castle, Mard Geer's room, Unknown location

Kyoka walked into a private room with the book of E.N.D in her avian right hand. She moved her other hand, and the room started to glow. Suddenly, purple marks appeared on the walls and the floor. Then, she put the book in the middle of the room. She gathered a large quantity of dark powers in her hands and suddenly, she found herself in a volcanic land with a red sky, faced with a living creature made of fire. Then, she saw a large shadow staring at her with two burning crimson eyes staring her down with curiosity.

''Kyoka...it's been a while...four hundred years is it? I've lost the perception of time,'' the voice said as the green haired Demon quickly bowed to the voice.

''Master E.N.D-sama! It is an honor to finally meet you after all this time!'' the shadow revealed a young man in his early twenties with dark pink, spiky, messy hair with bangs covering his forehead. He had very tan skin with pointed ears, two large red horns on the sides of his head, and black flaming marks on the right side of his face. He wore a high-collared, tattered cloak with spiky shoulder plates. A black elegant jacket with red flame on the sleeves, no shirt, showing his muscular tanned body, and black tight pants with black combats boots. This is E.N.D the leader of the Tartaros, the strongest Etherious and one of the most powerful Demons in the entire world.

''You stand up Kyoka, I can't let a beautiful creature and my assistance stay in this position'' The true guild master said with a charming smile, causing the green haired Demon to blushed under her mask. She forgets that her master liked to give compliments to the opposed gender, as it had been quite some time since he'd seen a feminine presence.

''I-I'm here to make my report about your mission master, it went exactly like you planned. The Demon Hybrids have become stronger over the years and our guild is starting to grow with additional members and we found-'' he was interrupted by E.N.D.

''Don't need to talk about my other half. Even sealed in that damn book, I can see, feel and listen to his thoughts any-time I want and bravo Kyoka, You and Sayla did a better job than I expected. Waiting for that damn fool of a lizard to seal himself in our bodies, just to prolong his own life and stooping the process of Dragonification which is pretty annoying but easy to counter with the right tools. The old Dragon who lives in the mountains with his toys will find a solution to fully exploit the power of **Dragon Slayer Magic**.''

''Master E.N.D, Lilith-sama gave us permission to test **Curses** on humans. Do you approve Lord Mard Geer's decision?'' she asked with worry as the Etherious rose up and walked towards the avian Demon who seemed to shiver a little bit. She saw her beloved master stare at her with lust in his crimson orbs, a feeling that E.N.D didn't feel since he had been sealed. Then, to Kyoka's surprise, the dark pink haired Demon grabbed the buttocks of the green haired Demon with his large hands and she moaned at the contact.

''M-Master E.N.D! Y-You think this is the r-right moment?'' she tried to fight the feeling of lust rising inside her. She felt the hands of her master exploring her body. He put his hands under her clothes and started to play with her nipple which quickly hardened at the contact. When Kyoka moaned from the pleasure of being touching by her beloved master, E.N.D smirked as he could feel Kyoka's pussy starting to become wet, but sadly they had to stop.

''It's not that I want to end this feeling, but we are short on time'' Etherious Natsu Dragneel sighed but he quickly remembered that if his younger half feels pleasure, he could easily use their connection to feel and he knew that Kyoka especially wanted Natsu Dragneel the Fire Dragon Slayer which didn't bother him much since they're the same person...with two different souls. Kyoka was disappointed in that the moment but she couldn't say no to her master.

''Since nobody except you and Seilah knows about this little trick. I've nothing against Mard Geer but sometimes he freaks me out. I want you to find all my pets and give a description of their wondering, nobody needs to know that I created my own Etherious and several **Curses**. You need to find guinea pigs to test on and make sure that you use stronger ones, our guild needs more powers. Make sure that Andromeda never finds the placement of the** Black Keys** and the** Legendary Keys**. She may be an excellent ally but she is easily blinded by her hatred of the Celestial Spirit King and she could create a war that could break the prison of that...damn fool'' he said with venom in his voice. She knew exactly what person he was referring too. Then she remembered something important.

''What about the twins Master E.N.D? They sealed themselves for your return and their powers will certainly boost the power of Tartaros and easily control the other Dark Guilds'' she said. The dark pink haired Demon thought for a couple of seconds and he finally replied.

''No, the twins will do anything to get revenge against Igneel which mean that my half will be in danger since they think he is his son and I never told them my real name. Find their last location but do not release them. This world is not ready to deal with the power of the twins and to be honest, nothing is more horrifying than seeing two monsters without any restraint and blood-lust '' he chuckled darkly as Kyoka nodded her head and left in flash of purple color, leaving the Etherious alone.

''Be strong my other half, you will need it if you want to survive until we finally meet each other and see who is the most superior. Etherious Natsu Dragneel the Fire Demon; the ultimate creation of my dear brother or Natsu Dragneel the Flame Devil Dragon, son of Dragon and a clean start. Only one of us can make it and kill our brother and defeat Acnologia and him... this will be fun" he said as he returned to his old spot and tried to see what thoughts his other half was thinking in that moment.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lupinus Town

"Is this the last one?" Lilith asked as she gazed over a mass of unconscious civilians, young adults and children together. The city was ravaged by the flames as the sky became red. Screams that make most A Class and B Class shiver and cry could be heard around them. Their little invasion was better than Lilith expected. The town was really filled with the worst kind of humans. Some of them even sold their mothers to survive. She was also surprised by the strength of the Ice Devil Slayer, for someone who didn't finish his formation. He could give SS Class and S Class mages a run for their money.

"Most of them. We found a couple of little humans with a curiosity for our powers, it seem that they will join us soon" Keyes said as Ezel pouted.

''I wish I could crush their heads on the ground'' Silver looked at him with an odd glance.

"Mard Geer was right about this idea. Even they're nothing but bugs that just need to be crushed. They had a great producer of negative emotions multiplied like rabbits'' He exclaimed as the black horned Demon looked at the surroundings and saw the kids. She sensed their presence. The group of children seemed to be scared for what they were seeing was their town in ruin and ravaged by flames and the bodies laying scattered on the ground. Jin saw a strange looking person. He saw two black haired men with dangerous auras and one of the most beautiful women that he'd ever see. Then, he looked to his group of friends. They were not turning back, if he wanted to survive in that cruel world, they would have to take any opportunities. Taking his courage, the honey blond haired boy talked to them.

"Are you the one who burned down the town and killed everyone?" Mard Geer was the one who replied as he looked at the honey blond boy with a curious look.

''You are right human. We're the ones who made this town a little bit colorful. Mard Geer wants to know why you're coming at us with no fear?'' Jin held his breath as he could tell the aura was intense around the strange people. He saw one of his many tormentors holding his crotch with blood around him.

''I saw what the horned lady and the octopus guy did to the adults and I know this is not magic'' he was interrupted by Kazar.

"We want to be like horny girl and tentacles freak" he said bluntly. The dark skinned boy slaps him behind his head.

"Are you stupid or what. Giving them names will not help our cause" Finn said as Vivette face-palmed and murmured something that everyone could hear.

"We can die knowing that because of this idiot, we lost your chance to finally have the power to do something rather than to hide in the shadows" Mard Geer looked at the five children as he walked towards them and asked.

"Mard Geer wants to know all of your names" he asked simply. Vivette finally spoke up after finding her courage and replied.

''I'm Vivette. This is Jin, Finn, Kazar and Kira and we're orphans'' Lilith looked at the children as she raised one of her eyebrows. She found it odd that a bunch of kids were willing to be test subjects instead of becoming mage. But she didn't care.

''Why do all of you want to learn **Curses** instead of magic? I thought kids love magic and stuff?'' Jin snorted as Finn decided to reply even if he preferred to take a quick nap.

''Mages are just a bunch of cowards and pussies who pass their journey taking jobs and don't give a shit about anything expect their belly button. Some people in the town hire mages from different guilds to take out the main problem but all of them chicken out after seeing the dark side of humanity. They could deal with killings, drug and rape and because of the Magic Council's rules about the mages, nobody could exploit their true potential only to be treated like a troublemaker, puppets or like those idiots of Fairy Tail or the so call ten Wizard Saints. All of us never meet or see their parents for many reasons and I lost someone dear to me and I want to find him but even if I learn magic for the next year it will not be enough, so if we can find a loophole in this cruel world, why not give it a try?'' his declaration made the second leader of Tartaros go into a deep reflection as the other kids watched their friend with awe. They knew that the raven haired boy came from far away to find someone who was close to him, which lead him to them. Four orphans who were abandoned by their families or parents for any reason they could imagine. They all have the capacity to learn magic, but after seeing mages are just pathetic especially the mages of Fairy Tail, they wanted to become more.

''Looks like this is Mard Geer's lucky day after all. Not only did Mard Geer find out that his master is somewhere in this world filled with insects but he found five candidates who are more than worms. If each of you accept my deal, your only allegiance will be to the Dark Guild Tartaros, Master E.N.D and Mard Geer Tartaros, I will make your wish come true and nobody will measure up your power,'' the five children looked at each other and nodded their heads as Jin answered for all of them.

''We agree!'' Jin said with no hesitation in his voice. The raven haired Demon smirked but Seilah was worried. She didn't show it, but inside she was concerned what impact they would bring on the guild since they mostly hide in the shadows and only occasionally let loose a weak Etherious to not be forgotten. With the new Nine Gates Member, Ice Devil Slayer and Keyes's subject, she wondered what they could bring up. She thought about her adorable pink haired Devil Slayer who seemed to miss her very dearly.

After all, that will be in the future...

* * *

July 27th-X778, Oak Town, Phantom Lord Guild Building, Fiore Kingdom

''Gajeel-chan! Juvia-chan! You came back, how the mission go?'' the guild master of Phantom Lord asked as he saw his two Dragon Slayers with burn marks and bruises as Gajeel talks first.

''The mission is a success, we follow the scent of the Fairy losers and we wait until the right moment we can't open the door by ourself and engaged the Fire Dragon Slayer with an another Dragon Slayer who seem to come from another Kingdom as he had a different accent. During our fight we feel a huge concentration of magic that stop us.''

''A huge concentration of magic? That sound very intriguing, please continue'' Juvia talk first.

''After everything turn white, Juvia and Gajeel-kun are about to continue our battle until the Fire Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel said that he didn't care if his guild go a reputation let us go telling that Fairy Tail's reputation will be affected'' Jose was confuse that a member of Fairy Tail was willing to sabotage the own reputation of this guild. Is don't make any sense, why someone join a guild and made anything to look bad.

''That sound very confusing and weird but since Fairy Tail's reputation is touch, this is a good that some members are willing to create trouble for that guild of goodies-two shoes. This is for now, both can go to your activities'' he said the two Dragon Slayers of Phantom Lord didn't move it.

''Actually Master, we want to ask you something'' Juvia said as that confuses the Wizard Saint.

''What is it Juvia-chan, Gajeel-kun?''

''We want you to train us to kick the asses of the Fire and Lightning Dragon'' Gajeel said bluntly as Jose was surprised.

''What an odd request, but give me a reason why'' he asked as Gajeel nodded his head.

''Fire Dragon and Lightning Dragon turned out to be really good mages, we didn't show our true power but I know they hold back and that piss me of. Fire Dragon told us that we can challenge them anytime they want so me and Rain Girl want to top of our capacities!'' Gajeel said with determination in his voice. Jose looked the two young mages as if Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayers are stronger his Dragon Slayer will be stronger.

''Very well, I will train both of you and show to the Kingdom who is the truly strongest guild in all Fiore and crush that pathetic guild of moron and goodies two-shoes!'' he said darkly as his eyes turn purple because negative emotions.

Gajeel and Juvia happy and excited that their master will train them. Even she didn't show it, the Sea Dragon Slayer was happy that the next time she fights the foreigner Dragon Slayer, she will for sure. Gajeel was in the same position although he didn't need to hide his excitement as he could wait to meet again the Fire Dragon Slayer to wipe out the smirk that make him angry and the bluenette who hit him with a lightning bolt.

''Gi Hi Hi Hi Get ready loser, the Phantom Dragons will get some Fairies for dinner!''

* * *

July 27th-X778, Fairy Tail Guild

''You look like shit Flame-Brain!'' Gray sneered as he saw the pink haired Dragon Slayer with his team and a blond boy with a cheetah-like cat similar to Happy and Carla covered with a strange substance that smell. Natsu simply looked the raven haired boy with a bored expression.

''Hm, you said something?'' Gray was about to explode but Lisanna and Elfman quickly toss him away to talk with the Fire Dragon Slayer.

''What happen to you guys and who is those two?'' Lisanna asked as she saw the blond with the cheetah-like cat on his right shoulder with a curious look.

''We fight spiders and a four hundred old man with a magical staff and this is Volkner McStar and Orion. They came from Stella Kingdom'' Natsu explained as Elfman and Lisanna's eyes widened when they hear the mention of another kingdom.

''Whoa! You must coming from a very far away! I'm Lisanna Strauss and this is Elfman-nichan. Is Fiore and Stella different or similar?'' she asked excitedly as Volkner blinked his eyes and replied.

''So both of you are Snow Flake's siblings huh? Who knew she may have normal sibling. Fiore and Stella are very different but if you want information, you should ask Levy although, almost every building is made of lacrima and crystal. In the capital, we have tournament with warriors, gladiators and mages...and a lot of statues with mages who die in honor or for they feats'' Volkner replied as Lisanna and Elfman had stars in their eyes.

''Why do they made statue for dead people?'' Wendy asked as Carla constantly asked if she was alright for Happy's amusement.

''For the last time Carla, I'm alright. This is just spider blood'' Wendy said as that was a normal thing on the world but that didn't help her situation.

''How you can say that Wendy! A six-years old girl couldn't go to that kind of danger especially with a boy like Natsu!'' Carla put her hands on her hips as Happy snorted.

''Please Frosty bitch, she's a Dragon Slayer. She loses the title of a child when Natsu took her and since she could finally finish her training, expect her to be like that more often'' Happy said as he tried to find the other members of Natsu's team.

''By the way, Natsu, have you see Mirajane and Levy'' Natsu turn his head toward the blue cat and replied.

''Mirajane and Levy are gone to their house because of the smell and maybe me and Wendy should go know'' then he return to the blond who talk with the Strauss. Volkner who listens some anecdotes about the eldest Take Over mage saw the glance of the Fire Dragon Slayer toward him.

''What is it Dragneel? You want something or what?'' the Lightning Dragon Slayer raised his left eyebrow as Natsu simply smirk and said.

''I want to thank you for being here for the job, I admit that your skills are greater than I expect, not greater than mine most of these people. Is rare to found someone like you in this shit hole. Look I know you and me didn't know each other very much but I wonder if you and Orion will stay in Fiore'' Volkner was surprised by this replied as he never thought what he will do next. He came here in this country to make a new start and even he don't want to admit but he grew fond of the strange team expect for Mirajane that he fight in their side and he was quite tired to always walked to found something to do with his life and he hear by Levy that they got train by a powerful mage, so how he could refuse.

''Well, I thought maybe to continue my trip in this kingdom with Orion to found my calling since I meet four people who seem to crazy like me so with not join them to see what will happening'' he said with a smile as Natsu seem to smile back.

''Well, I'll talk to the old man about you two and the name of my team'' Natsu leaves them with a smirk on his face as Orion look the blond with confusion.

''Are you sure of what you said Volkner? Do you really want to stay with those clown around here?'' the cheetah-like quickly understand why the pink haired boy didn't like this place.

''The another option is Phantom Lord with Piercing Eyebrow and Rain girl and here is the best place to stay low profile. Nobody will expect to see a guild with destructive tendencies in the other kingdoms" Orion nodded his head as they didn't see the scarlet haired girl listen their conversation. Then Natsu tried to found the old Guild Master as in blink of an eye, he saw something strange like an odd presence looking at him and he was sure that a girl. He shrugged his shoulders and finally saw Makarov with Gildarts drinking and talking to each other as they see the young mage.

''What I can help you Natsu'' even he was odd with the young mage, the old guild master was happy to see them alive with strange visitors.

''Volkner and Orion want to join the guild and I want to officially create a team'' the two men are surprised by his request, specially Makarov since he got two another members.

''What the name of your team kiddo?'' the orange haired man wanted to know what name the pink haired cynical mage will found as they see Natsu smirked and said.

''Team Fallen Fairies'' he smiles evilly unknown that the pale blond girl's expression was a horrified one. ''I don't like how is turn around...''

* * *

''You seem quite Wendy...You want something or what?'' Natsu asked as the Fire Dragon Slayer was in Wendy's room. The little bluenette was in her pajamas and a sleeping Carla on her side.

''Nothing wrong Natsu-nii, it just that we learn about Dragon temple and priest. Volkner-san and Orion-san and another Dragon Slayers from an another guild like us is a lot to take'' she said with a smile that Natsu seems to return a little bit and ruffled her head.

''Sleep well Wendy, tomorrow we have a bid day'' he said leaving the room but the Sky Dragon Slayer stop him.

''Where you going Natsu-nii?''

''I going to help our new roommates with their room with Grayfia. Good night Wendy.''

''Good night Natsu-nii'' the Fire Devil Slayer leaves the room as Wendy quickly grab her bags and take the white silver sphere on her little hands.

''Are you still there here?''

''**Yes Wendy, thank you for taking me here. It's been a while since I leave the temple**'' the female voice said in her mind.

''This is nothing Dione but when you will retake your normal form?'' she asked.

''**I don't know but when I will fully charge with Ethernano, I will maybe able to do it but I can still teach you my spell in our mind**'' Dione the Sky Dragon Slayer replied. Accepting the answer, she put the egg in her bag and let tiredness to take over.

''Good night Dione.''

''**Good Night little Sky Dragon.**''

* * *

''What the name of your destination again? a man asked as in front of him, was an exotic, beautiful tanned woman who wears a black sundress, black sandals with a sun hat, black sunglasses and a purse.

''You hear me, I need a ticket for Goatia. This is too much to ask or you just stupid?'' she said with an annoying tone. After leaving Tartaros Guild with her stuff, she goes to the near port she can found but unfortunately, no boat seem to go in her continent.

''Sorry miss but I don't fucking idea what is Goatia?'' Lilith sighed as she smell as a scent that she clearly remember as she turn behind her and saw a handsome young man with long, black neck-length hair, sea green eyes and dark blue skin, and muscle-bound arms and chest. He also bears spiky fingernails and small scale-like blades on each hand. he wears a flower shirt with a swimming trunks.

''No way is that you Lilith?'' the orange haired Demon quickly remember the man in front of her, she jumped to the man to hug him. Triton the Sea Demon Lord.

''Triton! You son of a bitch! I miss your fishing head!'' the handsome man pouted.

''Really, after all, this time and you still call me that but damn girl, you made everyone worried!'' Lilith simply smiles as with a movement of her the port caught in fire.

''This is a long story but let make a rampage like old time!''

''Yes! That is the Lilith that I remember!'' the Sea Demon shouted as the two destroyed the port with their respective elements for the civilian's fear.

* * *

Chapter 6 is done and sorry for update after all this time, Something happen in my life and I've to found another beta, next chapter will the start of the main story and Lucy who will also join Natsu's team. At first, I didn't included Lucy in Natsu's new team but after some thinking, I change my mind for three reasons. First, I like Lucy and NaLu but not a like not hardcore fans like in the fandom, This is one of the many reason I never join them. Thanks to the manga, I've a lot of idea for her magic and the Celestial Spirits, Jonny Spectre helps me for that. Lastly for the plot of this story. So see you next time and enjoyed and review.


	7. Chapter 7

'A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail and any other anime or manga that appears, Hiro Mahima does and the others except my OC.

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech

'Fairy Tail' Regular Thoughts

**"Fairy Tail" Dragon/Demon/Monster Speech**

**'Fairy Tail' Dragon/Demon/Monster thoughts**

* * *

Chapter 7: Lucy Heartfiilia

July 2th-X784,Hargeon Town, Fiore Kingdom

"Why did we take the train, we could just fly over Happy's back. That will save a lot of time and money" Natsu said with his face completely green and tried to hold his breakfast as Wendy, Happy and Carla stared him with different emotions.

"You should not waste Troia for a bet Natsu-nii" Wendy said saddened that she can't help her big brother-figure.

"At least you take more color than usual" Happy said with a smirk but deep inside, he felt sorry for his foster father as he was slapped behind his head.

"You should show consideration for Natsu. This is not his fault since you put him this situation! " Carla crossed her arms.

"I know that I should've taken Carla instead of this blue furred asshole" Natsu groaned as he feels the train finally stop.

Six years since the two Dragon Slayers had joined Fairy Tail, considered the strongest guild in Fiore for Natsu's surprise and annoyance. Him and his team Team Fallen Fairies are considered one of the most powerful team in the guild and kingdom. Unlike the members of Fairy Tail who seem to making a mess and destroy building, his team was the opposite and take the hardest, dangerous and toughest jobs and take professional process as they only cause damages if that was necessary, to S Class and jobs who haven't been chosen in years. But this is not the only thing that change. Natsu had pretty changed over the past years. He became taller, reaching five feet eleven inches, his body was entirely tanned, muscular and lane. His pink hair was still messy than ever and his eyes become greener and something beast-like. He was still wearing his white scaly scarf around his neck but his outfit was completely changed. He wore a black open jacket with high open collard with gold trimmings, a large gold skull head mark on his back with horns. He wore no shirt that showed his slim, yet muscularly toned body. He also wore a pair of long black pants and two skulls on each side of his pants with a white punk belt and chain-blade on his belt and black boots. His most surprising change about his appearance is two black earnings on his left ear.

Wendy changed as well. she wear a black blouse and a skirt with sky blue trimmings, complete with a dark blue cloak. Her entire outfit is made up of various shades of blue and black, with black as the primary color on the main suit and blue on the cloak and has cross-shaped pins holding her cloak to her shirt. Her dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist and messy, with two bangs framing her face which reach down to her chest alongside her brown eyes. She become quite cute over the years as her brown orbs show innocence and the same fire habit like her older team-mates. Boys a bit older than her and men always complimented how much she was cute for her annoyance and anger for Carla.

"But why we came here to this town? Hargeon Town is nothing special" Wendy asked as she tried to understand with her cute face.

"An asshole dared to use my reputation for naive women and sell them to the Slave Market in Bosco" The pink haired young man said as he tried to raise up. Happy and Carla help him to get back to his feet as they finally get out of the train.

"A slave market! This is horrible, how did you knew that Natsu-nii?" the little Sky Dragon Slayer asked.

"I heard rumours about a Fire mage who go to town to town called himself the Salamander of Fairy Tail and usually, the women disappear with no sign of capture. He usually to the town who possess a port" He explained as Carla had a deep reflection face.

"That explains why you're arrested by the Magic Council two days ago since they probably think that you implicated in the Slave Market but quickly drop the charges when they see how much they got right wrong" The white cat explained as Natsu simply snorted.

"Don't be surprised. Those fools accuse people to have attention" Happy said, they all nodded their heads. During the past years, the team of the Fire Dragon Slayer become so famous that Natsu was known as Salamander, because of his scarf, pink hair and his magic. Wendy is known as the Sky Sorceress for her control of air and healing abilities.

"This should be not a problem, we just find the imposter and then we can home, I didn't finish the movie that that everyone is talking about" The little Sky Dragon Slayer and the two cats sweat-dropped at his declaration.

"Why are you so late Natsu-nii? That was the movie of the year, they even talk about it in the Sorcerer Magazine."

"Even Gray watch it two times." Natsu glared his teammates with a embarrassed blush in his cheeks.

"Sorry if I don't find the title Celestial Wars: A New Dawn interesting! They could use a better name" Wendy and Carla giggled and Happy smirked and sat on Natsu's right shoulder and as they walked into the town to find the imposter, not knowing that destiny awaited them. But you're already know this tale.

* * *

"What! this is the only magic store in town?" A blond girl exclaimed after the news from the storekeeper.

''Yes, because fishing is more prosperous than magic in this town, only ten percent of the citizens can use magic. This store is mainly for travelling mages'' The storekeeper explained behind his counter.

''I guess I came here for nothing'' The girl sighed of disappointment after hearing the news and she put her hands on her hips.

''Well,well, before saying that take a look at this, please. I have lots of new magical items, and a bunch of new stuff recently'' Then he proceeded to reach down under the counter and pull a card with the word ''Color'' tagged with a small glass ball on the top.

''This Color Magic is probably most popular one among girls. You can change your clothes's color depending on your mood'' He exclaimed as he used the card as his shirt become purple to green.

''I already have it. I'm looking for powerful **Gates Keys**'' She explained as she didn't looked the storekeeper.

''**Gates Keys**, huh? That's something pretty uncommon'' He rubbed his chin as the blond girl found a silver key in a box in the counter.

''The White Doggy!'' She exclaimed in glee.

''That's not powerful at all'' The girl seem to bother at all.

''It's okay, I was looking for it'' Then she turn to toward the storekeeper with the key in her hands.

''How much?''

''Twenty-thousand jewels'' The man said with a smile and held two fingers. The girl froze before and asked again.

''I wonder how much it is?''

''Like I said, twenty-thousand jewels'' He repeated again.

Suddenly she sat on the counter and unzipping her blouse, showing a bit of her generous amount of her cleavage. ''I wonder how much it really is, handsome~'' She said with a sultry tone.

* * *

''Tch! I only got a one thousand jewel discount!'' The blond ranted out of the store pissed out that her look didn't wore as she thought. ''Stupid old man, Is my sex appeal only wroth one thousand jewel?'' She yelled as she kick a bent sign, then she saw a crowd of girls run past her. She watch the girls running towards a crowd.

''A famous mage is in town?''

''This is Salamander-sama!''

''Salamander? Y-You mean the mage who use** Fire Magic** not available in store!'' She gasped in anticipation as she remember the famous mage in the Sorcerer Magazine, she walked toward the crowd. ''I wonder how he's look like'' She said to herself as she can finally see the mage in the center in the crowd. The man was a relatively tall and slim man with mildly short, spiky hair jutting outwards, with a long fringe left hanging over the upper left part of his face. His hair was given a dark blue shade .He possesses a mildly rectangular face with sharp features, dark eyes and thin, dark eyebrows. His most distinctive facial feature is most likely the dark tattoo covering the right part of his forehead, just above his right eyebrow. He was wearing a short sleeved shirt, red stripped pants, and large bracelets on his right arm. The man was wearing a dark, high collared cape that reach to the back of his knees, and he had two small, barely noticeable rings on his right hand. The man quickly did a pose, making the other girls go crazy while the blonde just stared.

'W-What's happening to me? My heart is beating to fast!'' The girl thought as she stared at the man talking to a few girls before turning his head to look at her, a playful grin on his face, she quickly grabbed at her heart as it stared to beat faster than before. ''Is because he is a famous wizard? That why my heart is throbbing so much in my chest?'' Hearts seemed to cover her eyes as she got closer to the man. 'Am I...in love?''

''Hey you fucking faker!'' A voice called out, catching the blonde and Salamander's attention, they turned to see a young man with spiky pink haired with a little girl with long messy blue hair and two cats of different color as they walking toward. The blond's eyes widened before the hearts completely shattered. The pink haired young man go to the Salamander and for everyone surprise excluding the little girl and the the cats, he grabbed the dark blue haired man by his throat and put some pressure that caused him to choke.

''So this is your deal pal, using the nickname of a famous mage to get foolish stupid girls to sell them in your slave ship. Too bad you pick the wrong name'' He said darkly as he notice the angry fan-girls give a deadly glare that could kill him again and again.

''Your so rude!''

''Salamander-sama is a famous mage, so you better treat him with respect!'' Before they could react, the fan-girls felt a negative feeling coming form the little girl who her pupils become slitted like the eyes of a snake. They take step back away as the blond haired young woman could't believe what happening.

'S-She looks scary but that pink haired man is scary enough...but h-he look handsome' She thought blushing as she stares the young man choking the supposed Salamander.

''You stupid whores think that you can hurt my big brother with weak punches? Clearly you must be dreaming...'' Her bangs covered her eyes as her hair floated in the air as a huge wave of wind from her little body. Meanwhile, the dark blue haired man tried to break the strong grip of the pink haired boy but sadly he remarked.

''Don't tried to break it you trash! You soil my name with your fucking tricks, you going to pay with your life Bora of of Prominence!'' the girls and the blonde gasped at his declaration.

''What!''

''How this can be possible!'' Natsu rolled his eyes as he show it his red guild mark on his right shoulder and show a bit of his muscular body as many girl blushed and stares in awe the mark of the Fairy Tail Guild.

''A-A true member of Fairy Tail?'' The blonde stuttered as she could believe it. A mage of Fairy Tail in the flesh as the destiny make it happen.

''No way! This the real Salamander!'' One of the girl said as one of them take a magazine with the pink haired man on the front, shirtless showing his upper tanned body with a smirk and two tribal tattoo on the wrist and his right shoulder. His eyes's widened as he quickly remember one of his many bet with Mirajane.

''Shit...''

''Natsu Dragneel, The Salamander of Fairy Tail and six pot in Perfect Boyfriend'' One of them said with hearts covered her eyes as Natsu simply face-palmed himself as he murmured to himself. ''This is happen when you drink too much with, Cana, Mira and Loke. Volkner and Lexie had to remember me of this everyday'' Then, before they jumped of the real Salamander, they all sent it by a huge wave of wind coming from the hand of the pissed Sky Dragon Slayer which make the blond covering herself in fear.

''This pleasantry is over stupid bitches! Natsu-nii, can you just beat that guy so we can go home'' She retook a softer tone for the blonde's surprise. Taking his chance, Bora tried to run away but sadly for him, Natsu quickly grabbed him by his collar only causing Bora to smack violently in ground, causing a huge crater on the floor. Bora released a cry of pain as he spit a mixture of blood and saliva form his mouth.

''AARRGH!'' Everyone expect the members of Fairy Tail were horrified at the scene they witnessed as Natsu used his feet hit the solar plexus of Bora which cause a huge crater on the ground as almost everyone's eyes are nearly popped from their orbits.

''Five seconds, this is a new record Natsu'' Happy said as he smirked at the pain of the fake Salamander who seem to lose consciousness while laying in a lake of blood. ''We should take care of the others for being such human trash'' Carla said with venom in her tone, clearly showing that she felt no sympathy for the unconscious Bora. ''By the frosty queen, why you didn't reprimand Wendy when she treated all the waste of sperm whore and bitch?'' ''This a losing battle, since we hang out with five people who curse like a second language'' Carla said with defeat. She tried to keep the vocabulary of the little Wendy pure but is seen that the power of cursing is greater than she thought and hanging with the eldest Strauss sibling. Natsu then threw the unconscious body in the nearest trash can as they was about to leave.

''That was so amazing what you did with that imposter'' They all turn to see a stunning blonde who was smiling at them. She had warm chocolate brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that is usually tied by blue ribbons and in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. She was wearing a white and blue sleeveless shirt with high collar,a mini blue skirt that show her long legs, and black female boots. She had a whip on her side of her hips with a heart shape in the end with a bunch of keys. She is buxom, and has a curvaceous body.

'She has bigger boobs than Mira and Grayfia!' They all thought the same think.

Natsu and the others stares the blond with a confused look as the Fire Dragon Slayer raised one eyebrow. ''Huh?''

* * *

''My name is Lucy. It's nice to meet all of you!'' Lucy said with a smile as they see the mages of Fairy Tail eating a large quantity of food. But strangely they with manners as Natsu takes the biggest portions. Wendy finally finished her bite and take a sip of her drink and smiled at the blonde. ''Hi, I'm Wendy Marvell, nice to meet you! This is Carla and Happy and you you must know my big brother Natsu-nii'' Carla and Happy waved their paws as Natsu take a big chump of his chicken wing.

''Nice to meet you Lucy'' They replied in the same time as they glared each other as Lucy sweat-dropped as Wendy chuckles. Lucy was quite shocked when she learn they can talk.

''They always do that?''

''Since they were born and learnt to talk. But, I wonder why a blonde like yourself hang out in that kind of town?'' Natsu asked with a curious look as he stare the cute blond. He had to admit that the blond was quite beautiful and curves that can't be ignored but something was odd about her. The Flame Devil Slayer couldn't figure it out but he didn't know if that a was good sign or bad. Lucy was surprised by the replied of the pink haired man but she smiling at the Fairy Tail mage and said.

"I tried to find a Gates Keys in my collection before joining Fairy Tail" Natsu raise a eyebrow as that was the first time that he heard about this Gates Keys.

"Gates Keys?" She nodded her head.

"You're a mage! For real?" They could believe what they see. This blonde a mage! It's like comparing with Erza being a good in drawing which is particularly not true. Lucy blushed in embarrassment.

"That's right, my magic is **Celestial Spirit Magic**. I can summon Celestial Spirits, Magical beings residing in the Celestial Spirit World, using the Keys of their respective Gates. I can use them to battle or support" Natsu's eyes widened at the name of a race he didn't know. The other listened as well and had the same expression as the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Celestial Spirits? What the hell is that!" She quietly pouted as many people didn't know what she talking about.

''Celestial Spirits are Magical beings from their own separate universe based of the Constellations. They live in their own old world named Celestial Spirit World. Mages like me can summon Spirits by opening their Gates via the use of **Celestial Spirit Gate Keys**. These Keys are separated into two classes: the more common **Silver Keys**,** Bronze Keys** the former constellations and non-combat and the extremely rare **Gold Keys**'' Natsu raises a eyebrow as he didn't understand. Volkner told him that they more than eighty-eight constellations with the former ones, so he did expect maybe a bit of category but this will be for another time.

''So what do you want to do next blondie, Just by looking you, I know that you seem to travel a bit and your wear the same underwear for almost two years'' He said as the blond blushed furiously as Happy laughed hard.

''H-How did you know that!''

''My nose help me and your skirt is very short'' Natsu stated bluntly.

''Not only you're a naive blond but you live like a bum'' The blue cat laughed so hard that he didn't see the blonde grabbing his entire body with a surprisingly strong grip.

''You stupid blond cat! Do you know how is hard to found a decent place to wash your clothes!'' Then, she suddenly stop as she saw the amused look of the Fire Dragon Slayer.

''I-I'm sorry. I let my emotions let the control of me'' For her surprise and Natsu's team, he simply chuckles as he waved his head. ''No it's alright, anyone who can shut up this cat got good points in my book'' Then, Natsu suddenly remarked what he said to the blonde, him saying something nice to a stranger. Maybe the trip on the train did affected him a bit. Lucy was surprise by the sentence of the pink haired young man as she was lost in her thoughts.

'You can do it Lucy! You finally found four members of the guild of your dream. You can't mess this up' She was deeply in her thought as she didn't hear Natsu calling her. When, she saw that the true Salamander tried to attract her attention, she blushed again in embarrassment.

''S-Sorry, I was thinking about about s-something that I saw.''

''...Okay. So, what you going to do next and how long you did travel by yourself?''

''I-I travel about two years ago to found join our guild Fairy Tail but I didn't know how to found it so I go in town to town to have informations but my research was in vain until I meet you guys and I wondering if I can join your guild?'' she aid with hope ans stars in her eyes that seem to fit right. Natsu, Happy, Carla and Wendy blink their eyes and looked each-others before turning to Lucy who was nervous and wait for their answer.

''Can you give us two minutes, we need to talk with each others before we could give you a answer?'' Lucy nodded furiously her head as the four mage of Fairy Tail leave the restaurant with a incredible speed.

'T-Their f-fast!''

''What you think so far Natsu?'' Carla nodded as she crossed her arms as they all standing outside of the restaurant.

* * *

''Well, I don't know. She had a lot of knowledge of her own magic and seem pretty smart but she seem really naive and she just a novice mage. I can't find anything to add on her'' The Fire Dragon Slayer explained.

''I also feel something off about her and this is not because she had big boobs'' Happy said as Carla slapped behind his head.

''But she seem nice and she seem normal for what I see. Maybe we can add her to your team?'' Natsu, Carla and Happy stared at her like she had grown another head.

''Are you serious Wendy? She's a novice and a fragile and weak girl, she will never keep up with us and we don't know what she capable of. What do you think Volkner and Mira will say if we had a dead-weight with us'' Natsu said with a frown as Wendy frowned as she put her hands on her little hips.

''I'm know she's weak but that doesn't give us the right to not give her a chance to prove herself, maybe she can impress you if we take her. Also, this can be fun if we have more with us'' She said with a smile as Natsu didn't change his expression, then he turn to the cats.

''What do you think about this?'' Carla shrugged. ''Well, I don't really don't care but that can be nice if Wendy has a good influence this time and she right, we can train her since we got the time to train instead to slack off'' The blue cat rolled his golden eyes as flew on Natsu's head.

''Me too and I even got a new victim to have fun with, nobody in the guild is fun anymore'' The pink haired Devil Slayer sighed as he put his hands on his pocket.

''Fine, We take her, I blow up the Slave Mark ship and we go home'' They all nodded their head as they return to the restaurant.

''I wonder what they talking about. Do I have to learn a strong magic or are they going to interview me?'' The blonde had many ideas in her head as she saw the mages of Fairy Tail as Wendy had a big smile on her cute face, the three another seem to lost in their thought.

''So, can I join Fairy Tail?'' Wendy answered with a smile that show her long canine.

''Yup! You finally did it Lucy-san, you will join Fairy Tail'' The blond couldn't stay still as she she exploded in happiness and shake furiously the hands of the Sky Dragon Slayer.

''Thank you! Thank you! You will not regret this!'' She couldn't believe this, her dream is finally coming true.

''I already did'' Natsu said with low voice but loud enough that Happy and Carla heard.

''But before we return to Magnolia Town, we need to deal with Bora with his crew'' Carla said as Lucy did forgot about the fake Salamander with his illegal Charm Magic.

''I forgot about him. We need to stop him before he could start again but we need to find where they hide'' Lucy said seriously as she saw the dark grin of the Fire Dragon Slayer.

''Don't worry, I found where they are hiding'' The dark grin did not help her as she got a chill behind her back.

''I have a bad feeling about that smile...'' Happy nodded his head in agreement.

''Welcome to our world blondie'' Happy added.

* * *

''We need to find that punk and pay him back for what he done to you boss'' A henchman said as Bora walked at his ship covered with bandages on his face.

''This punk had the guts to hurt me! Bora of Prominence and dare to ruin my perfect plan. The next time that I will see him, he going to regret this!'' Bora yelled furiously as on his crew was quite nervous.

''But Boss, you're not afraid that the real Salamander found us or even bringing Team Fallen Fairies?'' They heard rumours about one of the strongest team in Fairy tail and Kingdom as nobody get cannot get injured and send many bandits or Dark Mages in hospital or succumb of their injuries.

''E-Even this is true we are more numerous than him so that can't be a problem. He will regret to hurt the great Bora. Guys let find this punk and make him pay!'' The dark blue haired man yell with his fist in the air as his crew cheered as well.

''Bora-sama!'' Before any of them could made another movement, the entire ship caught by the flames.

* * *

''This is their ship?'' Lucy asked as her and the members of Fairy Tail stares a large boat in the middle of the ocean, that was more easy than she expect, she wondered how the pink haired young man found the ship in no time.

''Damn right and the asshole is in there which makes thing more easy for me to release some steam'' Then, he take his distance from his team and to Lucy's surprise, she saw his feet release a large quantity of flame as he use them to propel himself in the air which confused the Celestial Spirit mage as Natsu flew towards the ship at incredible speed.

''He can fly! He can really fly with fire?'' She tried to understand what she saw.

''Natsu use his flames to propel himself in the air which gave him the ability to fly. Natsu can flight really fast if he put more magical power in his feet'' Happy explained as Lucy stares the pink haired young man with awe as during that time, Natsu who was flying gathered a large quantity of flame on his right fist, which take expansion and launches it as a powerful column of fire at the boat who was completely destroyed.

''**Fire Dragon's Explosive Comet Fist!**'' The Flame Devil Slayer smirked darkly as he could hear the cry of and a moan of pain of the crew as many of them are practically burned from two or three degrees. He could see the unconscious fake Salamander on the water with his entire skin become charcoal with his clothes completely burnt, his entire head burned which left him unrecognizable and he didn't know if he was still alive as he didn't even care. Feeling satisfied, he returned to his guild and future members with a large smirk on his face as Lucy's brown orbs nearly popped from their orbit.

''Looks like I'm done, the Magical Council will probably come here to take the survivors if they are still alive, we came go home now'' he said as the blond standing there as she tried to figured out what just happen.

'T-That is a-a D-Devil' She thought.

''Oi! You coming or what?'' Lucy moved her head as she saw the Fire Dragon Slayer with a smirk on his face behind him Wendy and the two cats with smile or smirk on their own. She blushed madly in embarrassed before madly smiling in joy.

''All right!'' She exclaimed as she ran at the Fire Devil Dragon mage ignored the crowd who witness what happen and could help but shiver as the image of the pink haired man destroy a entire ship by himself with his massive spell.

'Thank god that he didn't destroy the town!' they all thought the same thing.

* * *

Chapter 7 is finish, nothing really to add expect that I've to re-watch Fairy tail from the beginning and hope you like this chapter because I'm so damn tried. Next Chapter you will see Lucy meet the other members of the team and the start of her training. So please review.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail and any other anime or manga that appears, Hiro Mahima does and the others except my OC.

**"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech**

**'Fairy Tail' Regular Thoughts**

**"Fairy Tail" Dragon/Demon/Monster Speech**

**'Fairy Tail' Dragon/Demon/Monster thoughts**

* * *

Chapter 8: Lucy The Newbie

July 3th-X784,Era, Magic Council Headquater, Fiore Kingdom

"Those fools of Fairy Tail did it again! This time, they turn an entire port to a wasteland for men!" One of the magic council member said with his arms crossed.

"Actually, that was Salamander who destroyed a slave ship with everyone on it as the town didn't get any damage" Another member said as the council's eyes widened. During the Magic Council meetings, Fairy Tail was mostly their main topic. They usually brag about their destructive behavior as they destroy towns, villages, and how they're so reckless along with the way they act; which they always put the blame on them when things turn bad. But the only thing that they talk good about the guild, is Team Fallen Fairy, one of the strongest teams in Fairy Tail and Fiore.

"Salamander? Do you mean the Salamander was with his team-mates?" A short little man asked. The council member shook his head.

"Our source said that he was with the Sky Sorceress and their talking cats. Natsu Dragneel fought and destroyed their ship and left the town after that. Bora of Prominence and his crew have been found in the ruins, but heavily injured with two and three degree burning" The council member answered as the other members' faces turned white. They all knew about the reputation of the Fire Dragon Slayer. Natsu was most known for his brutality with the Dark Mages, Light Mages, and other living beings. Natsu and his team of misfits always send their opponents highly injured or half-dead which puts them at odds with Makarov and the other members such as Erza and Gray.

''I don't see what the problem is. Natsu Dragneel took care of a slave dealer without causing any collateral damage to the port. We should be grateful for his professional approach'' Said a beautiful woman known as Ultear Milkovich. She had pale skin with dark purple hair and brown eyes. She has a rather voluptuous figure, and she wore a long revealing dress, sporting a striped pattern.

''But his methods are questionable! We already have Gajeel Redfox and Juvia Lockser from Phantom Lord. And we also have Volkner McStar and Mirajane Strauss. We don't need mages like them from another guild!''

''Let's just leave them. After all, if it wasn't for fools like them, the world would be boring'' A young man with azure hair and a red tattoo above and under his right eye, he dressed himself in elegant yet simple robes; consisting of a long white frock-coat with black stripes across the edges and on the upper part of the arms, a decorated standing collar, large straps connected to decorated buckles closing the inducement on the front over a dark shirt, and matching pants and shoes. He also sported a ring on his right middle finger and usually had the medallion attesting his status as one of the Ten Wizard Saints around his neck, hidden by his jacket's collar.

''As much you're right Siegrain, this is not the time to talk about Fairy Tail. We should talk about the situation in the Desierto Kingdom'' Kyoka said in her human form causing the council members to break their argument while Ultear too chuckles as she stares the green haired woman. It was surprising how easy the green haired Demon infiltrated the Magic Council. Joining the council was one of her ideas that she never thought to use. Her first was to send a human spy, but after some thinking and finding out that almost every members are nothing but greedy elder people with any magic talents, she could seed her plans and have a huge network of knowledge in the continent. Her only obstacles were Siegrain and Ultear. She had spies that follows their movements and she knew the purple haired beauty since she was a member of one the greatest dark guilds in the continent, Grimoire Heart. Siegrain or Jellal was simply just a puppet used by the same woman for her bidding. Her other obstacles were someone she couldn't take it easily.

''You know how to quickly change the conversation Kyoka-sama.'' Kyoka simply smiled as she remembered how easy it was to infiltrate the government easier than she expected. ''More than you know Ultear-san''

"But we need to talk about Desierto, the people are still called for help and support. The Guardian's forces still get stronger everyday. He recruits mages from all over the kingdoms and yet, the missing prince is still alive. If we don't do something, the reputation of the council is in danger" she explained but one council member didn't agree.

"We don't have the resources or the soldiers. We didn't completely heal from the assault of Alvarez three years ago without the intervention of Wizard Saint and Chairman Jarus and the help of Leader of the Witch Coven at Joya and Wizard Saint Akane. We can't waste our time and money on a country that's beyond saving or in the dawn in civil war. We deal with mages and Legal Guilds across the continent and the problem of the royalty does not concern us.'' Michello stated furiously as he hit the floor with the sol of his cane as many council members nodded their heads in agreement.

''It quite foolish to say that, even for you Michello. Holding the position of three seats creates the reason why nobody takes the Magic Council as fools with no balls'' a masculine voice with coldness as everyone in the room turned their head toward the source as their eyes widened at the view.

''Jarus-sama!'' a handsome man suddenly appear in the room in a flash as he simply ignored his follow members and took his seat in front of the Chairman. He was a tall and muscular man between his late twenty and thirties, he had short golden blonde hair; which he usually keeps messy with amber eyes and tan skin. He wears a a formal white coat with white fur around the edges and with the Ten Wizard Saints' symbol on the back, white tunic with gold trimming, black tight pants under black boots. He wears three ring on his finger. Jarus Serafion the Fifth Wizard Saint and the Chairman.

''W-we didn't see you arrive Jarus-sama. I hope that your trip to Joya was relaxing for you?'' Michello asked with nervousness in his tone. The handsome mate didn't reply until suddenly everyone in the room felt a massive amount of magical power from the blonde man. Every member except Kyoka started trembling at the pressure as Jarus finally let go.

''It was fine but this is not the reason of this discussion am I wrong? Member Siegrain, can you tell why I was not informed?'' he asked with a cool tone. The blue haired man was tempted to smirk and change the subject but after the ex-Chairman Crawford Seam took his retreat for heath issues, the direction of the Council took a turn that he didn't like. The new Chairman was younger and less naive than his predecessor which didn't help his plan.

''We are talking about what happened at Hargeon Town. The Fire Mage Natsu Dragneel was there taking out an entire ship of slave traffickers without any collateral damage on the town. Our fellow colleagues found the time to bitching against Fairy Tail. I must say that I think that we only exist to complain about the best guild in Fiore." The man's expression changed a little bit at the mention of the Fire Dragon Slayer.

''Natsu Dragneel huh? Fiore's number one pyromaniac and one of the best mages in the kingdom? I believe that if Natsu Dragneel was here, we'd have nothing to worry about and we should be grateful that mages like him exist in our time.'' One member was confused by the blonde man's words ''What do you mean grateful? Even for a Fairy Tail member, he and his team don't have any value for human lives. They have no consideration or mercy, so why would you want to have a mage like his kind?'' an elder man said. He was a a short, old man with thick light-brown eyebrows and a small toothbrush mustache that reaches halfway to his mouth. He wore a brown long sleeve shirt with black vertical stripes and a black three-spiked hat.

''Yajima-sama, you're trying to say is that they should act like perfect morons, destroying properties and towns which gives a bad reputation not only for their kingdom but also the image of what is a mage because this is what Fairy Tail does. They may be dangerous and violent but they get the job done without destroying any houses, shops or properties. And we talk about dark mages, people who kill, steal, and rape people with no magical powers of any kind of reason. People can have second chances but not of all them can be saved. This is another reason why we need more mages like Team Fallen Fairies and the Phantom Dragons. During the invasion against Alvarez, their forces are bigger, smarter and more powerful than the regular mage in this continent. I was able to push back their forces, but what would happen if they sent one of the Shields here? You must not forgot that any person in the Spriggan can destroy a country alone and the only organization who can challenge them are the Ten Wizard Saints. The people of Ishgar need to be prepared for anything and it's not acting like fools that we will succeed. Understand Yajima-sama?''

''I understand Jarus-sama.'' the blond man sighed and he spoke with a softer tone.

''Natsu Dragneel didn't do anything wrong except helping destroy a important black-market that touched Bosco seven years ago and we should be grateful nobody in the Magic Council had to do something that could ruin the situation. You must forget that this is about the king and queen of this continent who finance everything and the situation about Desierto is to be a priority. So no whining about Fairy Tail anything soon...do I make myself clear?'' They nodded their heads in agreement while the green haired demon was lost in her thoughts as the conversation started to get boring, she thought about a pink haired young man.  
'I wonder what Natsu-sama is doing right now?' She said as she thought about the Fire Dragon Slayer. She almost blushed at his Sorcerer Magazine cover.

* * *

July 3th-X784, Magnolia Town, Fairy Tail Guild Building, Fiore Kingdom

Natsu sneezed loudly as him, his team and Lucy reached the door of Fairy Tail guild hall; The pink haired young man wondered if someone was talking about him as he suddenly stopped walking.  
''Are you okay Natsu-nii?'' Wendy asked as she saw Natsu's body shiver a little bit which never happened since his temperature was above average.

"I'm sure that someone is talking about me or something" The pink haired man replied to the Sky Dragon Slayer and turned to the blond.

"So what do you think...Lucy?" He almost forgot the name of the young blond.

"It's huge! Just like in the magazine" She answered with a big smile.

"Are you sure that you're ready to join Fairy Tail?" He asked as Lucy nodded her head with excitement. The pink haired mage went to the doors and kicked it lazily but the blow was so strong that it shattered the doors. Lucy stared at the mage as he was crazy and insanely strong.

"Why'd you have to break it! You can just use your hands like any  
other sane person!" Natsu glance at her like she came from another planet and simply reply.

"Where's the fun in that? I could open up the goddamn door and nobody would notice" Wendy and the flying cats nodded their heads in agreement.

"He's right. You'll understand what he's talking about" Carla added to the young woman who at the moment entered. She could only see chaos everywhere.

"Hey Natsu!" Everyone seem eager to see the pink haired man as they gave some wave except one mage.

"Natsu fight me!" yelled a young adult Gray Fullbuster. Gray barely changed over the last few years; his hair was more spiky and his body is more toned and muscular. The relation between him and Natsu was mostly bad as the two young men made the point that friendship between the two was not possible unless an apocalypse happened. Gray saw the Fire Dragon Slayer as his main objective and source of hate when Natsu went to crush the Ice mage in half.

Strangely for Lucy, he only wore black boxers. Natsu stared lazily at the Ice mage with no interest as by using his right leg, he sent the black haired man flying across the guild.

''Get out of my way trash!" Lucy winced at the cold tone in his voice as Gray crashed against a table near a brown haired young woman.

"Gray your clothes" Cana said with an uncaring tone. Cana changed drastically like the others. She became an incredible stunning tall, young woman with an ample bust and tan skin. She has long, mid-back length brown hair with varying shades of color, shoulder-length strands of hair frame her face, with the left one starting from a prominent, high fringe. Cana has large brown eyes and visibly long possesses a very voluptuous figure, with large breasts and curvy hips, which, over time, steadily became more defined. Her black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the lower left part of her abdomen, right above her standard outfit consists of a light blue bikini top which features a camouflage pattern, a pair of capri pants, with two bands hanging from each leg and a light belt covered in heart motifs loosely tied around the waist. She completes her general outfit by wearing a pair of high-heeled sandals. She also had a pair of metal bracelets adorning her biceps, bearing an incision composed of many "A"s, and three simple, round metal bracelets on her right wrist.

"Ah shit!" the black haired young man yelled at the sudden revelation.

"That's why I don't like men around here. They have no shame" she said, taking another sip of her barrel. Lucy's mouth dropped as she couldn't believe that a woman can drink that much quantity of alcohol as a large shadow walked in the guild.

"Fight me back flame-brain" Natsu simply ignored the Ice mage but replied. "Get some clothes you cheap stripper."

"Yipping in the middle of the day. You're not kids, you know" Elfman said glaring the black haired man. The second Strauss changed over the years. He had grown and had become an extremely large, muscular and tall fictional, Japanese high-school hooligan: his clothing consisted of a dark blue jacket with purplish blue inners, held closed on the front by a line of large buttons, with similar buttons on the sleeves' back and the zip located on the high collar left open, loose pants matching his jacket, held up by a simple belt, and his traditional Japanese long white hair is kept styled upwards in long, wavy spikes, his dark eyes possessed no visible eyebrows and his rectangular, elongated face has a stitched scar running down its right side, crossing his right eye. His black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the left part of his neck. Lucy was afraid of the man large figure, she never someone this tall.

"Oh. Hey Elfman" the expression on Natsu of the tall man changed to a softer face. Then, Lucy turned her head to see a small smile on the Fire Dragon Slayer's face.

"Hey Natsu- " before he could finish his sentence, Elfman was sent flying by an annoyed Gray who glared at the pink haired young man. Elfman clashed against some member resulting a massive brawl in the guild.

''It's so noisy here'' said a male voice. Lucy turned her head toward the source and saw a young man with two women sitting on his lap.

He was a young man of average height, distinguished by his delicate facial features and his orange hair, his hair is kept in a mildly short, spiky cut, with spiky strands covering his forehead, and other, longer ones jutting upwards from the top of his head. His hazel eyes are almost always covered by a pair of azure-tinted sunglasses with a thin frame. He wore a wore a green coat with a wide collar, complete with prominent, spiky, brownish-white fur trimming lining the hood, over a light red shirt covered in many flower-like motifs, black pants and whitish sneakers, each adorned by a pair of light green stripes. Surprisingly, he received a bottle on his forehead.

''Ah! It's Loki, the top ranked mage you want to have as your boyfriend!''

''Loki!'' the orange haired man didn't even flinch as he receive a bruise on his forehead. Then, he put his attention to the two women as he raises one thumb.

''I'm going to give them a piece of my mind just for the both of you'' the two young women had hearts in their eyeballs much to Lucy's disgust who used a marker to crossed his face off in her potential boyfriend list. ''He's definitely out of my list'' she mumbled to herself out loud. "There's not one sane person in here!''

''Look at that, a newcomer who is stupid enough to come to this shit-hole?'' a feminine voice said behind her. When she turned around she saw Mirajane Strauss standing there with a frown on her face. She had her arm crossed and look at the blonde with a suspicious look.

''It's Mirajane Strauss, The Demon in the flesh!'' Lucy shouted only for Mirajane to be confused for a second and then had a small smile on her pale face. Mirajane had become a very beautiful young woman that was extremely curvy, accentuating her voluptuously large breasts. Her outfit was composed of a black corset who showing a bit of her cleavage and flat stomach with a navel piercing, with dark purple sleeves and black arm-guards. A punk skirt with pink, purple skirt with purple studded belt around her waist, black and purple stockings and black combat boots. She also sported a bracelet shaped like a demonic arm around her right wrist, a ring on the same hand's middle finger, and dark nail polish and had most of her hair tied in a high, larger ponytail on the back of her head by a massive dark ribbon.

''A fan I see...Why would someone like you come here to this shit-hole? Also, it's good to see you Wendy'' Lucy was still in awe at the view of her idol as Wendy suddenly appear behind the white haired young woman and hugged the woman's waist to the blonde's surprise.

''This is Lucy-san, our new friend. She wants to join the guild'' Wendy replied as Mirajane took the little bluenette and hugged her with a warm smile. Then she put her glance at the blonde who was starting to become nervous. Meeting one of your idols is a tough experience especially when you meet your idol in the flesh.

''You? Join this guild huh? By looking at you I suppose that you read the article about our guild. Just one question, what do you think about me?'' Lucy blinked as she finally got a hold of herself and grabbed some courage and faced one of the most powerful members in the guild in her eyes.

''I-I think you're really beautiful and source of inspiration for all novice mages like me and I want to be like you!'' she said furiously loudly. The expression of the white haired mage become a large smirk as she put her hands on Lucy's shoulders.

''Looks like you got yourself a mentor blondie and I presume Wendy invited you to our team?'' she asked to the Sky Dragon Slayer who simply smiled and made the peace sign.

''Yup!'' Lucy was so excited, three members of the strongest team already accepted her and her idol became her mentor. She never thought that something like this would happen to her. Her bubble of happinesses was suddenly broken by a naked Gray who was suddenly tackled and sent to the floor.

"This isn't over!" Before he found the one who did this, he realized that he lost his underwear and poor Lucy had to hide her face for the view of the flaccid organ a few inches away from her face.

''Arg!''

''Miss, would you be so kind to lend me your under-'' Gray couldn't finish his sentence as Wendy appear behind his back and sent him flying across the guildhall by giving a solid kick in his balls.

''Arrg!''

''That's for not covering yourself in front of a stranger pervert!'' Lucy's eyes nearly popped from their sockets after seeing the violent side of the cute bluenette. Wendy's face took a softer expression when she turned her head toward the traumatized blonde.

''I'm sorry that you had to see that Lucy-san. But you see, some member have no respect for newcomers. I hope that I didn't traumatize you with my **Nut Kick Shatter**. I only use it as a last resort'' Wendy explained cutely.

Lucy couldn't believe that someone so nice and cute could be this violent and feel no remorse at her actions. It's like a cute innocent animal who can transform at any pissed moment.

''I had hoped this kind of habit would disappear, but Gray has no shame or manner when it's about women'' Carla said with discouragement although she quite glad that the Sky Dragon Slayer protect another woman from a perverted assault.

''Well this is not a big loss. If that was me, I would've castrated him a long time ago for stripping in front Lisanna'' Mirajane added as Natsu and Happy walked at their side and watched the other Fairy Tail members start to use their magic.

''You guys are so noisy that a lady can't drink in peace'' Cana mumbled while pulling out one of her cards making a green magic circle appear. ''I've had enough out of all of you!''

''Now you've done it!'' Gray who found his boxers, yelled back as he gathered cold energy in his palm.

''WRROOOOOAAHHH!'' Elfman yelled as rocks formed out from nowhere on his entire right arm.

''You guys are so noisy'' Loke grabbed his glowing ring.

''They're going to use magic to fight!'' Lucy yelled hysterically as she use Happy as shield.

''I'm not a meat shield...'' Happy said deadpanned.

''We do something or do we intervene before we get hurt?'' Natsu asked, not really caring if his guild-mates are about to destroy the place again.

''We could but I don't care'' Mirajane shrugged. Before anyone can continued, a giant foot came down in the middle of the room; Lucy looked up in shock and fear as she saw a giant creature standing here.

''**THAT'S ENOUGH, YOU FOOLS**!'' the giant figure exclaimed, making everyone freeze at the words. The only person relaxed were the members of Team Fallen Fairies.

''He's huge!'' Lucy yelled scared.

''Look like the Master is here'' Wendy said as Lucy turned her head toward the little bluenette when she heard the word 'Master'.

''Master?''

''Huh, a newcomer?''

''Y-Yes'' Makarov return to his normal form and started to walk up toward Lucy who was still in shock.

''Nice to meet you'' he said giving a small wave before jumping up to the railing, hitting his head as he did. He quickly recomposed himself before he stood looking at everyone sternly.

''This is the Guild Master?'' Lucy asked.

''Yeah, this is Makarov Dreyar, the Guild Master of Fairy Tail'' Mirajane replied.

''You have gone and done it again, you bunch of fools!'' he shouted, waving a thick pile of paperwork. "Look at the amount of paperwork the Magic Council has sent to me! This is the biggest pile of complaints we've had yet!''

''First, Gray...'' he started as he read from the list. ''You did a good job cleaning out the smuggling organization, but then you walked around naked in the town and stole a pair of underwear that was being dried!"

''But...wouldn't it be worse if I were naked?'' Gray muttered.

Elfman turned at him, ''Then don't be naked in the first place!'' He said as Makarov sighed before continuing to read the reports.

''Elfman! You assaulted a VIP that you were suppose to be escorting.''

''He said men were all about education'' he complained scratching his cheek; Makarov shook his head slightly at those words.

''Cana, you need to stop buying alcohol and then charging it to the council! The recent charge was about fifteen barrels!''

''Damn, they found out'' she said.

''Mirajane! You put the son of a mayor in coma with multiple fractures and you almost killed the mayor of Tully Town!''

''Those guys don't understand the meaning of no and they never stop drooling at my ass, so I give them a beating they won't forget'' Mirajane said with pride.

''Maybe if you didn't pose for Fiore's Sorcerer Weekly, perverts will stop staring at your ass'' Natsu said deadpanning as she looked at him with a look that said "are you kidding me''.

''We both know that you still stare at my ass anyway and you shouldn't talk mister July'' she stated with a smirk when Natsu broke the glance, hiding a small amount of blush. Mirajane made the peace sign with a dark smirk. 'Works every time!'

Makarov continued down the list, naming many mages in the building who avoided looking at Makarov as soon he said their names. The old man started to tremble as he finished the list, which was crushed by Makarov's tight grip.

''You brats, the Council is angry with me all the time!'' Makarov groaned, causing everyone except Natsu and Mirajane to wince slightly. ''However... Screw the Council!'' He said with a smirk as the pile of paper turned to flame for a minute and made Lucy look at him in surprise. He tossed the flames to Natsu who caught it with his hand, without even looking and devoured it in silence. Everyone was silence as the Guild Master spoke, all of them paying complete attention to his words.

''Now remember, any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason. Magic is not some kind of miraculous power; it's a talent that only works when the flow of energy in the natural world is in perfect sync. To perform magic, one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It should take over your being and pour out of your soul. If all we worry is about following the rules, then our magic will never progress, Don't let those idiots on the council scare you. Do what you think is right! Because that's what makes the Fairy Tail Guild number one!'' He finished by making a symbol with his right hand.

The members of the guild with the exception of Team Fallen Fairies and Lucy followed the old man and made the same symbol. Gary and Elfman were cheering loudly, an annoyed Carla frowned at the noise of her guild mates while a smirking Cana and Loke were smiling with their female friends. Lucy smiled at the view as she finally reach her dream.

* * *

''There you go! You're an officially member of Fairy Tail'' Lisanna said cheerfully as she removed the magic stamp from Lucy's hand, revealing a pink guild mark. Lucy smiled as she stared at the mark before turning to the next table where Natsu and his team was sitting.

''Hey Natsu, look, Mirajane's sister Lisanna just gave me the Fairy Tail mark'' Lucy grinned as she showed the team her new mark. Natsu stay silent for a couple of seconds as he tried to find a way to not be rude in front of Lucy.

''That's great, welcome to the guild L-Lucy'' he almost forgot her name.

''Congratulation Lucy-san'' Wendy added happily as she returned to her conversation with Carla.

''Yeah Luigi'' Happy said with a smirk.

''IT'S LUCY! YOU DAMN CAT!'' she corrected.

''A feisty one huh? I like your attitude blondie'' Mirajane smirking as Lucy gave a bright smile as she place her other hand on top of the mark.

''So Natsu,'' they turned their head to see a few men staring at Lucy with hearts in their eyes, the one who spoke was smoking a pipe.

''Where'd you find such cute girls?'' he asked causing Natsu and Mirajane to frown.

''You're married and have a daughter. You should be an example for her rather than to try cheating on your wife. If you're not happy, just divorce then maybe someone else will be a better father than you. Maybe she would come here without being humiliated by being the child of a failure'' Natsu replied coldly as Wakaba breaks the hearts in his eyes and tried to glare at the Fire Dragon Slayer but the glare of the pink haired man was stronger. Feeling that he was losing, he lowered his head in shame. Lucy was surprised by the events but said nothing since she was new but glad at the Flame Devil Slayer's actions.

''Since you're new member Lucy, you need to learn some rules and respond to some of our questions. Before becoming our official member, we need to see what are you capable of. We can start right now but since Levy and Volkner are not here, we're going to see what you're capable of doing...by the way where are those three?'' Natsu asked as he couldn't find the scent of Volkner, Levy or Orion.

''Levy, Orion and Sparkling Asshole decided to take a job at the last moment. Apparently, she found a job about someone who was robbed of his book by a duke. The reward is two million jewels'' Mirajane explained.

''That's Levy that we know. Alway choosing a job which is related to books" Happy stated as he took bite of his salmon.

''Is my dad back yet?'' They looked to the side to see a young boy with dark purple hair with various strands, giving his hair an overall more spiked look. He wore a long, dark, sleeveless open jacket with lighter-colored edges, revealing part of his muscular chest and held closed around his waist by a light sash, tied by a knot on his left hip. His legs are covered by loose, light-colored pants reaching down below his knees, paired with low, dark laced boots. Around his neck is a light scarf adorned by a wavy motif. His forearms are wrapped in bandages.

''You're starting to get on on my nerves Romeo. You're a wizard's son; have some faith in your father and wait patiently for him'' Makarov said.

''But old man!'' he snapped at the elder man. ''He said he would only be gone for three days, but it's already been two weeks.''

''If I'm correct, he took the mission on Mt. Hakobe.'' Makarov said as he recalled Macao showing his job he was taking.

''That's right, so why do't you have someone go look for him?'' Romeo asked as his anger started to build up and gave a harsh glare toward the guild master.

''Your father is a wizard of Fairy Tail like everyone here, and Fairy Tail mages can take care of themselves! Why don't you go home, eat some cookies, drink some milk and wait for him to come back!'' Makarov yelled as he was getting agitated. However, Romeo quickly jumped in front of him and punched him square in the jaw.

''My dad is a slacker who does nothing but drinking and dating girls younger than him and you say that he can take care of himself!? He only takes the easy ones and I thought that Fairy Tail mages are suppose to be the strongest one in Fiore? What a joke! I should join Phantom Lord instead'' he yelled darkly as the young boy leaves the guild hall.

''That was rough to watch'' Lucy said as the discussion finished. Mirajane simply sighed and fixed her black finger nails.

''I don't really care what happens here but even the old man does nothing, he cares about the issue but he doesn't show a good example to the younger ones. But a kid shouldn't be placed in this position especially if you only had one parent alive'' she explained as she was annoyed by something. Natsu who didn't say anything, stood up and walked toward the guild doors.

''Mira! Don't wait for me, I have do something important and that will take a while. In my absence, you take care of Lucy'' Natsu said he continued walking to the front door with Happy following after him; he could hear Wendy calling out him.

''Be careful Natsu-nii!'' He nodded with a little smile and walked out the door. Makarov watched the pink haired mage walked out and sighed.

''You do realize he's going to go to Mt Hakobe to save Macao, right master?'' Nab said as he moved over the bar.

''When will he grow up?'' a bucked toothed member said. "Going after Macao will do nothing but hurt the guy's pride."

''Compared to him you two are toddlers'' Mirajane said with a dark glare at Nab and the bucked tooth member. ''Both of you don't have the balls to face him without moaning like a bunch of little bitches. Do I need to remember what Natsu did when someone tried to touch my ass'' both men flinch at the horrible memory.

''Why'd Natsu act like that?'' Lucy asked as she stared at the doors. Mirajane didn't answer as Wendy was frowning at her plate until she raised her head toward the blond.

''Well, this is a reason why Natsu-nii acts like that. Me and Natsu-nii were abandoned by our respective parents seven years ago, no goodbye or notes and Natsu-nii didn't take very well. Even he doesn't show it, Natsu-nii can't stand seeing someone without any parents'' Wendy explained.

''I had no idea. But why'd they never go back for both of you. A parent should never leave their children'' Lucy stated as she was quite affected by the knowledge.

''We never met our biological parents. Igneel-teme and my..mother found us and raised us like their own hatchings. But seven years ago, they suddenly vanished without a trace. Natsu-nii tried to find Igneel but quickly gave up when he met someone who said that Dragons are completely gone at Earthland's surface.''

''D-Dragon?...Don't tell me that you and Natsu were raised by Dragons?'' Lucy fell off her seat in shock at those words and quickly got up''

"How this is possible?'' she asked as the Sky Dragon Slayer looked with a confused look on her cute face.

''What's wrong with being raised by a Dragon?'' she said like this is a normal thing in the world.

''You can't expect that everyone will found it normal that an orphan was raised by a legendary creature that nobody has seen in centuries'' Carla said. She didn't believe it at first but after seeing The Sky Temple, she quickly changed her point of view although the thought that a young child being abandoned in the middle of nowhere didn't make sense since a child of 4 or 5 years old cannot survive alone.

''Children raised and to only be abandoned by a Dragon...I wonder if Natsu still misses his dad'' she thought as the white haired S-Class mage tried to attract her attention. "What is it Mira-san?''

''Our time here is over. Time to do the serious stuff. Natsu put me in charge. We will all see what you're capable of and unlike him who refrains himself to not demolish your self-esteem. I have no limits'' Mirajane explained with a smirk similar to shark. Lucy suddenly shivered for some reason as she started to wonder if it was a mistake to join Fairy Tail.

''You will b-be easy with me right?''

The white haired mage replied covered with purple aura. "Me? Of course! I will be very easy with you'' the tone of her voice didn't make the Celestial Spirit mage feel any better.

''I guess I have to play the nurse again'' Wendy muttered to herself as she finished her plate.

* * *

July 3th-X784, Magnolia Town

''That mission was easier than I expected. But this guy was even worse than Ichiya of Blue Pegasus, and I didn't mention that gigantic maid bodyguard'' Orion said out loud as he was in Levy's arms. "Two million for a book? This is a waste of my talent. How can I show how awesome I am if there is nothing interesting to do'' a bored Volkner asked.

''Don't be like that Volkner. We also got this rare gold key. Natsu can easily sell this for a great price'' Levy replied trying to cheer up the mood of the blonde Dragon Slayer who stared at the golden key that they stoled from the perverted duke. The key was gold but has a strange shape, the center of the bow is white, stamped with the crest of the Maiden, colored in purple. Surrounding the heart-shaped center on either side are simple curves, spiraling on the top and bottom. The blade's end is shaped like a heart.

''Or maybe find information to double the price'' the other members of Team Fallen Fairies also changed over the last years. Volkner has become taller, reaching five feet eleven inches and his body is toned and muscular. His golden spiky hair become messier than ever and his forehead was completely covered with bangs. He wears a dark blue hooded coat with white fur trimming with pale blue lightning bolt on the sleeves and a studded belt at the coat waist. A black v-neck shirt with a lightning shape necklace, striped belt and dark blue pants under black boots and a long studded belt around his left leg. Levy developed a more slender build who stands at a rather below-average height. Her shoulder-length blue hair, which has eyebrow-length bangs, is normally tied up with a black bandanna around her head with a wavy, wild look, locks hanging down the sides of her face. Her outfit was composed of a orange sleeveless dress with her arms covered with black fingerless gloves reaching up to her mid-bicep and black leggings with a pair of brown boots. She has three large dark scars on her right shoulder.  
Suddenly, something vibrate in the little bluenette's bag as she took a strange device in her hand. The device had a rectangular shape with screen made of glass. On the device an image of a Dragon Head in flame with the letters ''Flaming DragonX''

''Natsu is calling!'' she touched the screen and put the device on her ear.

''Hey Natsu!''

''Hey Levy. Have you finished the mission?''

''Yeah it was quite easy and we even got a golden key with two million jewel in reward. We're in Magnolia Town and we've almost reached Fairy Tail.''

''That will not be necessary. Mira, Carla and Wendy are waiting for you in the training filed with our newest member.''

''What! A new member?''

''Exactly, and I want you and Volkner to help get her comfortable and explain the rules of the teams.''

''But wait, you're not in town?''

''No, I've got to do something and I need to see Tivan for some information about her magic. **Celestial Spirit Magic**. This is something that I never heard of and I need the force and the weakness to figured how we could bring her to her full potential.''

''Alright, don't forget to bring a book that talks about it.''

''Sure, see you later Levy'' Natsu broke the connection as Levy put her device in her bag.

''So we got a new member?'' Volkner asked who listened in on the conversation of the Fire Dragon Slayer and Solid Script mage.

''Pretty much. He said we need to go to the training field and explain the rules'' Levy replied.

''I wonder how Natsu can easily accept a stranger like that'' Orion asked.

''Beats me, maybe the reason he said yes is because of Wendy's judgment. I trust Wendy's judgment but also Natsu's judgment and if he thinks the person is worthy to be our partner, we should give the benefit of the doubt. After all, any person is better than Gray'' she said darkly as she grabbed her shoulder with the dark scars.

"I agree.'' Orion stay silent as he could't help but feels the negative emotions of his two teammates as the relation with the molding mage is quite deteriorate.

* * *

Crocus, Gates of Hell

''Well, well if it isn't our favorite pyromaniac and blue demon cat of Fiore!'' a bald black man yelled shouted loudly behind the bar. He wore a black trench coat with a black shirt, black sunglasses with a golden necklace, large black bely with green pants under black combat boots. He had jewelry on his finger and hands and a large black tribal tattoo on the right side of his face.

''Rodin, my favorite Demon weapons dealer, bartender and who makes the best weapons in the continent! '' the dark skinned man simply smirked as he took a glass filled with alcohol and gave it to the Fire Dragon Slayer who put Macao at his side.

''Everything is starting to get dull since the Alvarez Empire tried to invade Ishgar by Fiore and Iceberg but apparently, the Magic Council got a new younger Chairman. I don't know his name but what the hell? You come with an unconscious man in my bar...human in fact?'' Natsu takes the drink as Happy sat on the bar and started to eat a plate of baked meat.

''This is a member of my guild. I've to find him to not let a thirteen years old boy become an orphan because of his lack of skills. That guy fell under nineteen Vulcan. I could understand after one hundred but nineteen! Mages of today are such a disappointment'' he took another sip of his drink as the black skinned Demon sweat-dropped at his declaration but was agreeing with his statement.

''What do you expect in this peaceful time? This is no challenge or a massive disaster that could destroy the entire world...at least in this dimension. So why did you and Hellcat come here earlier? You here for business, or pleasure? Either way, I'll hook you up'' Rodin asked. Natsu finished his drink and said.

''We have a new member in our team and we know nothing about her magic. So I need to see Tivan if he has any information about **Celestial Spirit Magic** and hopefully doesn't waste my time.''

''**Celestial Spirit Magic** huh? It's been ages since I've heard that name. There are more than eighty keys in the world and you better hope that your new member is not a lazy ass motherfucker or you have to grind to find those keys.''

''She is'' Happy said as Natsu hit the bar with his hand as he sighed. "What have I done.''

''Don't be like that. At least tell me if she's cute?''

''Damn right. Her name is Lucy. She's that kind of cute that you want to keep to yourself and don't let anybody touch it. She also had this pair of boob larger than Lilith'' Natsu show the size of Lucy's boob as someone dropped a glass.

''Don't fuck with me Dragneel. Nobody can have the massive tits of the Inferno Succubus let alone a human!'' Natsu shocked his head in disagreement.

''Nope, natural and everything. I'm especially surprised that she doesn't have any back problems."

''Or finding bra at her size'' Happy added.

''I still don't believe you, but both of you wait here. I will call this collector freak and let nobody touch my stuff. I will bite their ass off'' Natsu nodded his head as he served himself and Happy put another portion of meat on his plate. Then, he looked at the surroundings of the bar as he didn't see Enzo, one of the regular customer of the Gates of Hell but see a fiery red haired girl attracted his attention. He saw the woman who was drinking alone trying to ignore a bunch of noisy men who tried to attract her attention as they all have a bit of lust in their eyes. Natsu had a better look of the red head. She looked between eighteen and nineteen and stood over 5'9 with wavy mid back length dark red hair. She had a vertical scar over her right eye, which both were a pretty jade green. The young woman was quite beautiful, with nice supple lips that had lip gloss. She wore a black tight jacket with a red top which showed a large amount of cleavage. Black leather pants that attract the attention of her plump ass and brown boots. Usually, the Fire Dragon Slayer would get back to his business and ignore the stunning woman but he didn't know why this was. He had a strange feeling with this woman.

''I've never seen you around'' he said with a neutral tone that surprised the red head deep in her thoughts as she tried to ignore the obnoxious men.

''A woman can't have a drink in peace without being seduced by the first guy who tries to say that she's the one'' she asked dryly as Natsu snorted at the tone.

''I find it more curious when a woman goes to a bar reserved for a special kind of people. Especially when most of the clients are not human'' he stated with the same tone. The red haired woman raises an eyebrow as she takes sip on her drink and return her attention to the pink haired young man who didn't move it.

''I really found it odd to see the infamous Salamander of Fairy Tail in this kind of place but not surprised to see you with your feline partner afters all the rumors said about you two. I'm sure your guild master will have a heart attack if he sees you in that kind of environment'' she explained with a smirk that Natsu return as well.

''Or seeing a Garou Knight in the daylight'' the red haired woman's eyes widened by the declaration of the Fairy Tail member.

''How did you know?'' she asked with threatening tone. A tone that promised to take down any target in her way.

''Don't worry, I'm not into those thing anymore and you can say that I've ears everywhere'' he replied as the red haired woman seem relaxed and then stared at the Fire Dragon Slayer with a curious glance.

''I guess you are a bit too dark for a member of Fairy Tail. By looking at you and your blue cat, your personality is more suited for a guild like Phantom Lord or a Dark Guild which I even wonder if you can beat me in drinking competition'' she asked with a challenging tone as Natsu was tempted but had things to do.

''I would, but my team and a teenage boy are waiting for me. Maybe another time miss...'' he never asked her name.

''Katarina Du Couteau, nice to meet you'' she said with a small smirk.

''Natsu Dragneel nice to meet you as well'' Natsu was about to shake her hand but he feels some weight on his right shoulder. He turns his head to see a large man with a dark glare that could kill him multiple times.

''Can I help you dude?'' he said annoyed. The man reeks of alcohol; worse than Cana.

''Who the hell gave you the right to talk to this chick right in front of me. I was about to get this woman to have a wonderful time!'' the man yelled annoyed. Natsu was about to replied but Happy spoke first.

''A good time you say. I don't know what you mean. A good time with a man who reeks like the feet of his grandma and probably only last three seconds in his best shape?'' the words of Happy made the large exploded as his crew tried to calm him down.

''What did you say you stupid blue shit! Don't you know who I am!''

''A man who can have a boner without masturbating with himself with a unicorn plush in his grandmother's basement'' Natsu replied in the same tone of his feline partner as Katarina almost choked on her drink.

''You're going to regret this punk! Time to show to this babe how a real man acts and gives the punishment to morons who insult the great leader of Death's Head Caucus!'' the three of them are surrounded by the large man's crew who show their weapons composed of twelve men. With knives all the way to brass knuckles.

''You mean hiding the fact that you also have erectile dysfunction and you popped your cousin's cherry in your graduation by accident'' Natsu said like he was talking to the weather. The red haired woman couldn't help herself but chuckles when she saw the purple face of the man who was about to explode.

''You're going to regret this with your blood brat.''

''This is not what your mum would say to me when I reach a secret place that you dad could with his baby dick. By the way, did you find a condom at your size? If not, you can alway ask gnomes to give you some. Your size is micro right'' the man couldn't stand it anymore. Blinded by his anger, he tried to hit Natsu in his face as Natsu easily dodged the blow and and he took the large man's arm and twisted it to the pint everyone in the bar could hear a bone snap in the pressure and then, threw the man across the room as he crashed against a table.

The crew froze at the scene they just witnessed as their leader was thrown like a broken object. They all turned to the smirking Fire Dragon Slayer who waved his hand for more of a challenge.

''So, who's next?'' In the blink of an eye, one member of the crew runs at him with a battle cry with a knife in his hand only to be stopped by Natsu who simply grabbed him by his collar only to be smashed on a table and fall unconscious. Then Natsu quickly rushed against two men and crushed their forearms with his fist.

Suddenly a man charged at him with in a incredible speed only to be thrown away by the Fairy Tail mage against a wall. Then three men quickly started to attack him with their knifes but before they started moving. Natsu runs at their direction and at the same time grabs the head of one of them and jumps at the moment he saw a table and crashed the man's head against it only to put two hands on another's neck in his arms and break them in fraction of second. The bodies fell to the ground as four men charged at in the same time. Natsu dodged with ease, dodging the fatal blows by striking their faces and lend a solid kick on their ribs. The last man started to shake up to his legs at the view of his fallen comrades. Natsu walked toward him with a grin that promised a lot of pain but was beat to it by the stunning red haired girl who smacked the last member of the crew out as his head hit the floor like a predator who jumped at his prey.

''I had it!''

''Sorry but after seeing you beating those guys that look so fun that I couldn't resist myself. But fighting without using magic I'm very impressed. Are you sure you're in the good place? You can have a spot in the Garou Knights without any problem'' she suggested.

''Well, I guess I could but where's the fun if you're doing this for a job rather than fun'' Natsu explained as shrugged his shoulders.

''And the fact that discretion is not really his thing. His thing is more like being a walking disaster'' Happy added which Natsu agreed to.

Then, a young woman came into the bar only to witness the aftermath. She was certainly not happy by the damages caused by the pink haired man but her expression became a shy one when she put her purple eyes on the Fire Dragon Slayer.

''M-Master is ready to see you Mister Dragneel-sama'' she said shyly as Natsu took the unconscious Macao on his shoulder and Happy flying at his side. Before he left the room. He turned his head toward the red haired woman.

''Well it was nice knowing you Katarina, hoping to see a nice time in different circumstances although I don't regret beating the shit out of those asshole. If Rodin comes back, say to him that he could sell them for a good price in the black market at Bosco. See you around'' he waved his hand as he followed the purple eyed woman.

''See you next time Knife Lady'' Happy said as he followed his Slaying mage partner, leaving the red haired beauty with the unconscious or dead dark mages.

''Natsu Dragneel...He's more taller and deadly than I thought. Maybe it was a good choice to leave this kingdom. No wonder why Lilith spoke so highly on him.''

* * *

''Well, well. Two pieces of a rare living collection in my special room. Must be my lucky day'' said a masculine voice at the moment that Natsu, Happy and the purple eyed woman entered in a room filled with collections of fauna, relics and species in the entire continent. In the middle of a room, a tall man was standing with flat-screens which are projected into the air.

''No way in this life time or the another'' Natsu replied simply as he felt uneasy with the man in front of him. Tivan or The Collector was a pale skinned young man of fairly handsome looks, possessing short, messy white hair with bangs, in addition to blue eyes with black scleras.

He is always seen dressing in an all-black business suit, with some small shades of purple, and wearing a white, completely colorless tie. The Fire Dragon Slayer met the men during his travels with Lilith as she explained that he would never strike a deal with the man or he would find huge consequences.

''Then, how I can help one of my rarest and young customers?'' he didn't bother to move his head to talk with the Fairy Tail mage.

''I need information about a certain magic'' he said.

''A magic you say. You want to get rid of your motion sickness or learning to steal panties without being saw? Or perhaps, you want a Dragon Lacrima. I have a dozen of them'' Natsu shook his head although he was quite shocked by the existence of Dragon Lacrima.

''I was talking about Celestial Spirit Magic. Did you even hear about this kind of magic?'' Tivan suddenly stops moving as he finally moved his head toward the Dragon Slayer. The glance made the pink haired man unconformable but he didn't show it.

''How did you learn that?''

''We met a Celestial Spirit user yesterday and her name is Lucy Heartfilia'' Happy added as the white haired man sighed as he rubbed his chin.

''My young friends, you've discovered a mage who has a magic so rare that we can classify it like Lost Magic. Even rarer than Dragon and Devil Slayer Magic."

''Are you kidding me! Rarer than Dragon Slayer Magic?'' Natsu asked with annoyance. The Collector didn't say anything as he opened his left hand and suddenly five keys appeared from nowhere and fell in his hand.

''You have no idea young Fire Dragon. It's seen as nothing but this magic is quite dangerous especially if the user is quite powerful. I could explain to both of you but it will take too much time and you wasting my time. I was looking for a rare artifact that was four centuries old, but since you and your team have been good customers for the last six years, I give you those keys as a gift but don't forget little Dragon. You still owe me for that tome of** Fire Devil Slayer Magic**. It would be bad if someone let the word that you and your team double crossed Fairy Tail with-'' he was interrupted by the Flame Devil Dragon Slayer.

''I didn't forget. I just need more time and time is something that you and me have in plenty'' Natsu said glaring at the older man who didn't seem affected by the glare and simply waved his hand and returned to his occupation.

''This is something that we can agree on. I hope that I can meet your teammate in your next meeting. Karin can you take a book for Miss McGarden and show them the way of the exit. You would be a dear.''

''As you wish Master'' the purple eyed woman nodded her head and take Natsu and Happy toward the exist.

''Heartfilia huh? Guess that blasted family is not dead yet...''

* * *

Meanwhile, with Mirajane, Wendy, Carla and Lucy

''Whoa, this place is so huge!'' Lucy shouted loudly at the view of the training of Team Fallen Fairies. Lucy had never seen a field this big as she could see all the battle scars and craters that witnessed many battles and training. She also noticed that the tree around the field are completely burnt and far away, was a large lake that was not suppose to be there.

''You really own all this by yourself? It must cost a huge amount of money'' Lucy asked as Carla replied at her answer.

''We made a deal with the mayor of the town. We pay 400 hundred thousand Jewels each month and promise to not destroyed the town'' Carla explained.

''How can you get that kind of money?'' she asked.

''We usually do bigger jobs together or by ourselves. I hope you're not a slacker. Natsu usually doesn't mind if we slack between two missions but don't push your luck. He can be very annoying when you piss him off" Lucy shivered a little bit at the thought of the Fire Dragon Slayer annoyed at her. Strangely, she thought this was possible. Wendy saw the look on the blonde's face.

"You don't have to worry Lucy-san, he will probably get you insane if you're lucky. But, if you're on his shit-list, you will need a good therapist or change your life completely" Lucy didn't feel better.

"If only I can read him like a simple book" she said which Mirajane agreed.

"I wondered the same thing but this is the Natsu we got so we have to deal with it. We can even get worse if you think about it. Now let's get to the serious stuff, as you may need to know, we need to see how far you can go at your current level and show us your magic to have a better picture and see what we can do to help'' the white haired S-Class mage explained as one thought popped from the blonde's mind.

''What about Natsu and the others?''

''Don't worry about it. Natsu-nii, Volkner-nii, Levy-nee and Happy will come sooner or later. But I've a question, how much keys do you have a contract with?'' Wendy asked.

''Six units. I count Stellar Spirits in units. These are Silver Keys, the ones who you can buy in a store'' Lucy explained as she showed her silver keys. ''The ones I have are Horologium the Clock, Crux the Southern Cross and Lyra the Lyre'' Lucy explained.

''And these are the golden keys. They are very rare keys that open the gates of the ecliptic zodiac'' Lucy said as she showed the golden ones.

''I've got the Golden Bull Taurus; The Water Bearer Aquarius and the last one The Giant Crab Cancer. By the way guys, how would you like to see how a Stellar Spirit mage makes a contract with a Celestial Spirit?'' Wendy shook her head furiously as Carla and Mirajane simply shrugged their shoulders.

''Sure why not'' they replied in the same tone.

''I wonder if she has to sign a blood pact...''Mirajane asked with a smirk.

''I-I don't need blood or anything'' Lucy stuttered. Then, Lucy started the summoning.** ''I am the person who connects the road to the spirit world. Thou... shalt respond to the calling and pass through the gate. Open a door to Canis Minor Nikola!**'' A gust of wind swept through the flied and the area where Lucy pointed her key and with a large poof, a small white creature with a drill as his noise.

''Wow, so cute!'' Wendy exclaimed as she got close to Nikola with stars in her brown orbs.

''What the hell is this?'' Mirajane asked, raising her eyebrow ''Just by seeing his look...this thing has no combat capabilities at all...''

''Nice try...'' Carla said looking the creature.

''It's not a failure!'' Lucy exclaimed before taking a look at the strange creature and then quickly brought it into a hug. ''You're just so cute!''

''Natsu will not like this when he going to see this.''

''Well actually this Spirit doesn't take much magic to summon through the Gate, so a lot of people think of them as pets'' Lucy explained a s she grabbed a pen and a small notebook. ''Alright then, let's move onto the contract.''

''Pupuun'' Nikola replied.

''Monday?'' Lucy asked.

''Puuuun'' It shook his head, making Lucy write it down.

''Tuesdays?''

This time she got a nod; as Lucy was writing down, Mirajane and the others were standing further, watching the process from a distance away.

''It's kind of plain'' Mirajane muttered.

''To think it was that simply'' Carla commented, while Wendy didn't say anything as she kept watching.

''And contract done!'' Lucy smiled and the creature seemed happy as well.

''It's pretty easy.''

''It is very important'' Lucy said as she stared to explain. ''When a contract is made with a Celestial Spirit, to a Stellar mage, it is an important promise. Because of that, I make sure to never break any promise I make.''

''I see.''

''I need to give this little guy a name'' Lucy said as she started to think.

''But isn't it Nikola?'' Wendy asked as she and Carla got close it.

''No, that's the name of its species...'' Lucy went quiet for a a few moments before a name came to mind. ''I got it, come here Plue!'' Plue ran into Lucy's arms.

''Plue?'' Carla questioned.

''It sounds cute right?'' Lucy smiled as she continued to hug Plue.

''But he doesn't really look like a dog'' Wendy added.

''I thought it was a bug'' Mirajane pouted.

''How the hell could he be a bug!'' Lucy yelled back, which the eldest Strauss ignored.

''Get back to the serious business. We see how you made a contract with a Celestial Spirit but show me your strongest one'' Mirajane said impatiently. She did find the strange dog or whatever thing it is cute but she wanted to know if this magic can destroy.

''...Alright but I'm warning all of you, this Spirit is quite difficult to deal with. Here we go! Open, Gates of the Water Bearer Aquarius!''

A mermaid-like spirit emerged from the blue magic seal from Lucy's key a long, blue fish-tail, light blue hair that reaches up to her waist, and a large bust. She has blue eyes that seem to have no pupils. Aquarius wears a revealing dark blue bikini top and on each arm, she has a golden armlet and bracelet. Aquarius also has a headband, three piercings on her tail, and a golden belt at her waist and light blue crystal earrings. A dark blue tattoo resembling the Aquarius zodiac symbol rests right under her collarbone.

''A mermaid! She looks so pretty'' Wendy exclaimed loudly at the first saw a of a mermaid.

''And I thought flying cats are the strangest creature that I've seen...I guess I was wrong about it'' Mirajane said to herself as the mermaid-like Spirit glared at the blonde with an annoyed look.

''Why did you summon me in the middle of nowhere brat...'' the blonde stellar mage swallowed her saliva and and replied with nervously in her tone.

''They asked to see who is my strongest spirit'' Lucy replied with a nervous tone. The blue haired mermaid glance the girls of Team Fallen Fairies with a dirty glance as she returned her glance on her blond summoner who tried to anticipated her next actions.

''You interrupt me in the middle of my date with my boyfriend for a bunch of nobodies who have no sense of fashion especially the goth over here. Makes me wonder how the hell I fell into the hands of a weakling's hands'' Before the blue mermaid can continued denigrate her blond summoner, the little Sky Dragon Slayer couldn't stand it.

''What the hell is wrong with you sea-brain bitch!''

Aquarius suddenly stop by Wendy's harsh words as Lucy covered her mouth with her hands. She couldn't believed that Wendy could say those words, in her writer mind, she's a twelve year old; polite and too pure to curse like a sailor.

''What did you say brat?'' Aquarius asked as her blue orbs narrowed as Wendy didn't even flinch. She stood on her little toes and declared a glare war with the Celestial Spirit and the Sky Dragon Slayer much to Mirajane's joy and amusement.

''You don't stop her Carla?''

''And let this bitch win this glaring contest...I may let it pass this time'' the white talking cat replied as she had a little smirk on her lips and they return their attention to the glaring contest.

''Who gives you the right to treat Lucy-san like that? She was nothing but nice and polite, she looks like someone who really cares about our species and yet you treat her like a piece of shit...I expect better for the supposed strongest spirit of Lucy-san'' the little bluenette was smirking when the blue haired mermaid started to lose her cool while Lucy didn't know what to do. She was happy that someone took her defense but was scared of what the stellar mermaid's future actions.

''Brats of your age need to respect your superiors!'' she shouted back.

''Respect what? Your old woman's ass? The only respect you deserve is for being a colossal bitch who can't have a boyfriend'' Wendy shouted back as Aquarius saw nothing but red. She took her urn in her hands and then released a large quantity of water which took the form a of a giant wave as she sent it toward the Fairy Tail members.

''ORAAA!'' Lucy screamed as she saw the giant wave of water coming at them, it wasn't the first time she witnessed the strange attack of the Celestial mermaid. Since she was a little girl, Aquarius consistently sent a huge wave of water that could drown normal people but to her surprise, the members of Team Fallen Fairies didn't react or look scared by the blue haired mermaid as suddenly the giant wave of water froze in a matter of seconds and was shattered a by a lightning bolt. Leaving Aquarius and Lucy stunned in awe.

''How?''

'**'Script Dragon: Freeze Shock** or Fallen Fairies teamwork bitch!'' everyone turned their head toward the source of the voice as they saw Levy with giant letters'' Freeze Blast'' and Volkner and Orion who were simply smirking.

''Look like they got us mermaid for dinner, what do you think Orion?'' the blonde asked to his feline friend as Lucy was shocked to hear that the shocking star wanted to eat one of her spirits.

''What! He's joking right?''

''No he isn't'' Mirajane said deadpanned.

''Let's eat sushi!'' Volkner grinned in anticipation as his entire being cracked with electricity and was about to fry Aquarius only to be stopped by the newly stellar mage of Fairy Tail. Volkner quickly stopped in his tracks as he saw the face of the young woman like he was seeing a ghost.

''This isn't possible...I was supposed to have time'' the Lightning Dragon Slayer muttered to himself as he was standing in front of Lucy who was still in his way to fry Aquarius. She had a puzzled look until she figured out who the young man was standing in front of her.

'This Volkner McStar the Shocking Star... his eyes are a blue that I never see...'' Lucy thought when Volkner turned to Wendy.

''Who is that Wendy?'' he asked.

''This is Lucy Heartfilia, our newest teammate. Me and Natsu-nii found her at Hargeon Town when we are looking for the fake Salamander and she said that she was a fan of our guild and team so we accepted her and she just become a member of the guild'' Wendy explained as Levy stared at the nervous blonde like a newly found specimen.

''It seems odd for Natsu to recruit someone since we practically despise everybody except us but if he saw something inside you that forced him to change his opinion means you have something very special about you. Anyway welcome to the team!'' Levy exclaimed with a small smile as Lucy smiled back and shook the little hand of the little bluenette.

''Thank you very much! I'll not let any of you down'' she replied with much confidence in her tone. While everyone in the field seemed to like the positivity of the blonde, Volkner took a step back as he glanced at the Celestial Spirit mage with an interrogative expression.

'Lucy Heartfilia...she looks exactly her...' the Lightning Dragon Slayer thought while the rest of the team minus Natsu and Happy were happily talking with the new recruit. Volkner sighed and put his hands on his hips.

''I wonder what charm she used on Natsu to join our team.''

* * *

''Damn that Pyromaniac and his smug attitude! That bastard is too proud to fight seriously with me'' Gray exclaimed as he takes a sip of his drink with Makarov and Cana at the bar. The brown haired stunning woman rolled her eyes as the old short man simply chuckled, taking a sip from his drink.

''Or smart enough to choose his fights and not spend any money when someone tries to get on his nerves. You won't get what you want with those pity fights Gray, he doesn't care or have the time for that'' Makarov replied as he didn't really help with Gray's mood.

''Why because he's so much better than me?''

''For that reason and, unlike you, he doesn't waste his energy on little disputes, has the strongest team in the guild and trains his ass off everyday and has a better a** than some guys in the guild" Gray and Makarov stared at Cana with a deadpan look. She simply shrugged her shoulders and take a large sip of barrel.

"I have to be honest, he works out a lot."

''Still that's doesn't give him the right to ignore the rest of us as he's the shit in the guild. I want a serious fight to show who is the strongest here" Gray said furiously.

''Maybe if you took your training seriously rather than slacking or stripping everywhere, maybe you can catch him by surprise'' Cana added as their attention was attracted by Romeo and a young girl on the same age who is the daughter of Wakaba, Juliette Mine.

"I can't believe that nobody else wants to help my dad. I thought they treat each other like family!" The young boy smashed the table as Juliette simply sighed as she turned a page of her magazine.

"I guess that we're wrong. At least, your dad tries to do something for you. My dad doesn't hide the fact that he's more attracted to younger women that are older than me"

"I am still surprised that your mom didn't divorce him yet?"

''He's the main source of income in the house. But soon, I will join a guild, and will leave the house" Juliette explains without leaving her eyes from her magazine.

"You don't mind if I joined you? The members of Fairy Tail were sad from what they heard. How come they didn't want to join the guild of their respective fathers and yet they didn't bother to judge the conduit of the two men. Which in the eyes of the Fairy Tail was harmless. Suddenly, the Fire Dragon Slayer appeared in the guild hall with a unconscious Macao in his shoulder. Then, Natsu looked at the entire guild, searching someone as he dark green orbs fell on Romeo who gulped, seeing his idol in person making him nervous.

"Are you Macao's kid?" Natsu asked with a bored tone. The black haired mage nodded his head furiously as Natsu dropped Macao on a table.

''I found your old man being controlled by a Vulcan, it was no big deal to save him from the Vulcan. He'll be okay after a few days of rest'' Natsu was about to leave before the teenage young boy could thank him. But Romeo completely rushed toward him.

''Thank you so much Natsu-sama! You saved my dad and I will never forget that!'' Romeo bowed to the pink haired man who was surprise by the gesture.

''You don't have bowed at him Romeo. I'm sorry Mr. Dragneel but Romeo couldn't help it. He's your biggest fan'' Juliette exclaimed as she walked toward her friend's side with her hands on her hips.

''A fan huh?'' Natsu muttered. The Fire Dragon Slayer didn't expect to get some fans in the last years. He was not the best kind of role model to follow and people didn't know half of the things he did but Wendy and Levy said that kids in the orphanage at Magnolia Town look up to him as a source of inspiration. Also, the fire mage could sense magic in the two teenagers which surprised him since they have to learn the art of magic. Suddenly, an idea popped from his mind to annoy their fathers and maybe help the future generation.

''Look kids, if you want my advice. Don't become a mage like your dads. Your old men could become great mages but they waste their potential on alcohol and sleeping with girls far younger than them. If you both can start your training and join the guild, maybe I could let both of you join me on one of my jobs. How does that sound?'' Natsu asked with a small smile on his face.

Romeo and Juliette's eyes nearly popped from their sockets as they were shocked from what they heard, just like any member in the guild room. Natsu Dragneel said they could join for one job if they train hard and join the guild. It's like a dream come true for Romeo.

Juliette was hoping to join a job with Mirajane, while she was a fan of the fire mage, her idol was the eldest Strauss.

''For real? I will not let you down Natsu-nii!'' Romeo said with fire in his eyes as he clenched his fists with determination. Natsu was shocked that the young Conbolt called him big bro just like Wendy does, but for some strange reason he wasn't annoyed.

''You can count on us Natsu-san'' Juliette said with one thumb up as Natsu smirked, and left the room in a tornado of flame, but not before waving his hand, leaving the guild members shocked.

''What the hell just happened?''

''Natsu actually helped someone?'' Cana said out-loud.

''Why is everyone so shocked to see that? Natsu gives them advice?'' Lisanna said finding not wrong that the pink haired young man helped somebody.

Makarov didn't said anything as he was dealing with his thoughts 'I guess I screw up things with him huh? Maybe Lexie was right, I don't have no idea how to deal with kids...'

* * *

''Kyoka-san, I hope that we can talk about something important." The newly instated Chairman was standing next to the Demon woman who was about to leave the room. The meeting was over and the green haired woman was about to report to the Underworld King.

''Can I help you Jarus-san?'' she asked curiously. Kyoka was quite intrigued by the new Chairman, he was different from Crawford Seam. The young man was seemingly more mature than he looked and cared for the state of the continent and the kingdoms and seem to be the only one who didn't give a shit about Fairy Tail's great discussions.

''I hope you don't mind, but you are one of the rare ones in this council who is not obsessed to disband a guild who is not worth our time. I'm very concerned about the situation about Desierto Kingdom. It's bad enough that the Kingdom was taken by the Guardian and his crew but the fact that the missing Prince asked us for help to retake his kingdom is something we cannot ignore anymore.''

''I certainly agree with you Jarus-san but we cannot intervene and we can't ask another kingdom to help us since The Guardian's forces cannot be dealt with mages below S Class mage'' the green haired woman didn't have any interest helping a kingdom but the Guardian has been a nuisance to Tartarus for more than three hundred years.

''That's why I'm asking you to use one of your connections. We need two volunteers for a special kind of mission, the king of Fiore also backs up my plans but we especially need mages who can get the job done by any circumstance. Can I count on your help?'' Jarus waited for an answer. He didn't trust the green haired woman or any members of the Magic Council. The woman in front of him was quite dangerous but it was a risk he would rather take.

''I guess I could help with that Jarus-san. I already know the perfect candidates for this task'' Kyoka said with a confident smile. 'A perfect task to test Natsu-kun's strength' she chuckles.

* * *

Sorry for the wait, I could send it sooner but some friend of mine showed me the game Persona 3 and I instantly loved the game. The game is so good and I couldn't help myself but buy Persona 4 as well, and during the last month, I went to an anime convention and that was amazing! Hope you like this chapter and see you in the next chapter which will follow the canon story soon. And for those who asked why I put two characters from games, I usually put character who can fit my story depending on my mood.


	9. Chapter 9

''A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail and any other anime or manga that appears, Hiro Mahima does and the others except my OC.

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech

'Fairy Tail' Regular Thoughts

"Fairy Tail" Dragon/Demon/Monster Speech

'Fairy Tail' Dragon/Demon/Monster thoughts

* * *

Chapter 9: The Good, The Bad, The Stripper , The Newbie and The Human Charger

July 3th-X784,Team Fallen Fairies Training Ground

''Why did you help Romeo and Juliette back then Natsu?'' asked the blue furred cat who was flying on the right side of the Fire Dragon Slayer who was walking towards the direction of their training area.

''I'm actually surprised that you remember their names cat. And I helped them for two reasons'' he replied.

''Two reasons?''

''The first one is that I just want to piss off Makarov and create the image of their fathers such as examples to not follow. The second reason, I was in a good mood after beating the crap out of those losers at the bar'' Natsu replied simply. Happy sighed in relief, worried that his foster father figure had a sudden change of heart or something similar.

''So you are serious about taking them in the mission with us?'' Natsu didn't replied for a couple of seconds, completely lost in his thoughts. He did promise that if they start training, and unlike most of his guild-members, they didn't get on his shit list as he remembered.

''Well I said if they take their training seriously, I would...but I've no obligation to respect my promise. But surprisingly, they are good kids who may surpass their dads by the end of the year. Hmmm, I must take time to process my decision, but at the moment, sure what the hell! If they want to learn from the best. That means they have good taste'' Natsu simply shrugged his shoulders as the blue furred cat didn't replied but was satisfied by the answer.

They finally arrived, only to see Lucy surrounded by the rest of team except Volkner who seem to be quite troubled. The blonde Dragon Slayer had take his distance when he smelled two familiar scents. He turned his head toward the source of the smell and saw the Fire Dragon Slayer and the blue furred cat's figure.

''Natsu and Happy?'' he said it out loud. The female members of the team break out of their conversation seeing the pink haired young man who was looking at the environment.

''Natsu/Natsu-nii!''

''And they forget about me?'' Happy said deadpanned.

''Because they know who the real deal is cat'' Natsu replied smirking as he ignored the glare of the flying cat.

''Yo Natsu and Happy! How's Rodin?'' Volkner's fist bumped Natsu who responds to the gesture with a smirk.

''Like always, being a bad-mother fucker and he said 'hi' to the team. How was the mission?'' Volkner's smirk disappear as his face take a green tint.

''I would prefer to not speak about the job ever again or never in many life-time'' Natsu and Happy were surprised by the fact that the Lightning Mage tried to change the subject.

''It's was that bad?''

''Trust us Natsu when it would be safer for everyone in the place to not be witnessing a nightmare'' Orion added as he and Levy walked toward Volkner's side.

''But at least we got two million jewels and this golden key that we stole from...the kidnapper'' Levy explained as she show it a golden key similar of the keys Tivan has show it him.

''Wait, you found a Celestial Spirit Gate Key?'' Lucy's attention was attracted by the Salamander's words.

''Y-ou have found another Celestial Gate Key!'' Lucy stares the golden key with amazement as she saw the another key in Natsu's hands.

''You've found five keys Natsu?'' she couldn't believe it. It's taken her one year to find at least three silver keys when the members of Fallen Fairies found six in one day!

''We know a guy who has a strange fetish to collect things. So, when I asked if he knew anything about your magic, he gave me those keys and a book about your magic'' Natsu explained as Happy showed the book in his paws. Levy and Lucy stared the book with stars in their eyes.

''A book unread and yet, the cover is still fresh!'' Levy contemplated the book with lust in her hazel orbs.

''With a knowledge supposedly lost by time and untouched by mages in our lifetime'' Lucy added as the others members of team stared at the two bookworms who were completely fussing about an object.

''Great! We found another bookworm'' Mirajane stated, but chuckles at the bookworms' antics.

''At least, Levy will stop dragging us to her vampire love-trash stories convention'' Volkner said with an irritated face.

''I agree as well'' Carla added. She clearly despised those kinds of stories.

''Who knew they would share something in common'' Wendy added, completely ignoring their conversation. She was happy that Levy found someone who had a love of books similar to her.

''Indeed.'' Orion nodded his head in agreement. Natsu didn't said anything as he quite surprise that Lucy share a love for books similar to Levy.

'Guess she's not the typical happy-go lucky blonde that I pictured. But why did Volkner seem uncomfortable. it's not like him?' he thought. Natsu decided to put this thought back to his mind as he walked toward Lucy who broke her glance toward the book and he put the keys in her palms.

''I hope that you didn't use all of your magical powers to summon your spirits Lucy. I was hoping that you may show me and Happy a demonstration'' he asked with a small kind smile to everyone's shock. Mirajane's blue orb nearly popped from their orbits as she saw the Fire Dragon Slayer asked something nicely with a smile. A fucking smile. Lucy blushed at the request of the Fire mage and the small smile on his lips. His smile looked so sincere and natural, she stuttered, trying to found a answer.

'What the fuck am I doing! Lilith must've had a bad influence on me...' Natsu didn't understand what was happening to his face.

''S-Sure, I-I still h-have enough magic left for one more invocation'' she said looking at her boots. Lucy was too embarrassed to look at his dark green eyes. Suddenly, she notice a key of a strange color.

The key was completely onyx black with a odd shape. Lucy examined the key with attention as she couldn't figured out what constellation it was.

''Strange, I don't recognize this constellation or exactly how this key is black? I've only heard of golden, silver and bronze keys?'' she explained. The Lightning Dragon Slayer stared at the key until he recognized the symbol.

''It's Vulpecula. The Constellation of the Fox'' he said.

''How did you know that Volkner-san?'' the blonde Dragon Slayer didn't look in Lucy's eyes but answered back.

''I studied the Constellations and their symbols when I was a kid. It's a tradition in Stellar'' Lucy remembered the fact that Volkner was coming from another kingdom in an interview in the Sorcerer Weekly.

''That's right! You came from The Stellar Kingdom. The Land of Stars. It must nice to live in that wonderful place'' she said with a tentative smile when he didn't respond. Natsu and Mirajane noticed the strange behavior of the Lightning Dragon Slayer, but decided to stay silent for the moment.

''Let's see what kind of spirit Vulpecula is!'' Lucy brought the onyx key in front her, gathered magical energy and chanted.

''Open,** Gate of the Fox Vulpecula!**'' In a flash of light and smoke, a strange figure could be seen in the smoke. When the smoke died out, the members of Team Fallen Fairies has a better look of the newly summoned spirit, and to their surprise, there're shocked at what they're seeing. The figure reveals to be a young woman with average height and weight, yet possesses an exceptionally large chest and a curvaceous hourglass figure. She has long wavy blonde hair with orange highlights in pigtails, glowing orange eyes with slitted pupils, three whiskered marks on each cheeks and orange eyeliner. Her outfit was consisted of a large over-sized pointy yellow hat and two large fox ears. She wears a yellow button shirt with white fur collar, red long sleeves and gloves with claw extensions. A dark-colored cape with a light-colored inside and two medallion gold-like ornaments, which is held together by a golden chain. A long skirt that covers her legs to her knees only showing black pointy boots. Lastly, she had a large wooden staff in her hand.

She looked her surrounding, seeming to be surprised at being summoned as she put her glance toward the group and saw her key in Lucy's hands. She walked slowly toward the group who are with their guards up as they could feels her huge amount of magical power.

''Are you the one who summon me child?'' she asked with calm tone. Her orange orbs are fixing Lucy who was tried to remain calm from the ocular examination. Finding her courage, the Celestial Spirit blonde replied, staring in the woman's orange orbs.

''Y-Yes I-I am'' the spirit, pleased with her answer, looks at her surroundings with curiosity as she again put her attention toward the team who was still on guard, prepared for anything from the newcomer.

''If I can concluded that all of you are waiting for the opportunity to attack me, you are going to be disappointed. I'm no threat to any of you or my summoner. I'm Vulpecula or you can call me Vulpe'' she said calmly as the members of Team Fallen Fairies released the tension in their shoulders but were still on their guard.

''Easier said than done. It's not everyday we see a spirit pop from existence. And by judging by the look of your face, this is the first time that you're summoned by someone else'' Natsu stated as the spirit put her glance at him. Vulpecula walked toward the Fire Dragon Slayer with delicacy as nobody made a single movement.

When she finally stop in front of the Fire Dragon Slayer, she examined Natsu with interest. Natsu mimicked her actions although, for a strange reason he feels uneasy, but didn't show it.

''By judging you magic signature and the vast amount of magic power inside you, you're the only one who could counter my magic and immunities. But I must say this is a surprise to meet a Fire Dragon Slayer in this era'' her sentence shocked everyone in the training ground.

''By your words, it seems that this is not the first time you've seen a Dragon Slayer correct?'' the blonde Dragon Slayer asked with a calm yet serious tone. The blonde wearing hat vixen turned toward Volkner who was looking tense. She didn't move but replied to his question.

''You could say that Lightning Dragon. I may not have been summoned once in my life but I'm quite familiar with this worlds. Four hundred years ago, Spirits had visit Earthland as they pleased or by The Celestial Spirit King's orders. I saw this land controlled by Dragons until they made the terrible idea to share their powers with humans. But all of you wonder why my key is colored onyx I presume?'' They all nodded their head in agreement.

''In your human terms, I was considered a troublemaker and because of my past deeds, I broke several rules considered an outrage in my world'' she explained.

''What kind of past deeds?''

''Nothing terrible, most people and the king himself didn't appreciate my strange sense of humor. I was banished from the Celestial Spirit World with no possibility of return and the knowledge of my key erased from the humans' mind for the rest of eternity, until you found it.''

''That's sound horrible!'' she simply shrugged without care.

''I don't really mind actually. Me and my follow Dark Spirits have our own realms with our rules. And most of the spirits in the spirit world are annoying and pain in the asses.''

''Like Aquarius?'' Mirajane asked. Vulpecula seem surprise to heard that name.

''That blue haired mermaid? She's quite a bitch if I remember. Always disliked her, she constantly make remarks on her boyfriend and rubs it on another female spirit every single day. Don't be surprised if Scorpio has decided to cheat on her" she thought out loud.

"I guess we can hang out just fine" Mirajane said smirking as Lucy didn't say anything. But she agreed with the words of the spirit. She didn't want to deal with Aquarius's wrath.

"Is there something you need to know Fire Dragon?" The blonde Celestial Spirit asked.

"Can you make this newbie over there stronger" he pointed at Lucy who had anime tears falling down her cheeks.

"Please don't make this as my new nickname!"

"Lucy the Newbie! I like that! This really suits you Lucy" Happy laughs at the blonde girl who was trying to catching him.

"Savage Happy, it's just her first day in the team and you already driving her nuts" Orion said.

"But, she managed to get a hold of herself compared to most people in the guild, I'll give her that. It takes an achievement for supporting that blue furred monster's comportment" Carla added.

"Well, I do not considered myself as the strongest of all spirits but I can certainly train this rookie in the arts of Stellar Mages and maybe resurrect their glory but it will depend on her" Vulpecula replied as Lucy bowed to the spirit with respect.

"That would be an honor to learn everything about becoming a good Celestial Spirit Mage with the help of my new teammates" Lucy replied with honestly and with determination. The hat wearing Spirit was surprised by her words. She heard the stories about spirits getting abused by mages and were considered nothing but objects. She didn't understand how the king allowed contracts with summoners who considered them like weapons instead of partners. Oh well, maybe she will be different.

"Well if you say so ummm..." she forgot to ask her name.

"Lucy Heartfilia" Lucy replied. By hearing the family name, Vulpecula was shocked to the core but she didn't show it, afraid to ask questions she didn't want to answer.

"Well Lucy, you can summon me during the week and the weekend, especially if you decide to go to the beach or a feast. I'm not picky" she turned towards Natsu who was staring at her with curiosity.

"If you want me to help her out. I need to see what kind of level you are" she explains for his surprise.

''You mean like a demonstration?''

''Exactly. It would give a idea how far Lucy-san had to catch up and how stronger mages in this era are'' Vulpecula explained. The Fire Dragon Slayer didn't mind at all. Actually, he was eager to test his strength against a so called ''Dark Spirit''.

''Sure why not. I'm actually excited to fight a Dark Spirit'' Natsu smirked in anticipation when Lucy started to freak out. She couldn't let Natsu fight against her, it was unbelievable.

''Sorry but I refuse! These no way I would let Natsu fight a Celestial Spirit for fun! And there's no way Natsu could fight one!'' she yelled hysterically as the members of Team Fallen Fairies sweat-dropped.

''Poor Lucy-san, it's seems she is not prepared for what is coming'' Wendy said.

''A newbie who doesn't know any better, what are the odds" Happy added.

"Lucy, you better stand back. Things are going to get messy" Orion said as the Fire Dragon Slayer and the Celestial Spirit walked far away from the group, giving them a good distance for fighting.

"Are we really going to let Natsu fighting? I mean why is nobody stopping him?" Lucy asked the team to which no one replied.

"Blondie, you're going to witness a glimpse of Natsu's strength and magic. If I were you, I'd shut up and watch the fight" Mirajane didn't even stare at the blonde. Putting all her attention to the fight that started to begin.

"I wish that was true" Volkner sneered.

"Bite me Flashlight!" Mirajane shouted with disgust.

"You wish Witch!" Volkner replied in the same tone.

"They always speak to each other like that? " Lucy sweat-dropped at the dispute between Mira and Volkner.

"You have no idea Lucy" Carla and Levy replied at the same time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Natsu and the Dark Spirit stared each other, waiting for the other's next movement. Natsu cracked up his joints when Vulpecula simply stay at her position.

"I don't know if you've ever been to a fight, but one of us has to make the first move."

"I just wonder if you are capable to dance with me. I may be rusty from my last fight but in the Dark Spirit World, I've polished my skills. You know, immortality can be boring" she chuckles.

''Trust me fox lady. I'm more capable to follow this dance'' Natsu smirking as his smashed his fist creating a small stream of fire. Suddenly, the temperature rose up as trees and Lucy's clothes started to melt to her surprise.

''W-What's happening?! It's become so hot and my clothes started to melt?'' she covered herself, feeling embarrassed to be seeing in her underwear, but surprisingly the members of Fallen Fairies seem unaffected by the huge amount of heat and their clothes as well.

''How you can deal with this heat?''

''We train with Natsu over the six last years and our clothes had a special enchantment that protect from his heat wave'' Mirajane replied simply.

''Y-You're telling me that all of this is because of Natsu's power?'' they all nodded their head in agreement. Lucy was speechless, she heard rumors about the strength of the Salamander and she witness the destruction of the slave ship but right now, it was over the top.

''Remind me to buy you some clothes that cannot be damaged by Elemental Magic and cover...your assets. They can be distracting but inappropriate for a young woman of your genre'' the white furred cat added as Lucy blushed a little bit.

Meanwhile, Natsu and the Celestial Spirit didn't move a bit as they waited for each other movement. Until hot magma is pumped up from underground and rolled to the front of the Fire Dragon Slayer.

''She can summoned lava?'' Natsu didn't flinch as he smacked down the ball of molten lava with his fist causing the sphere to break in many pieces.

'He's destroyed the ball with his bare hand like it was nothing!'

Suddenly, the Celestial Spirit tapped the ground and a multitude of molten rocks appears in the air and falls like a meteor shower at great speed.

Natsu dodged the attack by back-flipping several times only to land to his feet as his former position was completely destroyed by the meteor shower attack. Then, another wave was coming at him and faster than before. Rather than dodge, Natsu ignites his hands and fires a barrage of fire-balls from his palms.

''**Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!**'' surprisingly for the blond haired spirit, the basket-balls sized fire-balls detonate at the contact of the meteor shower, creating a massive explosion of heat. Natsu admired his work when suddenly, heat rose up around him as he was surrounded by a circle of flame.

''It's must've been a shock to you but flame attacks can't do shit against me.''

''Just tried to prove this theory with the flame of Celestial Spirit!'' she replied back smirking as she raises her right hand and a massive vortex of dark blue flames completely engulf the pink haired mage for Lucy's horror.

'**'Fox Fire: Ancient Fire!**''

''Natsu! We have to help him!'' she runs toward the Fire Dragon Slayer but Volkner blocked her way with his arm.

''Why are you stopping me! Natsu needs help-'' she tried to said but was interrupted by Volkner.

''Just watch'' he replied simply as Lucy noticed the lack of screams coming from the pink haired young man as suddenly Vulpecula was caught off-guard in a massive destructive pillar of flame and heat erupted from the ground.

''**Fire Dragon's Volcanic Fury!**''

''What!'' Vulpecula said loudly as the two Fire Mage was caught in their respective spells. When they spells died out, revealing them completely uninjured when there clothes intact.

''Those flame are the famous** Fox-Fire**? To think those kind of flame did exist. Bravo, you caught my attention'' Natsu complimented which made her giggle.

''I could say the same with your flame. Dragon Flames are famous to incinerate anything and your flames young Fire Dragon didn't disappoint. Although, I'm quite surprised that you didn't try to eat them?'' Natsu smirked as he put his hands on his hip.

''It'd be incredibly stupid to eat any flames coming in my way. Those flames could have sucked out all of my life-force and make me sick or worse dead. But they do look quite tasty'' he explained.

Meanwhile, the Celestial blonde mage didn't understand how the pink haired mage was completely uninjured by the quantity of flames and shrug it off like it was nothing.

''It's because of our magic Lucy-san'' Wendy replied as Lucy moved towards her. ''What do you mean 'our magic'?''

''The magic of me, Natsu-nii and Volkner is called **Dragon Slayer Magic**.''

''**Dragon Slayer Magic**? I-I've never heard of that before...'' the blonde Dragon Slayer retained the urge to rolled his eyes but decide to answered her question.

''Basically, our magic gives us the same characteristic of an Elemental Dragon. It also gives us the ability to be completely immune to our own element and be consumed as well'' he explained.

''His element is Lightning. Wendy's Sky or Air in simple words and Natsu is obviously Fire'' Mirajane added.

''We also learn our magic from actual Dragons!'' Lucy's mouth dropped.

''WHAT! A Real Dragon! But Dragons don't exist?'' she said not noticing the darkened expression of Volkner and Wendy.

''We could say the same thing with the Celestial Spirits about an hour ago but here we are...'' Mirajane said feeling the negative emotions of the two Slayer mages. Lucy realize her words and blushed in embarrassment and shame.

''Don't worry Lucy-san, you are not the first and probably not the last one to not believe us so don't worry'' Wendy said as she put a smile on her face that Lucy noticed to be fake but didn't say anything. She feels she screwed up things with Volkner and Wendy and she couldn't imagined the reaction of Natsu.

'It's just my first day and I already made two members of the strongest team upset, without realizing but still...they seem very affected about something' she was in her thoughts until the fight started again.

''So is this all you can do or I should I stay on my guard? I can still follow the dance?''

''Trust me Fire Dragon, you've only see a glimpse of my abilities'' Vulpecula said as she charged at the Fire Dragon Slayer with surprising incredible speed as her long staff was on fire. Natsu simply blocked with his forearm but to his surprise, another staff similar appeared to her other arm in the same condition and strike again. This time Natsu blocked and parried with his leg.

'She can use **Requip** like Erza huh?' but her next action shocked the Fire Dragon Slayer. Her body emitted a light orange aura as she opened her mouth and a large ball of light orange energy with three rings of fire taking the shape of an atom. The ball seem to be comprised itself.

''What the hell is that spell!'' Natsu knew that the sphere was not made with fire or heat.

''The tip of the iceberg boy.** Fox Wizard's Rage!**'' she fired up the atom-like sphere which became a massive beam of magic energy and flame which consumed the Fire Dragon Slayer who was sent away across the training ground creating a path of devastation which the members of Fallen Fairies protected themselves from the force of the attack. The dust and smoke died out, revealing the Fire Dragon injured, looking for his opponent who suddenly appear behind his back with her hands covered with the same strange aura and dark blue flame. Natsu quickly countered back by igniting his left fist with flame.

''**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**''

'**'Fox Wizard's Slash!**'' the impact of the two enhanced fists created a massive explosion of heat and a shock-wave that sent both of them across the training filed with no apparent injuries.

''What the hell was that!''

''It would be my** Esper Body Magic**. A magic that allow me too use psychic energy or mental energy and** Psionics**. I can shaped it in any form by the power of imagination'' she explained as two massive boulders of rock erupted from the ground and launched at the pink haired Dragon Slayer with great speed.

''A magic that allow the user to use **Psionics** and shape psychic energy at will is quite impressive. You've caught my attention Vixen!'' Natsu shouted loudly as he destroyed both boulders with his bare hands.

''Guess I should take you more seriously'' she clapped her hands together as three identical long staffs appear in the air above her head. Then the three staffs appear in front of her forming a large triangle on the size of the guild with an orange seal of magic with the head of a fox popped from existence.

''I hope you will like my present. I just imagined it during the fight'' Natsu didn't reply as he focused on the magic seal, trying to find a spell in his arsenal strong enough until an idea popped in his mind.

''I wonder if that will work...about time I can use the flames of uncle'' Natsu puffed his cheeks as he gathered magic energy and air in his mouth as heat in the air rose up rapidly around the Fire Dragon Slayer. To everyone's surprise (excluding Natsu), a massive amount of dark blue flames got out from the magic seal, consuming and burning everything on his path as the Fire Dragon Slayer releases a large cataclysmic blast of hellish scorching flames from his mouth, scorching the ground on his path. Leaving a path of flames.

'**'Fox Fire: Inari Judgment!**''

''**Purgatory Dragon's Blazing Roar!**''

''What!'' Vulpecula shouted as she heard the name of the spells as the two attacks clashed into a battle of dominance until the blast of hellish flame had the upper hand, scattering the tornado and be consumed by the flames of hell. The spell was traveling across the forest that even people from the town could see it from afar.

When the explosion died out and the dust settled, the Celestial Spirit was revealed with injuries and torn clothes. But she seemed unaffected as she walks into Natsu with a small smile on her lips.

"You've convinced me Natsu Dragneel. You followed my dance quite nicely with amazing control of your magic. I will respect part of the deal if you promise me one thing?"

"Sure go ahead. You proved to me that you're far stronger than you look."

"Never trust a woman named Layla Heartfilia. Lucy-san may speak fondly about her, but do not trust this woman in any form" the pink haired mage didn't know what to say. He was surprised at the mention of a relative of Lucy but nodded his head in agreement. He will ask later as the rest of the team walked towards them.

"Both of you alright?"

"Geez Lucy, of course they're alright. It takes more than that to hurting Natsu" Happy said.

"And he didn't go seriously. If he did, the place would be gone by now" the white haired mage added. That didn't make the situation any better.

"But did you see the size of this spell! It could have destroy the entire guild."

"More like the town and those idiots" Levy said bluntly.

"You don't have to worry about me Lucy-san, I'm tougher than I look and for the first time in four hundred years, I had fun. It's time to leave. It was a pleasure to meet all of you. Fire Dragon? " she caught Natsu's attention.

"Let's have a rematch someday" Natsu didn't say anything but put a smirk on his lips which she mimicked as well before disappearing in a flash of light.

"I guess we should leave as well. But there's one last thing to do" Natsu put the celestial keys in Lucy's hands as he put another simple looking key.

"What is this?" Lucy asked as everyone thought the same thing.

"This is the key to your new apartment. I already spoke to the landlord and she gave me it for a cheap price" Lucy couldn't believe it. Not only did she find five keys but the Salamander has found a apartment in only one hour.

"I don't know what to say. We only met for one day but you did so much for me. What I'm trying to say is...thank you for your support everyone!" she said as anime tears fall from her eyes much to everyone's confusion.

'The Fuck?!'

"Is she happy or sad?"

"She's a weirdo I'm telling you" the blue furred cat said as he was kicked out in the sky by the blonde.

"Shut up you stupid cat!"

"She has strength beneath the surface of her weak body huh?" Mirajane was impressed.

"Natsu! Me and the girls will be going on a shopping trip. Don't wait until until tomorrow morning" the female members of the team squealed in excitement at the mention of shopping while the face of the male members turns white.

"Sure, I don't really care for your shopping bonding, but she better be prepared for tomorrow morning."

"If you let me train her. I will never oblige the entire team to go shopping" she said smirking. Natsu didn't hesitate as he would rather hang out with Gray than shop for three hours with those monsters.

''Alright girls! It's shopping time!'' Mirajane raises her fist in the air as Levy, Carla, Wendy and Lucy followed her gesture and leaving the training ground in a small fraction of seconds. Leaving Natsu, Happy, Orion and Volkner alone as they move it and tried to figured out what happen.

''Should we be worried for the shop owner?'' Orion stated as Happy snorted.

''Who cares! We can finally have our boys night! Natsu there's no more excuses now! We going to watch Celestial Wars: A New Dawn and Celestial Wars: The Empress' Revenge and you're going to love it!'' the blue furred cat said with determination as Natsu didn't argued back since it was a lost battle.

''Fine, just go back home and prepare the movie night, I need to talk with blondie over here'' Happy and Orion nodded their in agreement as they flew up in the sky toward Magnolia Town, leaving the two male Dragon Slayers alone. Natsu turns his head toward Volkner who seem to be lost in his thoughts.

''Volkner, you're acting uncharacteristically with the team and me; plus Mira noticed that you're quite quiet with Lucy around. Something the matter?'' Natsu was not the type for asking that kind of question but seeing his friend acting weird made him worried even though, he's quite too proud to show it.

''It's nothing but...she reminds me of someone?'' he simply replied as he didn't stare into the Fire Dragon Slayer's orbs.

''Someone you knew?''

''You could say that. I've nothing against Lucy, but she's just reminds me of someone from Stellar and I couldn't figured out how the fuck she can walk with those pair of boobs! I mean can she even find a bra at her size!'' Volkner exclaimed as he reproduce less the dimension of Lucy's breasts with his hands as he and Natsu laughed.

''I asked the same thing to Rodin and he's didn't believe it at first. Still surprised that she seem to be the opposite of the air-headed blonde with the huge pair. I guess Levy was right, never judge a book by his cover.''

''Even the books suck!'' Volkner added as Natsu nodded his head in agreement.

''I guess we should go back home. Who know that those furry beasts can do alone'' the blonde Dragon Slayer nodded as the two began to leave the training ground. But, Natsu stops in his tracks as he turns his head one last time toward Volkner who stopped as well.

''You gonna come out of hiding Gray?'' Natsu said out loud as the black haired Ice mage suddenly appear as he was hiding behind a tree. Gray stares silently the two Dragon Slayers with his hands on his pockets. None of them made a sound.

''Did you follow me and Happy?'' Natsu asked directly with a cold tone that Gray seem to unaffected.

''I heard a huge noise coming from the forest and for my surprise, Team Fallen Fairies was the source of this noise; what a shock'' Gary explained sarcastically.

''With the ice mage wannabe to stalk us. What do you want Fullbuster?'' Volkner asked.

''I just want to ask something to flame-brain over-here sparkle'' Gray answered as his put his attention the Fire Dragon Slayer who didn't move.

''What the fuck do you want Jack Frost?''

''What's your intention with those kids Natsu!'' Natsu's eyes widened at the words of the Ice mage but didn't show it. Volkner was confused by the question but didn't say anything.

''Are you referring to Romeo and Juliette? I only promised them they could go on a job with me if they can learn magic. I've no sick intentions with those kids as you can imagine. Unlike Gramps and that lazy-ass of dads. I help them to become better'' Natsu replied simply as Gray who was in on guard was pleased by the answer.

''Just make sure that you don't have any ideas that could affect the guild'' Natsu snorted.

''Do I look like Ivan Dreyar? I don't give a shit about the guild and don't care enough to have a plan to get disbanded. So, if you'll excuse us, we're going to have a movie night and of course, it's Team Fallen Fairies only. See you in the guild Ice Trash'' both Dragon Slayers leaves the training ground without giving a glance to the ice mage who stayed for a while. Looking at the damage caused by the last fight.

''Even though he didn't show it or acted like a asshole, he was sincere with them...and he fought that strange fox lady for his new teammates and talk about Volkner's strange behavior. I guess that I misjudged him after all this years...and acting like a dick didn't help my case either'' the Ice Wizard was not blind. He was partly responsible for the tense relationship with the Fire Dragon Slayer and during the last six years, he insulted, complained, moaned and tried to hurt him, and fought him to have one reaction and share his feelings but unfortunately he sent the wrong signals.

''At least, he takes care of the people that he bonded with...'' it sounded quite sad coming from his mouth. Gray remember the first months after Natsu and the Strauss's joined Fairy Tail and Natsu's comportment. Even annoyed, Natsu would talk to Lisanna and Elfman and answered their questions about magic and the vast world of Ishgar. He would help Wendy in her studies and education between two missions and raising Happy and Carla in the same time. He even pushed some people in their generation to be more active such as Erza, Cana, Elfman, and even Gramps to take their job as mages seriously. He would have to slap his young self to have miss the opportunity to have a friend like that.

''I guess, pushing everyone away is my punishment for Ur'' Gray sighed as he heard some noises coming from the tree. He looked at his surroundings for a couple of minutes only to leave the training area with the feeling of being observed by something.

* * *

''And this is your new apartment Lucy!'' Levy shouted as she and Lucy entered into a small apartment with bags in their hands. The apartment had walls with pink wallpaper, and a lot of storage space.

Her main room is quite large and includes a lot of furniture such as a bed, a desk, bookcase, commode, dresser, a table with three chairs, a coffee table and an armchair. The entrances to the bathroom and the kitchen are on the other end of the room, with two turquoise curtains.

''This is amazing!'' Lucy said with awe was she admired her new place. ''The walls have pink wallpaper with heart, the scent of wood, an old fashioned fireplace and a stove with a lot space! How did you found a place like this?''

''We have connections with the people of this town. Since we take care to not destroy any property and our popularity, some of them give us favors. And you only need to paid four thousand jewels each months'' Levy explained.

''Even better! I don't have to worry for money for a while'' Lucy said happily as she put a large number of books on a shelf. Levy stares the collection of books with stars in her hazel orbs.

''You have a impressing collection of book Lucy.'' Lucy nodded her head with pride.

''Yup, And I planned to become a novelist!''

''A novelist? That's awesome! What is this about? Is this fictional? Are you going to create a fantasy novel? Did you already start it!'' Lucy rubbed her head with embarrassment.

''I didn't start yet but I've already a idea for the first chapter. But can you keep this for yourself? I just don't want it to be a big deal'' Levy nodded her head in agreement.

''Your secret is safe with me. But when you're done, you have the obligation to show me alright'' the little bluenette said with a large smile which Lucy shared as well.

''No problem Levy-chan! It's nice to have someone shared a hobby. The others are nice but...they don't seem like the kind of people to be classified as a bookworm'' the last remark made Levy chuckle.

''You can say that. Natsu and Carla only read for obligation. And the others are more attracted to comic books and manga than actual books. Especially about super-heroes and pirates, and ninja...maybe gore too?''

''Too bad. I bet they would probably love this series'' Lucy took a book from her bookcase and showed to the blue haired young woman, a book with the title ''**Fairy World: Ifrit The Flame Prince**''

''You know this series Lucy?'' the blonde haired mage nodded her head with a big smile on her face.

''Yup! I've the entire series and I cannot wait for the next volume. It's still amazing that the author can write a shared fictional world with a different book in such little time. She's such a great source of inspiration'' Lucy stated with admiration as the bluenette sighed with a smile on lips.

''If you want to become a novelist, you may hold you dream for a while. Because tomorrow, it's the first day of your new life or probably the last'' Lucy cutely blinked as she turn her head toward Levy.

''What do you mean by that? Training with you guys would be a piece of cake?'' Levy simply blink as she started to laugh nervously for Lucy's confusion and fear. Levy couldn't hold herself as she fall on the floor, letting her laugh heard by the neighborhood.

''Why this is not making me safe?'' the bluenette didn't hear Lucy as she was still laughing the top of her lungs out.

* * *

The Next Day, Team Fallen Fairies Training Ground

''So where is everybody?'' Lucy asked as she looked at her surroundings as she notice that Mirajane was standing in front of her, wearing a dark purple sport bra and black tights with purple sneakers. Her long white hair was tied in simple high ponytail to prevent her hair to get in her eyes as she trains. Lucy couldn't help herself but blushed at the sight of the Take Over mage's body. Her outfit clearly show her lightly muscular and yet voluptuous figure and her attributes. Her sports bra that shows a generous amount of cleavage, toned stomach and her tights that reveal her long muscular legs which Lucy noticed earlier her plump rear was tightly packed. When she was simply wearing a pink jumpsuit.

''They've other things to do. Natsu trained with me earlier and the others had to take a job. And just by looking at your body and your outfit, you're the weakest of every noob that I've crossed in this kingdom. I mean, Wendy has more magic in her pinky compared to your entire body.''

''But, she's a kid?'' Lucy was offended and hurt by the comparison of the Sky Dragon Slayer.

''She's had more combat experience in one month than your entire life. And age is just a factor but we're losing track here. For the first week, we going to des-I mean train your body and teach you how to fight, the others can take care of your training I don't really care'' Mira explained as she took a fighting position.

''I-I've to f-fight y-you with my fists?'' she asked nervously, showing her shaking fists.

''No...you have to DODGE!'' before the blonde could even blinked, the white haired she-demon charged at her with incredible speed, kicking her with brute strength and sending Lucy across the training area only to smash against a giant tree. The blonde Celestial Spirit mage moaned in pain as she feels a couple of fractures on her entire body.

''Guess I should get Wendy if she's not capable to endure one of my simple kick'' Mirajane was thinking out loud as she walked toward the broken body of the blonde who was surprisingly still conscious.

''Are you still there Lucy?'' Lucy only responded with a moan of pain.

'What the hell did I get myself in to?' she thought as she release another cry of pain as the oldest Strauss twisted her arm.

''Good! You're still conscious. I'm going to call Wendy and we can continue the training'' Mirajane said with a evil glint in her blue orbs.

* * *

Three weeks later, July 24th-X784, Fairy Tail Guild

"How the training Lucy?'' Lisanna put a cup of lemonade in the blonde's hands as Lucy was currently sitting on Team Fallen Fairies's table with her teammates, who were talking with each other for a job for testing the blonde.

''On a scale of one to ten for the pain...twenty'' she took a gulp of her drink.

''Good, that mean you've progressed amazingly after only being here for three weeks'' Lisanna added with a smile. Those last three weeks were horrible for the Celestial Spirit Mage. She trained with her teammates of different aspects, with Mirajane, she trained her in hand to hand combat and developed her instincts. At first, because of her frail body and weak muscles, Wendy had to play the doctor as Lucy was constantly whining about the pain to the point Happy joined the training session to mock her. But unfortunately for the blue furred cat, it was a blessing under a curse.

By the fifth day, she finally respond at the assault of The Demon by striking back. Mirajane was quite impressed by the rage emitted from the blonde. She didn't touch her but she was determined and with a good diet with plenty of juice, Lucy has developed the body of an amateur fighter by learning some form of hand to hand combat as her strength and reflexes are sharper than ever. She couldn't beat any of them in a fist fight but she can send a hell of a kick specifically called ''**Lucy Kick**.''

With Levy and Carla, she studied the origin of her magic and information lost to time that she didn't learn. To everyone's surprise including herself, Lucy discovered the spell **Star Dress**. A spell that allowed the user to gain the ability of the spirit she summoned such as their magic and appearance. A spell noted similar to Erza's magic. Which pleased the Fire Dragon Slayer who had feared that he did make a mistake.

She had yet to train with the Dragon Slayers, Natsu and Wendy are usually doing a job or training for a couple of days, and the blonde Dragon Slayer seems to avoid her much to her confusion.

''It could have been worse you know. Not many people could have survived Mira-nee's training. Me and Elf-niichan barely have seen the worst of the worst and we don't regret one bit'' Lisanna said.

''I bet a gorilla could do the same job. But I suppose that this harlot may be good for something'' Volkner takes a gulp of his drink as he ignored the glare of the white haired S-Class mage.

''Ignore the words of this asshole newbie and let's pick a job to see the results of your training?'' she would not fall to this easy shot. She was better than that.

''That's an excellent idea Mira! I just found this job yesterday and the master said that the client requested the entire team'' Levy explained. The last part intriguing the Fire Dragon Slayer.

''Really? Did he said the name of the client?'' he asked, the little bluenette shook her head.

''Unfortunately no, Master left to his regular meeting before revealing the name of the client.''

''Regular Meeting?''

''It's just a meeting with the other guild masters of Fiore and the other kingdoms. Nothing very important if you ask me, they have to make sure that the council doesn't screw things up with their guild'' Mirajane explained as she stared her manicured black painted nails.

As the members of Team Fallen Fairies returned to their previous conversation. Gray and Loke stared at the team not far behind.

''So this is their new teammate? I must praise Natsu's choice of woman, she's quite like the looker...what was her name again?'' Loke contemplated the blonde woman with stars around his head.

''I think her name is Lucy or something like Luigi. I didn't put attention but she can give one hell of a kick'' the black haired ice mage remembered their first encounter.

''A feisty one huh? I like that in a woman'' he chuckles as he suddenly notice the set of key attached to her belt.

'D-Don't tell me that she's a Stellar Mage!' Loke quickly run toward the guild doors much to Gray's confusion only to return in the opposed direction.

''What the hell?''

''This is bad! This is bad!'' Everyone put their attention toward Loke was catching his breath.

''Erza is back!'' Everyone in the guild excluding Team Fallen Fairies dropped their things and started to panic. Only to stop when they heard the footstep getting closer to reveal a young woman with a massive horn on her right arm, then put on the wooden floor. Lucy got a better view of the woman.

She was a stunning woman with long scarlet hair attached in a high ponytail with bangs that covered the right side of face, revealing her brown eyes, two long bang fall around her face. Her outfit was consisted of a simple white shirt with a black collar around her neck. A red wristband with black pants and boots with a sword attached on a brown belt on her waist. She had a slender, light muscular voluptuous figure that she developed over the years. She looked at her surrounding as everyone in the guild started to get nervous for what may come.

''Is Master present at the moment?'' she asked to Lisanna with a soft but yet-neutral voice.

''No, Master's attending the regular meeting'' Lisanna replied as the scarlet haired woman walked toward the direction of Team Fallen Fairies'a table.

''Who is she?'' Lucy asked nervously.

''Erza Scarlet a.k.a Titania, one of the strongest females in Fairy Tail'' Happy replied simply. Erza was one of the rare people that the blue furred cat feared. Then, the scarlet haired mage was standing in front of their table as she stared the Fire Dragon Slayer. Lucy gasped in awe as she suddenly remember the nickname.

'This is the famous Titania!'

''Dragneel...'' she said with no emotion.

''Scarlet...'' Natsu answered in the same tone. The blonde Celestial Spirit mage could feel the tension between the the two.

''What a surprise, you didn't correct anybody's behavior. Is this a new kind of strategy or did you finally find out that this is quite a waste of saliva?'' Natsu's sneer got a reaction from the sword user only to disappointed when Erza didn't replied to his sentence.

''I require your assistance for a job with Volkner and Gray'' she said simply as everyone in the guild freezes at her words. Natsu didn't show any reaction as he simply close his eyes and put his arms behind his head.

''Sure'' everyone's jaw dropped in the floor.

''What!''

''Natsu, Gray, Volkner and Erza in the same team!''

''Those four working together? How could this be!''

''Natsu-nii working with Erza-san and Gray in the same team...this is insane'' Wendy added as Levy, Mirajane and the three talking cats nodded their head in agreement.

'Me and those guys in the same team?' Gray thought as his stare the Dragon Slayers.

'If Erza asked for our help, that mean this is pretty serious. Well, still better than working with Strauss' Volkner thought as he didn't really care.

'Hmm, maybe I can use those Dragon Lacrima to achieve **Dragon Force**...nah, it would be a cheaper version' Natsu thought, completely ignoring his surroundings.

''Excellent, we will meet at the train station tomorrow morning. Don't be late'' Then, she turned around towards the door, only to stop in her tracks.

''And for your remark, you should know that everyone in this room is such a disappointment that I've no time nor the energy to play the law as you say. If they act like proud mage instead of drunken slackers, maybe people will stop considering Fairy Tail like trash.''

Everyone winces at the harsh word of Titania as some of them stared at the floor with shame.

''Brutal but true, even for her'' Mirajane added as Lucy was completely lost by the current events.

''What just happened?''

* * *

Sorry for posting so late, I was busy with school and playing on my new PS4. I hope you will enjoy this chapter, It's not of my best but I hope you will enjoy. Making Celestial Spirits can be a pain in the ass and for the lasted chapters of Fairy Tail made excited, especially Larcade and Irene. So please review and I will see you in the next chapter and happy new year!


	10. Fairy Tail vs Eisenwald

''A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail and any other anime or manga that appears, Hiro Mahima does and the others except my OC.

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech

'Fairy Tail' Regular Thoughts

"Fairy Tail" Dragon/Demon/Monster Speech

'Fairy Tail' Dragon/Demon/Monster thoughts

* * *

Chapter 10: Fairy Tail vs. Eisenwald

Unknown Location; Fiore Kingdom

''Damnit, I shouldn't get drunk before a meeting,'' Makarov Dreyar grunted as he scratched his chin when he was looking at his surroundings. He was currently in his hotel room at Clover Town for the Guild Masters' regular meeting. The room was nothing special, but big enough for two people as sometimes, Makarov would bring someone from the guild or some hooker. The elderly man rarely paid for having sex with a woman close to his granddaughter's or his children's age; he couldn't ever bring himself into that. Unlike some members in the guild, he never thought about the girls in a sexual way in any form. Then, he looked at the window to see the time and to his annoyance, it was still dark as the moon was in the sky.

''What the hell am I going to do for the next four hours?!'' he asked himself as he took a bottle of alcohol and drank a gulp. Suddenly, he turns toward the window only to saw a figure emerging from the shadow. The figure has the shape of man; Makarov didn't move as the shadowy person continued to walk towards him and then completely stopped when a few feet away. Then, the shadowy figure suddenly stops a few inches from the elderly mage. Surprisingly, the shadowy figure disappears from his sight, only to become a tall man completely covered in black leather suit with a mask similar to a cat head with yellow eyes, purple lines across the suit.

"So it's true what they said. A man who strikes at his enemies from the shadows of this world at the glory of The Panther Goddess, Absolute Shadow," Makarov said.

"And the man who was gifted by the powers of the Fairies and the Titans, capable of taking an entire army on by himself and also known as The Fairy Titan, Makarov Dreyar the leader of Fairy Tail Guild." The figure said back.

The two men did not say anything for a while until Makarov chuckled as the tension in the room suddenly disappeared.

"Those days are behind me my prince, I'm just an old man who takes care of his many brats" he sighed lightly. The other man took off his mask, only to reveal a dark skinned young man with short spiky black hair, two strange golden brown eyes with thick lips. He also had a moon crescent shaped scar, on the left side of his eye. His ears are strangely pointy, similar to a Take Over mage.

"It's true, but I will never be the man who once helped my father Makarov-san," the young man said softly. Makarov stared at the younger man with nostalgia and regret.

"You look exactly like your father but you have the same eyes of your mother Vanitas-chan. But this glance in your eyes is similar to one of my kids..."

"You speak of the Salamander, Natsu Dragneel?" Vanitas asked. This made the elderly man chuckle.

"That's the one. I thought that Lexie would be a piece of work, but Natsu is the flame that ignites and burns everything around him. Talking with him is similar to mine lad. You do not know if he will explode or just yourself. However, he's still a good brat, at least most of the time. Every time I look in his eyes, I see nothing but anger and hatred or when someone mentions his past or his foster father...Igneel."

Vanitas stayed silent. Makarov then continued.

"Not to mention his point of view towards the world. I have hid the true world from my kids. I shielded them for far too long. "

"Ignorance is not a bad thing Makarov-san, most people like myself, Salamander, Titania and yourself included don't have this luxury. Nevertheless, living in a fairy tale is not good either. Mother taught me that people living in their own fantasy are far more dangerous than the average dark mages. Your son and The Magic Council are the living proof'' Vanitas stopped talking when he saw the old man flinching at the mention of his son.

''I'm sorry if I offended you Makarov-san'' Makarov shook his head.

''It's fine, it would be no better if I tried to ignored the problem but Ivan is not our priority. The reason I called you Vanitas is that I finally found the last members for your mission'' Makarov summoned a pile of papers which the young man took with caution. He looked at each of them, only to stop at one particular file.

''Are you sure that they're ready Makarov-san? I'm aware of their strength but I have to make sure that everything we will be seeing isn't going to be pretty."

''Positive! Not only did the King of Fiore agree with my choice, but the new Chairman seems to agree as well. I took the particular time to analyze every individual's strength and weaknesses. Their personality may be challenging, but nothing too difficult to work with'' he explained as Vanitas finished his examination.

''I will be the judge of that. Is there nothing else you want to tell me Makarov-san?''

''Actually there's one'' the elder guild master said with a serious look. ''I want you to kill Team Fallen Fairies...''

''...Pardon?''

* * *

July 4th-X784, Magnolia Station, Fiore Kingdom

''Took you guys long enough. I thought you would chicken out Flame-Brain'' Gray stated as he waited for Natsu, Volkner, Happy and Orion who were walking in his direction. The Ice mage noticed the lack of baggage and the scarf on the Fire Dragon Slayer's neck.

''Maybe in your wet dreams, but unfortunately for you, we never back down from any job'' Natsu stated, as he took in his surroundings.

''I don't see why Erza asked for your help. I'm enough to take on the both of you with my hands behind my back'' Gray said annoyed as the male members of Team Fallen Fairies rolled their eyes.

''We should ask the question why Erza asked a lowly A Class mage such as yourself when you can't even defeat Wendy. She's even the weakest member of our team'' Volkner added as Happy and Orion sneered.

''What did you say McStar!'' Gray shouted as Volkner sneered. The blonde Dragon Slayer was amazed by the fact that the ice molding mage could easily lose his cool. During the last past few years since his arrival to Fairy Tail, the relationship between Gray was neutral or professional at best, even their meeting was a rocky one when the black haired mage insulted the foreign accent of the Stellanian Dragon Slayer. However, deep down, Gray was a little jealous of the friendship between the two Dragon Slayers of Flame and Electricity. Which was quite a surprise for the Fire Dragon Slayer since most of his teammates are girls and Elfman was his only male friend. Gray had tried many times to swallow his pride and make his apologies towards the Salamander, but the pride of the fire mage is on another level compared to his own.

''Because unlike this asshole next to me and that bitch of a teammate of mine, they don't waste seven years of their time doing nothing but mastering their respective magics. Instead, you and the others of our age may create bonds, but the lack of training is unacceptable. Don't be offended if the other guilds in Fiore find Fairy Tail lazy'' Gray clenched his fist and bit his tongue while trying to control his temper. As much as he hated to admit it, Volkner's words about Fairy Tail's laziness was in fact true.

''I couldn't speak for the actions of others but I can assure you that I'm capable to handle this mission'' Gray said, conviction in his words that made Natsu raise one lone eyebrow.

''If Lucky survived against Darth Nebula, then everything is possible,'' Natsu thought aloud which caused Gray to stare the Fire Dragon Slayer in disbelief.

''Did you compare me with Lucky Daywalker?''

* * *

''I finally found you guys!'' the three young men and the talking cats turned their head toward the source of the feminine voice and saw Lucy Heartfilia running toward them, panting with her traveling bag and bright new outfit. Her long blonde hair was in pigtails with two large bangs falling on each side of her face and one bang covered her forehead. Her new outfit consisted of a sleeveless white top with black lines and a black corset bellow her large breasts. They could see a little bit of her bellybutton. There were also two arm-guards similar to her shirt. A red skirt complemented with a white belt with a whip in a heart-shaped end attached to her hips, black stockings, and black leather high heeled boots.

''Lucy? Why are you here?''

''Mirajane-san and Wendy told me to act as a mediator and see you in action,'' she explained.

''In action?'' They asked at the same time which Lucy nodded her head in confirmation.

''So wait, you already witnessed Mira-chan and the other's powers during those last few weeks?'' Happy asked.

''Yup and since we never had the opportunity to hang out with you guys. I thought it to be a good idea. One more thing, Natsu, here's your scarf!'' Lucy summoned the white scarf of the pink haired mage to their surprise.

''How did you found it?'' Natsu asked with stupefied voice. He had lost his muffler earlier this morning and didn't bother to find it, the scarf was only for accessory and to hide his scar on his neck.

''Wendy-san found it'' Natsu stared at the white scarf until he sighed and finally put on his neck, looking at his surroundings in hope to find the scarlet haired S-Class mage.

'Where is that damn woman? Don't tell me that her sense of navigation has worsened over the years?' The Fire Dragon Slayer was in his thoughts when he heard the steps of the knight mage walking in their direction.

''Sorry...did I make you wait?'' Erza asked as a huge amount of baggage followed her much to Lucy's shock.

''Too much luggage!''

''Speaking of the devil. Took you long enough Scarlet'' Natsu stated with a neutral tone.

''I see that I'm the last one to arrive. And Dragneel, even though this is unlikely for a man like yourself can understand, but S-Class mages need all the time they can get to prepare for a job'' she replied with the same tone. Then, she saw Lucy next to Happy and Orion.

''I believe that we haven't actually met, although I did see you yesterday in the guild. I'm Erza Scarlet'' she said politely.

''I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I'm the newest member of the guild and Team Fallen Fairies. Wendy and Mirajane asked me to tag along and learn a thing or two'' she explained. Erza seemed surprised to hear that the blonde joined the team of two of her rivals. And she didn't show the same arrogance of Natsu, Volkner and Mirajane. She stared the Fire Dragon Slayer, turned towards the blonde and returned towards Natsu.

''Is this a prank? Because I don't do jokes.''

''Nope, this is actually serious. She joined our team three weeks ago and surprisingly, she had potential'' Natsu replied.

''Really? Then the more the merrier. It's nice to see our new recruits more motivated than our veterans. You could be an example for the others...right Gray?'' Erza turns her head toward Gray who quickly avoided her glance.

''Before I explain the job, I've one more condition'' the scarlet haired mage moved her head towards the pink haired young man with seriousness.

''Yes?'' he asked annoyed.

''I want a rematch for our last duel fair and square'' the members of Fairy Tail excluding Natsu are shocked by the strange request coming from Titania. Natsu didn't show any reaction as he let a small smirk on his lips and crossed his arms.

''Been a while since you asked me to defeat you in a duel. How many since the last request? Three or four years?'' Erza's expression didn't change.

''You may have noticed Salamander that I'm stronger back then and my sword is eager to strike you down,'' she exclaimed with conviction in her tone which made the smirk on the Salamander grew even more.

''Better be careful at what you wish for Titania'' Natsu grinned darkly, anticipating his next victory over the scarlet haired woman.

* * *

A Few Moments Later

''F-Fucking transportation'' Natsu's face was entirely green as the blonde Dragon Slayer was in the same situation and tried to hold up his breakfast to the Stellar Spirit mage's shock.

''What's wrong with you guys?'' Natsu and Volkner seem to both be fine when they first stepped onto the train.

''You guys are useless,'' Gray stated bluntly as he quite enjoyed the misfortune of both Dragon Slayers. Lucy stared at the two dumbfounded by the fact that both Dragon Slayers fell sick at the same time.

''Does this usually happen? They get motion sickness at the same time?'' Happy and Orion suddenly realized that they forgot to mention that little detail.

''We forgot to tell you Lucy but the reason why Natsu-san and Volkner get motion sickness is because of their magic'' Orion spokes.

''Their magic? Y-You mean because of their Dragon Slayer Magic, Natsu and Volkner are in this state?'' the cheetah looking cat nodded his head.

''Yes, you see when a Dragon Slayer achieves an advanced level. They're likely to get sick on any kind of transports excluding us of course'' Lucy stared at Orion with awe, she still couldn't get over the idea of talking sentient cats and the fact they were both wearing clothes.

''Based off your logic, because they reached an advanced level, they're sensitive to any moving vehicle. The stronger they get, the more the motion sickness will become worse?''

''You can say that. Natsu was affected when he was a kid. Volkner only followed him after we were born, but Wendy seems to be fine though'' Happy added.

''Wendy is not affected at all?''

''For now, she has the ability to cure their motion sickness temporarily thanks to her Sky Dragon Slayer Magic'' Orion said.

''Then why doesn't she use it on those morons?" Gray asked with curiosity.

''Too many uses and the spell will lose its effect.''

''Then, I don't have a choice'' Erza quickly changed sides with Lucy who was between the Dragon Slayers who groaned in pain. She takes each of their heads with her hands and knocks out both Dragon Slayers by smacking their heads into each other to everyone's shock.

''There, that'll make the trip easier on them'' Lucy sweat-dropped at her declaration.

'Okay, she's crazier than I thought' she thought.

''With these guys out of commission, Erza, I think it's about time you start to explain what exactly is this mission?'' Gray asked.

''Of course, I've reason to believe that a Dark Guild Eisenwald is planning something big. I'm not sure what exactly but it has to do with a magic item called Lullaby'' Erza explained.

''Lullaby!'' Gray, Happy and Orion said at the same time.

''That thing from before!''Erza frowned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eisenwald Building Location

''I heard Kageyama has finally communicated with us,'' said a male voice.

''Yeah, he said that he's finally found it'' another man added. In front of them. A man stopped in his tracks, his appearance consisted of an extremely tall, lean-built and yet mildly muscular man with silver hair, which is held pointing upwards in spiky strands on top of his head, but hangs down to the left of his face in a distinctive tuft, partially covering his face, and reaching down to his shoulders. His eyes are dark and he has an elongated face with sharp features and somewhat pointed ears, but seems to lack eyebrows. Dark lines circle his eyes and each of them has a simple tattoo right below it, consisting of a pointed line going down vertically, crossed with two more, larger horizontal lines. The upper part of his body is similarly tattooed, but with much larger, intricate and blue-colored motifs, which take on spiraling forms, and adorn his shoulders, biceps, pectorals and back. He is bare-chested, with all of his tattoos visible, and his lower body is covered in different layers of clothing: a long, worn skirt, reminiscent of a hakama, below a darker, shorter cloth, held up by an even lighter and shorter one tied like a belt. He has a black scarf wrapped around his thin neck, with its edges hanging on his back and traditional geta sandals on his feet. His attire is completed by a pair of distinctive dark gloves, each adorned by a light "X" on the back, and by bandages wrapped around his forearms. Lastly, on his shoulder, he holds a large scythe. The weapon has a very large, jagged blade, with a light-colored cutting edge and the rest of it being dark, which is mounted on a gnarled staff, curving lightly before the blade itself. Opposite to the blade, on top of the staff, is a decorative skull, seemingly an animal one.

''The decisive moment has arrived gentlemen. This means we're one step at close to achieving our goal. The guild masters are all too busy holding their conference that they will not realize what has hit them!'' the tall man explained with confidence.

''If you and your comrades don't screw this up'' an unknown voice said in the alley which causes them to turn their head toward the source of the noise. They saw a green flash pop from existence and saw a young man appear a few feet from them.

The young had a pale complexion with a pointy face. His hair is a long black and slightly slicked back followed with green eyes filled with malice. He was roughly five feet and nine inches with a lean muscular build. His outfit was composed of a green long trench coat that reaches his calves with yellow trimmings on the sides and sleeves, a light green furred collar around his neck. Two golden shoulders pat with buttons. A green tight shirt with black bands, tight black pants, and dark green boots completed his assemble.

''You! How we did not sense you arrive?'' The tallest man exclaimed with irritation. The stranger simply chuckles, as the atmosphere became uneasy.

''A magician never reveals his tricks. I am just curious about the usage of my gift; Lullaby was actually far easier to strip off those fools from the Council. Nevertheless, enough about me, what did you plan Shinigami?'' the stranger asked, carrying a smirk on his face. The silver haired man gritted his teeth, he could not stand the young man right in front of him!

''We plan to use Lullaby to eradicate the guild masters of the country in their meeting,'' the man said with pride, but the black haired man loses his smirk, showing a frown instead.

''That's it? A bunch of old farts whom if I clearly remember, are guild masters with years of experience and incredible magic powers? I guess those rumors are right. The dark mages of Fiore are nothing but trash. I know your guild lacks ambition but, it's quite pathetic'' the silver haired man could not hold his rage, how dare this man have the guts to insult his guild and him, Erigor The Shinigami!

''You dare to insult the best assassin of Eisenwald!'' the man known as Erigor swung his scythe toward the stranger's head at eye blink speeds, a sinister grin on his lips.

''Take that!'' the silver haired assassin expected blood to scatter in the room, but unfortunately, the blade had sliced through an illusion that disappears before their eyes.

''W-What the hell? He disappeared!'' said a man in fear.

''It was just an illusion? How did he do it? He didn't cast a spell," another man said.

''Like I said, I can't explain how the trick works,'' said the same voice again, which the three men turn their heads toward the stranger who again, baring a smirk filled with arrogance and wickedness. Erigor stared the black haired young man with curiosity until his eyes widened at the realization of the identity of the stranger.

''I know who you are…the fucking Trickster!'' the man bowed in mockery.

''The Trickster? Who is that?''

''A dark mage with the magic to create illusions capable of fooling his enemies and a manipulative bastard. This guy may look like nothing, but lowering your guard will be your doom'' Erigor explained with disdain. The assassin hated to praise someone higher than himself.

''It seems that my reputation is known beyond the Balam Alliance. And for this huge effort on your part, I give you Death God, a little gift from the scientists of Tartaros'' the black haired stranger threw away a syringe in the air which the assassin caught with ease.

"What is this…drugs? Because I don't do drugs. It'd be a nuisance for work'' the Trickster shook his head.

''Consider it as a last resort. Some of my projections informed me that Titania, Salamander and The Shocking Star of Fairy Tail are in the case to capture and stop Lullaby'' the members of Eisenwald excluding Erigor started to panicked.

''Ah shit! We're doomed! There's no way we can deal with Fairy Tail's biggest guns.''

''Hmph! Those fairies are nothing to us. With Lullaby at our side and this, nothing will stop us'' Erigor said with arrogance, in which his guildmates shouted out with joy. The Trickster let out a sigh of desperation and turned around, walking towards the door.

''I will watch your plan crumble from afar and explain to the Alliance how you wasted a valuable artifact to simply lose in the end. At least, it will be entertaining. The Balam Alliance need fools like your guild to entertain us,'' he exclaimed, showing his face with a sneer.

''Just you wait Trickster! At the moment, the guild masters will be dead. Eisenwald will come for your asses and we'll take control of the Alliance!''

''Your determination Reaper fascinates me. However, your ambition is destined for the boulevard of broken dreams'' the black haired man then disappeared in green smoke. Leaving an embarrassed and humiliated Erigor.

''That fucking piece of shit…''

* * *

Meanwhile, With Team Fairy Tail

''I see, so you ran into the Eisenwald guild as well'' Erza stated. Gray nodded his head in agreement.

''I am not positive if they are a part of Eisenwald. However, they did mention Lullaby.''

''Must be guild dropouts. Perhaps, they may not want in on any part of whatever is coming.''

''So this thing is so bad, that it even scares Dark Mages?'' the scarlet haired mage shrugged.

''I'm only guessing, but they may have been a part of Eisenwald. It is obvious that they didn't want their plan to be heard'' Erza said.

''What do you think they want to do with Lullaby? I heard it was sealed'' Lucy asked.

''For something on a large scale. I didn't act that day because of lack of proof and like a fool, I didn't recognize Erigor's name.''

''Erigor the Shinigami? The Ace of Eisenwald.'' The cheetah-like cat asked with serious, much to Erza's surprise.

''You knew that Orion?" Lucy asked.

''The Magic Council gives us the task to track down and fight the Shinigami. He is on the top of the assassination list and a bounty of one million jewels for his head. In addition, by hearing your meeting with his guild, he may want to use the power of Lullaby on something big.''

''Like what? Why is acquiring Lullaby so important to them?'' the Stellar mage wondered.

''This is something we must know at any cost. Lives may be in danger'' Erza clenched her fist.

''That's why you asked for our help? You could take them on by yourself'' Gray stared out the window.

''Yes, I may be confident in my abilities but, I'm not blind to take an entire dark guild on by myself. We're storming the Eisenwald Guild'' Lucy gulped at hearing the determined tone of the scarlet S-Class mage.

''Sounds like fun to me'' Gray let a small smile appear on his lips.

''Hope it's going to have destruction'' Happy said stretching his arms.

''It HAS been a while since we dealt with an entire dark guild. It's going to be fun'' Orion added.

'This is my first mission as a Fairy Tail mage and I have to fight dark mages…how can this be?'' Lucy thought with anime tears making everyone confused.

''What?"

''Yeah, don't pay attention to her. She's just weird'' Happy sneered.

''Shut up you damn cat!''

* * *

Meanwhile, Fairy Tail Guild

''I'm bored...'' Wendy lazily sighed as she put her head on the wooden table, at her side Carla let a sigh of exasperation, Levy completely absorbed by her book. Mirajane tapping her finger on the table with annoyance. She was bored as hell. These no good regular jobs on the board and five members of her team are gone with the most annoying woman of the guild.

''I find the lack of physical activities quite irritating as well,'' Carla stretched her arms.

''I should join Natsu-nii and the others. Better, be with them than doing nothing in the guild. I bet Erza san's mission is going to be very entertaining.''

''Sharing the same room with Natsu, Gray and Erza. I'd rather take my chances with Droy and Jet any day'' far behind them, Jet and Droy, Levy's not so secret fans had anime tears falling from their eyes.

''Levy-chan just talked about us!'' Cana stared at the duo with an incredulous look.

''What's wrong with those guys?'' she then returned to her giant barrel but listened in on the conversation of the three girls with discretion.

''I can't stand this silence anymore! I need to do something or else I'm going to lose my mind!'' Mirajane yelled out.

''I think I can help you Mira-nee'' the eldest Strauss turned her head, only to see Elfman and Lisanna standing with traveling bags.

''You going to a job'' Lisanna shook her head.

''We're going to a trip near the border of Fiore to meet one of my friends'' the youngest sister explained with a smile.

''A trip to the border of Fiore?''

''What kind of friend?'' Mirajane asked suspiciously, her older sister sense was tingling.

''Not the kind you think big sis, she's actually near the ocean and Lisanna and she actually exchanges letters'' Elfman replied.

''And she asked if we can meet her in person. Since there's nothing to do with the others on jobs, I'll take the opportunity'' Mirajane stared at her little sister with a gaze of reflection until she shrugged her shoulders.

''Fine, but I'll come with the both of you. I don't want my little sister to hang out with some weirdo'' Then, she turns toward her teammates who notice her glance.

''Looks like we found something to do. Alright team, let's go to the ocean!"

''Since, when did you become the leader by interim?'' Carla asked suspiciously. The pale cheek of the platinum blonde suddenly turns red as she quickly hides her face, avoiding embarrassment.

''Because Natsu said so!''

''When? With this kind of information, the entire team needed to be informed, especially with the direction of the team" Carla frowned; Natsu would notice this before the others.

"Maybe he left a note somewhere in his house'' Levy suggested. The Sky Dragon Slayer shook her head.

''I would sense it. Maybe he was in a rush?''

''Possibly, but for now, I'm in charge!'' Carla sighed in defeat. Mirajane was indeed stubborn when something crossed her mind. Levy returned to her book with a concerned expression.

'I hope Lucy's first mission is nothing too complicated...'' she thought, feeling a strange sensation in her gut that was not a good sign.

* * *

With Team Fairy Tail, Onibas Station

''By the way Erza, what kind of magic do you use?'' Lucy asked as they finally arrived at their destination. The place was filled with civilians frolicking without a care in the world. At the same time, Erza inspected the surroundings with her baggage following her.

''Erza's magic is quite beautiful and she makes her enemies bleed'' Lucy deadpanned at Happy's description.

''I would not call that pretty.''

''Personally, I think Gray's magic is more beautiful than mine'' Gray stared at Erza in awe by her compliment.

''R-Really?'' he gathered his hands together, a cold mist suddenly arises from his hands. Then, he reveals the Fairy Tail symbol made of ice to the blonde who stared in awe.

''I use Ice Make magic. It's nothing special.''

''Just like this dick'', Orion muttered in Happy's ear who snickered and tried to hold in his laugh.

''What did you just say cat?!'' Gray glared at the two sentient cats who tried not to laugh. Before the black haired ice mage could act, The locomotive sounded loudly as they watch the train continued its route.

''Why do I feel that we forgot something very important?'' Lucy tapped her chin until her scarlet brown orbs widened which were followed by Gray, Lucy and the two talking cats.

''Natsu and Volkner!''

''Ugh...where the fuck they go?'' Natsu groaned as he clutched his stomach in pain with the unconscious Lightning Dragon Slayer at his side. The Fire Dragon Slayer regained his consciousness as the train started to move and the first thing he noticed was the lack of scents of his guild-mates.

''This is the worst pain. Of all weaknesses, why do Dragon Slayers have to get motion sickness'' Natsu said to himself.

''Excuse me sir? Is that seat taken?'' Natsu raised his head slightly and saw a young man of average height and weight with black eyes and black hair, which was tied in a short, spiky ponytail. He wears a white shirt with a high collar and an intricate symbol on its back over a plain, dark red undershirt. He also wears a pair of aquamarine pants, black shoes, and small black earrings on each ear.

''Sure, go ahead'' Natsu replied with disinterest, holding his stomach.

''Thank you'' the man smiled said before sitting down. ''It seems that you and your friend are in pain, are you alright?''

''Do I look fine?'' Natsu groaned. He started to sweat bullets.

''I guess not, but it's a pleasure to finally meet the infamous Salamander of Fairy Tail'' Natsu raised one eyebrow.

''You're a fan?'' the man smiled again which made the Fire Dragon Slayer feel suspicious for some reason.

''You can say that and mostly the women in your guild'' Natsu instantly frowned.

''You must know Mirajane Strauss right? Of course, you do, she is your teammate right? I wish I had a woman of her beauty in our guild'' the temperature in the wagon started to rise up as Natsu clenched his fists in anger.

''Everything time she appears on Sorcerer Magazine, I can't help myself but buy every cover she's in. You could say she's my celebrity crush. Too bad that my guild doesn't have stunning women like her or Titania or even The Lightning Empress if you know what I mean'' he said then he looked up at the pink haired mage with a twisted smile.

''What about giving away some of your girls to our guild? We'd treat them nicely if they can do the jobs nicely done. It's not fair that the Legal Guilds have all the chicks right?'' Natsu was about to explode, but the stranger did not make the situation easier.

'That guy is so done! Not even his mother will recognize him' he was lost in his thoughts until the man spoke.

''So what about the trade? You've no idea how we get just thinking about the insanely hot body of The Demon. Her toned white legs, her astonishing bubble butt, and those big pairs of tits. I'm sure she can give the best blowjob on this damn kingdom! I always imagine her luscious lips on my di-'' the stranger couldn't finish describing his fantasy as he was interrupted by a hard strike from the Fire Dragon Slayer hitting him in his gut.

''Arrgg!'' the man blew out a mixture of blood and saliva as an explosion of flame erupted from Natsu's blow, sending the man flying through the wall of the train and into the sky. Natsu smirked with satisfaction as he noticed a strange looking flute fall from a bag on the floor. The flute had a skull look to it. It possessed a skull with three eyes on one end, and an oval-like cutout in the skull's brow. On the other end, there are root-like cutouts.

''Wait! Is this Lullaby?'' suddenly, the Fire Dragon Slayer fell to his knees as his motion sickness returned much to his displeasure. However, Natsu was capable of grabbing the flute; albeit with great difficulty.

''I wonder if I can sell this thing to Tivan...and how come he didn't get woken up by the noise?!'' Natsu stared at the sleeping Volkner who was seemingly unaffected by the explosion of his attack. After that, the train stops as he began to stand on his feet.

''We need to get out of this torture machine'' he said while putting the skull looking flute in his pocket and taking Volkner by the shoulder and jumping out of the window. However, he didn't expect to see Happy in his giant cat form with Erza and Lucy on his back, followed by Orion who was in a similar form with Gray on his back. The giant blue furred cat quickly stopped his tracks as Natsu landed on his feet over the ground.

''Natsu!'' Volkner quickly regains consciousness as he rubbed his eyes and gazed at the landscape. Erza, Lucy, and Gray rushed at their direction when Happy and Orion took on their original forms.

''What's happening? Why are we outside of the train in the middle of nowhere? DON'T TELL ME THEY LEFT US ON THE TRAIN!'' Lucy scratched her cheek out of embarrassment.

''You can say that...'' suddenly, she barely dodged a lightning bolt coming from the sky as she saw the murderous look of the Stellian Dragon Slayer.

''Explain!'' his entire body was covered with sparks of electricity.

''Well...''

''It's actually my fault Volkner. I was so absorbed by my explanation of the mission that it slipped my mind'' Erza explained with shame which softened the features of the blonde mage.

''It didn't help out since we stopped for snacks'' Happy added but was ignored by everyone.

''I'm glad that the both of you didn't get injured'' Natsu snorted.

''I couldn't say that for the other guy'' everyone glanced the Fire Dragon Slayer.

''Other guy?''

''Some weirdo tried to attack me on the train when I could barely move. He didn't put up much of a fight though. However, I found this on the train'' Natsu showed the demonic flute to his guild-mates.

''That explains the explosion,'' Lucy stated.

''Is that Lullaby?'' Natsu nodded his head.

''Wait, how do you know which object it is?'' Gray asked.

''Because this flute is actually a Demon or in better terms an Etherious. Demons artificially created by Zeref himself" this piece of revelation shocked the members of Fairy Tail. Gray stared at the flute with disbelief and scorn. The demonic looking object gave him a bad vibe similar to Deliora's.

''Demons who are created by Zeref's magic?''

''It's not very surprising if Dark Mages can get their hands on this kind of artifact. Those creatures have lived for four centuries and born with many forms to the weakest toward the strongest. We're lucky that Lullaby is rather weak compared to the rest'' Gray raised an eyebrow.

''The rest? You tell me that other Demons like this roam free in Earthland?'' Natsu nodded his head as Erza walked to his side, ready to exterminate the flute with caution.

''Who knew that your reckless behavior would play in our favor Dragneel. I'm impressed. It seems we have an advantage against Eisenwald'' Lucy seem to be happy with the news.

''Nice one Natsu'' Lucy grinned cheerfully.

''Hate to admit but not bad for a pyromaniac'' Gray complimented.

''See what happens when you let people talk first mate'' Volkner chuckles.

''That means the mission is over right? We have no reasons to go after them?'' Lucy stared at her guild-mates with hope, but the frowns on Natsu's face quickly dismissed her idea.

''It's quite the contrary Blondie. Since this asshole over here beat one of their guys and stole the flute. They'll chase after us to get what Natsu has stolen'' Orion explained. Lucy gulped at the idea of fighting Dark Mages on her first mission. Natsu clearly noticed her distress.

''You're going to do fine Lucy, if Mirajane and another trained you well, there's nothing to be worried about'' somehow the words of the Fire Dragon Slayer appeased Lucy while meanwhile Erza and Gray were completely speechless on what they witnessing.

''Hate to admit, but Strauss knows how to get things done right and your training is no exception Lucy'' Volkner added which was followed by Happy and Orion.

''And you got the both of us at your side!''

''You would make a good piece of meat though'' Happy sneered. Lucy glared at the blue furred cat but let a sigh of uncertainty and stared at her teammates with determination.

'I guess this is now or never.'

''We can't let those Eisenwald guys get their hands on Lullaby,'' Lucy clenched her fists.

"That's the spirit, Lucy. Even though we have their secret weapon; we need to stop them at any cost. Who knows what kind of atrocities they can do when looking for this object'' Erza walked toward Natsu who stayed silent.

''I know we're not on the same page, but can I trust you to have my back on this one? We can't let those assassins get their hands on this flute and I can't imagine the casualties that will follow if we fail this mission...Natsu'' the pink haired mage stood silently as he stared at Erza's chocolate brown orbs for a fraction of second, then put the flute in her hands.

''Don't fail me and I won't fail you Scarlet'' The Fire Dragon Slayer said with no malice in his eyes which rejoiced the scarlet haired mage for some reason.

''You have my word'' she replied with conviction.

''As you have mine'' Natsu answered with the same tone.

''To think those two accepted to work together without bickering...it's quite unimaginable...'' Volkner stared the two rivals with curiosity.

''Anything can happen this day'' Happy stared at those two as well.

'It is quite unimaginable indeed...at least in this timeline.'

* * *

Kunugi Station

''Thud'' A headless body falls to the ground as the head rolled near Erigor's feet, covered in blood as a lake of blood dispersed from the severed neck to the passengers of the train in horror. The members of Eisenwald laughed at their misfortune. The passengers started to panic and ran for their lives as the dark guild wrecked the damaged train. Unfortunately, some of them were not so lucky. Men are beaten down to death while women start to get molested by the men of Eisenwald. The lucky ones couldn't help but hear the cries of despair and fear of the unlucky ones.

''This train belongs to Eisenwald on this day. Anyone who will oppose to us will meet my blade'' Erigor grinned darkly as he suddenly noticed someone was missing on the train.

''Hey! Where's Kageyama?''

''We don't know. We checked the train, but haven't found him or the flute'' a guild member told Erigor with fear in his tone.

''That bastard! He had Lullaby and if this guy ditched us, I'll fucking slice his throat! Without the flute, our plan won't work!'' the silver haired man yelled with anger.

''We found him sir'' Erigor turn around, only to see two members of his guild transporting a badly injured Kageyama on their shoulders.

''What the hell happened to him?'' he asked but didn't show any concern for the critical state of his comrade.

''We found him lying around near the way. By looking his injuries, we concluded that he must've had burnt with a strong spell. We tried to heal most of his injuries but those flames aren't normal'' Erigor didn't reply as the unconscious man started to get his consciousness back.

''E-Erigor-san'' the injured man said, but with difficulty.

''What the hell happened to you'' Erigor shouted which cause the injured man to whine in pain and star into the assassin's black eyes.

''T-The Devil did this to me...The Salamander was on the train...and I taunted him by saying things about The Demon. Everything happened so fast'' Erigor's eyes widened at the mention of the Fire Dragon Slayer of Fiore but his eyes narrowed at the sight of Kageyama.

''If I understand clearly. You found The Salamander on the train, a mage known for his power and brutality toward Dark Mages. Then, started to taunt him by mentioning one of his teammates and then, get beaten and lose Lullaby in the process. Did I forget to mention anything?''

''N-No Erigor-san'' the man lowered his head in shame.

''I guess it's fine, everyone can make mistakes'' Kageyama raised his head with surprise as he saw the smile on the man.

''Really?'' he said with hope.

''Yes, I'm actually calm you see,'' Erigor walked toward the injured man with the same smile on his face until he dropped it a few feet away form Kageyama.

''No, I'm actually furious as Hell!'' Erigor punched the injured man in the guts. Kageyama fell to the ground, however, Erigor kicked the poor man with ferocity to the other members' horror. The Death God crushed the ribs of Kageyama with a violent blow that everyone winced at the horrible pain dealt with their comrade.

''You fucking piece of shit! I told you to do one thing and you're not capable of getting the job done! And you even allowed Fairy Tail to be aware of our plan! Change of plan men! We need to steal the flute again.''

''Yes sir!'' Then, Erigor stared at the broken man with disgust.

''Do one more mistake and you'll share his fate" Erigor pointed to the severed head to the man's horror.

''Y-Yes Erigor-san'' Kageyama replied with shame. Meanwhile, from afar, Vanitas who was hiding in his shadow form, stared at the scene with his enhanced vision. Then he saw the members of Eisenwald leaving the train station as the members of Fairy Tail had come in a moment later.

''They made my job easier,'' he whispered as his disappeared in the shadows from his secret spot.

* * *

A few moments later

''Looks like they took the train'' Natsu said out loud as he landed on a hill with Lucy in his arms, followed by Happy and Orion in their giant cat form with Erza, Gray, and Volkner on their back. The Celestial Spirit Mage stared at the pink haired mage in awe much to his curiosity and irritation.

''What? Is there something on my face?''

''I didn't know that you can actually fly?'' she noticed that she was still in his strong arms. She blushed furiously as she quickly stood on her feet to Natsu's confusion.

''I use my magic to propel myself in the air. Very practical during missions'' he explained as he and Volkner stood near across the cliff, then using their enhanced sight to see the passengers whine against the guards and a dead body lacking its head.

''You saw the body Natsu?''

''Yeah, judging by the scent of the blood, that person died before we came here. And they may have gone to the next station to wait for us.''

''I also smell a little bit of urine. Must be the guy you met on the train'' Volkner added as Gray walked to their side.

''At least we know what their last location was. They'll probably be waiting at the station with every intention to kill us. What's the name again?'' Gray scratched his chin.

''Oshibana Station. We'd reach the station in a couple of hours'' Erza advanced near Gray's side.

''We will never reach Oshibana Station in time.''

''And I'm started to get sick over here to have Gray stripping on my back. My back is all covered in Gray's sweat'' Happy said, annoyed. Gray suddenly notices his lack of clothes.

''Where'd my clothes go?'' Happy and Orion slapped their forehead in exasperation on the Ice mage's antics. Volkner sighed as he cracked his shoulder.

''Guess I have no choice huh?'' Everyone turned their heads towards the Lightning Dragon Slayer.

''Everyone put your hands on my shoulders'' Lucy stared at the blonde young man with a skeptical expression.

''What?'' Volkner rolled his eyes as Natsu, Happy and Orion did what he said.

''Just do what he said and you'll see'' Natsu simply replied as Lucy doing the same thing, followed by Erza and by Gray.

''Alright, the first time can be intense but you'll manage...hopefully'' then, Volkner raised his right arm in the air, at the right moment, clouds appeared in the darkened sky followed with bolts of lightning. Volkner's arm started to crackle with sparks of electricity as he clenched his fist.

''Don't tell me that you can control the weather?'' Gray asked with worry as he stared at the thunderous clouds.

''Shut up and let me concentrate!'' he gritted his teeth.

'This is amazing! I didn't know Volkner can manipulate the weather at will'' Lucy thought with awe.

'An amazing feat indeed' Erza stared at the Lightning Dragon Slayer with a smile of pride. Suddenly, the members of Fairy Tail disappeared when a lightning bolt struck them at incredible speed, then revealing the entire team to be completely gone.

* * *

Oshibana Station

''Ladies and Gentlemen! Please stay back, it's dangerous here. The train derailed due to an accident, so please be patient before we can secure the station'' a train employee spoke into a blow horn, trying to keep the civilians away from the danger as much he could.

''Derailment?''

''I heard it was terrorists!'' a man said.

''Please, for your security, the station will be closed until future notification'' the train employee said as suddenly, a lightning bolt strikes the ground much to the people's fear and astonishment. The lightning strike revealed the members of Fairy Tail excluding Natsu, Orion, and Happy's bemused expressions.

''Holy shit! It's Fairy Tail!''

''Look! It's The Salamander along with The Shocking Star and their cats with Titania!''

''I love you Shocking Star!''

''It was...'' Lucy couldn't finish her words.

''Hundred percent crazy...'' Gray finished her sentence.

''Clearly, it was unorthodox but, effective. We did save a lot of time thanks to you Volkner'' the lightning mage shrugged his shoulders.

''It was nothing really. And judging by the smoke coming from this building, we're at the right place'' Volkner pointed to the black smoke coming from the station roof.

''But how did you find the exact location? And why didn't you use it earlier?'' Lucy asked with curiosity.

''This is quite simple, in an investigation, you need to look at all of the facts and any trail that would bring us to their next location. And Fairy Tail is known for their lack of discretion and timing, so they may have thought that we were going to make a huge ruckus and underestimate us'' Volkner explained as Erza walked toward an officer.

''What is she doing?''

''I think she's going to interrogate him?'' Natsu replied as they all stared at the scarlet haired mage headbutt the poor officer who didn't see that coming and fall to unconsciousness.

''What's going on?'' then, she proceeded to the next closest train employee.

''What's going on?'' she repeated. Before the guard can look to her, she knocked him out with another headbutt. Erza continued her..."interrogation" as Lucy tensed at every guard fallen by the scarlet haired young woman's wrath.

''Maybe we should stop her?''

''Do you?'' Lucy shook her head furiously.

''It pointless actually, only an imbecile wouldn't notice that Eisenwald is the source of the explosion'' Natsu stated as Erza finally finish her interrogation, then turned toward the group.

''We need to hurry! Eisenwald is inside!'' Natsu and Happy rolled their eyes at the obvious information.

''Not very hard to miss but sure let's go'' Natsu rushed toward the building followed by the rest of the team, only Lucy stayed behind as she stared her shaken hands.

''This is it, Lucy, this is your first official job and everyone is counting on you. You will not mess this up!'' Lucy clenched her first in determination.

''What the hell are you doing Newbie!'' the voice of the blue furred cat break her trance as she quickly ran towards the building.

''I should thank Mira-sensei for the cardio.''

Once they passed the first highway, Lucy's eyes widened. Bodies of the military that were sent after Eisenwald lay on the floor. Some of them were unconscious and some of them weren't that lucky. She was horrified by what she witnessed as the massacre continued to the highway, she even saw a lifeless body without their heads or limbs, just a river of blood. She wanted to puke as she stops in her tracks followed by the rest of the team.

''H-How could someone do such a thing? Those guys didn't have any ch-chance'' she stuttered as she felt a warmth on her shoulder, only to see the Fire Dragon Slayer with a calm expression on his face.

''It's alright, everyone has taken that road and it wouldn't be the last time either. People are capable of doing terrible things because they can but you have to understand that being a mage is not sunshine and rainbows every day. I've seen worse and Wendy has seen worse, everyone in this team has seen worse, but we managed to surpass that by acknowledging the fact that karma is a bitch and that person who did this will not live longer'' Lucy stared in his dark green orbs, only to see the conviction of the fire mage words, she was a little bit afraid of what the dark guild is capable of and Natsu words but, she did feel hope and the courage to move forward thanks to his words.

''Thanks, Natsu, your words really help me'' Natsu was taken by surprise only to smirk and turn himself.

''Don't thank me yet Newbie, the real fun has just started'' Natsu said as they finally reach the end of the hallway. Only to find themselves at the end of the station and surrounded by the entire guild of Eisenwald as they stared at them with glares and snickers.

''I knew you would come Fairy Tail.'' they all turned their heads to see Erigor snickering at them, standing on the top of a staircase holding a scythe on his arm. ''We were waiting for you.''

''Whoa, there are so many!

''The Shinigami...are you Erigor?'' the tall silver haired man snickered at them.

''Oh shit! It's The Salamander, Shocking Star, and fucking Titania!'' a member of Eisenwald recognized three of the members of Fairy Tail.

''That's him! That's the guy who stole Lullaby!'' Kageyama pointed toward the Fire Dragon Slayer who simply raised an eyebrow.

''Huh? Is that weakling still alive? I guess I should've hit him a little harder'' Natsu said out-loud to the black haired man's shock.

''What are you planning to do with the Lullaby, Shinigami!''

''Oh you haven't heard yet little-red?'' Erigor flew himself up in the air to their surprise.

''He can fly?''

''So he can use Wind Magic? That doesn't do anything with his nickname'' Volkner stated out loud as the tall man seem offended by the remark.

''You little...What do train stations have in common?'' Erza didn't understand it.

''Station?''

''He plans to use the speakers to use the power of the flute'' Natsu stated as everyone is shocked. Erigor laughed at his declaration.

''Thousands of noisy souls gather to the station to get a glimpse of the action. Who knows, if I raised the volume enough. I may be able to extinguish the entire city with the melody of death.''

''Why do such a despicable act against the innocent people of this town?''

''This is a just test before our biggest score. You know, to make sure that Lullaby actually works'' Erigor sneered.

''Just a test? You're going to kill innocent people for a test! Lucy couldn't believe what she hearing.

''Unfortunately for you, we have the flute'' Erza smirked.

''Oh? Well, we just need to take it from your carcass. Someone get that flute back to us!'' Erigor ordered to his guild as they charged at them.

''Finally! Action!'' Volkner said happily cracked his joints with anticipation.

''I couldn't agree more'' Gray added with excitement.

''You're going to pay for what you did to me Salamander'' Kageyama roared, putting his hand on the floor as he extended his shadow toward the Fairy Tail mage.

''He can use Shadow Magic!'' five tendrils of shadow erupted from the floor, taking the shape of giant fist, aiming to strike the Fairy Tail mage, but to Eisenwald's surprise, the tendril of shadow completely burned out before they could hit their designed targets.

''What! How can they burn my shadows?'' they saw the murderous look of the fire mage who glared at them with a cold glare.

''This is the best you can do trash?'' Natsu asked harshly before anybody could respond, a multitude of silvery orbs popped from nowhere above the head of the Fairy Tail wizards. Fortunately, Gray was fast enough to counter back the incoming assault. He gathered magic in his palm, then created a large shield of ice with hexagon patterns above their heads, at the same moment, the sphere of silver charged at them with blink eye speeds.

''Ice-Make: Frozen Shield!'' The shield of ice blocked the furious attack to the amazement of the mages of Fairy Tail and Eisenwald. During the interval, Natsu and Erza are amazed by the speed reaction of the molding mage although the emotion didn't reach their faces.

''I'm impressed, you successively blocked my attack ice molder. I expect no less from Ur's disciple'' Gray's eyes widened at the mention of his late master and guardian. He raised his head up only to see a mysterious woman, standing on a large bird made of silver. The newcomer was a beautiful woman with long wavy green hair with a set of eyes of the same color. She had a pale complexion followed by a rather voluptuous figure, she wore a long red dress with black high heel shoes, a silver upper arm bracelet with the shape of a snake and complimented with red lipstick and nails polish.

''Holy shit! It's Reina-sama!'' a member shouted loudly at the realization.

''Who?'' Lucy asked cutely, once again lost by her lack of information.

''This is Reina Misica, The Silver Sorceress. A woman capable of using Silver-Make. A magic similar to Gray's magic and a member of the Balam Alliance'' Natsu explained to Lucy, Erza and Gray's shock.

''The Balam Alliance?'' Lucy heard the name for the first time.

''The Silver Sorceress?'' Gray muttered as he heard this name a long time ago.

''Are you kidding me?'' Erza gritted her teeth, she didn't expect a representative of the Balam Alliance show itself in public.

''Look what we got, The Dual Fairy Dragons, Salamander and Shocking Star, followed by the famous Titania and the disciple of the powerful Ur Milkovich aka The Frozen Witch. My, what an interesting party'' the green haired woman chuckles, meanwhile, Gray stared at the newcomer with concern.

''How does she know so much about Ur...I didn't know she had a nickname?'' Gray muttered to himself.

''Don't let her appearance fool you! She is beautiful as she is deadly'' Volkner was on his guard, Reina glanced at the Lightning Dragon Slayer in astonishment.

''Who knew that some men of Fairy Tail could be such gentlemen. Try to take notes boys'' some members of Eisenwald whined at the cold tone of the green haired beauty, during the interval, the tall silver haired man sweated bullets.

'This is bad! Not only do I have the Trickster on my back, but also Reina-sama is in the mix! I've got to get this damn flute or the Alliance will steal my scene' Erigor thought, then turning toward Reina who saw his glance.

''What are you doing Reina-sama. We didn't expect your sudden appearance?'' Erigor spoke with respect, he was no fool to ever talk down or disrespect someone of the Balam Alliance.

''It not like I've any choice, we heard rumors about your guild having Lullaby in their possession without our validation. And by noticing the lack of flute in your hands, I conclude that one of those Fairies stole Lullaby easily. What a disappointment, I should know better that an A Class Dark Guild would screw up in some way and I'm curious which one of those pieces of trash screwed this up'' she explained bitterly as she glared the members of Eisenwald with loathing as Kageyama stared at the floor with shame and embarrassment.

''And what's your deal Silver Sorceress! Are you going to help them or just get in our way?'' Erza yelled out loud, ready for anything as Reina simply sighed as she put a hand on her hips, and then watch the scarlet haired woman with disinterest.

''I'm just going to stay here to see how things play out, And I just finished my pedicure,'' she stared at her red nails with disinterest, Erza seems offended by her lack of respect, but said nothing and returned her attention to Erigor who took advantage of the situation, to simply vanished from existence from the Fairy Tail members' sight.

''He disappeared!''

''Thank you for your remark Captain Obvious, we didn't notice'' Natsu stated dryly. Lucy let a blush of embarrassment show as Reina raises one manicured eyebrow.

''Hm, the sarcasm is strong with this one,'' Reina thought out loud as she watched the staring competition between the legal mages and the outlaw.

''Natsu! Gray! Volkner! I need the three of you to go find Erigor and stop him at any cost. We can't allow him to hurt civilians or worse'' the three young mages agreed as Natsu and Volkner turn toward Lucy.

''Show them and carrot top what yours made of Newbie,'' Lucy nodded her head in agreement and determination as they left the room followed by the green haired woman who was more interested in following the disciple of Ur than watching a future one-sided massacre, although she did hope to see the famous Titania in action.

'Oh well, those fairies could be a future problem for the alliance,' she thought as the members of Eisenwald suddenly remarked the direction taken by the three young men.

''Wait a minute? They're going after Erigor!''

''Not on my watch!'' a man with a strange appearance yelled out as black bands wrap around his fingers extended at long range, then wrapped to the second-floor balcony.

''I'm the great Rayule and I'll take them down!'' Rayule was a tanned man with a pointed nose and a sharp chin. He has dark lines circling his eyes. Rayule dons a distinctive jacket, light in the low part and dark in the upper one and on the sleeves, which comes equipped with a tight hood covered in black and light stripes, He wears a light shirt under this signature jacket on him, simple pants and shoes. He flew at the highway with confidence, when Kageyama quickly activated his magic and disappeared in the shadows.

''I'm coming with you! That pink haired bastard is gonna pay!''

''Man, I've never seen both Kage and Rayule so pumped to chase those guys. But, I bet taking those chicks on is going to be so much fun.'' Byard an average member of Eisenwald licked his lips with anticipation and a little bit of lust.

''We should stay on our guards, they may be chicks, but one of them is Titania herself, we should take the flute with caution,'' said a short, hunched and fat man with strange features: he doesn't seem to have a visible nose, and possesses very large lips, with his face, on the whole, resembling that of a fish. His hair is green and points upwards in many rounded curved spikes.

His attire consists of a crimson jacket with lighter edges and a high collar, held closed right under it but otherwise being left open, over a light shirt, which, being quite short, reveals much of his stomach, and loose, military-spotted pants, held up by a simple belt and tucked inside boots. He also has a massive necklace around his neck, consisting of several, very large metal discs connected by a rope.

''Who cares about that! I'd rather see those chicks at our feet'' one of the dark mage licked his lips with anticipation.

''It been awhile since we've fun with some whore. Those two bimbos are enough to satisfy us'' one man sneered as Erza and Lucy stared at them with an icy glare, causing the entire guild to flinch.

''Erza! Time to take out the trash!'' she summoned a golden key in her hand.

''You took the words right out of my mouth Lucy. They don't deserve any mercy!'' Erza summoned a large dark sword.

''She can use Requip magic as well?'' Lucy stared at the scarlet haired mage with awe. She only knew the basics of Requip Magic but she never witnessed someone summoning a weapon.

''You have no idea Lucy, this is nothing compared to when she gets serious,'' Orion stated as he and Happy glanced at each other, and with a nod, they released a huge wave of magical power from their body, which astonished every human in the room.

''Those cats use magic as well?''

''What's going on?'' to Lucy's amazement, she watched an odd display. The two talking cats suddenly grew as they reached an incredible size of six feet tall. Their odd colored fur disappeared, revealing a soft pale skin for Happy and tanned skin for Orion. For Happy's transformation, his now blue hair become messy with two-like cat ears, followed by his canines becoming longer and a messy blue tail with a white top on his tail bone location, his outfit was consisted of a short black coat with white fur trimming around the neck and the sleeves' edges, a white tank top with red belt, lose black pants complimented with black and red boots. The iris in his golden eyes become silted similar to a cat.

For Orion's case, his fur was replaced with shaggy sandy blond hair with two cat-like ears followed with his tail attached at the same place. His human ears are pointy with orange shadow above his amber eyes. His outfit consists of a black racing suit with blue band on the arms and legs, followed with a pair of black and yellow boots. Lucy's jaw and everyone in the room excluding Erza dropped at the view of the cat-turned humans.

''Holy Shit! It's the Thundercats!''

'So the rumors are indeed true! Dragneel and the others did teach them Transformation Magic?'' she thoughts, staring her two feline guild-mates in awe and pride.

''You can turn to human! Wait, so that means Carla too? I've so many questions!'' the Celestial Spirit mage tried to make sense in her poor fragile mind as Happy simply chuckles and walks toward her side.

''Natsu said that he didn't want any useless mascots on the team and since our cat bodies are too small to use a huge amount of magic. Mirajane taught us Transformation Magic to break this handicap'' he explained.

''And we don't regret anything, not a single thing. Personally, I prefer this form than my original form'' Orion grinned with anticipation, when Lucy who retake her seriousness, brought a golden key in front of her and chant. "Open Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" an extremely tall, heavily muscular, and athletic humanoid whose physical features are highly reminiscent of a bull, popped from nowhere in a white mist. His body is covered in a black and white pattern similar to that of Holstein Friesian cattle, and the upper part of it, from the waist up, seems more massive than the lower one. His head is bovine in shape, with small, elongated ears jutting outwards from the sides of his head, and a pair of horns, testifying him as a bull, sitting on top of it. He has dark eyes, and his flat nose bears a large golden ring in it, similar to those worn by real bulls. His muscular chest bears six teats: two on his pectorals and four on his upper abdominal area. The tail sprouting from his back, ending in a dark tuft, is quite small if compared to the large mass of his body. He's shown wearing a dark indument, similar to a pair of swim briefs, covering his groin, held up by a red, studded belt, with a circular, thin, golden metal buckle, with a pair of curved protrusions jutting outwards from it in its upper part. He also wears simple dark boots with lighter upper edges, consisting of three lines circling his legs, and has a red belt circling his neck, to which a golden cowbell is attached. His forearms are wrapped in bandages, and he wears brown fingerless gloves. Crossing his chest diagonally and passing over his right shoulder is a large, plain dark belt closed by a simple buckle.

''A cow?''

''And Star Dress: Taurus Form!'' she placed the key in her chest as her outfit completely changed. She wore a leather jacket with cow patterns and pants that left her right leg entirely revealed. She also dons a pair of gloves and boots as well as a belt where Taurus Zodiac sign is located and a bag around her waist. While sporting this dress she uses her hair in two buns, one at each side of her head abut also leaving some hair hanging. She even got horns at each side of her head.

''What is this magic? It look similar to mine but completely different...how did Natsu find a girl like that?'' Erza stared the blonde with silence.

''Moo! Lucy-sama, you're stunning in that dress! Maybe even better if you wear the outf- Taurus stared the blonde young girl with pink hearts in his eyes but the serious and icy glare of Lucy quickly broke his antics. Suddenly, a large Axe arrived from nowhere falls to Lucy's hands, surprisingly to the members of Fairy Tail. She didn't show any difficulties by holding the axe.

''Not, the time Taurus. We need to beat these guys first!'' she yelled when Erza quickly dashed toward the enemies followed by Happy and Orion. The members of Eisenwald raised their weapons, aiming to strike Titania who stays quiet and calm, starting her assault by slicing them with no lethal cuts, breaking their weapons then jumped in the air and sent them flying across the highway. She didn't stop there, Erza jumped in the air, dodging a fiery large torrent of flames, originated from Happy's mouth. An attack similar to Natsu's Dragon Roar.

''Incinerate Rage!" The dark mages of Eisenwald are blown away by the breath attacks, getting severe burns. The plump man can't believe what he was watching, half of their guild force has been felled by two people, granted he was aware of Titania's strength but staring at the sentient cats of the Salamander was a living nightmare. Meanwhile, some of his colleagues fought back by shooting light beams from their palms, which Lucy easily defected with her axe, then jumped in the air. Swinging the axe vertically to the ground, causing it to rupture the earth in the area in front of her.

''Earth Wave!'' the dark mages of Eisenwald are sent flying across the room by the force of the shock wave, Taurus followed her assault by striking the defend fewer men with a single swing. The still standing members couldn't help but stared as their fallen comrades fall one by one, meanwhile, they watched a yellow blur running across the room with blink-eye speed taking down every mage one by one. Furious and annoyed by the one sided massacre, they fired up their respective magic toward the Fairy Tail mage, but unfortunately for them, Erza who quickly requipped her lone sword to be equipped with a pair of simple swords with blue embellishments along the blade that feature feather-shaped handguards. she deflected their spells with ease, which they finally reach their breaking points.

'This is not good; we don't have a chance! Even with Erigor at our side, they got Titania, Salamander and the Shocking Star at their side. And there's no way I can get the flute, she fucking stored it in her dimensional storage'' the plump man thought, glancing at his fallen comrades on the floor and the standing ones, they took half of the entire guild down in a couple of minutes.

''Whoa! She can change her weapons instantly?'' Lucy stared with awe, she heard about the nature of Requip, very useful for travelers or during matches from Levy's lessons.

''And this isn't the start of what she can do'' Happy added, grinning from the excitation of the fighter, but all good things have an end. He saw the mood change when Erza's entire body stared to glow when her clothes disappeared, revealing her stunning figure for the men of Eisenwald and to Taurus's joy.

''W-What's she doing?'' Lucy asked with a blush on her face.

''You see Erza's magic is quite particular, not only can she can change her armory in fraction of second and increased her ability, which gives her the advantage during a fight. A technique called Requip: The Knight!'' the light that enveloped the scarlet haired young woman disappear, revealing Erza in her new outfit to the Stellar mage's awe.

Plated armor covers her chest, with a large metal flower on it, and she wears a large billowing skirt that has metal plating in the upper area. Her stomach, arms and neck are covered, and she had large metal wings that appeared to be made of individual blades, as well as a wing-like headpiece. Almost every part of the armor is seemingly made of silver metal, Erza also wears a neck guard made of feather-like plates and a tiara with prominent metal wings.

''Whoa...she's so beautiful'' Lucy blushed a little bit. Although the bipedal bull was a little bit sad that the armor didn't reveal Erza's gracious breasts, but he decided to keep his inner thoughts to himself, already feeling ashamed of his lust on his former master's daughter. In that same time, Erza stared at the last remaining members of the dark guild, unconcerned by their fates as swords popped from existence in the air that formed a circle above her head.

''Dance, my blades!'' the swords then begin spinning rapidly around Erza and she sends them flying towards the mage of Eisenwald in a disc formation at first and upon impact, the swords separate and fly in different directions dealing great damage. ''Circle Sword!'' the dark wizards didn't send a chance as they are throw away across the hall.

''Whoa, she wiped them out with a single attack!'' Orion reappeared at her side.

''And this is just the tip of the iceberg'' Orion added as one of the two last standing members, charged against Erza with his fist covered with Light Magic.

''You bitch! You're dealing with me now!'' the scarlet mage didn't react at all for Byard's boiling point. But unfortunately for him, he was taken down by one single blow from Erza's blade. The fallen man crashed against the floor, unconscious and injured as Erza retook her regular outfit.

''That was amazing! I've never seen a woman fighting with ferocity and beauty'' Lucy complemented to the non-humans' annoyance.

''What about us?'' Happy asked feeling ignored.

''It was impressive, good job everyone'' Erza said as the plump man quickly ran away towards the highway.

''He's going away toward Erigor's direction. Someone needs to stop him!''

''I'm on it!'' Orion was about to catch up to the green haired plump man, but suddenly, a black dagger coming from nowhere stabbed him in his back, which pierce his heart in the process to everyone's confusion and horror. The man simply falls on his stomach; simply let his blood out giving a last sigh before quitting this world forever with the last thought of failing their guild objective and their reputation in front of the Balam Alliance's eyes.

''W-What's happening? And where'd this dagger come from?'' Lucy asked confuse and a little bit shaken to witness the death of a man. All of a sudden, a projectile, flew at great speed towards her. Thanks to her training with Mirajane, Lucy barely dodged it by few centimeters next to her head. Stunned, she looked at her surroundings to find the source as they saw a shadowy figure standing on the second floor balcony crouching. The shadowy figure stared at the mages of Fairy Tail and the Celestial Spirit like a predator watching its prey. Then, the shadowy figure disappeared, only to reveal a tall man completely covered in a black leather suit with a mask similar to a cat head with yellow eyes, purple lines across the suit who jumped from the balcony, only to land on his feet like a cat.

''What the hell is that?'' Happy was perplexed and agitated to see a cat-like stranger coming from nowhere. This man acted more cat-like than him, even his landing was exactly like a cat's.

''Erza Scarlet, known as the queen of the fairies and one of the best swordsmen in the Kingdom of Fiore, its an honor to meet you'' the stranger spoke with a deep, but soft voice with a bit of an accent.

''Who are you?'' Erza asked, she could feel the amount of magical power emitting from the stranger's body.

''No one. I am just a shadow completing his mission'' he was waiting for their next movement.

''Your mission? You mean by killing this guy?'' the stranger shook his head. He raised his hands, then, claws of shadows popped from his fingertips.

''No, eliminating the members of Team Fairies, by beginning with the weakest one!'' he yelled loudly as he suddenly dashed at them with incredible speed toward the mage of Fairy Tail. Happy and Orion responded by charging at him, ready to strike, but unfortunately for the sentient cats, the stranger grab the arm of the blue haired human turned cat and send a roundhouse kick in Orion's ribs, sending both of them flying across the highway, to the women's shock.

'He's fast!' they thought. He continued his run toward Lucy who prepared for anything, however, Taurus charged against their new opponent with his axe tightly gripped in his large hands.

''Nobody will get a piece of Lucy-sama, but me!'' he swung his axe vertically with so much force at the man chest, unfortunately, the stranger evade with grace, he used the handle for support as his raised his entire body in the air, then twisted his own body to land a solid kick cloaked with shadows on the humanoid bull, everyone could see the neck of the human bovine cracked. Taurus chokes with his own breath as he was sending flying across the wall. He didn't stop there, he took the axe in his right hand and threw with great strength on Taurus's guts which pierced him at the impact to Lucy's horror.

''Taurus!'' the humanoid bull choked blood as he watched with horror, his own weapon get through his stomach. Lucy rushed at her injured spirit with worry on her face. She tried to get the axe off but Taurus stopped her.

''It's nothing Lucy-sama, I can't be killed in this realm or even my own weapon,'' he said with difficulty, he may be immortal. But not completely invulnerable.

'Except for the weapons forged with the core of a star or made with Starmetal or Verdium am I correct?'' Taurus's eyes widened at the names, coming from the man mouth.

''H-How? No humans in this era can have knowledge of this information?''

"There are beings who live far longer than humans. And my suit is made with some of those metal. You don't know how many people would pay a huge price for the head of a Celestial Spirit'' he started to walked toward the blonde and the wounded spirit, only to be blocked and stopped by Orion who charged at him at great speed. Just as the cheetah-like turned human cat aiming his fist on the stranger's face. He caught it effortlessly and twisted in another sense for Orion's horror who feels the bones in his arm snapped. Orion let a huge cried of pain, which angered Happy who ignited his entire left arm, inflame, at that instant, sprint with a loud roar.

''Apollo's Claw!'' the stranger dodged once again the enhanced fist and send another kick on Happy's ribs, then was send flying on Orion's side.

''For cat-like creatures, you've shown potential greater than a human's'' he complimented the partners of the Dragon Slayer, only to dodged again the strike of Lucy's axe who created a huge crater on the floor by back-flipping several time backward, before landing on his feet.

''You're going to regret this!'' Lucy yelled with a rage so intense that Happy flinched.

'Damn, she has more rage than Erza when I steal her cheesecake? Note to self, don't push Lucy too much' he thought.

''That's good but you need to do better than that noob,'' he said dryly as he dodged for the third time, a barrage of swords launched at his direction.

''Get out of my way Titania, this has nothing to do with you.'' Erza glared the stranger as she was enveloped by a bright light. When the light died out, only to reveal in a new armor. The armor consists of a pale blue armor on her shoulders, torso, and hips, with dark blue pants that need to be held up by a large belt, and silver shin guards that also cover and protect her knees. And boots with tip shaped like claws. A golden gauntlet on her right arm reaching from her shoulder to every one of her fingers, with the Fairy Tail mark etched onto the gauntlet's shoulder, complimented with a long sword in her left arm. Her scarlet long hair was slicked back, her ears are pointy and her nails longer and sharper.

''They may not be my teammates but they're still my comrades nonetheless, except that perverted cow, he can bleed in all his blood for all I care'' Everyone in the room sweat-dropped as Taurus cried anime tears.

''Erza-sama is so mean!''

''Well, you quite deserved it for being a pervert'' Lucy deadpanned.

''Move Titania, I will not ask a second time!'' Erza snorted.

''Make me Simba,'' the stranger's eyes narrowed, clearly offended by the last remark for unknown reasons. He charged against Titania who raised her gauntlet, who suddenly become a large shield, then he jumped in the air with his fist open, shadows emitted from his fingertips. He smacked the shield with great force that caused a huge shock wave that echoes the entire room and shatters the window glasses. The strange killer started his assault on Titania by trying to slice Erza who dodged each blow with great reflexes increased by her current armor. Then, the stranger aimed at her face, however, Scarlet raised her shield in protection, leaving permanent marks on her shield. Soon after, the stranger grabs the edge of the shield and tried to lowered it as Erza started to struggle to keep her protection in position.

''I admit you're strong Shadow,''

''You don't disappoint Titania, but it's not good enough,''

''I'm not so sure about that'' she sneered before dropping the shield and head-butted her opponent with force. He was slightly stunned, before Lucy sends a right hook on his face, sending him hovering in the air for his surprise. Taking off the advantage of the situation, Erza dashes towards her target at high speed and slashes them multiple times from every direction.

''Sonic Claw!'' instead of a cry of pain, the intruder, unfazed simply retakes his balance to land on the floor like a cat, covered with aura of shadows.

''Good, very good. The rumors of your skills are not exaggerated Titania and look like newbie can pack a punch with a frail body like that.'' Lucy glared the newcomer with scorn, ready to strike again, but Erza blocked her way.

''Erza, what are you doing?''

''Saving your life, his man is not your average animal fanatic. This man could have killed you since the beginning of the fight, yet he restrained himself. This fighting style and this speed and this control of shadows, this animal themed outfit. You're Absolute Shadow correct?'' Lucy titled her head of confusion when Happy and Orion recognizes its name.

''He's a member of The Dark Brotherhood and the man took down an entire unit of the Sand Wolves by himself with his Shadow Magic. The Absolute Shadow!'' the aura of shadows disappeared as the stranger known as the Absolute Shadow put his hands behind his back, stared the four members of Team Fairies.

''Correct, you are quite informed for a sentient cat. I must leave you, I've nothing to attend,''

''You going to leave? After trying to kill us and my friends! You injured Taurus for God's sake!'' Lucy yelled with fury as Taurus who hold his wound was touched by the words of Lucy. Absolute Shadow was unfazed by his outrage, he simply turns his back and spoke.

''If I really wanted to, you would be dead the moment I entered this room Miss Heartfilia. I was trying to understand why such a man like Natsu Dragneel accepted you in his team, it seems I'm starting to understand what he saw in your eyes. Potential yet untapped, I can't wait to see your progress, do not disappoint me Miss Heartfilia and Titania'' he turned his head.

''Nice outfit.'' he disappeared in the same manner of Kageyama. Leaving the two women, sentient cats, and the spirit from the zodiac constellations perplexedly.

''Man, this guy took both of us on like we're nothing...'' Orion said which didn't help the mood of Happy who gritted in pain.

''This tomcat is trained to kill not to fight that's for sure. Who bets he's going after the others?'' nobody in the room didn't say a word, although the answer was obvious. Erza retook her original outfit and stared at the corpse of the fallen men of Eisenwald.

'Having the Absolute Shadow and the Silver Sorceress in our way could be problematic, although, they're not part of Erigor's scheme...For the time being, I'm counting on you guys.'

* * *

Meanwhile, with Natsu, Volkner and Gray

''Are you kidding me! Why did Erza put me with you two! I can work just fine by myself!'' Gray yelled in frustration, as his fellow guild-mates didn't bother to respond to his questions. The tension in the atmosphere was bad enough, but working with his biggest rival was hard enough. They stopped their track at the sight of the highway splitting in two directions.

''I guess we have to split up?'' Gray said making the two Dragon Slayers nodded their head.

''Hey Natsu, do you smell that?''

''Yeah...This scent has completely disappeared from us,'' Gray tilted his head in confusion.

''A scent? What are you talking about?''

''We smell a strange scent coming from the room we came here. For some reason, I feel that someone followed us,'' Natsu replied as he took the hallway on the right.

''And if any of you find Erigor, bring me his head!'' Volkner smirked with a thumbs up while the raven haired mage was shocked and disturbed by what he heard.

''He's joking right?'' Volkner shrugged his shoulders with a sigh.

''Who knows, sometimes it's difficult to take him seriously. I speak from experience.'' Volkner turns toward Gray.

''We should take another hallway since firecracker took down our new friend. Moreover, something isn't right about Erigor's plan'' Gray crossed his arms in confirmation.

''You saw it too right. Why get away when the flute is on our side, Erigor will probably attack Erza to retake Lullaby.''

''Maybe he's smart enough to not confront Erza with no strategy and there's no way to steal something in a pocket dimension. I think he will find some way to make Erza struggle to give him Lullaby.''

''It seems unlikely for Erza to trade with dark mages'' Volkner stayed silent but agreed with Gray's words. How could someone like Erigor force Erza to do something unimaginable until something struck his mind.

''The civilians! He going to use them as bait!'' Gray's eyes widened at the sudden realization.

''Shit you're right! We have to tell Erza that Erigor may use the civilians to his advantage. You should tell her, I'm going after Erigor'' the blonde Dragon Slayer nodded his head of agreement, at the moment he ran towards the hallway, he stopped in his tracks at the sight of two newcomers blocking his way.

''In a way, I thought this mission started to become so easy. Glad I'm wrong''

The first newcomer was a tall and young voluptuous woman with long and wavy blonde hair that fell behind her back. Her face is soft in shape, and she has large light green eyes with long eyelashes and full lips, which, were covered in dark lipstick. She sports a top-model physique, being slim but at the same time sporting a large bust and ample hips. She had dark green eyeliner matching her nails. Her outfit was a short green jacket with dark gray trimmings, a green shirt that reveal a bit of her generous cleavage, black skinny jeans enhanced the sight of her long legs with black high heel shoes. She was stunning.

The second newcomer's appearance was odd, it was a muscular lion-man with orange fur, yellow mane, yellow fur on its legs and the tip of its tail, blue eyes, black nose and mouth, five fingers on its hands and feet, black claws, black ear tips, and scars on its arms, left foot, and the left side of its face. Its ears are on top of its head. It wears a golden earring on its left ear, a collar with a blue gem in the middle and multiple red teeth around it, black pants with yellow cords forming multiple "X's" on its side, a black belt with a square metallic buckle on its waist, three others on its left arm, another in its left hand, and another in the pantleg.

''Who the hell are these guys!'' Gray yelled, feeling quite tense by the arrival of new strangers. Although, Volkner was more interested in the odd appearance of the lion-man creature.

''This thing is a man dressed like a cat or an anthropomorphic cat who was created by science or mother nature mistake?'' Gray face-palmed with frustration, whilst the anthropomorphic lion-man seem offended by the remarks of the Lightning Dragon Slayer.

''Are you kidding me...''

''What did you call me you hairless monkey?! Did you just call me a mistake!'' it growled, showing his long fangs with intimidation, but unfortunately for the lion-man the blonde young man show no fear.

''Actually, I'm Dragon Slayer. So the term should be scale-less lizard Hello Kitty. I seem they didn't give you much of a brain huh?''

''Hey! I take offense to that!'' the lion-man like creature pointed Volkner with it long dark nail.

''Relax Leon, this man is just messing with your head. And between us, if Reina-sama told us that the men in Fairy Tail were that hot, I would make myself more presentable'' she said with a little bit of a foreigner accent as she licked her lips with longing that shivered the spines of both Fairy Tail mages.

''Who the hell is this chick?'' the blonde woman seem pleased by the compliment of Gray as she put her right hand on her right hip.

''Pardon my manners; we didn't correctly present ourselves. I'm Amelia and this furball full of love is Leon The Exceed or known as The Beast King. We're part of Reina-sama's guard and full members of The Ballam Alliance'' the blonde woman scratched Leon's ears to the giant cat creature's embarrassment and Volkner's amusement.

''Amelia-sama, you embarrassed me in front of our enemies'' Leon started to purr.

''And he's tsundere as well! This is just adorable.'' Gray stared the Lightning Mage with astonishment.

''Do you have a death wish! This lion dude is over seven feet tall with twenty pounds of pure muscle?''

''Twenty-five actually, but thanks for the compliment.''

''A Dragon who was three meters tall raised me. Something like this just a pet in my eyes. And its been a while since my last fight against a monster, I'm going to enjoy every second'' Volkner stretched his arm.

''And you forgot this chick over here. I guess we have to team up this time if we want to alert Erza'' Gray prepared himself for the inevitable confrontation, but to his surprise, Volkner shook his head.

''I'm going to take this. It's important that Erza knows about Erigor's plan. Lastly, you have to make sure that the others are okay as well'' Gray stared at the blonde Dragon Slayer in awe. For the first time since he arrived in Fairy Tail, The Lightning Dragon Slayer didn't speak with arrogance. Gray smirked as he took the highway on the left, leaving the Stellanian mage alone.

''Don't die on me!'' Volkner sneered, sparks of electricity crackled around his body.

''Don't plan too.'' With Gray out of sight, the lion-man creature snorted at the departure of the black haired man.

''Having a suicide wish human?''

''You wish fur ball, taking out both of you is going to be a good workout,'' his sentence made the blonde beauty snort.

''If you think we're your average Dark Mage wannabes, you're going to be disappointed, Shocking Star. Beast King and I have never tasted the blood of a Fairy and thinking about this make me excited.'' she chuckled darkly, showing her hands enveloped with orbs of light green energy, while the bipedal creature growled.

''Interesting'' Volkner's blue eyes slitted.

* * *

With Gray

''Alright, this is easy Gray, you just need to find another way and tell Erza that the civilians are in danger...Yeah, totally easy'' Gray runs toward the hallway, trying to find another way. Until he soon saw a door with the words displayed: ''Studio Room'' ''That's it! I'm going to use the broadcast system to warn the others!'' He breaks the door with his foot with ease, then entered the room. However, he's stopped in his tracks as Gray witness a horror show. There was a man, impaled by bloody silver rods in every extremity of his body. There's one rod coming from his mouth to his rectum. Gray was speechless, trying to get a hold of himself and his stomach. The Ice mage of Fairy Tail almost vomited in his mouth.

''W-What sick person could do this to another human being?'' Gray muttered to himself, when he heard chuckles in the room, then barely dodged two silver spears above. At that instant, the green haired woman appeared in the room, coming from the ceiling.

''You again!''

''This is my lucky day, I got the person that I want'' Gray was on his guard, waiting for any action from Reina.

''What do you want from me and how do you know Ur!''

''Nothing particularly. I was curious to meet one of Ur's pupils and from what I see, I'm quite disappointed. She always had a bad taste at choosing men in her life'' from nowhere, five arrows made of cold energy impacted against her, but five shields of silver popped from nowhere to protect her. Gray was surprised by the speed of invocation.

''You didn't use any hand movements?''

''The Frozen Witch didn't teach you everything about Molding Magic Boy. Guess I'll have to teach you a lesson. I'm quite anticipating what mess Ur Milkovich has concocted'' Gray clenched his fist, then stared at the green haired molding mage with hatred, which made Reina sneer.

''I won't let you tarnish Ur's name Silver Sorceress.''

''Then show me what you've learned then Ice Princess.''

* * *

Chapter 10 is done. Sorry for the wait, I was quite busy those last three months and the last chapters of Fairy Tail didn't help my mood either. I can't believe this is the last arc and what a hailstorm of a mess since Erza was fucking capable of destroying a fucking meteor, without protection...A FUCKING METEOR FROM SPACE WITH HER BONES PRACTICALLY BROKEN! In addition, I swear to God, my love for Erza cannot blind me for this bullshit! Now, I hope you like the new direction of the arc; it would be boring for me to write if I follow the canon route. In addition, I found it surprising that nobody in the Fairy Tail universe exploited Erza's major weakness, her armors. I mean a good shot with an arrow in her chest and she's done for good. No power of friendship could save her from an arrow. Lastly, I hope you will enjoy Vanitas, this is an OC that I created for a while and will play a major role in the story. I would not lie if I said that Black Panther, so badass, mostly inspired me! So please review and see you in the next chapter!


End file.
